His Yin
by Yukimi Kaori
Summary: My name is Hikoori Todoroki. Fate has chosen me to be the twin of Shoto Todoroki, and to live inside a broken family with abuse and life sucking training. I have taken it upon my shoulders to protect my twin and save him, and my mother. But, life is not straightforward, is it...? I do not own My hero Academia, only my OCs.
1. Chapter One: Affection And Nightmares

_Nothingness and darkness is the known combination of death. And here, everything was dull void and cold darkness, only that._

_A shadow of a person- a teenage girl was floating in this "unknown". She seemed so lifeless, so dead; her breathing was the only indication that she was still there, not in the heavens, or hell, probably._

_Suddenly a small spark of fire flickered out of nowhere, grew increasingly and engulfed the girl with warmth. She became slightly comfortable, although remained ever in her initial state._

_But that "fire" kept growing and growing, threatening to burn her with each passing second. She struggled to keep on her dear life, which, in itself, was a miracle._

_Then, an ice flake formed itself and grew progressively, recovering the lost chills._

_The girl briskly opened her eyes all wide, grasped firmly on the ice with her left, and fire with her right.__The process shattered her to two…_

_Waa! Waa!_

_Newborn children let out their signature crying, announcing their arrival to the world._

_I, was one of them._

_And seemingly, I'm not alone. My companion, a boy twin, was right beside me. That's what I saw, at least._

_Everyone was so huge, which scared me and made me feel really uneasy. Although, instead of crying out loud, only small whimpers exited my vocal cords._

_I was lifted from what seemed to be a bed, I assumed, to be put in the hands of a young woman; she was so beautiful: her grey eyes -although tired- stared at me with pure love and affection, like if I was the most precious thing in the universe. Her snow white, silky hair (a bit messy after giving birth to a child, two actually.) swayed with the least movement. Her skin was pale white and her hands were the softest thing I have ever sensed, if I could say so._ _And her smell... her smell was familiar and greeting, so affectionate_... _I assumed she was my mother._

_I averted my gaze to my right, only to see my twin in her other arm. He had his hair almost split in half: left red and right white, matching his heterochromia eyes that happened to be with the icy color of blue on the left, while the right one, just like mom, was universe deep grey. His skin was light, his face slightly round, a small nose peeking from his figure. His body rested in calm in our mother's hand, while he stared at her. He then switched his attention to me, studying me calmly, just as I did with him._

_Our mother giggled weakly at our behaviour. However, she turned serious in seconds, hugging us firmly. She murmured in Japanese:__" You're my treasure, both of you. I love you so much, so, so much. I will always be there for you. I will shield you from any danger."_

_She caressed each of our heads, smiling at us. She was so calm, so tender, so beautiful, just like ice._

_Something broke her calm briskly, though. Loud footsteps were heard outside the room. A deep voice asked the nurse about the state of our mother and us._

_This voice, that I magically recognized as father's, is the same one that sent shivers down the spine of mom. She hugged us tighter as a large muscular man entered the room, his moustache and beard set on fire._

_Wait... what?!!!_

_The man got closer to us, and the closer he got, the more anxious mom grew. Her hands slowly became colder, making us shift._

_The man looked down on us, his face was clearer now: light blue eyes shining with egoistical pride and confidence. A shadow of joy seemed to be somewhere in his unreadable mess, but I can't tell. His hair was dark red and spiky, and instead of having a hairy moustache and beard, he had fiery ones.__I reached out my hands, trying to inspect his beard._

_-" You're going to hurt the kids! Turn off the fire!" Mommy demanded._

_His eyes widened a millimeter in recognition, and the fire died instantly. I quirked my lips downward expressing my displeasure. He snorted, amused by my reaction._

_He then took both my brother and me in his large hands, and the comfortable warmth engulfed us._

_He was so standing out, prideful and majestic, so strong, just like fire._

_"Shoto and Hikoori Todoroki. These will be their names. They will harness greatness, they will achieve the goal I created them for." Our father implied in an over-prideful tone._

_-" No.. they will walk their own path, the one they choose." Mom murmured._

_Just like that, everything went in a mess of battling fire and ice, screams of anger and agony, torture, loneliness, despair, **darkness**…_

* * *

-" HAAAAAAH!!!" I inhaled sharply, looking around me frantically. The clock in front of my bed showed midnight time. Beside me was a four years old Shoto, breathing quietly in a peaceful sleep under his white blanket. I rubbed the sleep of my eyes, and headed outside of our shared room.

It was _always_ the same nightmare. It makes sense, though; after all, it's hard for a four years old girl to witness endless battles between whom should be called 'her parents' on a daily basis. It's a heavy on any kid, and can't come without bringing any kind of drawbacks.

Each one of them was envisioning an ideal future for us twins, and they're eternally fighting for it, literally.

\- "Please DON'T do this! They're kids! They need to play and enjoy their time! They're not war machines nor tools to get to your goals!" My mother's trembling voice raised from our parents room, only to be responded by a slap and angry yells about destiny and reason of creation. And that was my father's response.

Slapping meant that this had taken long enough to make father lose his last line of control. He doesn't usually slap mother, but when he does, the fight would have taken a serious turn.

I peeked my head from the door to inform about my presence, maybe this war can take a little rest.

"Oto-san… oka-san…" I called them, my voice wavering weakly under the intensity of the situation.

Their gazes focused to me the moment my words reached their ears. Guilt flashed in mom's eyes when she saw her precious little 4 years old cuppy cake, as she likes to call me, seeing every detail of the 'sorry of a couple' scene. Meanwhile, father remained unfazed, as usual being immune to the glittering tears under the dim lamp light.

-" S-Shoto may wake up… p-please.." I tried again to ease the tension a bit, to let at least Shoto enjoy the comfort of sleep like any normal child would.

Nonetheless, I was also afraid of my father's response, especially that it was almost impossible to keep my tears at bay.

Luckily, he only 'Tched' sending a glare towards mom. She twitched under it''s pressure. She knew this meant a small chance of calm, before the comeback of the storm.

Then the volcano turned back to my dwarf like form (in comparison to his) and complaimed:

"Your mother is trying to stop me from turning you and your _dear_ twin to fine heroes. This **_won't_** happen; you two are to walk the path I envisioned for both of you, just when your quirks would manifest. **_You_** will beat All Might for **_me_**." He ordered surprusingly calmly, then walked out of the room.

I ran towards mom who started crying helplessly the moment that man has left.

She hugged me so tight, and caressed the white strands of my hair.

-" I won't be like him… I don't want to be someone who hurts you…" I whimpered, hugging mom back, tears I've been holding streaming down on my face in rivers. Mom looked at me smiling, despite her red eyes.

-" You will become the person you want, Hikoori. You're not chained by your lineage, you can become what you dream you will be, even a hero." She was telling me this despite what she went through moments ago.

She was telling me this, yet she was avoiding my right side…

-" Mom… if I become a hero, can I save all the moms and children in the world?" I asked innocently, sadly ignorant about those facts.

She was stunned by my question for the first few moments. Then she beamed, even though her cheek was still red from that slap, even though, her tears haven't even dried yet : "A hero can save anyone." She answered.

I tugged harder on the peaceful aura she was emitting, having now set the goal of my future life .

In a few moments, breaths of comfortable sleep left my mouth.

Mom carried me back to my and my twin's room, setting me just beside him.

As I drifted to another world of happiness different from the darkness of nightmares, I could not notice the demons circulating our life, blurring our future into a storm of darkness.

Yes, we all were ignorant of fate slowly approaching moment zero, so much that the ticking time of happiness we never noticed.


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning Of Hell

I woke up 7 and a half in the morning. Quiet filled the room. It seems it's a peaceful mor-

-"Imoto wake up!" Shoto jumped on my seemingly sleeping body in overflowing excitement.

-"Nii-san I'm already awake." I responded, giggling.

-" Then come on let's go to mommy!!" He took my hand and dragged me along with him.

We ran to our mother's room, following our daily routine. And like everyday, she was sitting elegantly on her bed, combing each strand of her hair carefully. The moment she saw our forms peeking from the door playfully, she smiled at us. Oka-san then waved her hand, inviting us to her warm grasp. As happy as a child can be, we jumped in her lap. She caressed our heads lovingly, giving us all the affection she can offer in compensation of that we lack from father. She braided my hair to the back of my head, then brushed Shoto's. After that, she gave us our morning kisses, and let us loose in the corridors racing towards the kitchen while she followed us right behind, slowly. Father at this hour would already be awake and long gone to his agency, so we shouldn't worry about the noise.

Our siblings would be in their schools, too, so mother was totally for us alone.

After eating typical breakfast, we rushed towards the living room, where our toys rested in their boxes in the playing corner, waiting to do their duty.

I was the first to reach the living room's door this time. Unfortunately, I was also the first to catch sight the figure of our father sitting on the mat, his gaze locked on papers in front him in deep thought.

I froze solidly in my tracks, as a feeling of paralyzing nervousness circulated my system. Shoto bumped onto my back, and nearly fell to the ground.

"Imoto are you alri-" He started, but the words died under his breath when he saw father.

He, on the other hand, didn't spare us twins a glance, despite his knowledge about our presence.

I shook my head and entered the room anyways, dragging my brother along.

-"Don't worry nii-san everything is fine." I answered smiling to ease the tension.

We reversed the toys barrels and made 'ninja heroes' story with our ninja figurines.

" You shall not pass villain!" Shoto raised his voice confidently mimicking one of a hero's.

-" Mowahahahaha! I will crush you and all civilians!!" I answered him trying to sound as villainous as possible, but my childish voice betrayed me, making me fail miserably.

We let our toys battle a bit, before I dramatically descended mine to the ground, making incoherent sounds that were supposed to mean 'death'.

-" You win ninja hero Shoto!" I beamed at my twin. He let out the cutest giggles that would make even the most tyrannical ruler melt on spot. Not our father, that is. He did not even smile to himself. I frowned, quietly cooking something in my mind.

-"Hey nii-san, do you want to make him notice?" I asked Shoto, pointing at my father.

He grew nervous at my request. He knew father had a temper- especially that he is now so engrossed in his work.

-"But imoto… he…" he twiddled his fingers together. I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a small reassuring nod.

-"We still need our hero blankets, he can lend us a hand!" I grinned sheepishly, still holding my other half's hand.

Shoto nodded, still fearing the outcome.

I waddled close to my father, and tugged his shirt.

-" Oto-san, can you get us the hero blankets, please?"

No response.

-" Otoo-san, can you get us the blankets pleeease."

Silence.

-" OTOO-SAN can you-"

Without even as much as turning his eye at me, he shoved me away. Shoto got me before I fell, for that I was grateful. I puffed my right cheek slightly, annoyed. I wanted the blocks, moreover, I wanted his attention.

-"Let's ask oka-san…" he suggested whispering.

-"You go to oka-san, I will try again with oto-san. I want oto-san to notice." I answered simply, smiling at Shoto.

He didn't like the idea, but accepted nonetheless.

Well I was scared, too. I knew very well where this was heading.

_'But Shoto nii-san needs a daddy, so I **will** make oto-san be his daddy at least.'_

He accepted (still not convinced though) went to ask mom, and I came back to my sacred mission.

I had to do something great to get his eyes in me, my four years old self was full aware. I approached the small table in front of him, observing his work silently. He seemed to be planning some future changes to his costume. A simple equation popped in my mind: costume=drawing. This was the field of my speciality, since drawing was running through my veins.

_'This is my chance!'_ , or so I thought.

I rushed to my room to bring my drawing tools.

Suddenly though, I felt a sharp pain in my head accompanied with a flash of cold on the left side of my face. Simultaneously, I heard the shriek of my beloved twin.

Ignoring my pain, I sped towards the source of the sound and arrived in seconds. I was overwhelmed by the sight. Shoto had literally ice forming on his arm. He seemed as shocked as I wad, when his gaze met mine. I approached him slowly, instinctively reaching for his frozen hand, while another shock of pain lingered, in my chest this time, and a warm sensation covered my right side. A flicker of flames sparked on both our arms, that's when we hit the ground with a thud.

I was confused. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid, too. But seeing worry in my nii-san's eyes erased every fear, and gave me the guts to call for someone.

\- "Oka-san! Oka-san! Help!" I called out.

Well… that wasn't the best idea I came up with, because what happened next, changed our lives _forever_.

Our mother's fast, light steps rushed towards us, like if her life depended on reaching us.

The moment her eyes met my form hugging Shoto, all afraid; the moment she saw our **_fire_** and **_ice_**, she gasped in terror, and covered us with her body, trying her best to hide us.

-" Please… please shut your quirks down… you have to hide it… if he knows… he… he will..." tears formed in her widened, frightened eyes.

An arrow of pain shot my head again, this time much stronger. Everything was covered in a mist, and I saw images of boiling water, shattering screams of agony and pain, Shoto breaking down, mother burning, father vanishing…

And as suddenly as it came, everything went back to normal, if normal was the right word.

I hugged Shoto harder, my hands trembling, sweat dripping from my forehead, eyes wide in terror. I ordered him, accidently harshly to hide his quirk. He shivered in my grasp but obeyed nonetheless.

Few minutes passed by, and father's hard footsteps were heard in the hall.

\- "What's happening here? I'm trying to work and there's too much-" he started with his deep annoyed voice, only to stop mid sentence. The sight of our human pile puzzled him even more.

\- "_What the hell are you_ _doing with the children, Rei..?_ " He asked mother, probably aware of our little secret.

Mom shivered and shrieked in fear. She knew full well the risks of her actions. She knew what was waiting for her, if she kept up with this pathetic act. She even depended on us, the _four years old _kids, to succed in her quest. It was not the least logical.

But the motherly instinct was now in control, and no logic would make sense, not anymore.

Although, my instinct was pushing me to do something else.

Yes, my intuition ordered me to rebel, and I obeyed, crushing mother's desperate act to pieces.

I stepped out of mother's shielding presence, ignoring her pleadinh protests, showing father my blossoming quirk.

_' I_ _have to save Shoto… I won't let him break… I have to be his shield.'_

I locked my gaze with father's, eyes full of determination.

He smiled so wide, and it was the first time I saw one on his face. However, this smile wasn't **_nice_**, this smile was… **_scary_**…

\- "Finally my perfect creation! The worthy heir!!" He said excitedly, reaching his hand to me.

His mile widened by every passing moment , if that was possible. I pinned my feet to the ground, trying to stand firm and hide my trembling.

Father, if noticed my struggling, simply ignored it. He had more important matters, after all.

\- "Your training is going to start tomorrow morning, Hikoori. You will be transferred to the other side of the mansion." He ordered me like if I was an adult, then took my small body in his large hands.

Instinctively, I reached my hands out to my twin. His face was popped out from behind mother's shoulder. He wasn't the usual, quiet and loving Shoto. He was so sad, so afraid, so **_angry_**.

\- "No Enji! They have to stay together!" My mom called out. It was the last line of defence she could muster.

Father looked down on her and Shoto, his face empty of any emotion.

\- "I don't need failures to stand in our way, unless he has a quirk just as powerful."

Usually, twins do not take a fair share of their parents' quirks. It's common that a twin would get everything, while the other nothing. But it was different for us, we both have gotten a fair share of powerful quirks.

_'Still, there is no way I will afford him coming along.' _I said inwardly.

\- "N-no oto-san, he doesn't."

He made a 'huh', his glare fixed onto my eyes in a now blossoming disbelief.

To make the situation even more dire, Shoto proceeded to get out of mother's hold. Mother resisted by holding him tight.

**_Badum_**

_'Don't Shoto..'_

-"Let him show me!" Father demanded, anger erupting to the outside.

Shoto released himself from mother's grasp. She took him back again in her hold.

Something wet and warm started leaking from my eyes.

'_He was falling. I saw' him'_

I fought to get out from father's grip while my twin approached us.

'_He was shattering, right in front of my eyes...'_

-" He… h-he has nothing to show you!" I screamed desperately, tears streaming out of my eyes like rivers.

**_Badum_**.

-" No…" Nii-san gulped, his face still holding on the same anger nonetheless.

_'I beg you... don't...'_

He formed ice on his right hand, and sparked a flame on his left.

I broke in that instant. My body stilled, my eyes became empty, I went all silent.

I sank in father's hold.

Endeavour smirked an placed Shoto in his right arm. He squeezed my hand the moment he was set beside me.

I squeezed back subconsciously, not even back to my senses.

The flame manipulator carried us out, leaving our mother all alone, depressed in the hall, to be taken care of by somebody else.

**_This was the beginning of our hell._**

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I had promised to publish this chapter a little bit earlier and I did not... I had a few tasks to do and could not finish it right on time.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**

**There will be two or three more chapters about the backstory of Hikoori and Shoto so you can have a better understanding of her relationship with her family, especially Shoto. Don't get bored though, things will get more exciting as the story goes on!**

**Please tell me your opinion in the review section!**

**Laters in the next chapterr~~**

_Author-Chan. _


	3. Chapter Three: I Am Your Shield

Endeavour led us a new room, far away from our siblings, and mommy.

He did not comment on my lie right away. Nonetheless, he wasn't pleased a single bit about it. This only ment one thing: the calm before the storm.

But I cared less... I was not even aware to care.

Even after I was placed in the new shrine, on my new bed; even after I was scolded and punished, I was still out of this world.

I couldn't feel anything, everything was empty and meaningless to me.

_'I failed to save nii-san...__He is going to...__to..'_Suddenly, I felt a tight hug embrace my being.

This hug seemed to wake my senses, because I hugged back, whimpers and hiccups and tears I didn't know I was holding back escaped my mouth and eyes.

-"Why nii-san... w-why didn't you let m-me protect you..." I managed to say between my sobs.

He twitched a bit, then hugged me tighter.

-"I want to protect you too... I... I can't let _him_ have you!" He answered me, the same anger from before flashed in his face.

-"But nii-san.. y-you... I saw you... you were... mom was..." I spoke incoherently while holding my head with my left hand.

The same images scrolled inside my mind again and again. They were painful. They were cruel. Seeing your twin, your mother and your father being severed of your life harshly, and then experiencing a sudden cut-off of your family for the sheer reason of having a strong quirk... it wasn't something a four years old girl should go through...

Although, for some reason, my mind was surpassing my four years, to cling hard to something else, something bigger than me...

-"I understand, nii-san, but even so, I will not let anything or anyone cause you harm. I will be your shield, because I'm your other half. This is what twins are for right!" I promised him, and somehow managed to smile.

-"But imoto I'm your older brother..." he tried to protest.

-"No. No buts. There is no way I will leave you to suffer, is that clear?" I said in a very serious tone. "It's better if I get hurt alone, rather than everyone else..."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**So yeah... this is a short chapter, I know! It is because this scene is important, and needs to be separated in a chapter of it's own.**

**Things are starting to change for Hikoori, that is for sure.**

**What do you think those visions meant, though? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter Four: A Crystal Cup

\- "Attack seriously Hikoori! Those half-baked moves will take you nowhere! " Endeavour ordered me rather frustrated.

I wiped sweat dripping from my forehead, left eye grey and the right light blue sad and hesitant.

I and Shoto had trained for three hours up until now, and our bodies have reached their limit. But the number two _hero_ cared less.

Nevertheless, I dashed with my five years old body at him again, my red hair strands Mixing with the white ones as they sawyed with the wind created by my movements. Cold flashed in my left arm as I charged at the flame manipulatour a small, weak ice attack to distract him, so I would swift to his side and strike a fire attack.

This should work, right?

But it didn't. I was interrupted mid-attack by Endeavour's really hot fire that caused me to fall to the ground. I growled in gruesome pain.

Shoto rushed to my side to check on me, worry written all over his face. I tried to smile to ease his ravaging emotions, but winced slightly in pain instead, making a flattery smile.

\- "Tch. You're weak, as always. I told you multiple times that weak incompetent movements will result in your loss and injury." He implied, narrowing his annoyed light blue eyes, fire breathing majestically from where his moustache and beard should be, and crossing his arms.

Shoto shifted his gaze towards father, all cold and angry. The older didn't give a shit, though.

He shoved Shoto away from me then kicked my stomach harshly, sending me flying towards the wall of the training hall. I made a strong impact that a menacing 'bang' was heard clearly.

A strong sensation of pain flashed through my abdomen and continued to cover my whole body. My face became gradually paler, then I vomited.

Shoto tugged his chest in pain. He felt my pain in his heart, like he always does.

Tears streamed on my chubby, usually slightly red cheeks, as I pressed so hard the spot of the hit, in a failed attempt to ease the pain.

\- "Imoto! Imoto!" Shoto screamed as he rushed toward me again.

\- "And I told you endlessly that the enemy won't wait for you to recover. A hero must always be aware of his surroundings and ready for all sorts of scenarios. At this rate, you won't be able to defeat the weakest villains, let alone All Might."

The -supposingly- hero stated, displeasure leaking from his words.

He always treated us like if we were adults, and always expected us to react like ones. He wanted us to be perfect, without flaws, so we would surpass the _perfect All Might_.

On the other hand, I was never able to fight him with all my might. I always hesitate when it comes to fighting a family member, and the reason is obviously clear: there is no way I would hurt people close to me, no matter what happens. I would take hits all day, but wouldn't lay a single one on them. Not even on _father. _It's just how I am as a person. Shoto knew this fact, so he would...

-" I-it's my turn now oto-san. I will train with you!" Shoto demanded.

_'I would not allow this to happen! Father is angry, nii-san will get hurt!'_ I said inwardly, before protesting weakly:

\- "N-no...! I... c-can still go... on oto-san..."

\- "Imoto no!" worry was clear in my twin's tone.

\- "I said I can still..." I was going to continue arguing but I collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Imoto was training with father this morning, like everyday. And as usual, she would start first, and try to take most of the training time to herself so I wouldn't be hurt.

She always pushes herself beyond her limits.

She's so powerful, but too loving as well. She treasures us, her family, as holy untouchable beings.

For father, she was just weak; but I know better...

Imoto is the most powerful person I know.

She was even more powerful than I am...

She would always take injuries instead of me, and always prevent father from harming me, even if that meant being punished harshly.

But today she wasn't alright. I could feel her sadness in the back of my heart, her pain. For some reason, imoto is down today, which means...

**_Whoosh! Whack!_**

Father launched a fire attack on my twin, and it landed on her harshly, causing her to fall on the ground with a loud thud.

I was startled and rushed toward her to check on her, worry boiling inside me.

Father stated that she's not giving her all, that she's weak.

I was frustrated, because I knew she was just concerned. She cares deeply for us, even for _father_, that's why she never comes at us full power.

I glared at him, locking my gaze with his, but he was unfazed.

In fact, he shove me away and kicked imoto hard in her stomach and sent her flying across the room, then hitting the wall with a menacing 'bang'.

A shock of pain flashed in my heart, causing me to tug onto my chest.

In response, I subconsciously ran to her side so I would try to ease her suffering.

This would always happen to me whenever my twin would be hurt. She told me once that the same happened to her. It was like that we could sense each other's pain.

Imoto adjusted her position, her eyes all teary, her face growing gradually paler, holding her abdomen. She then puked.

Father bragged about how she must pay attention, and never lose focus.

I hated the way he treats her, how he hurts her and humiliate her...

I was always frustrated with his ways. That's why, I promised myself that I will always stand by her side and protect her, no matter how much she refused it.

-"I-it's my turn now father. I will train with you!" I demanded, standing in front of Hikoori protectively.

She has done enough by now, it's my turn to take off a bit of that weight...

-"N-No...! I... c-can still g-go on... oto-san..." Imoto muttered, exhausted.

She was on the verge of losing consciousness, yet she was willing to go all out to let me avoid being harshly trained as much as possible. She was, as always prioritizing me over herself.

That, I won't afford. I can't see her in more pain... I can't let her be tortured this way...

\- "Imoto no!" I protested, worry slipping from me without my control.

_' You won't succeed, not this time imoto!'_

-"I said I can still..." She was going to argue, but collapsed unconscious instead.

It was for the best if not for...

-"Oh no! Hikoori!!" A female, sick worried voice rose from the door of the training hall.

\- "Tch, what are you doing here." father growled at mommy.

\- "What have you done to her!" She was angry, yet shaking in fear. She ran toward her daughter and carried her like if she was a fragile crystal cup. She looked at her and despair washed over her being.

How could she not, seeing a five years old girl unconscious, who had just vomited out of pain and exhaustion.

-"She was hesitating, that's why she was hit like this. She has to learn how to be firm and strong enough to face any danger." Father stated, so calm that it made my blood boil.

-"She's just a five years old child! Stop treating her like if she was an adult!" Mom protested, her tone full of worry, full of _fear_.

\- "Exactly she's already five years old, a year after manifesting her quirk, so get your nose out of things you don't understand!" He ordered furious, and hit her hard to the ground, Hikoori still in her grasp.

-"Mommy!" Subconsciously, I called out for whom I admire.

\- "And you..." father grabbed me from the collar of my shirt, his intense gaze baring holes in my small eyes. "Quit being a cry-baby, you have to be ready to witness all sorts of scenes; a hero will face a lot of violence and blood!" He barked in my face so angrily, then threw me to the ground violently.

At this right moment, something inside of me snapped.

_'He hurt my twin and my mother so badly, he harmed them and abused them, then he's telling me to just accept it!'_

My ice started forming under my right foot, spikes pointing from the ground, while simultaneously fire shot violently from my left side. I stood in my ground, and launched those attacks at father at full speed and power.

However, he dodged them with ease, then shut them down by hitting me on my back, causing me to fall to the ground and vomit as well.

Mom, regaining her composure and balance, noticed my injury as well. She rushed to my position, still holding Hikoori, and carried me in her right arm. _Endeavour _left the hall, like if nothing happened, like if _we did not exist_.

Mother cried so much, her neck had now a black mark because of the last hit she took.

She slowly exited the training hall, carrying us both, holding us so tight.

That's the last thing I remember before drifting to darkness...

And that was the end of the chaotic training.

* * *

**Two chapters in the same day, yay!**

**I thought: _well, that was a short chapter... a really short one. Why not post an another one? Readers deserve to know more, after all._**

**And so, I uploaded an another one!**

**Please tell me about your opinion and predictions for future events in the review section!****Regards!**

_Author-chan._


	5. Chapter 4,5: Afraid Of Losing Even Him

_'Darkness chased her endlessly, trying to devour her all being._

_She was running, running, and running, trying to stay out of the dark's reach. From a corner to anothe__r she escaped__, her heart beating as fast as her feet are moving._

_She tried to hide, she tried to flee..._

_But all her efforts were in vain; the darkness found her no matter what. In the end, it engulfed her and took over her._

_The process was so painful, she couldn't escape even a single yelp._

_In the aftermath, a sensation of boiling water washed over her right side, screams of sadness and fear filled the world around her, her mother was snapped from her left, her twin from her right, and her father burnt...'_

I jolted from my position panting heavily. My head was spinning in an overwhelming pain, and my body was numb. I needed a whole minute to regain sensation on my surroundings, only to feel warmth and soft breaths on my left hand.

\- "What... eh... nii-san?" I surveyed my twin's face who was next to me, under the white blanket of our bed.

_'But hey... that's_... _that's not our bed..._

_where are we?'_

It was still night time, since the light was totally drained from the room.

Nonetheless, I was aware at this point that we were not in our shrine: it was smaller, contained a large TV, one bed, a book shelf full of novels and different kinds of books. There was also something unique, some red and white flowers, the Amaryllis, decorated the corners of the room.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to recognize the place I am in.

_'Ah right, this is mommy's room. But why...'_

Then, yesterday's events raced into my small brain.

I felt terribly guilty.

_'I was out so easily..._

_Father must be upset...'_

Even with everything that father does to us; abusive training, full control on our time, strict healthy food regimes that even adults get so annoyed of, no free time for playing or following our hobbies, zero interaction with family except of him (just in the case of training, of course) and mom, no fatherly affection at all, and so on...

I couldn't help but tug into this spot in my heart that holds sincere admiration for him.

For some reason, Oto-san was my first word, unlike Shoto.

For some reason, I was always ready to go all out to get his attention.

For some reason, I was longing for his voice, imagining him being so tender, eyes looking proudly on us, so soft and full of affection, having a pat on the head - or a hug...

For some reason, I was always afraid of seeing father disappear...

I got down from my bed, careful not to wake my twin.

I exited the room, walking mindlessly in the halls, without any specific aim.

I ended up being in front of my father's desk the place that I endlessly bumped into the last 3 years, carrying the mission of recognition.

There was a faint light, and the door was cracked open. I peeked inside, and as expected, there wasn't anyone inside. I got in, exploring out of sheer curiosity.

The desk was huge, and there was a fair amount of paperwork, although everything was clean and perfectly arranged, even fashionable.

I got behind the desk, and sat on father's chair. I imagined myself being a pro hero, doing his work.

But something got my attention; there was a drawer that wasn't fully closed, just opened a millilitre. Again, being the curious child I was, I opened the drawer.

It was full of paper related to hero work, mostly routine work reports. But what caught my attention was a smaller drawer inside; a locked one.

I searched for the key all around the room, but I never found it, despite my efforts. In the end I gave up on finding it, and closed the drawer.

Although, the thought of knowing what it hides never left my head.

* * *

**Hello there!****It was a bit of an angst chapter in the beginning, but ended up being omake, ha-ha.****Hope you like it!****What do you think there is in that drawer?****What is your opinion about this chapter?****Do you want me to improve and/or change/add something?****Tell me in the reviews please!!**_Author-chan._


	6. Ch Five: When The Nightmare Became Real

Three months has passed since the last incident in the training hall. The usual program kept it's pace.

Mom was always taking good care of us though, making sure to give us enough love and affection to help in filling the gap of a life without a fatherly figure.

However, there certainly was something off...

She was getting thinner and paler everyday. Her insecurity grew more and more as the time flew by, reaching a point where she was even afraid of our physical resemblance to our _father_.

We were so ignorant... I was so ignorant, despite my oh-so-mature mind.

I wasn't able to save her, that's why this happened...

_That day was just another clone of all the 365 ones we had for the past year. We woke up so early, ate healthy boosting breakfast, trained so hard till we broke, then headed with mom to watch some All Might videos, to recover a little bit of our burnt to ash happiness._ _After all, we, like every child out there, needed to do, well, children things. And what better activity than watching All Might, our idol, hero, and goal, doing his hero work and giving people hope with his heart-warming speeches?_ _Well_, _playing a little bit with mommy, of course! Surely without missing the fact that we did it away from father's no-fun-allowed sensors range. After that, we were sent to our rooms at night time, to have a sound sleep that will get us ready for next day, with the same activities, same routine._

_In the middle of the night, though, Shoto woke up thirsty, and following our twins' soul connection, I woke up for the same reason. We took our penguin walk to 'our side of the house's kitchen', rubbing sleep from our eyes so we would not bump into a wall that would pop out of nowhere._

_At the end goal of the small journey of ours, we found mother talking._

_Nothing so weird, right? She must be talking to grandma like she does every day..._

**_" Mom... I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore. The children... they're like him more and more every day. And Shoto, Hikoori too... his left side and her right. Sometimes I look at them and hate what I see..."_**

_'what is mommy talking about...?' I thought._

_Something was off, terribly so. The tone she spoke with, it was like the one of someone seeing death himself before their eyes, if I knew what that sounded like._

_There was a tea pot on the gas stove. As mother spoke, it's rattle increased, like if it reacted to her own feelings. It then started to unload pressure by steaming. It was screaming instead of her..._

_that rattle... no that screaming of the tea pot became so scary for us both as we looked at our broken mom, and heard her words..._

_We felt the storm coming toward us... the storm that will blow us **all**._

_**" I... can't raise them anymore. I shouldn't raise them..."**__ she continued, the tremble in her hand became a shake, as she sank in the dark swamp of anxiety._

_That anxiety and fear got to me, penetrated my soul and froze me as much as it did to mother..._

_I couldn't do or say anything..._

_So__Shoto was the first to take action this time... he called for mom, a fearf shock taking over his senses_: _"M-Mommy...?"_

_Mom did not respond; instead she slowly turned her head to face Shoto._

_When her gaze met his, her eyes were all wide, her grey irises shrank to a dot. There was nothing but pure terror inside._

_**There was no mommy in there, not anymore.**_

_She looked at him, yet she saw something else..._

_No..._

_She saw **someone else**..._

_She took the tea pot containing boiled water in her hand._

_ She wobbled, approaching Shoto._

_My twin, out of instinct, took one step back._ _Then another, and another, and another..._

_But I, I stayed in my place. I couldn't move; my legs merged with the ground._

_"Mom-my... w-what is it?" My other half asked again._

_All of a sudden__, images of mom versing the boiled water on Shoto's left eye exploded into my head, screams of pain and agony filled my ears, and fire burnt everything._

_-"I can't stand that left side of yours..."_

_Mom said while tilting the kettle to throw scalding water on my twin's left eye._

_The time stuck at this moment, and everything stopped moving. Mom's hand holding the pot, the second body of my soul's widened ravaging sea of fear that became a dot in it's socket. The boiled water froze in mid-air, just inshes away of point _zero.

_The scalding water... Shoto's burnt left eye... the fire burning everything..._

_'I have to wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' I kept pushing myself._

_' **Time I gave you to decide. You can now**** save him before it's too late.** **But to do **so, you have to pay the price.'_

_I instantly woke up at that last order, and just in time, pushed Shoto away._

_'**The condition is met. Now you have to give up something in return'**_

_ Shoto was saved, and I took all the boiling water on the right side of my face. I felt like my skin melted away. T__he tears in my eyes boiled from the heat. It was so torturing, the pain was so unbearable. Consciousness was slipping away from my grasp, but I would not let it go, not yet._

_I __screamed. I screamed so high, and held onto my face so hard._

_Shoto's eyes widened in both shock and pain. He tugged his heart spot so hard that his shirt could rip._

_-" I-imoto... ugh..! b-but how...?" He stuttered his voice founded in pain_ _and terror._

_But mom was still out of it. She kept walking toward my twin._

_I ran to his side, despite my pitiful state._

_Just before she would throw any boiling water at him, I hugged him so tight and made a frozen shrine around us. So, instead of hitting us, the water slipped _on. _I was panting heavily, trembling so hard, and muttering incoherent, non-sense words. Tears were streaming down my face, causing me to feel even more burned than I already am._

_Shoto held onto me tight, as mom kept cracking the ice to reach us._

_Hit after hit after hit._

_And in the end..._

_The ice our last and only fragile line of dence, broke._

_I yelped in fear._

_'She's going to hurt us! She's going to hurt us!!! SHE'S GOING TO HURT US!!'_ _The toughts swirled frantically in my small brains._

_At that moment, something inside of me snapped, awakened._

_I felt my veins pop, and my vision began to blurr. I then felt a sudden huge stream of power wash over my whole body. My nerves started to diffuse a burning sensation all over my being._

_The process was hellishly painful._

_Fire flicked out and ice formed itself on their own, and slowly I felt my body being taken over by someone else._

_Black flame shaped like energy surrounded my five years old self._

_In the end, an unbearable pain flashed in my eyes, to the point of feeling like they would jolt out of my eyelids._

_I let out a demonic scream, as energy blasted from my body and destroyed the everything in it's way._

_Mom and Shoto flew out of the impact, but I somehow formed skeleton hands out of this energy and protected them from being crushed into the wall._

_-"I... imo...to...!" Shoto could only mutter this exhausted word under his breath, his eyes revealing pure concussion and horror._

_Mother, now back to her senses, was shocked beyond words, upon seeing what she just did. She ran toward us, toward me to be specific, and embraced me in her arms, the lost love now back again. She cried and yelled her heart out: "Waah what have done!!! Waaah what have I done!!!!!!"._

_She activated her ice quirk, placing her freezing hand on my burning scar trying to at least ease the pain. I held Shoto tightly, shielding him from her despite the gruesome pain I am in right at that moment. She was trying to ease the burning on my face, but could she heal my burnt soul...?__ The alarms were now sounding in the whole mansion, which woke every inhabitant of it up._

_Mom, because of this traumatic exprience, gave in to the pain and lost consciousness. With the skeleton hands I held mom in one palm, while the other protected the soul in two bodies: Shoto and me. I pressed Shoto closer onto me. I hugged him so tight, not willing to let go of him not even for a single moment._

_I trembled ferociously, tears streaming out in endless rivers._

_Shoto lost unconscious, still tugging on my shirt so hard like if he was afraid to let go._

_Red droplets dripped on his cheek, droplets that I quickly realized wasn't his._

_I wiped my face and confirmed it: I was crying out blood._

_The pain in my head resurfaced, and dizziness took over me._

_Hard rushing footsteps were heard on the formerly kitchen door, and the last thing I saw was an image of my father sickly worried and furious running toward us._

_Just before drifting into darkness, I collapsed in his arms, never loosening my grip on Shoto..._

* * *

**Wow that was total angst in angst!****So depressing...****I am sure you saw it coming though dear readers...****I am really sorry of hurting you with this chapter! :"(****But I want to ask you, did you find anything odd in this part of the story? If you did, tell me what it is and what it could mean in the reviews!****I really love to see how you understand the words I pour out of my soul and how you would predict the future of the story line, so please make this tiny wish come true!****See you in the next chapter, regards!**_Author-chan~~~_


	7. Chapter Six: Am I A Monster?

_Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the ground, my hands, my face and..._

**_Mom, my twin, and dad._**

_I have killed them..._ _I am the monster who did it..._

_I have slaughtered my family, with my own hands..._

_My legs could no longer carry me._

_-" This is your power... the price for your sacrifice..." a demonic voice said, even though no one was in front of me.__"The power to destroy..." It continued, the depth in it made my soul shiver._

_-" Who are you?!" I asked desperately._

_-" Oh... I am you now, and you are me, but we are still different..." The demonic male voice answered._

_-"What is the meaning of this?!" I tried to get him to explain anxiously._

_-" Nah ah! This is something you have to discover." He answered simply, then giggled evilly._

_After that, he mumbled teasingly:__ "Now wake up."_

_Everything beside me crumbled, then broke into bits and pieces._ _After that, it got blasted by blood floods._ _My parents and twin slowly drowned in the crimson liquid, their presence forever buried, away from me.__ Meanwhile, I got caught in the dark energy's grasp, the same one I have tamed to protect Shoto and mother._

_I couldn't move nor call for help. I got imprisoned, with no way to escape._

_I cried my heart out, tried to scream but my voice had died._

_The darkness was in control, and I had no chance to break free._

_I cried tears of blood, my irises became glowing yellow and the white of my eyes pitch black._

_My blood vessels, filled of black blood, popped on my face._

**_I became a demon._**

* * *

-" No!!!!! " I screamed so high, only to find myself on a white bed in the most quiet room of our mansion, so far away of everyone.

I sat still on a bed, holding my head with my left hand. It was aching nonstop, and my heart was racing with light.

I shook my head, and looked around me surveying my environment, in an attempt to regain my sense of self.

While looking around, something special got my attention. I felt my heart attracted to it.

It was a new bought necklace on the table beside me. I took it in my hands carefully and observed it up close: it was a small tear like shaped jewel, it's head is pure crystal, and the ends of it are flame-like red colour.

Looking at it's past position again, I found a little card beside it.

It said 'a gift for you' but didn't state the sender.

I held it close to my heart then wore it. The action sen weird, comforting waves of warmth. The calming feeling engulfed me, washing away -even if a little bit- of the anxiety that took over me for enough too long.

But that does not mean it was gone completely.

I did not want to move off bed. I did not want to leave the safety of loneliness. I knew that here, I won't hurt anybody.

_'This is the beast place for me... this is where I will forever stay... in the safety of loneliness...'_

There was a question hovering in my mind. A question that i have always asked, about everything.

_**Why**._

Why did all of this happen? What does it even mean?

Why would I kill my parents?

Why would I kill my twin?

Why do I wield darkness?

Why there is darkness?

**_Why am I even existing here?_**

I got lost in the rabbit hole. There were a lot of questions, and they were left unanswered.

I felt so empty. I did not know what I am even feeling. I was falling, without a wall to catch me up or a hand to support me.

I was lost.

**_Knock, knock_**.

And the door opened. Not that I noticed. I was so lost in my head, that I did not respond to anything around me.

Not until I felt a hand brushed on my shoulder.

I jumped in my place, surprised.

The hand on my shoulder, it was _so warm_.

The presence just beside me, it was familiar.

I looked up, and saw a serious face, staring at me pridefuly from above. But there were no flames on it.

I got off bed clumsily.

-"Good morning oto-san..." I greeted him awkwardly.

He didn't answer. He crossed his hands.

He was clearly not pleased, although not by my person. His displeasure was directed at my _bandage_.

I lowered my head in shame.

He grabbed my hand and walked me inside the house.

A deadly silence thickened in the air, it made it hard to breath.

-"Your brother is alright, he's waiting for you in your shared room." Father stated out of the blue, without even looking at me.

I only responded with a nod, my head still low.

Then a question crossed my mind. It spiralled in my head fro too long before...

-"Oka-san... i-is she alright..." I hesitated to ask, the events of yesterday night rushing to my head again.

I pushed them back, and waited to my father's answer, still staring on the ground while walking.

-" Oh... she hurt you, my masterpiece so I sent her away." He stated bluntly.

I twitched and pressed on my father's hands, which caused him to finally look at me.

-" It's... it's my fault..." tears built in my eyes as I continued. "I hurt her and nii-san... I'm the monster..."

-"It's _not_ because of you. Her foolish actions led to this. You're my daughter, the one who will become the no.1 hero, you're no monster, Hikoori." Father said, looking straight into my eyes, and I swear I saw a glint of sadness in them, one that is immediately gone.

I held his hand harder, and kept walking silently.

-"Here, your brother is inside. Five minutes and you two are going to the training hall." He ordered when we reached the door to my and twin's room, then walked away.

My heart's pace quickened, and my hands started trembling.

I was petrified that I will cause harm again. The power seemed to respond to my fear, and made spikes of energy inside of me. It pained me... pained me so much that it became impossible to breath. The events of yesterday and my nightmare came flashing in my mind and a feeling of nausea and dizziness took over until...

-"Imoto!!!" Shoto jumped out of his room and on me causing to fall on my back, locking me in a crushing hug.

The previous fears and pain were erased on the spot, and replaced by warmth of love.

With teary eyes I hugged back as much as tight, words muffling out: "nii-san... you're safe..."

Shoto backed a bit, and his eyes showed pain as he looked at my face. He touched the bandages on the right side of my face.

I held his hands and smiled in reassurance.

-"Don't worry it does not hurt." I said simply, ignoring the building pain in my chest.

-"Sorry, imoto..." nii-san lowered his head, guilt painting a paining look on his face.

-"nii-san, this is not your fault. It... it was an accident, I'm sure... Oka-san would never mean to hurt you or me..." I told him while squeezing his hands, swallowing my tears in the process.

-"It's because of **_him_**. **_He_** made her suffer, **_he_** caused her to hurt you!" Shoto implied, his rage taking over his expression.

_That was how the rebellion began..._


	8. Chapter 6,5: Seeing With His Eyes

**I don't know if you guys were wondering but, how did the aftermath of the incident look like for Enji Todorki, aka Endeavour?****Well you will find out in this side-chapter! It is important because you will get to know how the number *ehem* two hero thinkd of his 'masterpiece' Hikoori.**

* * *

-"nii-san... oka-san... nii-san... oka-san..." Hikoori kept muttering as she laid unconscious on a hospital-like white bed.

The family professional doctor took great care of her and Shoto, my masterpieces.

As for their mother, I sent her away, after what she had done to Hikoori.

_' To hurt them in such an important phase of their growth...'_

I was so furious about this incident.

I looked at Hikoori's face again, it's right side covered in bandages, her visible eyebrow clearly frowning, expressing her discomfort, still muttering _nii-san_ and _oka-san_.

My heart kept aching against my will.

_'Every time the sound of the explosion rings in my ear, the image of her fearful eyes and the way she fell into my arms passes through my mind... I feel a pressing pain in my chest, even if I try to fight against it...'_

Even though I have always trained them hard, saw them unable to stand, all tired, saw _her_ losing balance and giving in to pain, I've never felt like this before, _ever_.

I approached her bed, and sat beside her.

My hand urged me to caress her hair, but my pride refused.

She... she was changing something in me since the day she was brought to this world.

Always trying to win my attention, to please me, to get a smile out of me; unlike her siblings, her fear of me never prevented her from having this glittering admire in her eyes.

I couldn't help but remember the doctor's words again, for the hundredth time:

-_"She suffered a late mutation in a passive quirk. It was likely triggered by the sudden burst and strong perturbation of her emotions." The doctor explained.__-"What are you talking about?! She never showed any signs of this passive quirk you are talking about, not before today." I interfered, the anger slipping into my tone uncontrollably.__-"The quirk manifested back when she was four indeed, but it was internal, passive, something only she sensed, if at all. It was weak compared to fire and ice, so it never really showed itself. This is why no one ever noticed it." The bald doctor with his strange gear like green lensed goggles explained.__I didn't reply, and simply stared at my daughter.__-" You have to be careful though, quirks triggered by emotions are very dangerous, especially at this age, since she has no control over her feelings. You have to keep an eye on her."_

* * *

_'keep an eye on her huh...' _

I thought to myself, burying my lower body into the floor just beside my _daughter_.


	9. Author Note

**I reaally want to give a veeryy special thanks to my awesome readers _"Blackit Tamer"_ and "_Valen Goncalvez" _for their attentive reading and lovely reviews!!****All love for you!!!**

**I wish you two will enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Thanks again for your support, especially that this is my first fanfiction!**

_Author chan._


	10. Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Rescue

\- "Focus! Fire needs control! If you don't tane it will take over!" Oto-san yelled at me for mistaking _again_.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, then focused the fire in my right palm, heating it more and more, surpassing the limit of temperature my body can take.

\- "Guh..."

\- "You need more temperature!" Father coached again.

I did as he said, and hints of blue flames formed on my right palm, spreading slowly to conquer half of the fire, then dying instantly.

I fell to the ground with a menacing thud, overwhelmed by the hellish heat, panting heavily.

I started to cool myself gradually with my ice.

Ten years has passed since that _incident_ with mother, and now I'm 15 years old.

I usually trained together with Shoto, however I took some extra sessions alone from time to time to upgrade my fire quirk.

Shoto has changed a lot since _that_..._ day_. He slowly became cold and emotionless towards father. He never used his fire again, unlike me who kept training it along with ice.

We now have separate rooms, -surprisingly enough- following _my _wish.

I had chosen to distance myself away from my other half, to ensure his safety. I wanted to protect him from **_myself_**, that is until I learn to keep my 'passive quirk' as the doctor called it, at bay.

Speaking of my passive quirk, it never broke to a rampage again. _Yes, _I had some small outbursts in overwhelming situations, but thanks to the help of a special therapist, I was thought thought me how to control my emotions, and thus _conceal _it.

Now I'm much stronger, much remarkable.

I'm a prodigy in my school, and Endeavour's obedient student at home, _just_ to protect Shoto.

I still hated oto-san's ways, nevertheless never was I able to hate him personally.

I and nii-san are both aiming to enter U.A high school, the best national high school in Japan, so our training was deemed harder, even _harsher_.

The number two hero enrolled my twin's name in recommendations, while I was to go through the normal entrance exam.

Why you ask?

Well he wanted Shoto and I to win our positions without helping each other out.

He said that this will make us 'shine' brighter and show our capabilities as 'Todorokis'.

Even though the entrance exam was ten months ahead, I trained like hell and pressured myself beyond my limits.

And I'm not just talking about father's sessions, but about sessions in gym, extra exercise at home and studying.

\- "Tch, you still need more control. You have to break beyond your limits. This technique is the pride of our family, you have to learn it sooner than later. Your fire is stronger than mine, you just need to guide it." father implied.

I nodded agreeing, still panting in exhaustion.

\- "Go drink cold water and eat a plate of salad, this should be able to boost you with healthy energy." He ordered signaling me to stand.

\- "Okay Oto-san." I answered simply, clumsily getting up.

I headed to the kitchen to make my meal, only to find Fuyumi preparing lunch.

\- "Oh, Hikoori! Good afternoon!" She greeted me all cheery.

\- "Good afternoon sis." I answered spacing out.

\- "I'm preparing your and Shoto's favourite food today! It's cold soba!"

My head jerked towards her immediately, stars in my eyes: "Onee-san thank you!!!!!!" I hugged her tight showing my gratitude. She chuckled hugging back as well.

Fuyumi was the one who took good care of Shoto and me since the absence of Oka-san. She was so nice, cute and emotional; she was so pure in the deepest bottoms of her heart, which hooks you to her!

\- "But we there are some missing ingredients, so we should go shopping. The best groceries for noodles are in the centre of the town, it shall take 10 minutes in train. But you ahould ask Oto-san first..."

\- "Alright I'm on it Onee-san!" I agreed happily.

I don't go out much, and this was a golden chance to take a rest.

I asked father for permission, and surprisingly he agreed to it.

I wore a short sleeved white hoodie, black tights, and a white converse with black stripes as my outfit. Minimal but convenient and comfy. Perfect for me.

We had a short walk to the train station. Fuyumi seemed to be uneasy about something. Probably the fact that I was walking at a distance, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Despite the fact that I was at peace with everyone, I was not actually comfortable staying around them too much.

In the back of my heart, I am still afraid of _snapping_ and hurting a beloved one _again_.

She did not comment though, just gave me some worried stares from time to time.

She probably was not aware that I _felt_ all the feelings she was emitting.

We got into the train, chose two empty window seats facing each other, and took off with our ride.

My sister, reaching her last line of holding back, finally said: "Are you going to stay like this... forever...?"

I looked up at her, acting like if I was _oblivious_ to what she was saying.

"I think you should have a bit _more_ contact with us, you know... to..."

-_ To be more like_ _a family, _I know.

She went awkwardly silent.

I sighed, looking out from the window.

_'I wish she could understand. I wish I could **understand**** the storm raging inside.**"_

The rest of the ride was continued in a condensed silence.

Arriving to the centre of Musutafu, we divided the groceries list between us: Fuyumi would buy noodles ingredients while I buy the sauce's ones and the needed spices.

**_A half hour later:_**

\- "Finally... Fuyumi _really _must memorize this shop's name, it would be easier to find it with the GPS than just running randomly in a back alley." I said to myself aloud, walking slowly in a dark, tight alley.

"Well, it was worth it! Now the soba will be legen-"

**_Boom!_**

I heard a strong explosion come from the end of the alley. Worried at Fuyumi, since that was our meeting spot, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Out of habit, I slid the hoodie on my face.

\- "It's useless! No one here can stop this! We have to wait for a hero with an advantageous quirk!"

I heard loud screams as I got closer to the entrance of the alley.

\- "What about the growing number of victims with the passage of time?! You have to bring someone and now!"

A fire worker like hero argued back as I reached my destination.

The scene was disastrous: flames everywhere threatening the buildings, destruction, and chaos filled the area. In the middle was a mud like person moving randomly.

It seemed like if he was taking over a body, judging by his movements and appearance.

I stayed hidden so I wouldn't be taken hostage and worsen things even more. A remarkable crowd was watching the scene, but no more heroes arrived.

**_Badum_**, **_badum, badum._**

My heart started racing and my hand trembled slightly for some reason.

Flashes of green hair and innocent eyes, ash blond and sharp red eyes, and a muscular blond man rushed into my head so suddenly.

_'No! Not now! Not now! Not nooow!'_

I pushed them to the back of my mind-it's not the right time nor place to throw a tantrum.

\- "It makes me feel sorry for the kid, but he will have to wait a little longer!" The sidekick of the fire worker hero implied.

_'A kid...?! This thing is taking over a kid's body, and no one is making an actual move!'_ I thought frustrated.

' _"You can't save people using your quirk without a licence, Hikoori. This is vigilante act, and it's illegal. Don't you ever do that again." '_

Father's voice rang in my ears as I remembered what happened 11 years ago, with a certain purple haired kid...

_'But this kid they talked about... he's suffering, even might die... and no one is helping... how can I just sit down and watch...'_

I had to make a choice: either save the kid in front of me and risk being found out doing vigilante act and cause endless troubles for my family and myself from both police and our father, or act safely and let heroes handle it, thus saving my family all trouble, but with the risk of the kid going bye-bye.

Suddenly, the kid, who turned out to be a middle school boy with _that_ ash blond spikey hair fought the mud-man and tried to free himself from him desperately. His _sharp_ _red_ eyes, mirroring with tears, screamed for help. He then turned to the crowd. I couldn't see him anymore.

_' That's it, I can't hold back anymore!'_

I jumped behind the sludge beast thing while it was distracted and in pain.

"Moron! Stop! Stop!" Someone screamed from the side of the heroes, but I was still unnoticed, so most likely it wasn't directed at me.

I kept myself behind this mess to keep a low profile. When my eyes were hidden, my ears became my eyes.

"I will blow you to pieces!" The monster said, forcing the explosive kid's hands into a ready stance.

The response was, well, creative.

A yelp of fear, then something being thrown, and judging by the sound of scattering books, it was probably a back.

Then a series of raspy coughs and this:

"Kacchan!" A small, male voice screamed in extreme worry _and_ fear.

This, _voice..._

It...

_It sent shivers down my spine._

_'It's... it's so familiar...'_ I thought, stunned.

" Why! Why you!" Another, strong voice argued.

The same feeling of familiarity and stunce took over me.

\- My legs moved on their own I don't know why either!!!!! The small voice answered.

I was paralyzed for a few moments, as my _dark quirk_ tried to take over.

_'No not now...'_

My body moved on it's own, and peeked...

"**Because... Your eyes were screaming for help!**" The smaller voice, that belonged to a teenager with the same green hair and eyes from my vision, screamed passionately.

"Sto... stop...!!!" The strong voice, belonging to Kacchan, a blond head with _that_ ash blond hair, tried to refuse the help he was getting.

The sludge villain regained control, and took over again to counterattack.

"It will only take a little while longer! Don't get in my way!!!!!" It screamed angrily as he forcibly glued to 'Kacchan' and rose his sludgy hand in an attempt to attack the poor plain green-haired middle schooler into him.

I regained control over my body and said: "We need to get you two out!" then froze the thing's hand in place, saving the green head in the process.

Both of them were taken by surprise of my existence. the emotional one nodded nervously while 'Kacchan' refused any kind of help.

Ignoring him I froze the mud man to stop the process of body-control, then tried to use my fire to wreck it when...

All Might showed up and grabbed our hands, saying:

"I chewed you out for something I nearly didn't put to practice just now!!!" He said, charging a powerful hit in his fist.

The radiance of it's power stirred the passive quirk again, making it swirl wildly inside of me, as if trying to reach out to the number one hero.

I held onto my body in terror, my breathing hitching.

_'For the love of God... why now...? Why is it resurfacing at this kind of time...! It's not responding to my suppressing!_

_What do I do?! What do I do?!!!'_

He then spout out blood and continued: "A pro always puts his life on the line!!"

And he screamed 'Detroit Smash' releasing all the condensed power in his body, and the sudden grip of darkness on me. A strong gust of wind shot. It transformed to a hurricane that reached the sky.

This changed weather from sunny to rainy. If All Might hadn't held us, we would have flown to an other town for sure.

_' How ironic... this scen is so mu__ch like what happens inside me, the whole time...__'_

The frozen mud man's parts scattered all around the area. He was knocked out for good.

All Might let us down gently, his signature smile shining on his face with pride. I gazed at his standing back _tall_ in front of the crowd, a fist in the air, in awe.

_But his legs, for a second there, they almost fell..._

_No_, I must be _imagining _things... how can All Might **_fall_**, after all?

I ignored that idea, as it swam to the darkest corner in my _subconscious_ mind.

The only thing that was hovering in the light of consciousness now was this:

_'It's really him!! All Might himself!!_

_But wait.. I should gooooo!!!!'_

All Might turned his attention to me, his large _back_ still hiding me from the crowd's eyes. He eyed me for a sec, then nodded to my pleading eyes, acknowledging my request.

"I will forgive you for your heroic actions. But this will be the last time. Now go before the media comes rushing here." He whispered, his fist still raised in the air to the cheering crowd.

_There was steam coming from his body_.

_'Nah, this is not logical. It is probably from the power of that hit...'_ I though as I sneakily left taking the long road around.

I gave the two boys a last glance from afar. Both of them had a strange aura, and evoked strange feelings in me. Something between awe and nostalgia, not quiet sure.

Both of them seemed to be looking for me. The blond had quiet the look in his red eyes.

_'I hope Fuyumi's alright...'_ I thought inwardly, marching peacefully to the main road.

Well, almost peacefully.

Suddenly, I felt a rough pull of the collar of my hoodie-shirt.

I gasped in surprise and span on my foot, simultaneously holding the anonymous person in a chock hold.

That is, until I realised it was Fuyumi. Embarrassed I let go and apologized awkwardly.

" What were you thinking joining battle back there!" She scolded." Oto-san will kill you if the media knew who you really are while using your quirk in a vigilante act !"

\- I know sis... it's just that... my body moved on it's own, I didn't even have time to think...

Fuyumi sighed loudly then smiled at me.

\- well... everything will be okay, I _hope_, since most likely no one noticed your existence except me, because the only visible thing was your ice. Be thankful that your body did not show from behind that muddy guy." She paused for a moment before asking: "did you bring your share of groceries?"

I nodded in response, which made onee-san happy.

"Okay then! Let's get back home!" She beamed then walked, while I followed her silently.

And a**_t home_**...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HIKOORI!!!!" Father's shouts were probably heard on another planet the moment we moved the front door's knob.

I froze in my place and became comically shades of grey and white.

Fuyumi smiled nervously and slowly walked out of the room.

Her run was a success.

Endeavour, being very, VERY irritaded, stood in front of me, fire fuming wildly out of his beard and around his eyes.

"Vigilante act again! What did I tell you about this over and over Hikoori!!!" He scolded angrily. He actually _spat_ my name venomously in the end.

"I-I... I..." I tried to answer him, to defend myself, but words died in my throat.

**_As usual._**

" Are you trying to disgrace our family! This time, all the media is running crazy over your action and your quirk, it's not just you and the person you saved who know this time! It's _whole Japan_ now!" He yelled in my face grudgingly.

" You and your foolishness." He commented disgustingly.

I stayed silent, which pissed him even more. He shot his flamed hand up, readying to land a hit when-

"That's enough." A monotone, cold voice said at the entrance.

_'Oh no...'_

**_Shoto_**.

His eyes, despite his cold demeanour, were burning with anger.

The reason is clear: no one can ever lay a finger on me.

He must have felt my emotional pain, so he came to stand up for me.

Even though _I_ was the one who promised herself to protect him, _I_ always end up being _protected_ in such situations instead.

When it comes to me, I can't stand firm to help myself.

He is much more confidant and self-esteemed than I am, meanwhile I am triggered by the needs of others.

So we ended up helping each other out.

Even though I was happy he cared about me as much as I do, no, most likely even more...

_I couldn't handle putting him in the cross-fire every time._

"This has nothing to do with you, Shoto." Endeavour said pissed.

"I am not asking permission to intervene, I am saying that this is where you will stop, either this is what you like or not." He pressed further, his anger's boiling becoming more and more wild, if that's possible.

"This isn't a matter of discussion, so get out of my way."The older one countered.

"If you hurt her any further, I will never attend U.A, and thus destroy your plans for me." Nii-san implied stone cold.

The Flame _hero_ 'Tched' turning his back to the other side of the house.

"Is that so! Then you both will have three extra hours of training." He dismissed angrily, heading to his desk.

We both let out a breath we weren't knowing we were holding.

I stood in my place, head low in shame.

"Sorry nii-san... because of me you are..." I muttered him, bottled up emotions sipping for a moment.

He walked over to me, then embraced me in a comforting hug.

Tears threatened to stream out, but I swallowed them back, feeling a stabbing in my heart in the process.

"That has nothing to do with you, imoto. I chose those words, I am the one who threatened _Endeavour_, so I was punished." He simply answered, thankfully ignoring the sudden emotional perturbation.

He then released me and added: "did you see him...?"

I blinked twice before smiling knowingly.

_Smiling, stepping over the pain._

-"Yes I did..." I answered still smiling.

_Smiling, to bury the sadness away from him._

Shoto tensed for a bit before asking again: "How was he up close?"

"He was so majestic and powerful. He has a very strong presence and a beautiful smile, much better than on T.V." I answered honestly.

_Although, in the inside, something died, **again**._

Shoto was a bit dumbfounded. He wished that he saw All Might up close by person as well.

Knowing that I said: "Well he knows whom I am so I will take you to his agency someday. I'm sure he would not refuse to meet us! And being in U.A will give us an advantage...

"I gasped in realisation then added excitedly: "Maybe he will intern us in his agency!" I told Shoto beaming.

_But was I really happy...?_

He smiled at my behaviour, but believed me nonetheless.

"I'll look forward to it then." He answered simply, hiding his excitement.

I was pleased with our interaction. Well, it was the longest conversation we've had since the past 5 years.

It's not that we grew to hate each other or that we fought; it's just that most of our time fended on training and studying_. _Father was never holding back, he would train us till our bones broke.

_Or so I convinced him, and **myself**._

And now, Shoto has extra 3 hour because of me. I just can't push the bad feelings boiling inside of me for much more.

"So should we do quirk training or combat training today?" Shoto asked when he noticed the sudden change in my facial expression.

"I think we should go with ice training today..." I answered after a moment of thinking.

"Alright."

* * *

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**This one took some work in it's ending part. I was not planning to make Hikoori take this route in the first draft but found that it was better for her to do it, for future character development.**

**Did you find the _tiny_ reference I included this time?**

**Who is the purple haired kid, too? _Hmmmmmm..._**

**Tell me in the reviews if you knew, and of course your opinion would be highly appreciated, dear readers!**

**(I suddenly feel like Present Mic. More like Present Pen...****Just forget the bad joke.)**


	11. Chapter Eight: First Step To Destiney

**Day of the entrance exam, 4:00 am**:

"..99...100! That's 100 sit-ups."

The blue dawn light illuminated the training hall from the small windows from it's top.

No sound was heard around me, except of my panting and the chirps of birds announcing the beginning of the day.

I was gone for another round of hundred push-ups.

After that, I went out for a small run around the house.

Today I have woken up an hour earlier than usual to have better preparations for the entrance exam.

Shoto just got out of the bathroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth.

He greeted me and started his own stretching, not commenting on how early I woke up today.

It's not like he doesn't know, after all we're twins, and special ones too. We share our feelings unvoluteerely, even without voicing them to each other out loud.

"You will do great. I'm sure." He simply implied without even looking at me, while jogging beside me.

He sensed my nervousness right away.

-"I just... I have a weird feeling... like if..." I started but stopped mid sentence, touching the burnt area on my right side.

I was afraid of what could go wrong.

-"Your passive quirk, huh..." He said looking at the sky, his eyes shadowing a bit.

-"What if..." I stopped in my tracks feeling my stomach crawl and twist, as the old images of me killing my beloved ones in the worst way possible banged the doors of my mind. I pushed them back to the subconscious harshly. My body shook and trembled during the process.

Shoto approached me hurriedly and held my hands in his squeezing them tightly.

-"You will be great, and you will succeed without facing any problems. I am sure." He said, unmatched eyes staring, locking gaze with mine.

-"How can you be so sure...? " I asked unsure of myself.

-"Because I believe in you." He tightened his squeeze on my hands, his eyes never leaving mine.

A teary smile drew itself on my face.

I then nodded wiping tears furiously.

-"Then I will do my best! Just you watch!" I added enthusiastically, widening my smile.

_'Thank you Shoto...'_

* * *

**8:00 in the morning, one hour before the exam**:

I was fully prepared by that time: I finished my training, took a shower, ate breakfast, and wore my middle school uniform as the academy requested.

The small tear necklace from my childhood was in it's place on my neck as usual. It became like a luck charm now; I would never go anywhere without it.

Father was so pleased with this fact for some reason.

Speaking of father; this time around, he wanted to accompany me to school.

_'Ahhh this isn't a worrying matter right? Right??'_

Wrong.

I was fidgeting in the back seat of our car behind our family driver. Father was almost facing me, if he would turn his head to the left ever so slightly. You can imagine how I felt about this.

No?

Well, it's like sitting right next to a hungry vampire, but instead of your blood, he is starving for your success, and he will do anything possible to get it, whatever the means.

The real consequence of this?

A very thick, awkward silence condensing the air around us.

Even our driver, the talkative with attitude was in full quiet mode.

Surprisingly, father chose to break the ice himself:

"I want a perfect performance today. Show them what Endeavour's daughter is capable of. Nothing is acceptable but the 1st place."

_"Not that this eases the tension."_

_"Not that you are giving me a boost of confidence."_

_"Not that you are doing me any better."_

Is what I probably wanted to tell him that day, I am not sure.

But what I am sure of is that the emptiness of ten years ago was still there. No... it was growing, threatening to swallow me whole, silently. And no one had any idea.

_Not that I did._

Thus, all I did was to nod nervously in response. He accepted my simple answer and leaned his back against the car bench again.

However, the idea of talking, no, communicating with him as a father and daughter for at least once in my life, kept nudging my brain over and over. It came out of nowhere and I did not know why, but I knew it was important.

_For the future._

I gulped before asking shakily:

\- "Oto-san..."

He did not turn his head, not even nod.

I gulped another time, this time harder. I fought every cell in my heart aching me to stop 'because I am annoying him', following my intuition's orders. _Hard orders_.

"p-please watch me and... cheer on me..." I continued, my voice almost dead under my breath.

His head, clearly against his will, jerked to look at that being sitting on the back seat. He was taken aback of my request, and I knew it; he, despite his neutral expression, had a certain waver in his eyes that screamed (only for me to hear): 'I am taken off-guard right now'. And I knew it, too.

However he regained his composure quickly. Then, he smirked so widely: "Of course I will, you're my masterpiece, after all."

I smiled, sinking back into my seat.

_But was I really happy with that...?_

\- "Now now kid get yourself ready, we are almost there." The driver ordered.

I looked outside the window as we parked in front of a huge gate with a golden large capital U containing a capital A on it's top: U.A high's front gate.

Behind that gate my destiny would be decided, starting with surpassing the entrance exam.

I clenched my fist tightly, nervousness erupting to the surface again.

Father went with the driver to some other place, hopefully somewhere where he could answer the request I asked from him.

I stood for a moment in front of the gate, spacing out.

It's not that I am playing rainbows and sunshine in my memory, because I couldn't remember a lot of good things that happened in my life. No, there were only a few words that kept ringing continuously in my head: " A hero can save anyone"

_'remember why you came here, what your goal is...'_

I took a step inside. I then looked at my watch and it said:

**8:20**** am.**

' fourty minutes to go huh...'

-"I... made it..." a familiar, boyish soft voice that interrupted my train of thought said panting heavily.

I glanced back out of instinct.

_'This is...'_

I studied him from that short distance without approaching him. He was the same plain boy with curly green hair from the incident 10 months ago.

Man would say I would go up and greet him. However, and because of my tendency to avoid social situation whenever possible, I did not. I mean, isn't better to stay away of small talk and awkward silences?!

He, on the other hand, seemed ignorant about my existence.

Lucky me.

He looked up, his lips curved nervously, despite that his lively green eyes showed sheer determination.

I smiled at him, a strange feeling fluffing in my heart, just like last time.

I continued to observe him, trying to figure the meaning behind the strange emotions his facial expressions evoked. Like, literally strange. He, in a few seconds timeline, changed from gazing up in determenition to covering his mouth in disgust.

I tilted my head in slight confusion for a few momemts before...

-"Fu* Off Deku!" a loud, a bit harsh and stingy voice said.

Creepily enough, the voice rang bells in my mind.

_'How do I know people that swear so openly in public...?'_

The green haired Deku was startled and made weird, scared expression with his face that made me snort silently.

-" Kacchan!" he kind of screamed fearfully.

_'Oh, it's that kid from the sludge incident. How could I forget such an attitude.'_

-" Don't stand in my way! Or do you want to fu*ing die! " He yelled at him angrily, his brows frowning so much that wrinkles bumped out of his forehead, his red eyes baring holes into 'Deku'.

-" H-hey theeeere! G-good morning and-and-and let's both do our-"

He made weird, incoherent movements with his hands out of fear, while -trying- to greet the blond hot blooded head.

However, the guy walked past him, totally ignoring Deku's presence, his expression not at all less stoic.

'Deku' looked at his advancing back wide eyed, his hands still up in a defending stance, like if a miracle just happened.

Other teenagers murmured about 'Kacchan' being 'that guy' from the sludge villain incident. He pressed his head close to his chest, gritting his teeth.

_'They made a good amount of reports about that incident, yet I can't even remember their names.'_

I sweat dropped at my great attention to details.

When 'Stoic' was gone, Deku stood -almost- firmly again, a strange smile plastered on his face, as if trying to boost his confidence. Although his legs betrayed him. They were wobbly, which made him trip on them as he stepped forward.

I rushed to his side preparing to launch a small ice cocoon to hold him from falling. Meanwhile, he quirked his eyes up comically ready for the impact with the ground.

_'I won't get him in time! The ice is going to hurt him!'_

But to my surprise, instead of falling, he floated.

_'Huh?'_

I looked slightly to his right and saw a round faced girl with a unique bowl cutted brown hair touching his back.

_'So she is the one whom made him float. Thank goodness, that was much safer than ice.'_

When I was reassured about his safety, I headed to the assembly area in U.A.

The last thing I heard was his excited scream playing in the background as I entered to meet my destiny.

* * *

-" Hello there!" A fairly tall, elegant woman greeted me behind the reception desk, smiling kindly.

\- " Hi." I answered simply, my lips quirking up forming a small smile as well.

-" Are you taking the entrance exam? " She asked me so nicely.

-" Yes ma'am."

-" Okay, give me your ID please."

-" 000111313."

-" Hikoori Todoroki am I right?"

-" Yes."

-"Great." She gave me an ID card with all the necessary information. The card identified me as an examinee. This meant I am allowed to take the entrance exam.

_'Examinee number 7112. So this is my number...'_

-"Thank you" I thanked the woman politely.

-" You're welcome. Go take the middle stairs to the "-2 stage", then take your right and follow the arrows to the assembly hall, you will be filled there with details with our teacher. Please take the seat assigned to your number." She explained gently.

I nodded and thanked her again, then headed to my direction.

_'This school is so huge!'_ I thought as I followed other competitors to the hall. Well, that's what would spurr out of you mind if you saw 10 meters broad and 4 meters tall hallways, and underground ones too.

After a walk that took five minutes, I reached my destination: the huge, crowded assembly hall laid in front of eyes.

_'I have to bear with the crowded part, though.'_

On the stage was a gigantic cinema like screen with a matching size speakers. In the middle, and behind what looked like a desk was standing the loudest pro hero of all time: "The Voice Type Hero: Present Mic"!

_'And loudness too._

_But when you think about it he's pretty suited for this since he leads a radio program...'_

I took my seat after moments of searching thanks for the small robot guides.

Beside me was a blue haired boy with a rather large physique wearing his formal school uniform. He had standing out rectangular glasses, ones that were buried into a book about racing techniques.

_'Is it his quirk or he's only interested in racing...?! Better mental note this one...'_

"Aha!!!" He suddenly yelled chopping the air

with his hands, making me jump in the process.

\- " Oh sorry, miss! I did not mean to scare you!" He turned towards me really fast and apologized in a overly respectful manner.

_'When did he notice?'_

\- " I-it's okay, I didn't mean to distract you. Sorry to interrupt." I bowed my head apologetically.

\- " It's okay really, after all everything will start in two minutes, so I'm thankful you did stop me, even if you totally did not mean to. And sorry again." He said with a serious face.

\- No need to apologize. Thanks for your care though.

"You're most welcome. Oh! and I'm Tenya Iida!".

-"Pleased to meet you, Tenya-kun. I'm Hiko-" I was going to introduce myself when the time peaked at **9:00 am**...

-"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" Present Mic shouted -interrupting my introduction- and put his hand behind his ears waiting for our response.

And well no body really said anything, the hall was dead silent.

He didn't seem bothered nor awkward and continued casually and all pumped up: "I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES... I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?"

And again, the hall was silent as a grave, the only voice heard was the small 'yeah' Present Mic said.

Well, at least a small muttering of a familiar boy's voice was heard beside that 'yeah'.

But I could tell that Iida was not pleased the least by it.

\- " That boy... this is the exam explanation it's meant to be 'heard attentively' not 'ignored'. " He was clearly pissed off, but he didn't breath fire on who I assumed was 'Deku', not yet at least.

I turned my attention to Present Mic, tuning the small chat of 'Deku' and 'Kacchan' off, and trying to ignore Iida's frustration before it leaks to my mind, and then become frustrated myself.

_'You should focus on what's important...'_

-" NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A 10 MINUTE - PRACTICE RUN IN OUR REPLICA CITY – DISTRICT! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG?"

And again, no one cared to answer.

-"O.K?!" Present Mic screamed the top of his lungs.

(No, mostly this is not the case, but, well... just never mind and keep reading.)

I really felt bad for the pro hero, he really likes it when people go all hyped and excited with his speech.

Yet, I wasn't planning to go all out and scream alone, because for starters I don't even like this kind of behaviour and prefer this silence over all, and second it's just embarrassing.

However, Present Mic never cared and acted like if we were really cheering on him.

-"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF VILLAINS OVER THE BATTLEFIELD. AND THEY WILL APPEAR IN THREE VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!! USING YOUR EACH INDIVIDUAL QUIRK, DISPATCH AS MEANY "VILLAINS" AS POSSIBLE. YOUR GOAL LISTENERS IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE!! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT ATTACKING OTHER COMPETETORS AND THAT ANTI-HERO NASTY STUFF, 'CAUSE IT'S AGAINST THE RULES, CAPISCE!?"

I listened to the explanation accordingly and paid attention to every detail this time around.

_'So it's like a war with robots, kill more robots, get more points...'_

I looked at the manual in front of us, and noticed the existence of a fourth kind of villains that Present Mic didn't mention.

_' But hey, he said there are three types, then what is...'_

Suddenly, Iida muttered an 'excuse me' before standing up so dramatically pointing out my thoughts out loud.

He was so serious in this, saying that the finest school shouldn't overlook such mistakes.

After that, the look on his face darkened scarily. He looked to his back, and...

\- " Can't you quiet down for a second you're so distracting!! If you think U.A is some pleasure jaunt then leave at once!"

He directed his 'scolding' towards that plain courageous boy from the sludge villain incident ten months ago.

He was so embarrassed and muttered an apology, as everyone around him snickered and mocked silently.

I was pissed by their behaviour, more than I have should, but held my words in my throat because that was no time nor place for such actions, and preferred that he would prove himself in the battlefield.

Nevertheless, even with his 'rude, straightforward' note, that I found cold, I couldn't find any evil or malicious intentions behind Iida's words.

However, I still disliked this way of pointing things out, even with the positive results.

Present mic thanked Iida for his point, and explained that those "villains" are zero pointers, just like in Super Mario Bros, so better avoid them because they're just trouble.

'Why put zero pointers in the first place?! There are no "unimportant villains" in real life, if that's a life-like experience. What could it be...'

-"Well that's enough from me!! I'll leave you all with a presentation of the 'school motto' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name Napoleon Bonaparte once said "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life"!! Now let's move to the main event!! "PLUS ULTRA!!" And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!" Present Mic said in an exciting tone that made me all pumped up.

_'Now I should head to the exam ground A. And I should change to my quirk attire.'_

I was gone to the restrooms since the girl's changing rooms were going to be pretty crowded, much for my dislike.

I totally refuse changing in front of somebody else. Dammit I don't even change in front of my sister! So no way I was going to change in the school's locker rooms.

* * *

**After 10 minutes.**

Pretty much everyone was gathered to their assigned exam ground. I was in ground A, waiting for the start signal to come out.

Everyone was amazed by the hugeness of U.A's battlefields, like if it was straight out of a fairy tale.

There was a fair amount of chatter, an amount that was enough to annoy me.

Well, to put it simply; I hate crowds because of the high sensory stimulation- in other words the noise.

I rolled my eyes as I heard some girls comment on a certain boy, as usual:

" Hey! Hey! Did you see that boy there!"

-" Which one!? Which one?!"

-" That handsome one, the fairly muscular with ash blond spikey hair, red piercing eyes, wearing matching black sweatshirt and baggy pants!"

-" Oh! Oh! I did! He's so..."

And I tuned out the conversation at this point, spacing out.

_' Wow, that was a detailed description... Guess I know whom to avoid now..._

_But wait... the that really sounded just like...'_

-" AAAAND START!"

The moment I heard the word 'Start', the fight mode was on, and everything else was tuned out. I rushed inside the battlefield destroying my first two robots with synchronized ice attacks, while all students stared at Present Mic confused.

Just after few seconds a series of explosions followed my silhouette, destroying three bots in the process.

-"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUUN!! CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED!" Present Mic shouted again, waking the other competitors up from their shock.

At this point I was quiet closer to the centre, since sliding on ice is pretty manoeuvrable.

Up until now I destroyed six bots.

**_Crackle!_**

Make that seven.

'Man those robots are too easy to deal with. Is this the infamous "extremely hard" entrance exam of U.A?! It's a walk in the garden!'

**_Boom! Ka-boom!_**

Explosions were still on my tail, like if that person was a kid chasing his stolen toy.

\- "You're not going to surpass me you icy bastard!" An itch voice screamed frim behind.

_'This voice again...'_

I turned my head, and as I suspected it was Kacchan.

I really didn't care to check who's explosions were following me, but knowing it was him left a strange feeling in my gut.

Ignoring him -and myself, I stopped in my tracks facing a group of two pointers, while he continued his march to the centre.

-"Dammit don't ignore me!!" He screamed before manoeuvring again and following me, destroying a robot in his way.

-"No time for chit-chat. Sorry." I simply answered, taking care of three robots with ice spikes attack. Easy.

He was clearly pissed, but he knew that he should focus his attention on the exam too.

He then marched forward executing his own plans, while I kept freezing robots left and right. Heading for the tight alleys of the district, the ones that other competitors ignore.

'I will find plenty of robots there without bothering to steal away someone's points.'

-"SIX MINUTES TWO SECONDS LEFT!" The sound hero reminded us of the time count.

_'Huh, just four minutes?! I already have good 35 points in my hand.'_

People began swarming around me, as the remaining robots were destroyed by other players.

There were a few examinees stuck and outmatched, so I helped them out too.

**_"A hero can save anyone."_**

Well it's not like it came without benefits.

From time to time, I would emerge from each alley after totally cleansing it. And since they are connected to the centre, I would see Kacchan luring robots to his side. He destroyed them with one hit each.

The time ticked by and soon the exam approached the end.

But...

Just when I finished the sixth alley, the ground beneath Kacchan began cracking slightly.

-"Kacchan! Under you!!" I screamed warning him.

-"Eh who are calling Kacchan! The name is Bakugou Katsuki!" He yelled while backing from the unstable ground.

The name rang in my head, and a vision of a broken blond head flashed in my head, shocking my head with pain. I clenched it tightly then answered Bakugou: "This really isn't time for introductions!"

-"Hey! You shit head don't order..." He was responding fiercely when the ground beneath him fell and an amazingly gigantic robot emerged from under our feet.

Everyone freaked out, and started to run away from the creature.

_'seriously now all of this is a zero pointer...'_ I dead panned mentally.

The best plan was to avoid it and continue with destroying points-worth robots.

But can I leave a giant robot threatening other competitors roaming around freely?

Of course not.

To push me even more towards my goal, I heard Kacchan's loud cursing. Looking at his direction, I saw that his hands and legs were kept under debris of the crashing ground, and he seemed unable to use his explosions.

So, I ran to his direction, and launched a huge ice attack that froze the 'Gimmick' in it's place.

I made a slide like iceberg to help me land, and once I reached the ground, I headed to Bakugou to get him out of the crashed concrete, only to find him already out.

He was very angry and yelled: "Who told you that I needed to be saved! Just mind your own fu*ing business! I Don't need an other debt in my a*s holding me back!"

_'Oh so he recognized me...'_

-"When I find someone in trouble I will save them, either they like it or not." I answered nonchalantly, destroying a one pointer behind me with an icyckle.

The veins on his forehead popped, and he gritted his teeth so hard while growling that I thought they will be crushed and turned to dust.

-" I don't fu*ing need sa-"

-"THE TEST IS OVER!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ah, the entrance exam.**

**It was kind of fun to write about it, especially when Hikoori saved Bakugou! :"D**

**You guys may think though: isn't she over powered?**

**Well, do not forget she was trained by Endeavour for 10 years. This why I figured I should make her surpass others easily.**

**Anyways what do you think about this chapter?**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**Also a special thanks to Blackit Tamer and Valen Gonclavez and all my reviewers!**

**I wish a happy reading for everyone!**

_Author-chan._


	12. Chapter Nine: Ignored Another Time

* * *

**You reaaally have to check the author note if you don't usually, because I have announced a contest!**

* * *

-"**THE TEST IS OVER!!!!!!**" Present Mic announced the end of the event, interrupting Bakugou's angry complaining. Much for his temper to handle.

He totally went _b__akuhoe _bombarding explosions in all directions.

_' I Better get out of here if I want to stay alive...'_

With slow, stealthy steps, I got away from the ticking bomb. My self escort was successful, and I reached the margins of the students' crowd without problems.

_'Now let's just hope that there won't be any girls revealing my position to Bakugou to get his attention._

_God... that kind of stuff though...'_

I made sure to be perfectly hidden, as I waited patiently for the staff to check on students.

_'I hope they do it fast so that I can go back home...'_

Soon the infamous healer of U.A: Recovery Girl, arrived to the battlefield. She checked on each and every student to make sure they get the healing they need.

I personally was hurt with just dirt and sweat.

Exactly, _I was perfectly fine._

\- "Seems everyone is alright here! Just some light scratches and bruises." She said treating us to some jelly-beans.

With all being said and done, I left the exam grounds, took a shower before the changing rooms got swarmed, wore my middlle school's uniform again, then marched to the parking lot of U.A, to meet up with father-_if_ he bothered to wait for me.

I kept walking _with trembling steps _to my destination. My heart raced the light with it's speed. I was worried that my intuition was right as usual; that he had left.

A straight walk then one turn right, and I found Fuyumi spacing out beside her car waiting for me.

_'So he got her into the trouble of leaving her class to bring me back home, instead of him waiting for me..._

_well that was so expected of him.'_

Yet I found myself dumbfounded. I really wanted him to keep an eye on me, to watch me do my best to reach the top, but he didn't. He never does no matter how much I try. Despite the fact that our relationship was better than his with Shoto, he still ignored the fact that I needed his presence as a father, not a coach or an instructor.

Fuyumi glanced at the entrance of the parking lot. She smiled widely when she saw me.

-"Hikoori you're done at last! How was the test?" She asked excitedly.

-" It was too easy, hobestly. I expected it to be something more, since this is what is known of U.A . But I have been through worse, ha-ha." I answered her smiling friendlily, hoping this was enough to hide my sadness. It was, thankfully.

-" Well no doubt you did! After all, you, just like Shoto, were going to take the recommendations exam."

I blushed at her compliment and answered, smiling shyly: "Thank you nee-san..."

_'At least you care to know what is happening in my life...'_

She buried me in a hug between her arms. I hugged her back, taking this affection to the heart.

After the small chat, we rode back home. Druring the trip, she talked about her day teaching in school: how her students were trying their best to escape a homework, or how some of them tried to mimic All Might, and how she ended up getting extra free hours due to our father, and so on so forth...

I remained silent most of the time, sinking in the day of my sister. Who Who knows, maybe this would set aside the numbness in my chest.

Progressively, her positive energy leaked into my heart, and sat aside the pain.

_'Thank you Fuyumi.'_

* * *

After half an hour, we arrived home. I was about to knock the door to make our presence known to nii-san. However, he was already there and slid it open for us. He greeted me with his usual indifferent face.

Nonetheless, just a closer look can make everything clear.

I stared into his eyes and found a sea of questions and concern: "how was your day?

How About your performance in the exams? Are you injured?

I felt that sudden pain and..."

It was a mess.

I held his hands firmly in mine and said beaming: " Everything was perfect! The exam was so easy, typically just crushing some robots. And I was in full control! I was able to get an amount of 70 points from small robots alone. Although I don't know about the rescue..."

He was relieved to hear everything was ok. But, he still had one matter that worried him hanging on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be released when we were alone. He gave me a signal with his eyes that meant: follow me. So I did. I slid my freshly taken off shoes on the ground ethically, then both of us excused ourselves from Fuyumi. After that, we headed to the room we once shared.

As soon as the door clicked close, Shoto turned to me, questioning filling his heterochromia eyes.

I nodded my head reassuringly, a _fake _smile plastered on my face, then said: " It was nothing, really... he just ignored me again... He cared about his work and agency more than me."

In Shoto's gaze -despite seeming cold for any random person- I could clearly see how much of rage and hatred it contained at that moment.

He nodded knowingly, and patted my shoulder.

_'His hand... it's freezing cold...'_

I felt a pain lingering in my chest, and it wasn't mine.

I held his right hand in mine, my quirk warming him up.

I looked into his eyes pleadingly, and hugged him tight.

He wasn't ready for this. He was taken by surprise but hugged back nonetheless.

Tears threatened to stream out of my eyed in rivers, but I swallowed them back. I talked to my twin with a slightly wavering voice: "Shoto I can't keep causing you a problem after another... the burden you carry on your shoulders is already enough... please... I don't want you to see you get hurt because of me..."

He parted the hug enough for us to face each other, then answered firmly:

\- "I respected your choice as a child, Hikoori, and look how that ended..." he grit his teeth at the last word, caressing my burnt right side.

_'He still considers himself responsible for this...'_

\- "But this has noth-" I wanted to protest but he silenced me, releasing his grasp.

\- "Don't worry I won't fight him. But he won't hurt you and get away with it, too." He said in a calm tone. Nonetheless, that calm was hiding a whole storm of raging anger beneath it.

I stared worriedly at him. He was so pissed, despite the fact that father didn't do much, compared to what he did to us in the past.

He was determined to put an end to this, as much as I was before what happened 10 years ago.

While the _burn_ held me back, Shoto took the leading role and became my guardian.

Instead of being the protector, the hero that sacrifices everything and saves everyone, I was the one being saved.

I wanted to scream, to tell him I won't tolerate this nonsense, that he has to live his life...

_That a sacrifice should be made, and that sacrifice shouldn't be other than me._

_It **can't** be other than **me**._

But I couldn't. Something deep down was holding me down, imprisoning me.

'_I couldn't save him this time too..._'

Shoto looked at me, one last time before exiting the room.

_'why are you so weak..._

_why do you always surrender to his choice..._

_you are pathetic...'_

* * *

**And another chapter done.**

**Sheesh, I can't help but insert angsty stuff huh...**

**Well, you see, the thing is that...**

**Nope! No spoilers!**

**But hey now we got to know how Todoroki-kun/Shoto views Hikoori's 'saving' syndrome!**

**Well, partially...**

**_That sacrifice though, hmmm..._**** _what does that mean...?_**

**Well, that will be saved for later.**

**Now I have a competition for MBTI lovers out there!**

**Can you guess the personality type of Hikoori?**

**The winner of this contest can ask for either an omake (cute family moments and that kid of stuff) or a comedic side chapter that features a trait/struggle of the type of Hikoori!**

**For analysers, you guys try to find the symbols in past chapters and maybe tell us a prediction in the reviews!**

**The winner of this contest can ask for either special one shot featuring Hikoori or two consecutive chapters of this story!!**

**！！ Note that I do not write the weird stuff that accompanies romance, I only write in this case fluffy things. I would highly appreciate it if you ask for another genre because I will be more comfortable writing it**.

**The deadline for these two contests is tomorrow morning.**

**Good luck!**

**All in all I wish everyone a happy reading!**

**(But the catch phrase though... kinda boring -_-)**

_Author-chan._


	13. Chapter Ten: The Cursed Being

**A week after the exam...**

It was noon time. The sun in the middle of the sky, heating earth and my body even more than they already were.

I was alone in the training hall, doing some combat training.

Shoto was in his room, probably taking the 30 minutes nap, while Fuyumi was preparing lunch.

About Natsuo, I really don't know much. He was probably in the gym.

And father was at work, as usual.

He had an argument with Shoto last week, and it ended with more uneasiness in their relationship.

I have to admit, I am a walking curse that brings chaos to people.

I sighed heavily after a tough session of kicks and punches, and rested my back on the soft wood.

This room held so many of my childhood memories that were sadly not fun to remember. They kept banging the doors of my mind accompanied with all of their sadness and fear.

I had to distract myself, so I went to the small garden behind our house, the one that is hidden from the eyes of the few stranger passer-by's, my siblings, and most importantly, father.

It was a short walk, but seemed too long for a mind swirling with emotions; when _that_ _incident_ resurfaces, other forms of past sadness and fear will flood behind it, and totally change my mood. No particular images, just a whirlwind of feelings and scratches of past events.

And here it was finally: the entrance door, the escape gate out of this whole vortex of negativity. Hopefully.

However, something caught my attention. A letter closed with red wax carrying a large capital U containing a large capital A, hence the logo of U.A, sent to me.

I observed it for a moment, trying to register what I saw. I then took it swiftly and ran to my room.

-"Hikoori! Don't run in the halls!" scolded Fuyumi.

-"Okay nee-san!" I answered hurriedly, slowing down my pace a bit.

I entered my room and closed the door behind.

I inhaled deeply then opened the envelope gently.

Inside was a short letter and what seemed like a small speaker.

' A live video recorder...?' I thought to myself.

I took the recorder in my hands thoughtfully and played it. A rather large screen showed up, barely containing the smiley face of All Might.

I shrieked and fell off the chair.

-"Testing, testing... Am I on screen?-okay. Hello young Hikoori Todoroki!

_'Huh...?'_

I was puzzled.

_'This envelope is sent by U.A for sure '_ I thought re-examining it for the third time.

_'So why is All Might, the no.1 hero of all people sending me this?!'_

-"I'm sure you're confused, young one, but don't worry I'll explain everything for you!" Stated All Might excitedly before continuing: " you see, I now am a member of the teacher staff at U.A that will be taking care of you and the other students in the hero course!

Which leads me to congratulate you on earning the first place in the entrance exam with a whole total of 130 points!

Welcome, young Todoroki to your hero academia, U.A!"

_' For real! I will be All Might's student!! This is far more than I ever wished for! I should tell nii-san!!'_ I thought excitedly.

I rushed out of my room so fast while calling Shoto.

-"Nii-san! Nii-san guess wha-"

I was so hyped that I didn't see what was- no, who was in the hallway at first glance. I was lucky that I bumped my foot into the wall, because it awoken my senses to the strange aura surrounding this area. I got hit by a strange intensity, like if time has stopped...

Shoto stared heatedly in oto-san's eyes, which he countered as intensely.

The pain in my chest got to the surface, as I watched the hatred in my twin's eyes burn.

-"I already told you, Shoto. There is _no way_ I can change my mind. You two have to _compete_. I need to know who is worthy of inheriting my name out of you. _You have to distance yourself from her, or else the consequences won't be deemed liked by you_." Oto-san stated firmly.

-" She is _my twin_, I simply can't distance myself from her even if I want to. And guess what, I don't. We had a deal, if you ever ask anything that will harm her, I will abandon the road of heroics, the one you chose for me." Shoto came back as strong.

The staring held a few moments longer, until father turned his back to my twin saying coldly: "If you use that card too much,_ its effect fades_, Shoto." He stated his name venomously.

Shoto turned away, his face ice cold, eyes burning with anger. He then answered as he walked away:

-"Don't worry, _Endeavour_, everything is being considered."

And just like that, father went to his desk, and Shoto locked himself in his room.

I drowned in a vortex of anxiety, sadness and anger that blew in my face without warning.

The small lingering pain in my chest grew, and I felt imprisoned in insecurity's grip.

_' **" You have to stay away from her."** ' _

Something clicked as father's words played over and over in my head.

'_Nii-san, if he stays near me, he will be in danger. This... this is not an order, this is an... an implicit threat.'_ My eyes widened at my racing thoughts.

_'Which means that if I stay all nice and lovely around him, he will be punished severely. Father has a spare, so he won't hold back if it meant reaching his ultimate goal._

_Even- even **sacrificing** an important '**pawn**' like **Shoto** won't stop him.' _I was afraid of my conclusions, that my voice died, that my legs couldn't carry me anymore.

_'I was so stupid! So dumb ! How did I even hope that I can get closer to Shoto! I knew I was a curse on him and kept staying around him!' _Tears streamed out of my eyes endlessly, as I slowly shattered to pieces.

_' Foolish me... I thought we can be like normal twins again_, _not__ even considering what I will bring upon him...' _It became harder and harder to breath, as the suffering suffocated me.

_'I...I-I have to... to ignore how hurt he is... I have to... to stay away...' _I stuttered in my own mind, clutching my heart in pain, knowing fully well it was Shoto's.

In the end, the only thing left for me was void, and void alone.

**"I... I am... I-I am... sorry"** I mumbled a silent apology, hugging my broken self, unable to gather my shattered pieces.

_It all became dark and empty again..._

**_This wasn't supposed to happen._**

* * *

**Boom!**

**I finally blew it in Hikoori's face.**

**Did I over do it?**

**I probably did.**

**Poor Hikoori...**

**A ruthless writer is handling her.**

**Will this keep on?**

**You have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are doing well with the contest!****There is not so much time left so hurry!****Unless, well, you are not interested in the reward... then, that would be another case.**

**Not that I am talking about Blackit Tamer-san! They are trying their best!**

**They are an amazing reader, one of the best any writer can have!**

**Gambatte and enjoy!**

_Author-chan._


	14. Contest Results

**The contest results are up!****Um...****so...****Well, the winner is Blackit Tamer since they are the only participant.****Their analysis was pretty good you should check it out in the review section, they were attentively reading and nailed it!****About the MBTI type of Hikoori, well no one has done anything concerning it.****But I will keep it hanged right now just in case someone had something to say about it and did not get the chance, because in contrast to the analysis contest, no one actually participated.****Now Blackit Tamer-san!****Congratulations!****You can now choose your reward.****Do you want a special one shot featuring Hikoori or two consecutive chapters?**


	15. Chapter Eleven: The First Day: My Class

**April, the start of term at U.A:**

The thought of the closeness of attending the hero course sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

Although, after Shoto's argument with Endeavour, I withdrew myself away from my twin.

He became more and more concerned with the passage of time. He tried tirelessly to know at least the reason of this abrupt vanishing. But everytime he asked, I either stalled the conversation, or gave him no answer at all.

_'It's all for your sake'_ I would always think. My duty is to save people, so how can I do that if I can't even protect my twin?!

_'I have to do this... this is what a hero is supposed to do.' _I pushed away my pain with these words, as I walked past the beautiful days I spent with my twin.

_'I am the sacrifice, I should be it.' _I convinced my broken self.

After a week from the entrance exam came our first day.

But I knew deep down that it won't be as fun as I before intended.

Before _the __argument_, I planned to take the chance of attending U.A together with Shoto to get closer to him. After all, we were always set apart, since our kindergarten days. Endeavour always made sure to make us grow on our own by separating our schools. But this year was different- to become the best version of our hero selves we had to be in the best high school in Japan, hence U.A.

I woke up at 5 past 20, following my new routine that 'avoidance' was it's main goal.

I made my stretching in the empty training hall as fast as I could before nii-san woke up. I ate breakfast on the vast table all alone, not even accompanied by the chirps of birds. Then, I headed to the entrance door as the clock reached 7:30. The earphones, my new protective wall, were plugged in my phone and inside my ears, playing some epic dark orchestral music, while I was waiting for Shoto.

_'Should I really wait for him... wouldn't this lead to an unwanted conversation...? Didn't I promise myself I will do whatever it takes...'_ My mind started a debate with my emotions, **_again_**.

_'But this way... he will be hurt even more...'_ Emotions threw that fact in Brain's face.

_'But it's for the best why don't you get it! You have to ignore it! If you want to really protect him get over it already!' _The rational side of me answered.

_'We will meet at the train station anyway! He's going to sit right beside you to start the same conversation he would at the walk, only it will be worse for both of you! Just wait for him, it's for the best...'_

And that's how I ended up staying at the entrance door.

A few moments later, Shoto showed up wearing his new cold face.

His eyes widened for a second when he saw his "beloved twin" waiting for him. Nonetheless, he quickly recovered, and muttered a "good morning" as he slid his shoes on.

He opened the door and we both exited "the mansion", walking toward our dreams.

_' **Walking separately towards our dreams...'**_

Despite his tireless tries to hide it, Shoto kept staring at me the whole way to the train station.

He was worried, sad and frustrated. I could tell by one glance into his eyes, the magic doors into his soul.

With every passing moment, a strange sadness built up in my heart. Slowly suffocating me, it turned my already dark world even darker.

The tension became unbearable. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked past my twin, head low. My brain ached, and I felt drained.

_'What are those emotions...? Why do I keep feeling like this...?'_ My inner voice questioned.

_'Now I just want to get to that station already...'_

The good news: the station was right in front of us.

The bad news: there were still 6 more minutes until the train arrives.

_'Well... here we come, argument waiting ahead.'_ I sighed internally.

Usually, when I and Shoto travelled in train, we would choose the station seats closest to the train door, so that we enter first. But this time, I sat far away in the corner, in the comfort of loneliness away from people, and nii-san.

However, he followed me and sat right beside me.

**'You won't escape me' **was what he was trying to tell me.

I was nervous, anxious even. I knew that even my earphones won't stop him from questioning my actions. I was worried that his sadness will make me give in and stumble in my path of protecting him.

_'What am I going to do... how am I supposed to solve this...?'_

Nonetheless, I wore a calm façade that (I suppose) hid the swirling vortex inside me.

-"Imoto." Shoto said simultaneously gripping my right hand. His actions snapped me out of my head.

I averted my gaze away from him lowering my head, which cast a faint shadow on my eyes.

He removed my earphones, and caressed the burnt right side of my face.

-"Did I upset you?" He asked calmly, but his hand twitched slightly.

I shook my head slowly.

-"Did I do anything wrong?" He questioned, his tone soft, but the cool of loneliness was as clear as day light.

Again, I shook my head giving him a negative response.

-"Then why are you avoiding me..?" And finally came that question.

_'I knew it...'_

I grit my teeth and swallowed my tears.

_'I have to give him an answer... he deserves to know'_ I thought.

_'No! He will refuse to follow your will! You have to lie.'_ My mind started an other debate.

_'But my gut tells me that I should tell him... I just can't keep avoiding the bitter truth...'_

_'No I shall push him away, it's the only way...'_ I was determined to protect him, even if it meant his hatred toward me.

My eyebrows furrowed, a shaky breath escaped my lips as they parted to speak my mind.

Luckily, the train arrived and cut our one sided conversation.

_'This saved some time... I just hope that a miracle happens and hangs the conversation where it now is... I just can't tolerate any conflict, especially between us two...'_ I thought as I got into the train.

The train was filled with people. There were almost no open places to sit.

My twin held my hand firmly and dragged me behind him searching for any empty seats. We kept walking through the cabin, until we reached the last one.

-"No open seats... seems we have to stand." Shoto said bluntly, still keeping his hold on my hand.

I nodded, and gripped the handle to prevent myself from falling.

The train began moving again, and the slight familiar pressure tingled in my ears.

I looked through the window in front of me, and immediately spaced out.

My brain kept swirling with ideas and thoughts, but I'm not really sure what I was thinking about specifically.

I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice the slight poking on my side, not until the seventh one. Probably.

-"...y...ey...hey, you in the U.A uniform!"

I shot my head down surprised, and the familiar sight of even blue hair and rectangular glasses popped in my sight.

-"Oh, ha-ha... h-hi..." I stuttered awkwardly, painting a smile to fake the sadness I feel deep down.

There was one other thing, too.

_'Oh no, I can't remember his name... I sincerely hope he will not push me to say it..'_ I pleaded internally.

\- "Hello! I am Tenya Iida, the boy that sat right beside you at the entrance exam introduction, do you remember me?" He said politely.

-"Y-yeah, I do." I answered, a bit awkward.

_'Thank goodness' _I mentally sighed in relief.

-" I am sorry I called you 'the girl in U.A uniform', I know it's rude but I don't know what your name is..."

_'Oh right.. at that time I didn't have the chance to introduce myself '_

-"No need to worry, I was not offended by that. My name is Hikoori Todoroki, and this is my twin brother, Shoto Todoroki." I answered pointing at my other half.

-"I am honored to meet you Todoroki Hikoori san, Todoroki Shoto kun!" He said smiling. I forced a smile back and said : "the honor is mine, Iida kun." Meanwhile, nii-san nodded in response, keeping a serious face. Then Iida stood up suggesting: " Um, Todoroki san, you can sit in my place."

-"Oh no! I really am alright, no need to bother yourself, really..." I said as a first reaction.

_'This is so polite of him, but I won't be comfortable knowing that someone is suffering even for the slightest because of me...'_

_Not that I am now..._

-"But I insist. Please take my seat." He repeated himself, still smiling friendlily.

I glanced at Shoto and saw him shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

-"Thanks Iida kun." I answered finally.

_'Should I give nii-san the seat...?_

_Would this be safe...?_

_Damn it, just do it already! You know what is necessary!'_

-"Hey, nii-san..." I called my twin, whispering as I poked his shoulder a few times.

He shifted his gaze towards me, questioning my request.

-"You... take the seat instead... you seem tired..." I continued.

-"So now you're worrying about me... nice change of events." He answered keeping his tone so low to ensure I'm the only hearing his _harsh_ remark.

I was offended by his words. My eyebrows furrowed and my gaze sharpened against my will.

_'How could he assume such a thing! of course I care about him, he is my twin!'_

I lowered my head as the ice cold realization hit me.

_'But of course he would assume that... your actions confessed that fake "reality" to him, instead of your hidden "truth"... there is no one other than you to blame... but you have to bear with it' _I looked at his face, the pain lingering in his eyes.

I wanted to tell him otherwise so badly, my voice itched to get out and tell him all about the storm inside; about how much I love and appreciate his existence in my life, how much I care about him, how much I suffer when seeing him in such sadness, such loneliness...

But my resolve, my will to keep him safe, to guard his dreams, to protect him from our father's rage, it defeated my urge to break.

I whispered a faint "what do you know" as I took the nice offer of Iida kun.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent.

**_Outwardly silent, that is._**

My mind swirled with thoughts, recalling and repeating nii-san's words over and over again, until we reached our destination.

It was only a 15 minutes ride, but it seemed much longer for my pained soul.

the three of us exited the train and marched toward our "hero academia".

A five minutes walk, and we stood in front of the famous, huge U.A gates.

-"And here we are at last!" Iida said excitedly. "A few more steps and we will be students of the hero course!"

I admired his seriousness. It was an aspect to truly respect.

-"Ha-ha sorry, I must have taken you off-guard... I really am serious about these things you know.." he apologized making weird, almost robotic movements with his hand.

-"No, no it's okay. This is actually an admirable trait; you don't find a lot of people serious about what they do, which leads a lot of them to fail in their way to achieve their dreams..." I said, looking up at the sky.

_'After all, without resolve, no one can accomplish anything, not even I can do...'_

Iida chuckled and muttered a "thank you", admitting that the lack of resolve and tolerance of hard work these days is truly unsettling sometimes.

Nii-san, who was silent up until now, grabbed my hand, and walked us faster.

_'So you're telling you feel uncomfortable... that you want us to be together...'_

I turned my head to Iida sending him an apologetic look. He smiled, but seemed somewhat offended.

I looked back at nii-san, and his eyes were distant, staring away emptily.

_'My heart ache is increasing every moment... I got used to it by now, but today, the pain is different, and this is unsettling...'_

I would be lying if I said that this whole matter did not worry me.

But still, this was not going to make me surrender.

_I have to be the sacrifice..._

This was my goal, and I would reach it no matter what.

I snatched my hand out of his, and stood in my place.

_'I cannot let him do this...'_

Frustrated, he walked back again, froze my left hand with his right, and dragged me along.

_'Freezing the side that uses ice to prevent me from melting it..._

_Sometimes I hate when he pays attention to these things...'_

As we approached class 1-A, our classroom, nii-san's steps slowed down, and finally came to a rest.

He opened the huge metallic door with his left hand, while his right hand kept holding mine. He closed his eyes and inhaled, then melted the ice he created to bind us. After that, he walked in the empty classroom, still holding my hand and dragging me behind.

Well, almost empty. There was a white girl with black hair styled in a big ponytail, wearing the U.A uniform, in the last raw of desks, to the farthest southwest of the classroom.

He sat me on the third desk in the raw, counting from the left, then sat on the desk just beside the black haired girl, without saying a word.

_'It's a silent order from him that I won't even dream about taking an other seat... damn he really is taking me head on...'_

The girl looked examined us. She seemed curious about our overly similar looks. A few moments and she spoke in a quiet, classy -but friendly- tone: "Hello there. My name is Yaoyaruzou Momo. What are yours?"

-"I am Hikoori Todoroki. Nice to meet you Yaoyaruzou san." I said in a shy voice.

-"Todoroki Shoto." Nii-san answered simply.

By that time, Iida kun got into the classroom and chose his seat. I got up and apologized for my twin's actions, which he accepted wholeheartedly.

I got back to my seat, took out my notebook and started to sketch some random drawings to camouflage myself with the calmness of the class.

_This way I will avoid unnecessary contact with Shoto...'_

Students arrived one by one. Each one of them was special and had an interesting aura around him.

The class kept -mostly- it's silence because of lack of enough friendship level for chit-chat.

It wasn't that I did not like it that way.

-"What are you doing??"

As I said, **_mostly_** silent.

A hyped female voice chose to ask me of all people. So, I looked up reluctantly from my notebook. A pair of large, yellow irises surrounded by black sclera instead of white, stared right into mine, and they were so damn close that I jumped in my seat.

-"Oh-uh... I-I'm drawing..." I answered politely and quietly, backing my head a little bit, trying my best to be friendly, despite my pained soul.

-"Let me see!!!" The girl said excitedly. She had weird, but beautiful pink skin and cute curved white horns on her messy pink hair.

-"Wooow so pretty!!!!" she exclaimed in awe.

Then She looked at me beaming: "Oh and my name is Ashido Mina! What is your name?" she was introducing herself so energetically and loudly, but nonetheless nicely.

_'Wow she's sooo loud... but she looks very nice and has a friendly energy which is a pretty good first impression I guess..'_

-"My name is Hikoori Todoroki..." I answered her quietly and friendlily.

-"Um... you really look too similar to the boy beside you... are you related by any chance..?" she whispered in my ear.

I giggled softly at her question.

_'It's a silly question, really.'_

-"Well it's only natural, we are twins afte-" I was answering her but...

-"Oh my God!! Twiins!!!!! How adooorable!!!!!" She interrupted me, almost drowning me in her overly excited behaviour.

_' I wish it could be described as you said...'_

I was fighting to keep my smile as friendly as possible, with the annoyance of her loudness and her interruption and of course, my personal chaotic life.

Although since I knew she meant nothing by it, I kept things as they are, friendly.

_'It's best to keep a peaceful atmosphere, even if it means bearing a little bit of annoyance... '_

-"You seem really nice, Todoroki-chan! Let's be friends!!" She asked smiling so wide.

-"Thanks Ashido-san, you are friendly too. So yeah, let us be friends."

_'My gut tells me I won't regret it later... I will trust my intuition...'_

Suddenly, the classroom door was opened roughly, and an explosive mess of ash blond hair popped from it, which I immediately recognized. Bakugou Katsuki got into the classroom, his backpack slid lazily on his back, as he walked confidently, even cockily towards his seat.

He didn't care about inspecting his classmates, or anything else other than sitting on his desk.

Even Ashido sensed his dangerous aura and did not approach him.

When he reached his spot, his eyes fell on me. The moment he glanced at my form, his expression tensed and his eyebrows furrowed.

He tossed his bag on the ground and got closer, closer, and even closer. The nearer he got to me, the more intimidating he was getting.

The annoying fact about this, I was drinking all of this like a sponge.

Yes, all. Of. His. Angry. Attitude.

Every cell in my brain was screaming to disappear, and the danger of negativity leaking to my expression was closing by every second.

He stood finally in font of my seat, gazing at me from above.

We locked our gaze, and the intense staring made all the classroom roam in even deeper silence.

Nii-san got up and stood right beside me, his hand placed on my shoulder, glaring intensely at Bakugou.

-"I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself to you at the entrance exam, so I will now. The name's Bakugou Katsuki. And just because you won first place doesn't mean you're anywhere near me, let alone above me, do you hear that!" He said, his tone -even though angry- held a sense of respect and acknowledgement.

Shoto's grip on my shoulder tightened, and I could feel the back of my heart ache. He didn't like Bakugou's way of talking, and it was clear in his ice cold stare.

But my mind, despite Shoto's reaction, seemed to have a complex mix of surprise and happiness of Bakugou's words, which confused me.

'_Why am I feeling like this...? I only have met him three times, counting this one, yet I feel like if I have known him for so long...'_

I kept silent, still staring right into his scarlet eyes.

He 'tched' then said: "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?!" He almost snapped.

-"Todoroki Hikoori. **Nice to meet you too**, Katsuki Bakugou." I answered with a little dryness in my tone.

_'Oops, I lost control__...'_

His eyes widened a bit in realization, but regained composure fast enough nonetheless.

-"Yeah, nice to meet you." He said, averting his gaze in slight embarrassment.

Shoto stood in front of me in a protective stance, crossing his hands on his chest.

-"Now if you don't mind, leave _us_ alone." He said coldly.

-"Don't order me around, protective bastard!" He threatened my twin, dangerously closing his distance to him.

_'Protective bastard...?'_ I mentally deadpanned.

Although, Bakugou seemed to understand and was gone back to his seat, and class went back to normal.

Well, almost normal.

Angry head (as I mentally called him) went all out and laid his legs on the desk like if he was sitting at home, which triggered Iida's seriousness. He argued with him about the 'respect' to the crafts men who made this desk and the previous senpais who once studied on it.

Students kept coming meanwhile. At my left was Shoto nii-san, at my right sat a weird looking kid that had a head that looked just like a rock, his hair matching his skin colour, which I knew later that his name was Kouda.

In front of Shoto sat a student with a bird head, who had a mysterious aura around him, and in front of me sat a plain looking boy with bizarre tape like hands. Their names were respectively Tokoyami and Sero.

-"Like I care. So what middle school are you from, extra?" Bakugou screamed in Iida's face.

As the two spoke, if that was the right word, the door of the classroom opened slowly, as if the person behind it was praying to find (or do not find) something. A green mess of hair showed up which got my attention as Iida continued:

-"I-I am from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." He stated proudly, holding his glasses.

-"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist then! I will enjoy destroying you even more!!" Bakugou barked sarcastically.

-"Destroying me?! God you have no manners at all. Do you really aspire to be a hero?!" Iida raised his arms dramatically as if he was avoiding some kind of fire.

The green haired, innocent looking boy with his signature freckles looked somewhat disappointed upon seeing the arguing pair. I da seemed to notice the coming of a new student, so he stopped and looked at the door. The moment he spotted freckle faced boy he marched toward him robotically.

-"I'm from Somei private academy-" Iida kun started again as he walked toward the green head, but was interrupted by Midoriya's stuttering:

-"Y-yeah I j-just heard you, ha-ha... Ah... my name is Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you Iida..."

-"Midoriya... you perceived the true goal behind the entrance exam, while I did not...!! I misjudged you... although I hate to admit, but you were the superior candidate!" He said, closing his eyes and shifting his head to the right, opening his robot like arms in the process. A shadow was cast upon his features which made him look overly dramatic.

Midoriya sweat dropped and seemed disagreeing with Iida, though too shy to admit it.

On the other hand, Bakugou glared at Midoriya, unspoken words screaming in his eyes. He muttered a word under his breath, that no one but him heard.

The class was silent again, and the tension seemed to grow harder until...

-"Ah! That curly green hair!!" A girly voice stated from behind the door, which made Midoriya jolt in nervousness.

-"The Plain looking boy!!" A round faced cute girl, with a bowl cut brown hair showed up waving enthusiastically behind Midoriya. Her aura was so bright that it almost blinded me.

-"You got in! Just like Present Mic said!! Makes sense though!! That punch was awesome!!" She said excitedly, mimicking Midoriya's punch whispering "smash!" a few times.

Midoriya became as red as a tomato ready to be picked in summer, and his stuttering's intensity was doubled.

-"No! I mean...! I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf... I... well..." The green head spoke incoherently, his voice as embarrassed as his face.

-"Huh? How did you know about that?" the peach like female questioned, a bit confused.

Midoriya became speechless, and Bakugou's staring became even more intense.

The girl though seemed to do not care about Midoriya's silence and continued like normal: "So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance classes today huh? I wonder how our teachers would be like... boy I'm so nervous...!" she spoke getting even closer to the green head, who covered his tomato-ed face embarrassed.

_'I can already see them together in the future... they look so cute together.'_ I thought.

-"If you're here to socialize, then get out."

**_And silence filled the room._**

* * *

**And Author-chan cut the big awesome introduction of Aizawa Shota sensei just when it started.**

**Hikoori is trying to act a bit more stiff, but she is still torn between caring about Shoto _and_ protecting him.**

**Kinda confusing, right?**

**I don't feel this chapter is _that_ good...****Tell me if you find anything that needs improvement, I accept constructive criticism wholeheartedly!**

**Also if you enjoyed something tell me about it in the reviews!**

**Regards!**

_Author-chan._


	16. Chapter Twelve: Quirks Tests-Our sensei

-"If you're here to socialize, then get out." A tired male voice stated bluntly.

The voice was so familiar that it sent shivers down my spine. A flash-fast vision of a bloodied face and red eyes stormed into my subconscious.

_'Dammit what is happening to me lately?!'_

I snapped inwardly pushing everything to the back of my mind.

The time seemed to stop in class, as everyone looked at the direction of the doorway of the classroom, the source of the voice.

Midoriya and the cute girl looked outside the class, their expression showing pure surprise and dead-pan.

-"This is..." it started again, along with rustling sounds.

-"...The hero course." It finished, and the sound of a juice bag being emptied to the last drop emerged.

_'Ugh.. no not this voice..!' _This kind of noises annoyed the hell out of me.

Then, a yellow sleeping bag emerged from the doorway, the only showing part was a face. A pale one.

The person stood up, still inside the sleeping bag, which gave him better visibility for everyone in the classroom. He unzipped the yellow thing, revealing a tall thin body in a black suit, a rather large scarf covering the neck and a bit of the chest area. He had black, loose and a bit messy hair, an unshaved thin beard and moustache, red eyes with bags under them showing clearly his lack of sleep. His looks screamed "nocturnal person".

-"You kids are not really rational, are you? It took you 8 seconds to quiet down." He said looming outside of his bag.

Everyone's faces revealed pure discomfort and shock, as if they had seen a ghost.

Even nii-san raised a brow upon seeing the man's form.

It was really hard to believe he was a pro hero. But somehow, I was sure he was. An underground hero, that is for sure, because he did not show up on media.

_'So this is our teacher... he looks pretty familiar to me... I feel like I saw him somewhere long time ago... no, it's like I actually know him so well. There is a mixture of emotions producing inside of me, I'm not sure, but it's like nostalgia and pain at the same time..._

_However... I'm sure that this is our first meeting..._

_What is wrong with me...?'_

-"Time is very important, especially for a hero." He continued, his expression tired as ever. "I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher." He then introduced himself.

_'So I was right, he is our teacher.'_

He wondered his gaze between the students. When his line of sight reached my direction, I swear, I saw a glint of sparkling interest and surprise. But he hid it well, and switched to my brother.

_'Seems like the feeling of familiarity is shared_.'

He shoved his right hand into his sleeping thing, searching for something.

-"Now wear your gym clothes and meet me at the sports grounds." He said showing us a navy blue tracksuit with a large U written on the chest area and an A starting right under it, both in white; you can also find white markings outlined by red from the shoulders area to the elbows.

_'He was carrying this in his sleeping bag..? Seriously who would put school's gym uniform in a sleep bag._

_No who would actually come to school in one in the first place??_

_ I think I will just get along with it...'_

Everyone have gotten their clothes and were gone to their respective locker rooms depending on their gender.

I on the other hand went to the restrooms to change. As usual.

Yup. I won't change in front of anyone. No sir.

I gained a few curious, alienated stares from my classmates, even that someone reached out for my shoulder poking it from behind.

I glanced at my back and saw Yaoyaruzu Momo staring at me a bit worriedly.

-"Um... the locker rooms are... well they are not in that direction..." she explained awkwardly, probably worried about shaming me.

-"Oh thanks for your concern Yaoyaruzu san, but I already know that." I mustered the best kind smile for her and continued: "I just am... well... shy about... changing in front of others..."

Her eyes shined in realization, and she nodded in understanding: "Oh I see. Don't be late though Todoroki san, our sensei seems like the serious type..."

-"Don't worry Yaoyaruzu-san. Oh and you can call me just Hikoori if you like, it will be less confusing especially around nii-san Shoto." I answered her, thankful for her concern.

-"O-oh! Yeah of course, Hikoori san!" She beamed so nicely, following the other girls.

I smiled to myself, heading to the restrooms.

_'At least I can make others smile, right...?'_

* * *

**A few minutes later, at the sports grounds:**

-"Now kids, you will have a test of quirks." Sensei said nonchalantly.

-"A test of quirks?!!!" almost everyone repeated sensei's words, shouting.

-"What about the entrance ceremony and guidance sessions?!!!" The round faced cute girl questioned so surprised.

-"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Sensei answered simply without even looking at her, ignoring the awkward silence that thickened in the air.

_'Well, I feel like a miracle fell on me from the heavens. Less social events! Wow, I was so lucky!_

_I was planning how to survive the crowd and overwhelming amount of noise and chatter for the second time this week, but that solved everything. I am putting this professor at the head of my favourite list.' _

Aizawa sensei glanced at us, his expression darkening slightly, which gave him an air of even more seriousness and mystery, and said:

-"U.A is known for it's "freestyle" educational system, and that applies for us professors as well."

All students deadpanned, as a sense of anxiousness and fear filled the air.

I started to get affected by that era, getting nervous myself.

_'Oh great... seriously Hikoori there is nothing to be nervous about..._

_You you can nail this tiny test;_

_after all... it's nothing compared to what you had to face before...'_

-"Soft ball throwing. Standing long jump. The 50 meters dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper body training. Seated toe touch." Our teacher counted the gym tests we have done in middle school, and took a small stop.

-"You did all these in middle school, right? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests." He said, his tone turning a bit sarcastic at the last 5 words.

"This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating those averages, it's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." He continued, his expression as dull as ever.

He then glanced at Bakugou, and called him out: "Bakugou. How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa sensei asked getting his student's attention.

-"Sixty seven meters" Bakugou answered, his expression showing clearly his angry attitude, despite him being calm at the moment.

_'His face is scary... I don't think I should be around him too much, or else I will become magically angry as well.'_

-"great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do just don't leave that circle." Sensei explained, pointing lazily at the white circle marked on the ground around Bakugou. "Give it all you've got." He insisted.

The blond head's face was casted upon a shadow.

'_I'm sure he was going to do that even if the sensei didn't ask him to...'_

Then, as he prepared to throw the soft ball, he smiled. A scary smile.

-"Awesome." He said, bending his body a little bit backwards to give the throw a boost.

Then his expression got wilder and scarier as 'the excitement of the angry head' -as I like to call it- grew. His smile became so wide that it split his face to two. His hair parted away from his face and bent to the back of his head, and a huge explosion escaped his hand.

_'Yup. Of course he would.'_

-"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the ball that flew so up high. The shockwave of the explosion made my hair fly, the red strands mixing with the white ones.

I glanced at Midoriya, and snickered under my breath. He was totally deadpanned as he observed his Friend from middle school, his curly hair making a wave like motion while flying.

The moment the ball touched the ground, two beeps sounded from our sensei's smartphone. Still indifferent, he spoke looking at his screen:

-"It's important for us to know our limits." He paused, then showed us his new student's amazing 705.2 meters score:

-"This is the first rational step to know what kind of heroes you'll be."

_'A great way to test ourselves... we will have a chance to compare our scores in middle school with those at U.A . This way we will be able to see how much our quirks can do. The limits to our abilities...'_

Other students expressed their awe at Bakugou's score, and excitement about their freedom to use their quirks saying it was awesome and great.

Only one student was so worried about that fact. Midoriya's were owl wide and his face paled. It was like if he saw a monster.

_'Why is he so afraid...? Last time I saw him he was so courageous, going all out to save his friend without caring about being alone...'_

I examined him quietly.

-"...Awesome... you say?" Sensei repeated quietly, staring up. His hair hid most of his face now, but I could tell how displeased he was.

He seemed to remember something... it was like if something very dark crossed his mind at that very moment...

Our confession of happiness at using our quirks freely pulled the wrong strings.

_'This does not look good at all...'_

Sensei's face darkened even more, as he raised his hand looking at it's palm. He continued, raising his voice to make it audible to everyone:

-"You're hoping to become heroes after three years here..."

His words and expression caught most of class off-guard.

\- "And you think it will all be fun games?" He paused, lifting his gaze to meet our faces. He continued, his figure darkening even more: "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight tests will be judged hopeless... and will be expelled."

-"Whaaaaaaaat!!!???" The class exclaimed, as if they were splashed by freezing water. Some were not expecting such consequences on the first day, some were taken aback by the intensity of the situation, others were nervous and unsure about their fate. Bakugou did not care about it, actually he seemed to enjoy it. In contrast, Midoriya was purely scared.

Aizawa sensei placed his hand on his head, lifting his lazy hair off his eyes showing us the maniac look he had and said surprisingly dramatically:

-"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome this is... The hero course at U.A high!"

As he finished his words, his expression came back to it's normal dullness. But that scary look never left the core of his eyes.

Midoriya's anxiety was so clear on his face, and it grew with every passing moment.

-"The student with the lowest score will be expelled..?! That's the first day!! I mean, even if it weren't that's totally unfair!!!!" The round faced brown head dared to question, voicing everyone's opinion.

At this point, some of us have recovered from their shock, those who were confident about their abilities, such as nii-san, Yaoarouzu, Iida and me. Bakugou did not even need to recover.

Sensei scratched his head slightly, his hair covering now one of his eyes, and answered the bowl cut girl: "natural disasters, highway pile-ups, rampaging villains... calamity is always waiting around the corner... I'd say Japan is full of unfair things.

He sighed after pausing for three seconds and continued: "Heroes are the ones... who correct all that unfairness."

Everyone's attention was laser focused on Aizawa sensei as he continued his small speech: " If you were hoping to spend your evenings at McDonald's, then I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A will run you through the wringer."

He paused and smiled, then said: "**_That's plus ultra_**."

Sensei lifted his index finger moving it forward and backward respectively challenging us: "Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

Everyone's expression was now determined, except for some that were still a bit nervous. Midoriya was on the anxious team.

_'He needs encouragement.. he is totally hopeless right now...'_

I instinctively approached him slowly, thinking about a way to comfort him without freaking him out, since he seemed super awkward around girls.

_'I don't know why, but there is a mysterious force that is pulling me on it's own... It almost feels like if we are magnified...'_

-"The demonstration is over." Sensei said, as I peaked Midoriya's shoulder. He didn't sense my presence at all, he has totally sank in his mind.

"Now it's for real." Aizawa sensei finished.

"Midoriya-kun! Midoriya- kun!" I whispered to get the green head's attention.

He snapped out of his 'eyes-wide-in-terror' state to become a confused little cat looking for her mother. Except, he is looking for the voice calling out for him; or whispering out, to be specific.

-"Here, behind you." I told him again.

His head Turned 180 degrees to the left. When his eyes fell on me his body electrocuted and his face became as red as the sun on the sunset.

_'I was not even close, God so awkward.'_

-"It's okay, it's just me, Todoroki Hikoori. I guess you are Midoriya, right?" I tried to ease his awkwardness.

-"Oh! U-uh yeah... I-I am. U-um glad to meet you again, Todoroki chan. I r-remember from the sludge v-villain attack..." He stuttered at first, but was able to phrase a sentence nonetheless.

_'Good, so communications are not totally out. Although, it's impressive that he still remembers me, even with the hoodie hiding most of my form...'_

-"So you still remember, ha-ha..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

-"Of course I do your quirk was amazing! Creating ice; simple but formidable! Your control and timing were more than accurate! Your manoeuvrability must be so good since ice sliding is so useful and..." His expression got brighter and brighter, as he kept mumbling and mumbling, until I had to stop him. He then said : "I wish I had the chance to study your quirk even more..." His expression gloomed again.

-"Midoriya kun, you are not expelled yet. You have the chance to pass this test, so take it." I started, my voice so confident. "My intuition tells me you won't be expelled, and believe me, it was never wrong." I finished, placing my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes teared up, as he smiled so purely like a child. He nodded furiously wiping his tears, and clenched his fist confidently, telling me this: "**I'm not going to disappoint you, because I will become a hero, no matter what!**"

I felt the morning breeze swirl around me. A strange feeling washed over my being.

I smiled, as a warm bubble tingled in the core of my soul upon seeing his confident response. I cheered him on with a 'that's the spirit', then was gone back to my position, as Iida kun and the frog like girl, that I missed to hear her name, dashed to get past those 50 meters.

Iida zoomed to the finish line like a sports car the moment he heard the word go, getting himself a good score of 3.04 seconds, while frog-girl hopped and hopped, reaching the finish line at 5.58 seconds.

_'Iida's quirk is amazing! I knew it had to do with racing, but that was so straightforward. It really is suitable for a hero.'_

Then it was the turn of the protesting girl, that I knew her name was Uraraka. She was paired with a plain boy with a rather, large, strong muscly lion like tail, with the name Ojiro. The girl tapped herself with her fingers that glowed a cute pink light.

The robot shouted go! And the two raced to the finish line. Uraraka looked a bit funny while running; she was shouting: 'Eeeeeeee!!!!!!' which indicated her struggle. Her score was 7.15 seconds.

_'Not as amazing as Iida's, but still he was like a fish in water. I couldn't really know what she did with her quirk, but she seemed weighing less, since her movements were so light... if that's the case, it would be most useful in the soft ball throwing.'_

On the other hand, Ojiro used his tail to give him a boost jump. His score was around 5.8 seconds.

_'Not so flashy but pretty useful, especially that it is accompanied by a good amount physical strength'_

Then came the turn of a funny duo, Ashido Mina san, the hyper pink skinned girl with the brightest personality, and a blonde headed boy with sparkling blue eyes, and sparkling personality all over that I knew his name was Aoyama Yuga. Wherever he goes, he has a weird pose, a French word and a small sparkle shining beside his eye.

They both took their position; Ashido was in the original stance, but Aoyama stood up, his back facing the finish line and said: "He-he-he... so unimaginative. All of you."

The measuring robot shouted a 'ready', as Aoyama continued, jumping elegantly in the air: "If we can use our quirks..." he paused, and a bright, 'sparkly' light blue burst out of the belt on his stomach the moment the robot sounded 'go', making him fly past Ashido as he continued: "No better way than this!"

But well... three seconds later, he fell on his butt, and pinkie got past him sliding on her acid. He got up and made the same move, scoring 5.51 seconds as a result.

He stood and dusted himself, then said, still sparkling: "If I'd fire an instant later, my stomach would have exploded."

_'So that laser is coming from... his belly botton? What a weird quirk... well, I think it suits his personality well, I guess.'_

Aoyama's face darkened after his comment, and he made a strange smile.

_'There is more to him than what meets the eye, despite his 'sparkly' and lively façade...'_

I shifted my gaze towards Aizawa sensei. He was observing each and every result carefully, analysing our abilities.

_'Despite what he said earlier, he seems to be evaluating our potential more than a person who is just putting us through empty hardships. He was just trying to push us..._

_Yet he seemed so honest. Maybe, he was addressing **certain** individuals, and not the whole class...'_

I looked back at the testing line. Midoriya and Bakugou were getting ready.

Midoriya was positioning like any normal, quirkless teenager, while Bakugou put his hands in front of his face, ready to give himself a boost.

As the robot shouted ready, the blonde's expression transformed to become monstrously excited while eying Midoriya.

He started to shout with his pitch high voice: "blast rush!!" which got the curly haired boy off-guard.

And with the 'go' sign they both ran, if that was the right description to Kacchan.

He shot his hands backwards giving himself a great boost with explosions while screaming : "turbo". The process hurt the poor Midoriya making him take longer time.

Explosion boy scored 4.13 seconds, while the-out-of-breath Midoriya got himself a good 7.02 seconds.

_'Bakugou is overly confident in his abilities, and actually does not care about others getting hurt by the radiance of his power. He has a great quirk, but his personality can be his downfall..._

_On the other hand, Midoriya is the exact opposite. He is not using his quirks despite this being a quirk test. He seems to be afraid of using it...'_

"Todoroki Shoto and Todoroki Hikoori, your turn." Aizawa sensei said tiredly, waving for us to take our places.

Nii-san got to his place without sparing me a glance.

_'Why should I compete with him... it's the thing I hate most!_

_Damn it...'_

My twin bent his body a little bit forward, his right foot and hand ready to freeze they way to the finish line. I got into a similar position, tuning out the outside world and my classmate's surprised chatter about my and Nii-san's shared last name, and looks.

_'just ignore the world and yourself ...'_

I felt the temperature drop in my left side and rise in my right side, as I prepared to activate my ice and fire.

The moment we heard go, we froze the road under our feet and slid on ice.

While Shoto used only his cold side, I used both of my hot and cold sides. sliding on the melting and refreezing ice, I got better manoeuvrability, which made me a few milliseconds earlier than Nii san, scoring 4.03 seconds, while he scored 4.07 seconds.

_'Good head start, I guess. I could have been faster though...'_

We both got to our feet melting the frozen road at the same time.

Nii-san grit his teeth, as he barely used his hated fire to evaporate the solid water.

I felt pain in my chest, and my downed spirit probably showed in my eyes. I was grateful they were hidden by the strands of my hair. My left hand touched nii-san's foot on it's own, in an attempt to comfort him.

_'I finally gave in!_

_ I hate this... I hate this...'_

-"Do not bother yourself. Ignore me and focus on this test, like you were the past week."

I felt a knife get through my heart and out of my body. I squeezed his foot against my will, and got my hand back slowly. The road was totally melted, so I got up, putting the 'I-am-ok' mask, a mastered fake smile splattered on my face.

**_'Keep it in, conceal it, and never show it...'_**

I shoved my hands in my pockets, standing beside Yaoyarouzu.

I didn't even notice sensei's pleased look at our score.

* * *

**Next was the grip strength test:**

We were given a handle like device with a digital screen. It was supposed to measure how strong our grip was.

_'The trick to this one is easy, just freeze Your hand as much as you can while gripping to get an extra score..._

_And stop thinking about your twin.'_

I proceeded with my plan, and it was a success. I got myself a good 195 kg.

An octopus like guy with like six hands scored 540 kg. Everyone was astonished by his amazing result, even a boy that had tape like arms described him as an octopus.

_'What about Midoriya kun?'_

I looked at my right and saw him standing alone, his face showing clearly his worry as he stared at his 56 kg score.

_'Why isn't he using his quirk?'_

A vision of a boy with a broken body stroked violently through my head. The boy was Midoriya, and he was in a state that I can't even wish for villains.

I held my forehead in pain. The dark quirk of mine tried to take this opportunity and steal control, but I shoved it back to the darkest corner of my soul.

_' "Ignore me like you did these past 10 months."_

_"Ignore me..."_

_"Ignore me..."_

_"Ignore me..."_

_"Ignore-"_

_Damn it just stop!'_

Nii-san's words made the process even harder. I had to deal now with unpredictable visions and psychologically torturing inner speech.

Can it get by any chance better?

Oh, a continuous pain in the core of my heart would be fantastic, with taste of guilt and emotional turmoil...

Mwah! The best meal ever.

_'Just keep it in, conceal it, and never show it...'_

* * *

After that, came the **long jump**, my favourite game.

Aoyama and Bakugou got out of the sand box with their quirks, well as did most of us.

Midoriya had a normal jump in this test too.

His expression was darkening with each passing test, fear clearly growing in him.

_'What's the relation between that vision of Midoriya in a whole broken body and this state of his?'_

And something clicked, something that was obvious from the beginning: _'Is it that his quirk does that?! But why...? Why would it hurt it's own user...?_'

_' "Ignore me..."'_

'**_Keep it in, conceal it, and never show it...'_**

"Todoroki Hikoori, your turn."

Aizawa sensei's voice awoken me to my senses. I stood in the set distance from the sand box.

_'The moment my left foot touches the white line, I will make an ice bridge that can get me a good score'_

The signal fired, and I ran as fast as I can. My mind was gloomy, and my senses were sharpened to their maximum. With the slight touch of the white line, I created a large ice bridge that I slid on to the outside of the box.

When I finished, my mind cleared a little bit. I took a deep breath, trying to focus.

When I am overly stressed, my senses take over my body instead of my head. I hate myself when I am in that state; I would make rash irrational decisions, become short tempered, binge eat, and would sometimes spend the whole day doing unproductive things.

In the end, the only thing left would be guilt, and guilt alone.

Nii-san's cold stares glued to my back, I could feel it miles away. It made me feel even more uneasy.

_'Got to keep it in... I have to keep it in...'_

* * *

**Next was the sustained sideways jumps:**

In this one, the real shining star was the shortest boy in class with the grape like hair: Mineta.

This kid, by putting the grape like balls on both sides and sticking them together, then jumping from one to another at an amazing speed, scored an amazing result.

But, his tongue contained the dirtiest comments.

He said something dirty (something that I won't repeat) standing right beside me. I felt my stomach mix. Inside of me was an outraging desire to punch his face with my freezing hand. But all I did was to glare at his direction. He shrieked in fear as if he saw a monster. I never saw him near me again.

-"Todoroki Hikoori." The teacher called me to make my performance. This one was easy. The key move to it is similar to Mineta's. I made ice blocks on my sides. Then I melted them for a bit to make them slippery. After that I slid on ice between them.

I finished with a very good score at my hand. About 150 jumps.

Midoriya as usual did not use his quirk and had a normal score. His worry increased even more.

* * *

**After that came soft ball throwing:**

It was a pretty simple test, could be the easiest one so far.

I spaced out most of the time, but Uraraka's throw really got my attention. She made the rounded thing weightless and pushed it up gently, which made it reach outer space.

On sensei's phone, the symbol of infinity appeared, gaining her the nickname of infinity girl.

Everyone was so amazed by her incredible result, even nii-san's eyes lit in interest.

_'At least he can focus on something other than our problem... glad he found a distraction...'_

I subconsciously glanced at Midoriya, and found him in a pitiful state.

It was his turn, and he seemed thinking over and over about something.

-"Midoriya isn't doing very well..." Iida said, studying Midoriya.

Bakugou's used his 'angry face version 1.5', as his teeth got pointy and his eyes turned even more angular. Pointing at the green head he said in his 'it's obvious' tone: "Well _duh_, he is a **_quirkless_** runt!"

_'Runt...? Is he really supposed to be his childhood friend?_

_ Besides, despite his plain look, he does not give the impression of a quirkless, not now at least..._

_But back then..._

_What am I thinking about?! It's impossible to change from quirkless to quirky at this age! My intuition is telling me weird things again..._

_It must be because I was focusing on saving the angry head at that time..._

_Or because of my shitty state of mind now.'_

-"Quirkless? Then you haven't heard of his move at the entrance exams?" Iida answered him, very surprised of Bakugou's comment.

-"Huh?!!!!!" Well, seems he is even more surprised...

I turned towards sensei, and he was laser focused on freckles face, as he marched to the circle, gloomy.

He reached his destination, and closed his eyes, probably clearing his mind.

When he reopened them, he turned determined. He backed his hand preparing to throw the ball with al his might. He turned his head to my direction. I smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He smiled back, turned to the ball and charged his arm with all the power he could muster.

_'This feeling... the radiance of his power, I can feel it..._

_So he finally decided to use his quirk...'_

_At that moment, the whole world around me lost it's light, everyone evaporated, **and I was all alone in void again**._

* * *

**The second chapter done at last.****Those two chapters took some work.****I was wondering if I should summarize the tests or describe them thoroughly.****I decided it was best to give details so that we can get an idea of Hikoori's first impression on her friends.****But what happened to her when Midoriya started using One For All...?****Wait the next chapter to find out!****Hope you enjoyed.****Regards.**_Author-chan._


	17. Chapter Thirteen: Quirks Tests- YinYang

Midoriya reached his destination and closed his eyes, probably clearing his mind.

When he reopened them, he turned determined. He backed his hand preparing to throw the ball with all his might. He turned his head to my direction. I smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He smiled back, turned to the ball and charged his arm with all the power he could muster.

_'This feeling... the radiance of his power, I can feel it..._

_So he finally decided to use his quirk...'_

_At that moment, the whole world around me lost it's light, everyone evaporated, **and I was all alone in void again**._

_'No, no, no, no!!!! Please, not here... not now...!!!'_

I looked around me, and saw nothing but dark smoke.

The smoke kept condensing and swirling around my body. I was slowly suffocating.

But things suddenly cleared up, and I was harshly pulled back into reality.

I inhaled sharply. Luckily I was at the very back of the crowd, so no one noticed.

I took some steps back, to catch my breath again.

I looke up, and sensei's hair was flowing above his head, as did his scarf around his neck, and Midoriya's throw was so normal like the one of any quirkless kid.

_'What did just happen...?'_

I held my throbbing in pain head, trying to understand the situation.

_'This was... this was my dark quirk for sure... but why now, of all times...'_

I looked back at sensei: he had bent his scarf around Midoriya, his red eyes baring holes in his skull. His yellow goggles with their signature prison like shape were now visible.

_'Those eyes... those goggles...!'_

My eyes widened in realization.

_'He is the Erasure Hero: Ereaserhead! He was here the whole time and I did not even notice...!'_

The sight of the hero took me totally off-guard.

_'This is why I felt he was so familiar... it's because it's **him**, the one who saved me when I studied in Naruhata...'_

Sensei was giving Midoriya a certain speech. I did not hear him, but I hadn't payed it so much mind. Not that I could, after all the pain in my head was slowly increasing, and it was becoming too much with each passing moment.

I tried to distract myself from my worries and the pain by looking back at the green head's performance. Sensei had cancelled his erasure, and Midoriya went back to the circle to throw the ball. His face got gloomier, if that was possible, and kept mumbling something that I couldn't make out.

-"It seems that he received some special instruction." Iida tried to analyse the situation, a hand on his chin.

-"Yeah. The instruction to leave this school." Bakugou commented nonchalantly as if he knew everything that sensei said.

-"No... I don't think this is the case." I said out of the blue.

Everyone turned looking at me, puzzled. Even nii-san was surprised.

-"Eh?!! So what is the case miss know it all?" said Bakugou, mocking me.

-"_Well_, if you look at Midoriya right now, you will know that sensei left him with choices, either give up or keep fighting to reach his goal." I answered him, locking my sharp gaze with his.

He tched and turned his face away.

-"We will see." He added simply.

I smiled, accepting the challenge.

_'It may seem like if I'm cocky but... I really am sure of what I said.'_

Shoto eyed me curiously, then looked at Midoriya again. Midoriya looked at my direction, as if he was making sure for the last time of his choice. In his eyes, I saw determination, courage and capability. I smiled tiredly and gave him a nod.

_'Do what you were chosen to do.'_

I didn't understand my choice of words myself. I didn't give it much thought, not now at least.

He charged his hand backward to give his ball the needed boost. The same feeling of radiating power emerged from him, it's shockwaves flooding at me.

_'Oh no, not again...!'_

Dark smoke surrounded the whole place, and I was lost again. Everyone vanished, and everything went black, except for one small dot of light, coming from Midoriya's position.

The darkness surrounding me condensed again, this time much more intensely. I felt my whole body burn , and my blood crystallized in it's vessels.

I was suffocating again, and gradually lost my sense of self.

A hand, _a male __hand_, raised itself from where _my hand _should be, and shot the dark smoke in the form of a skeleton hand toward the light, _Midoriya's _light.

The latter grew up forming a person's body. He was pale, with white medium hair reaching his shoulders. He was almost faceless, only blue glowing eyes, _gentle _ones, and a faded smile. He was wearing a torn shirt and pants, his body was so thin and weak. He formed a shield around the now showing Midoriya's form with his aura, protecting him from _my darkness._

\- "It's...kay, you can... free." he tried to tell me something, but I could not make out his muffled words.

But I thaught I got him.

_\- I can't... I am weak... _I told him, as I gave up progressively to the darknesse's grip.

\- Don't be afraid. Just breath. He said, easing my fears, still protecting Midoriya.

I did as I was told. Simultaneously, Midoriya, that was moving slow motion, released the power onto the ball.

Everything swirled into the ground. The last thing I saw was that man's kindest smile, before all went back to normal again.

I collapsed to my knees, panting.

My left side was acting on it's own, lowering the temperature of my body. I shivered.

Shoto had noticed what was happening, and rushed to my side. He saw my trembling in cold self, so he knelt beside me and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

-"What happened? You were staring emptily and you suddenly collapsed...!" he said worried.

-"I... am... okay..." I said between my tired breaths.

He shook his head displeased. He knew fair well something was wrong, he was not stupid.

He raised his hand to call the teacher, but I held it back, refusing his call for help.

-"D-Don't do it... p-please n-nii-s-san" I whispered stuttering from the cold and fear of what could go wrong.

_'What if I hurt them without meaning to..._

_I have to stay away for now...'_

-"How do you want me to keep quiet about this?! You are in danger don't you get it?!!" Nii-san answered whispering, clearly afraid and frustrated.

_"Take a deep breath"_

I remembered the nice man's words. I did what he told me to do. My mind cleared again, and the temperature of my body went back to normal.

\- "Todoroki-kun, Todoroki-san are you two okay?" Yaoyarouzu asked in concern, bending herself a little bit to our level.

_'I did not notice her...!'_

\- "Yeah. We are fine. Imoto was just tired a little bit. She is alright now" He answered neutrally, standing up.

She smiled, reassured just a _little bit_.

I followed nii-san's actions, posting a weak smile.

-"Yeah do not worry, I am fine Yaoyarouzu-san. Thanks for your concern." I tried my best to sound firm and reassure her.

_'No need to make a fuss...'_

She said it was nothing after staring for a moment, then went back to her position.

Nii-san and me went back too. In that short time, a mess was occurring around Midoriya.

Nii-san kept his hold on my hand. _He was trembling though._

_'He... he is worried..._

_I... want to..._

_No... I can't do anything about it.'_

-"Yay! You finally got a record suitable for a hero!" cheered infinity girl.

-"His finger is swollen which reminds me of the entrance exam incident... what an odd quirk..." commented Iida.

-"It's not flashy enough." Bragged the blond boy with sparkles that I already forgot his name.

Midoriya looked at me, and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back, giving him a weak thumbs up.

Gladly he did not notice that.

Everyone was awed by the green head's move. Everyone, except one person. He had a creepy mix of shock and anger on his angular face as he widened his eyes to the fullest and had his mouth wide opened. Incoherent words died in his throat which produced a few sounds that had no utter relation with language.

Then his face drove from 'shocked 'toward 'angry' at 100 km/h speed. His eyes turned to 'venom form'. Series of deadly explosions blew out of his hand pushing his anger towards Midoriya.

-"What the hell is that Deku!!! Explain yourself you shitty rag!"

That sight, in addition to the words he heard, frightened the latter.

My hand did not like that so it raised itself to freeze the explosive head in his place. Luckily, sensei got him before that and saved me the scolding. He wrapped his scarf around explosion boy's right eye and a part of his mouth gripping it so hard that Bakugou's face was partly squashed under it. The explosions rested in peace inside his hands, as the blinding stare of Ereaserhead burned holes in his skull.

Bakugou complained about his inability to move. Sensei explained that the 'cloth' holding him still is actually a special scarf that does not rip easily.

-"God, don't make me use my quirk too much..." professor complained rubbing his eyes with his arm. "I've got dry eye!" he explained.

He then ordered us to continue saying that this whole thing is a waste of time.

I frowned, watching Bakugou's gloomy mood on.

_'Why is he so much against this?Why doesn't he want to believe that Midoriya has a quirk, and a powerful one at that...? Is it just jealousy, or something deeper...'_

We went back to continue our trials.

Shoto stayed beside me to watch over me.

* * *

Soon, the trials ended, and I had all in all amazing scores, as did my twin. We lined up to get our destined results.

'_Now we will know if all of the expelling thing was just a trick or not...'_

Midoriya, given that he had only one hero-like score, and the bad performance he had in the remaining tests after the soft ball throw, was the most nervous kid out of us. He was waiting for the impact of his expulsion like if he was expecting an icy shower over his head.

_'Oh my God, he is... he is so afraid... he thinks of the inevitable situation, having taken in sensei's threat to the heart...'_

I felt bad, terrible even.

_'I have to do something for him... he needs support..!'_

Leaving my twin's protective presence range, I reached out for the green ball of gloom to light it up once again. I placed a supportive hand over his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Stunned, he looked at his back and saw my smiling face. He exploded in awkwardness all over again, but at the same time, had teary gratitude eyes.

Aizawa sensei showed us our results.

-"Oh yeah, and that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie." He informed us dismissively, as if it was nothing so important.

Most of the students were shocked, but my favourite reaction was that of the trio Mido-Ura-Iida. Their eyes shrank to dots -except Iida's that became invisible under his glasses' reflection-.

-"It was a logical ruse, meant to pull the best out of all of you!" sensei explained, a creepy smile on his face.

The trio screamed "WHAT" so loudly, that Iida's glasses broke. Midoriya became comical shades of black and white stormy lines that he was barely visible.

I chuckled nervously, and started to back away to my safe zone slowly.

\- "Come on guys, use your brains! Of course it was just a ruse!" Yaoyarouzu commented, sweat dropping at their over the top reaction.

_'Yeah but still...'_

I looked at sensei's face, and saw that same distant look again.

_'This look on his eyes tells a whole different story... I wonder what lies beneath those eyes..'_

* * *

**Wow, this one was a tough write.****I had to make major changes to the first draft.****Like, _major._****It was in the part of Hikoori's dark quirk outburst that I changed things most. Hopefully it was for the better and you enjoyed it!****As usual, a special thanks to Blackit Tamer-san because of their follow up to each and every chapter and her nice reviews!****Hope you all enjoyed!****Regards.**_Author-chan._


	18. Chapter 13,5: I Want To Be Here For You

**12:00 am, Todorki Shoto's room:**

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed as the 11:59 turned to 00:00.

I sighed in frustration.

I could not sleep, not even for one minute.

I was thinking about her... about imoto. The whole time.

She was acting out of character lately.

She was shutting everyone out...

she was shutting _me _out...

Even if she was giving them friendly smiles and speaking sweet words.

_Those are fake..__._ I know that...

After all, I was feeling her pain.

And to top things up, she... she had an episode...

After so long , they came back.

_She hid all of her suffering inside though._

"There is nothing important, just a head ache".

"No need for help."

"I am ok."

As usual, the same excuses.

_But I don't buy these._

I...

When I saw her fall to her knees...

I could not control myself.

I felt like if my soul left my body.._._

_'I cannot tolerate her nonsense anymore...'_

I stood up then walked to the window.

The rays of the moon illuminated a part of my room, killing a little bit of the darkness around me, bringing a bit life to it.

I closed my eyes.

_'Hikoori for me is like this moon..._

_She is the last light of my life..._

_Without her... I..._

_I don't know what to do..._

_...'_

Suddenly, interrupting my train of thought, a strong stabbing pain stroke in my heart.

I clutched my chest intensely.

"Gaah...!!"

_'Imoto...!'_

I moved as fast as my legs could carry me toward my twin's room. I opened it's door silently to avoid waking her if she was asleep.

I rushed to her side as soon as I could let my body in.

I knelt beside her sleeping on bed form.

She was frowning, mumbling some muffled words that made no sense.

More importantly, she was shivering under her cover.

I was surprised.

_'This is April... she should not be this cold...'_

I moved the cover a little bit from her face.

_'Ice stamps...!'_

She had _ice stamps _forming on various places on her face.

I took out her and in mine.

_'It's freezing too...'_

_'It's happening again, like today in the sports grounds...!'_

This hasn't began from a long time, because bed is still intact.

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth so hard.

_'Just an another time... I will use **it** just to keep her warm...'_

I sat on the bed beside her, my left side sticking closer to her. I activated my fire faintly, only to ensure warming her up.

Her shivering stilled.

_'But the pain is still here...'_

She was still frowning.

_'The same used to happen when we were young..._

_her psychotherapist said that when she grows up those nightmares will fade and their intensity would diminuate... but they are returning to her, much stronger now...'_

she had too many nightmares in her childhood, especially when _mom left_.

I used fo comfort her in her sleep, so that she can enjoy at least those few hours in peace...

She was supposed to heal by now, but... the last week, she was retreating to the state she was in after the incident.

_No one is noticing that except of me._

Not _Endeavour, _not Natsuo, not even **_Fuyumi_**.

_"Nii-san... ice... blood" _she muttered, eyes squeezing.

Involuntarily, I reached out for her head and caressed it. She released some of the pressure on her eyes.

_"O-ka s-san..." _she stuttered, but not out of cold. It was out of the deep down _sadness._

I shivered. My gaze moved to the burn mark on her right side without permission.

_Mother_... how much we need her... how much we _miss her_...

I rested my head on the back of the bed, closing my eyes.

I let out a shaky sigh.

_'No... I promised myself I won't cry on her anymore..._

_I swore I will prove her power instead of weeping her._

_I will become stronger with just her power. I will neglect that excuse of a father and win over him with just and only ice.'_

I reopened my eyes.

_'Her.. her forehead... it's hot'_

I stopped my _fire_ quirk and waited two minutes to make sure it was not me overheating. Itouched her forehead again.

_'Yes... **it** is hot now... she has a fever.'_

I got up and headed to the kitchen.

_'She is having weird changes in her body. One minute she is as cold as ice, the other she becomes feverish.'_

I took a sheet of cotton and soaked it in water and squeezed the extra out. Then I filled a small bowl with water and cooled it with my right side.

I got back to her room, right beside her.

I placed the perfectly wet sheet on her forehead.

I looked through the window and saw the first rays of light shine.

_'I should go... it is won't play out good if she saw me here..._

_Besides I should sleep too...'_

I got up to leave, but she swiftly took my hand right in her left one.

I sat back down.

_It's not that I do not want that._

I was more than happy to take care of her like I did before.

"Will you hold my hand like that tomorrow though, when you are conscious...?" I asked her sleeping form.

_'Judging by her past actions, she will most likely not.'_

She squeezed my hand, like if she heard me.

Then, tears streamed out of her eyes.

_'Is she awake...?__'_

I studied her for a moment again. She was breathing louder than usual.

_'No... definitely sleeping. She hates the voice of loud breathing, after all.'_

_"s-ay.. aw-y..."_ she cried.

_"Mon-ter... I..." _She said.

_"On-... f-or... a-...l" _Imoto spoke incoherently in her sleep again.

_"...o-er... con-ol..."_

_'What does that mean...?'_

**_Oh, but I had no idea.._**.

**_What my sister was going through, was way beyond a simple nightmare or an episode._**

**_Actually, now I wish it was just that..._**

* * *

**And that is a Shoto Todoroki for you!****He surely loves his twin as much as she does.****He just needs to know more.****_Will he?_****Maybe.****What you should be sure of is that he will try his best to get to the truth.****There will be more of such chapters in the future.****After all, seeing from one eye is not good. To make the truth clear, we have to change perspectives.****Hope you enjoyed!**_Author-chan._


	19. Chapter 14: Heroes' or villain's team?

"WHO KNOWS THE ANSWER?? EVERYONE HANDS UP AND RAISE HIGH!!!!!!!!" Present Mic screamed in the first session of the second day in school.

Yeah I know, typical morning.

Now I even miss Aizawa sensei's scolding.

At least I am able to contain the stimulation well. Nii-san, on the other hand was facing some troubles. He have had lack of sleep, seemingly, last night. He did not even wake up on time today, not to mention the faintly visible black bags under his eyes.

_'I wonder why...'_

"COME ON STUDENTS ANSWER THE QUESTION!!"

I raised my hand, so did Yaoyaruzu-chan.

_'I wish I could take away his tiredness...'_

-"YAOYAURUZU SPEAK UP!"

-It's sentence number four, the past participle is in the wrong place, sensei.

-"TRUE AS ALWAYS! GOOD JOB!!"

And she sat back down smiling.

_'She is smart, and her quirk, looking back at the quirks tests, is very handy of used well. She is an amazing person.'_

**_RIIING!!_**

And the bell sounded at last.

It was lunch time.

All of the students rushed to the "Lunch Rush" cafeteria to have their meals.

I took the bento box I have prepared back at home, and walked with the crowd. When I was sure nobody was noticing me anymore, not even nii-san, I rushed through the hallways to the stairs. I got up, up and up until I felt a soft breeze hit my face.

I smiled, looking around me at the empty roof.

_'This is what I call a perfect spot.'_ I thought to myself, pleased.

I leaned my back against the wall and sighed.

_'At least I don't have to fake smiles, answer questions I don't want to, or act following something I am not for anyone's sake. Here is where I can be myself...'_

I opened the bento box, and the nice smell of hot cooked rice and salmon filled my nostrils.

"Ittadakkimassu." I said and started eating, small bite after small bite.

I was pleased with the result of my cooking, but thought that I can put a little bit more salt and seasoning.

I was enjoying my solitude, all perfect and in place.

"W-what?!!" a certain, small male voice stuttered.

_'Is it my destiny to be interrupted?'_

I looked at the voice's direction, and saw a guy with purple hair styled to the back of his head. He had sharp eyes, ears like elves, and a very shocked and awkward expression.

I stared at him for a set of time. He gloomed even more and hid his face with the wall.

_'But... I did nothing...'_

-"Tamaki! Tamaki wait for a second!" someone called, probably the purple head.

-"Oh no... no..." the awkward one kept muttering, as he became gloomier and gloomier with each passing second.

Suddenly, a face popped just beside him. From the wall. He had a round form, weird Tin-Tin like blue eyes and a lone blond strand of hair visible on his forehead.

_'What.The.Hell...!'_

"Here you are Tamaki!" the face said in relief.

"I don't want to go there... There are too many people... and now... even here..." Tamaki stated, looking at my direction, then turning right away when he caught me staring.

The face grew out of the wall to form a full body then looked to my side.

He suddenly burst a whole load of positive energy all out in two words: "Hellooo thereee!!"

I was stunned for a moment. I then said: "H-hi... um... who are you..?"

_'Great way to put it, Hikoori. You just made things awkward.'_

The "face in the wall", who turned out to be a tall, well built blond head burst out in laughter.

I felt the heat burst into my cheeks, probably turning them three different shades of red. I felt I wanted the earth to swallow me up. Literally.

"I am Mirio! Togata Mirio! Your senpai from the hero class, third year!" He answered enthusiastically beaming with a very bright smile.

He then continued pointing at the elf like purple headed teenager multiple times with his thumb at light speed: "Aaand this guy here is Tamaki Amajiki my dear best friend!!"

_'His best friend...?'_

I looked at 'Tamaki' and 'Mirio' back and forth several times.

_'I mean... they are pole opposite. Totally different.'_

"So, What's your name?" Mirio asked still maintaining the same bright smile.

_'Oh right...'_

"My-my name is Todoroki Hikoori. Nice to meet you Mirio senpai, Tamaki senpai." I introduced myself politely.

"Come on Tamaki, greet our new friend! Doesn't she seem so nice!" Mirio beamed at his best friend.

_'Wait... so we became friends that fast?'_

Tamaki looked at me again.

"H-hello... um... T-Todoroki-san... it's nice to meet you..." He said in a small, shy voice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tamaki kun." I added, smiling at him.

He too smiled, faintly.

-"Now Tamaki let's go to the cafeteria!" Mirio exclaimed.

Tamaki gloomed and hid his face and the wall again.

"I can't...! There are too many people... too... many..." he was horrified of the crowd.

_'And I thought I hated crowds too much'_

"Come on now! You have to come along! Nejire is waiting for us and soon..." Mirio started but was interrupted by a loud, continuous chatter of one female: "Hey! Hey! Mirio I have been waiting forever down there and the seats are almost out, even the food stands are going to close soon and the lunch time almost ended! Come on come on come on!!"

'_Oh my God...'_

"I know Nejire but Tamaki is not comfortable about leaving..." Mirio answered, not bothered by her banging words.

"Come on Tamaki just this time! Come on you can do it I am sure you will find your guts just search deep down in your core and hang on to that flame you have so that you can accomplish your goal!" Nejire tried to cheer him on.

_'I know I am going to regret this but... I think it is better to help him out. I know how annoying crowds can be.'_

-"Um... he can sit here... if he wants to. You all can..." I suggested.

The three heads shifted in my direction. The boys smiled, but Nejire was surprised.

"Hey! Hey! Mirio! Is that the friend that got you said had an interesting performance yesterday? The one with the amazing ice quirk that nailed all the quirk gym tests like if they were nothing?? The one with the innovative and creative ways of using her quirk?? Is she going to become your girlfriend or something like that?" she asked poking Mirio continuously, eyes wide with curiosity.

_'Girl- what...?'_

I was speechless. She just said I will be his girlfriend, and I have just met him.

_'Besides she said he was watching us too!_

_How did we not notice him?!_

_Oh... he must have been doing that penetrating into the wall trick..._

_Makes sense..._

_But still!'_

"Of course not Nejire! She is just a nice friend that offered us company! Do you want that Tamaki?" answered Mirio.

I sighed in relief. In my mind that is.

_'At least he does not have weird ideas...'_

Tamaki smiled and nodded. He sent me a thankful look. I nodded at him smiling as well.

"So now we have two silent communicators! Right! Right Mirio!!" Nejire exclaimed again, her tall bluish grey hair swayed in the process.

-"Yup! Seems like it!" He answered.

Tamaki just nodded bashfully.

_'To put them on an energy scale, Nejire comes first, then Mirio and last Tamaki.'_

The three sat beside me, as Nejire took out three bento boxes. Turns out she bought them before coming up here because she knew Tamaki would have a hard time going to the cafeteria.

"We used to come here if the quiet spot in the school yard was taken. This is why when Tamaki saw you here, he became nervous." Mirio explained. "But he is getting along with you well, since he is not hiding right now. This is the first time he does after just a first meeting." He was gone further.

I could see the blush on the elf boy's cheeks.

"Well, it is the first time for me as well. I don't usually call people friends after our first meeting, but... but I fell like I can call you that." I said.

_"I feel like we are going to get along so well." _is what I wanted to say, but, save that for later.

I finished my food and got up to excuse myself.

"Nice to meet you Tamaki-san, Mirio-san, Nejire-chan." I bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you too!" the three of them said in chorus, but in different tones nonetheless.

I smiled and got down the stairs.

_'Senpais, huh...'_

* * *

"where were you?" the blunt voice of my twin questioned me.

I was just sitting on my desk, but his banged at me in the same moment question froze me.

"I... I got to the roof." I answered, continuing my sitting motion, not even looking at his face.

"And why didn't you come with me to the cafeteria?" He pushed further.

"I had a bento." I answered simply, lifting the bento up, not bothering to look at his direction.

He shifted in his seat.

_'Sorry nii-san... sorry...'_

"I aaaaaaaaam..." A certain heroic voice started his catch phrase, pumping all the students in class up, and dropping our awkward situation on spot.

Everyone turned to the door, and saw All Might in his silver age costume, continuing with his signature All-Mighty smile: "...Here getting through the door like a normal person!!"

Everyone got so excited, some commented on All Might's presence, others on his costume, and such.

Nii-san was on fire, too; quiet fire that is. He muttered an 'it's All Might himself' while observing the hero with stars in his eyes.

All Might, the hero foundations teacher, explained that today's class is about...

-"The trials of battle!!!" He shouted radiating enthusiasm all around, a small card with the word "BATTLE".

I could see Bakugou's creepy smile even when his back was facing me.

"And to go with your first battle, we have prepared the gear we have asked you to send request for, so that it matches your quirks!" Sensei continued his explaining.

"Our gear!! Awesome!!!" the majority of class screamed with pure excitement.

_'Our costumes...!'_

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at the grounds beta!" Sensei explained further, then said dramatically holding a fist in front of his face as a symbol of power and encouragement: "And don't forget! From here on out, you're officially **_heroes_**!!"

The class screamed "yeah!!" in different tones, but nonetheless all of them were were ready to take down the world itself.

Even I said yeah along with others, a "yeah" that I am pretty sure that I'm the only one who heard it.

That does not change the fact that the blood in my body quickened it's pace. The adrenaline rushing throughout my body did it's job well.

I got to the costumes stand and grabbed mine with the number 14. I smiled to myself as I rushed to the girl's restrooms.

* * *

**In grounds beta**:

I got there on time with almost everybody.

All of my classmates had fabulous costumes and looked amazing in them.

"Todoroki-san! Your costume looks great!" Yaoyaruzou exclaimed in awe.

I turned to the left to face her. She had a very revealing red swimming suit like top, while the bottom was covered with what I assumed was a large yellow belt containing chemistry books.

"Yours too...!" I told her back, smiling.

_'But it's too revealing...' _But I kept this remark to myself. I am not the one to tell her what to wear, especially if that is the aspect of her quirk, after all, she requested it like that to be compatible with it.

Mine, on the other hand, was totally different.

A black suit covering the whole body, made by fire and ice/water proof material. It has Nano particles merged with the fabrics, programmed to help regulate my body temperature: heating on my left and cooling on my right. On my hands was attatched a fire igniter and an ice producer in the form of arm guards. Just in case I overused my quirks and became unable to trigger them without help.

I asked for a belt too. It was light blue, and contained a mini first aid kit.

In the middle of the belt, the letter T was present, but in a special way. It's head is whole, but the leg splits to two, forming a diamond like shape.

It wasn't a shallow symbol. It represented my bond with Shoto. While the T can stand for "Todoroki", it can be also standing for "twins". The diamond is a symbol of how valuable and strong our bond. Diamond is the hardest thing on earth yet discovered, and the most expensive one.

I had also requested special black high boots that had winter piercings. Those can get into and out of the boot's bottom. When "out", they help me have a steadier walk on ice. When "in" they help me slide on it since the bottom of the boot is made especially to have the least friction to give maximum manoeuvrability.

Now my curiosity tickled me.

I glanced at Shoto.

I wished I did not.

He had frozen his whole left side.

_'This is... this is too far...!_

_I know he loathes his left side, but this is just too much!'_

I wanted to say something, but All Might sensei began his speech again, _interrupting_ me_. Again._

"Let's see what you are made of you embryos! It's time for the trial battle!!"

"Wow Deku! Cool costume! It looks pretty practical." Infinity girl commented from right next to Shoto.

I glanced at them, and chuckled at the Midoriya's reaction.

His eyes were buzzing out, his body shaking and was covering his mouth.

_'Sometimes I wonder if he ever saw a girl before...'_

I looked away, redirecting my focus on sensei.

But something itched my ears.

The voice of certain grape kid.

"The hero course is the best." He commented.

All I did was to get closer to him.

He sensed my aura.

He freaked out.

He got away with his life.

"Better not comment about such things again." I said, fuming.

Midoriya became scared. He must have noted not to piss me off because I can be a pain in the butt when I do get pissed off.

"Sensei! Reasoning from the performance ground, we'll be doing the trial in the entrance exam style and fight against robots?" A kid in white armor like costume that screamed: racer with it's engine like parts on the legs and the overall look.

This was Iida for sure.

All Might explained (with the help of a cheat paper) the nature of this test.

First it is an indoor battle. He said that the reason for this is that most capable villains perform their crimes indoors, lurking in the shadows.

Second it is a two against two team battle.

"What about the foundational training?" the frog like girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This is foundational training!!" Sensei answered her, gripping his fist passionately in front of his face. "Although this time, you won't be destroying any robots!" He continued.

instead of quieting down, my classmates shove more questions in his face.

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?" The smart one was from Yaoyaruzu.

"Can we just blow them up..." The cruel more like statement than question was from none other than Bakugou.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like in aizawa sensei's class...?" The worried one from Uraraka.

"If we are separating into different groups what would be the best way to do so?" The practical was Iida's.

"Don't I look killer with this cape...?" And... this one was from sparkle-sparkle boy. It explains why it is so off topic.

"Hnnnnn-- I can't hear you if you speak all at once!" All Might complained with the 'God please help me' expression.

Not that I blame him.

He answered us all by describing the trial. We had to be split in two 'two man' cells. One represents villains and the other heroes. The heroes have to find a (fake) nuclear weapon the villains hid and are guarding in the apartment. To win, heroes have to secure the weapon or catch the villains before the time is up.

For the villains to win, they have to either stall until time is up or catch the heroes.

And the teams will be formed depending on lottery.

Iida thought that this is not practical, but Midoriya explained that most heroes team ups are forged most of the time with heroes that are not so familiar with each other.

And so the lottery was drawn.

Team after team after team, my name was not present. In the end, I was left alone.

"Since Hikoori shonen was left out alone, I am going to draw random names again to be put on her team, and the same goes for the team against her. Their sides should be decided by lottery like all other teams." All Might decided, and did as he said.

My teammate was a girl with neck length navy blue hair, earphones plugs like ears and funky looking costume with the name Kyouka Jirou.

We were the hero team.

The ones against us were an octopus like guys that pared up with my twin Shoto called Mezo Shoji. His teammate was none other than Yaoyarouzu-san.

_'I have to study my teammate and my opponents. Yaoyarouzu-san is going to be a tough costumer, but I do not know much about the others._

_I will do what I am best at: observing._

_Now the first team should be...'_

First up was the Midoriya vs Bakugou team.

Both were stunned at first. Both went full serious mode as well.

_'This... this is not going to end well...'_

* * *

**Hello everyone!****The battle trials are here! (All Might catch phrase spotted.)****I am so sorry for the slightly late update!****I have a lot of things to do lately, it's making me busy.****But I will keep updating the story, do not worry! And I will try best to always be on time too!****Hope you enjoyed!****Tell me your favourite part in this chapter.****The next chapter is going to -hopefully- be a good one with more epic scenes than usual.****Wish me luck!****Regards.**_Author-chan._


	20. Chapter 15: Strategists, Sonars Clash

The battling teams entered the building containing the maquette weapon, while we, the rest of the students, headed to another nearby one.

We were watching both teams' performance from a bunch of screens. No sound just pictures.

_'I can guess what Modoriya and Bakugou are talking about from their expression, in addition to Bakugou's words and actions in the gym quirk tests.'_

He thought Midoriya was quirkless from since childhood, but he found out he is not this year, after so long.

He is so powerful and naturally talented as it is clear from his performance. This has probably gotten to his head and made him over prideful.

Midoriya was cracking that pride.

He was catching up to him.

Bakugou was forced as consequence to see things differently. _To see people differently_.

Midoriya, on the other hand, is a whole different story. The way he was speaking to his friend was not coming from a place of broken power, it was from a place of old _wounds_.

He is someone who probably was always left on earth while everyone else was soaring their wings in the sky. Now that he had a chance to fly, he did, and so powerfully that it stunned _his_ _sky_ ruler, Bakugou.

_'__But flying with wings you are not used on using will not get you to your goal immediately, let alone all safe and sound... Midoriya is going to fall and hurt himself, even if he won as I anticipate._'

Now the reason why Midoriya is going to win is mostly Bakugou himself. The latter's anger blinded him from making a strategy with his partner. If he had fought together with Iida, they would have defeated Midoriya and Uraraka with ease.

_'They both are executing their actions based on personal feelings. While Midoriya is more of a clear mind thinking things through, Bakugou is much more of a good executor with excellent reflexes and control. In this battle, raw power alone is not the key.'_

But there was something else that felt off, too.

When the two's fight intensified too much (blame explosion boy for that), All Might sensei did not stop them. He wanted to, but did not.

_'Why though...'_

Looking at his expression, he looked like was feeling responsible if something. This _something _preventing him from stopping the match.

_'This something is related to either Bakugou or Midoriya..._

_Or I am just over thinking things...'_

I looked back at the screen.

In the end the green head defeated the angry one. With an awesome ending move, too.

However...

The ones untouched are the villains' team, the defeated ones, meanwhile the winners, the hero team, are the ones with broken bones. In Midoriya's case, literally.

_'His quirk caused him damage again... it is acting like he manifested it from a very short time._

_Even though science denies the possibility of such a thing, something is still not in place.__'_

* * *

After the match, the two teams excluding Midoriya were brought to the same room with us to receive criticism on their strong and weak spots in battles.

Bakugou was living in his world now, and could not interact with anyone else.

_'His pride was just a moments ago crushed... he needs time to recover.'_

"Now to decide who the MVP in this test was!" said All Might sensei in excitement.

He thought for a moment then said: "Hmm, I'd say..." He made a small pause again then exclaimed: "I'd say it is Iida shonen!"

Iida became wide mouthed (probably eyed, too but I can't tell from his glasses) and screamed: "WHA-HUH?!!!"

The shadow on Bakugou's eyes deepened.

"But weren't the winners Ochako and Midoriya?" The frog like girl asked a hand on her chin.

All Might sensei, too pumped up, asked us why he thinks so.

Yaoyarouzu-san raised her hand.

_'Let's see how deep she has gotten into the situation.__'_

Why didn't _I _raise my hand to answer, you say?

Well even if she did not raise her hand, I most likely was not going to imply my analysis.

People get usually scared of how accurate I see through them.

Anyways, she explained that Iida was the one who adapted to his situation the most, while Bakugou acted upon a personal grudge. She also noted that his wide range attack indoors was idiotic.

Bakugou's face got gloomier, his eyes now hidden with his hair.

Then she said that the same analysis for Bakugou goes for Midoriya.

She also implied that Uraraka was careless and exposed herself halfway through her ambush, and attacked recklessly in the end of the fight. The nuclear weapon maquette, according to her, had to be treated like an actual weapon by us. This is where Uraraka and Midoriya failed.

After that, she explained that Iida was the MVP because he made an accurate strategy and treated the test like a real life mission, even though he was too slow to react to Uraraka's "home run" attack.

_'As I expected, she has fabulous analytical abilities. Now, what is left is her practical ones.' _

Iida became so emotional that he had stars forming around his face, and a weird proud smile.

Class was covered in complete silence.

Sensei gave nervous Yaoyarouzu-san a nervous thumbs up and told her: "We can add that Iida was a little bit stiff... other than that correct answer, he he..."

She exhaled in silent excitement then said confidently: "We should always start our studies with what's familiar! And if we don't cheer on each other wholeheartedly then we won't succeed in becoming top heroes!"

I smiled to myself.

_'__She is an amazing person, and I am sure she will also be an amazing hero.'_

I turned my face, and my gaze fell on Bakugou.

He was in a pitiful state. He seemed like a hopeless person who lost all faith in everything. Who lost faith in _himself_.

_'That look he's making... I know that look so well...'_

I felt bad, so so bad. All of that hopelessness was getting to my mind. I was slowly drowning in his mess.

Now every nerve in my body urged me to comfort him, but I knew that it was not the right time to do so.

_'He is still dealing with the aftermath of the what has occurred; if I go now, I will only get pushed away, make things worse or get no reaction at all (which is so unlikely to happen) .'_

"Now, team B and I! your turn! Head to the building E-106. Hero team B, just like with team A, you will have a rough sketch of the building and 10 minutes to compose a plan. The rules are the same, either capture or secure the weapon. Villain team I, same goes for you. Good luck, and do not forget, always go plus ultra!!!" Sensei announced.

_'Team B... this is nii-san's turn... and the other one, as I recall his name was Shoji. I do not think I will get to observe much of him... after all... nii-san is going to finish this with one cold blow._

_This is his style after all, one fast and killer hit.'_

Nii-san marched outside first, without saying a word. Shoji followed closely after him.

The villains' team, however stayed for a little longer time. Hagakure and Ojiro.

The female one, Hagakure was with a kinda troublesome quirk: invisibility.

_'__Well, she can be tricky, but not for nii-san. He can and most likely will freeze her along with everything.'_

Then there is Ojiro. His quirk is having a strong tail, which is combined with outsatanding physical abilities. He can be a tough one for a close combatant, but not for a ranged attacker like my brother.

_'Their only (small) chance to win this is to make an ambush just before he attacks and capture them. Other than that a defensive game is a zero percent chance of winning.'_

I thought as the duo exited the watching building.

* * *

And just as I anticipated... the only thing I have gotten to know about Shoji was that he can change his tentacle like extra arms to other forms of senses, like ears and mouth.

I suspect he can also make eyes and hands, even nose.

_'He is like a sensor. Having extra sensory organs makes him a very accurate sonar that can locate almost everything. He is going to cause me some trouble, but I can fix that.'_

And for nii-san, he did freeze the whole building.

_'So like him... the villain team were not a good match to his quirk's type, and his level in using that quirk.'_

Everyone in the control room was awed, saying he is 'on another level' and 'something else'.

But he did not do that for compliments, or for proving anything. For him, these tests are just stepping stones toward his goal: becoming the strongest hero, with just his mother by his side, aka just and only his ice.

He melted all the mess he made the moment his left hand touched the supposedly nuclear weapon.

He looked at the produced steam in pain, saying something we could not hear here in the control room.

_'But you can't deny your roots... it's something in your blood. No matter how desperate you are, you cannot change your origin. You can just blossom beautifully despite them. So prove **him** you can be someone different, instead of solely opposing Endeavour in everything...'_

How much I wanted to tell him that. How much I wanted to convince him that his fire does not make him Endeavour. He can tame and use it in the way he wishes, even if the _number two_ _hero _does not like it.

But how am I going to counsul him without getting closer to him and endangering his safety?

How can I do that and avoid letting him become the chosen one for my _father _and breaking his life...?

I know this rebellion cannot last for too long. He will have to eventually use his fire. Then, if not careful, he will face emptiness, especially if he had to inherit everything of Endeavour.

This is why, I took this on my shoulders. I am the one responsible of inheriting everything, even if it meant breaking. This way he can build himself safely without being bothered by the blazing _hell flame_.

* * *

At last, my turn came. According to my observations, I came up with this:

Jiro-san, my teammate, is luckily my own sonar too. She can be a vital member of the counter strategy for the villain team. She can locate their exact location, and we can know then if they are following us or not.

Second, Yaoyarouzu-san tends to do an attacking defence. She strengthens the weapon's room defence by laying traps.

She is smart too and can be a fearsome strategist.

Shoji-kun is the sonar of the enemy, and he is going to be the real trouble. He can demolish all chances for a sneak attack by informing his strategist. Then we get caught in a trap and end up losing.

_And I cannot afford that, not with my goal, can I._

* * *

We lefy to our assigned building: E-155.

Both I and Jiro-san sat out with the maps in our hands.

"Jiro-san, I want to know all of your abilities, if you do not mind. Our opponents are a strong team, and we only have so much chance to win with what I know. But I am sure you are much more capable than I perceived. And if you have anything to add, please tell me it." I asked her.

She smiled, a bit surprised. She probably thought: _"she is not as cold and blunt as I had first thought..."_

"Well as you had seen, I can locate others with my earjack quirk. Also..." She started, but interrupted her, putting my index finger on my lips in a shushing motion.

It was because I realised something. I took out a pencil from my belt and gave it to her.

Where the pencil came from?

I always have one with a small drawing book, no matter where I go. My costume is no difference.

I wrote that Shoji may be listening.

Because Yaoyarouzu is a clever person, she will probably ask him to eavesdrop on us, to know more about our abilities.

I asked her to write me her other ability on paper, and she did.

What she wrote enlightened me with an idea for a counter strategy that will most likely work.

I wrote it down for her. She became pumped up.

Then I froze a prototype of the map on her and my arm.

"**Now start the match.**" All Might sensei's voice sounded in the comms.

I smiled.

_'Let's begin.'_

First, I froze the whole building like nii-san did. I gave Jirou-san my boots since I was used on walking on ice. Someone who trained to balance herself on it barefoot won't have a problem wearing Jirou's shoes. We began walking toward the almost empty storage room, close to the weapon room.

_'First we have to lure Shoji away. Since Yoayarouzu-san saw nii-san's ice attack, she will prioritize taking precautions for that instead of making traps. So, she will spend the preparing time making winter equipment, assuming that my style is just like my twin's because, well, we are twins.__ The move I executed will insure her assuming of her success; that her plan is working. __This way, she will make Shoji-kun locate us so she can measure the time she has available to make defences. When she finds out it is close to zero, she will send Shoji-kun on our tail to capture one/both of us or at least buy her time. She will most likely tell him to wait until we are on an average distance to her position so that she can send him immediate backup if the situation turned dire. This will ensure our safety in the trip to the storage room._

_Then comes Jirou-san's turn...'_

We were reached our position. I hid myself behind a pile of metallic boxes in the east of the room, and so did Jirou but on the north side of it. Shoji got in, as expected. The moment he got deeper into the room, since the instructions logically are to capture Jirou, because of her weaker combat abilities and vital role, first.

I swiftly ran to the door of the room and closed it quietly.

Shoji turned his an eye-tentacle toward me, but he could not see a single thing. The room is in complete darkness. He turned the eye into an ear.

In the same moment, Jirou plugged her earphone into the speaker in her leg. She sent ultra strong soundwave of her heart beat.

This stunned Shoji's senses and made him lose balance. He fell to the floor, hands on his head.

You are wondering how we survived this, right?

All we did was to put cotton from my first aid kit in our ears before we started the match.

I captured him with tape and froze him in position, in case he could rip it. I also took out his tele-comm and put it in my ear.

"Sorry, Shoji-kun. I will come back to melt your ice when we are done." I apologised as I and Jirou exited the room, taking out our ear defences.

In the outside, Jirou got into the ventilation network.

I headed to the weapon room.

_'It is not that I will enter recklessly and face her head on, like if it was nothing. This is plainly stupid.'_.

I put my right hand on the doorknob of the hidden door of the weapon room.

_'This should get me behind her.'_

She still had not contacted her teammate, so she does not suspect that he was captured,yet.

_'This must be their safe zone to walk out and into the room.__'_

The logical thing is that she won't lay a trap that triggers the moment it is opened.'

I opened the comm while simultaneously opening the back door. As I suspected, it was close to the fake weapon.

_'It's just a hunch but, I think there will be a trap laid on this door in her control. Opening the comm like that will make her assume it is Shoji-kun, so she will not trigger the it.'_

I opened the door as normally as I could. I was still luckily safe.

"Shoji-kun, you are done, what a relief. Fast as-" She started turning to face Shoji but cut mid sentence when she saw me instead. I shot an ice attack right at her, but she had already made a platform pop out of the ground interrupting it.

_'First trap, the closest one to the weapon was cancelled.'_

I gave her no time and kept shooting ice at her left and right. She had no chance to think, and triggered trap after another for protection.

Meanwhile, Jirou was out of the largest air vent in the ceiling.

"Oh no!!" Yaoyarouzu yelled upon seeing her. She tried to reach her, but I interrupted her with another ice attack.

Jirou touched the weapon, and we won.

"Hero team, wiiiiins!!" I heard sensei's words echo through the building.

"Sorry! There is something I have to do!" I apologized immediately after that and headed to Shoji as fast as I could.

I melted the ice around his body and warmed him up, to make sure he will be okay.

_'I avoided all vital organs so he should be alright. Just stiff and upset arms, tentacles and legs.'_

"Sorry, Shoji-kun... I hurted you with this..." I apologized again.

"Do not worry, this is what you had to do to ensure victory. I understand. I am not upset with you." He answered.

I smiled in relief.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Woooaaah Todoroki-san that was amaazing! So manly! Errr-so cool!" A muscular boy with spikey red hair and all "manly" attitude yelled excitedly in my face the moment I returned with my friends to the control room.

A chorus of "yeah"s, "the hero team was awesome", "Wow, Todorokis are strong!" and "Tdodroki-san and Jirou-san were the best team" echoed in the room.

_'Seriously this is too much... I did nothing important...'_

"Great performance, both of the hero and villain teams! You both had strong strategies and great execution! It is hard to decide the MVP this time, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" Sensei commented letting out an All Mighty laugh.

"Sensei, that was nothing... I was just lucky that my intuition was right... I made a lot of risks and put Jirou-san in dangerous situations. If this was a real life experience things could have turned drastically bad..."

"No, she is not right. you made a strong and bold strategy and brilliantly put it to work, both you and Jiro." Yaoyarouzo said smiling.

My eyes widened in surprise and I blushed at her compliment and turned my face away.

My eyes fell on nii-san. He was staring at me with awe, but at the same time with hidden frustration.

_'He knows the goal I am aiming for from this victory... but nonetheless he is admiring my performance.'_ I turned away quickly, awkward.

_'I want to talk to you more than anything right now..._

_But I have to endure...'_

I suddenly felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned to it's direction and saw Jiro.

"Thanks for depending on me and trusting me with the most important role. I appreciate that so much..." She said blushing but nonetheless admiring.

I smiled (stepping on my wounds) and said brightly: "You are a trustworthy person, _you _deserved it. It is not _me _who was generous with it, so you don't have to thank me for a trait existing in you."

She smiled at this, blushing even more and said: "Thanks...!"

She paused a moment, looking like if she wanted to say something, but felt it was awkward.

I added then: "Why don't we be friends..."

Her eyes shined and she said immediately: "Sure!!"

_'But at least, I can make friends...'_

* * *

**This chapter was amusing.**

**The strategy burst into my head out of the blue, as much as it did that with Hikoori.**

**You know, the "just a hunch" phenomenon.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**A very very special thanks to Blackit Tamer-san for their attention, great reading and concern!****Thanks everyone for the 60 follows and 36 favourites!**** I highly appreciate this!**

**Look forward for upcoming chapters!****Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	21. Chapter 16: Confusing words

"Great performance today, all of you. I have gotten the reports from your hero foundation teacher, All Might, and seen your statistics and scores." Aizawa sensei said as the day almost reached it's end.

I looked nervously at the clock.

_'What on earth happened to Midoriya... is he not healed yet...'_

"...Class dismissed." Sensei ended the last session like that and left, his yellow sleeping bag in hand.

Bakugou was packing his things silently, his mood still as gloomy as ever.

Midoriya got into class, at the same time.

I was relieved to see he awakened at last. Others seemed to share my feelings too, because many of them swarmed around him and checked on him.

But he was concerned about something else.

He was concerned about the retreating back that did not stop him or spared him a small "are you okay".

I reached out to Midoriya, and checked on him. Uraraka was just beside me as I did.

"Congratulations on winning that match, Midoriya. I hope you will heal soon." I said.

He thanked me and smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Deku... your wounds... aren't they healed yet?" Uraraka asked concerned about her friend's safety.

I excused myself and got back to my seat,

putting my things in my bag fast.

I finished in the right moment to be able to catch up to him.

I got to my foot and started to follow him, only to be stopped bh a hand grabbing my shoulder stopped me.

"Where are you going? We will be late if you waste your time, especially on a hard rock headed person.." The blunt cold tone of nii-san ringed in my ears.

"I have to do it... it's important." I said releasing myself from his grip.

_'I can't see Bakugou like that and walk away...'_

I went to the door ignoring his 'hey', and gott outside, following the explosive head's advancing back...

I kept walking behind, quickening my pace to keep up with him.

He also walked faster, trying to avoid me, his follower.

I got frustrated and walked even faster. But we had reached the outside yard of the school.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya's voice sounded from behind us.

Bakugou's body electrocuted. He turned his head slowly to face his caller. The shadow on his eyes and the look in them sent shivers down my spine.

"What?!" He said.

His eyes fell on me in the process. His eyebrows furrowed forming a distressed, hopeless expression that I could muster from his only visible eyes.

"I need to tell you something...!"

Midoriya started, but he saw my form. He held back his words in his throat.

_'Someone is going to take over my quest... the only obstacle now...'_

Midoriya shifted in his position nervously looking back and forth between me and Bakugou.

_'Is me...'_

I felt my heart clutch as a mastered unfazed, fake smile found it's way to my lips.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Bakugou-kun... he seemed so rushed...!"

Midoriya smiled awkwardly and nodded.

I left to the school doors, standing behind them to wait for my twin.

When Midoriya was sure the coast was clear, he continued.

He was not aware that I was still hearing him from my position.

I could not make out all his words. But most certainly, I heard a few important ones: **"I obtained this quirk from somebody else."**

* * *

The words of my green headed friend kept spinning in my head.

_'Got his quirk from somebody else...__But how...?__More importantly (if that was possible in the first place), **why?**'_I sighed in exasperation. I could not find answers for my urging questions.

I walked out of my closed room, trying to get a feel of fresh air.

Yes, I wanted to get to that backyard.

I did, but it was not empty. Nii-san was there before me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. I had already upset him today. I did not wish to, but I did.

_'He thinks I do not want to give him attention anymore... that I grew to disregard our connection...'_That could not be more wrong.

But how could he know...?

I wondered my way in the garden, staying distanced from him, like I have been doing since Endeavour's threat.

_'He already sensed my presence, there is no point in running away.'_"Aren't you going to lay beside me... like we used to do...?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

_'Was he... crying...?'_"I-" I started but was cut off instantly.

"You changed... too much. What on earth has happened to you? _Why __are you doing this to me...?_ " He pressed further.

My lips formed a thin line, as I contained the sob threatening to escape my mouth.

_I want to tell him... oh I want to tell him so badly._"This has nothing to do with you. This... this is something I have chosen." I paused, taking a deep breath to sound as steady as I can while telling him the biggest lie in my life: "This is what I have chosen to give up... **_to become stronger._** "

He twitched, the only light was coming from the house, since the moon was dead that night.

He stretched his arm to the position of his heart.

"But your emotions tells me otherwise.

**_I know because I feel them too._** " He said, his voice firm now, and his eyes closed as he dived deep into his heart.

"But that does not change the fact that I _have to stay away. _" I answered, turning my back to him.

_'It's the only way... to protect you.'_

* * *

**Hello everyone!****Sorry for the short chapter but I am a little tired...****Now now! There are important new!****The analysis of Blackit-san should be out soon, and when it is, I will fill you on it!****I am soo excited to know what it contains!****A shout out to all people loving this humble story and following it! Thanks for taking care in this simple, small work!****You made someone happy!****I hope you enjoyed!!****Regards.**_Author-chan._


	22. Chapter 17: Life's Slap

I woke up to the four blank walls of my room, like I do every single day, before the alarm even sounds it's musical bell.

_'Sometimes, I wonder if I will wake up if I delete it... but I will not risk it.'_

I looked at my phone as the 4:40 turned to 4:41.

I sighed, feeling so unmotivated.

I had a weird feeling, a bad one, that _something_ is lurking out there, something that we still do not know, but that is ruthless and won't give us a break until it breaks us.

To be honest, I always feared that _something_, without knowing _what _it is in a tangible way.

I rose to my feet, kicking away some of the negativity to get myself ready. I do not want to cause nii-san some scolding from Aizawa sensei because that won't be easy nor nice. I did my usual stretching, just a few push-ups and rise-ups and a small run around the mansion. Then I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I was spacing out, gazing at nothing particular, you know, the usual. Then I looked at the mirror.

But I did not see myself. There was a monster, with dagger like teeth and a creepy navy blue skin and no skull. Just a brain sticking out from it's head. It looked like deformed, ugly bird. It reached it's hand to me.

I was wide eyed in terror. My dark quirk reacted to this, and I felt the burning condense over my right hand. It wanted to attack the image in the mirror.

I slapped myself and washed my face with water. I looked up again hesitantly.

I saw only my face. I exhaled in relief.

_'What was that...?'_

I wish I knew better, and **_early_**.

* * *

Nii-san and I were walking together to school. Shoto did not utter a single word or try to make any move, against his nature. Even if that benefited my goal, it still hurt me...

_'__It must have been what I said yesterday...'_

we almost reached the school gates, when we found a swarming lot of reporters and journalists blocking our way.

I jolted at the sight and stood firmly in my place.

_'Oh no...'_

My twin noticed the absence of my marching body beside him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then he turned. Then he saw the pathetic state I was in.

I was standing, wide eyed, my lips quivering.

"I will hide you." He ensured. These were the first words he mustered out since the moment he woke up. Typical.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I awkwardly nodded, avoiding all eye contact. He sighed then reached out to my hand and held it. Comfort of safety washed over me, that I couldn't let go. And I swear I saw a small, very well hidden smirk that found it's way to nii-san's lips.

_'He's savoring his victory...!'_

I lowered my head even more in embarrassment. I can't even handle a little (big) swarm of reporters and I always say I want to be in his place in succeeding our father! Just wow.

"Let's go." He stated neutrally, and marched forward, dragging me behind.

When we reached the group if reporters, a certain figure caught my eyes, a very light blue hair paired with a very pale face and a long sleeved shirt was all I caught glimpse of, before nii-san said: "get ready" and plunged forward into the sea of cameras and mics.

But I was sure that whom I saw was _no reporter_.

I shrugged it off as some curious passer by, despite that lingering feeling of insecurity.

And then, then the waves of questions came.

"What kind of lessons does All Might teach??"

"Lend us your thoughts on what it was like having the 'symbol of peace' standing before you at the education podium!!"

"What do you think of All Might's role as a teacher???"

"Give some insight on All Might!"

I started to feel nauseous with all the pressure coming from all directions. I started to slow my pace but nii-san pressed on my hand a little more to keep his hold on me and brought me closer to him.

"Wait! Aren't you Endeavour's son and daughter please tell us-"

The closest reporter to the gate started but Shoto cut off his question by shoving us away from them and into the school grounds.

The reporters made disappointed groans, but never gave up on getting some interesting material for their article.

I stood for a moment to take a breath of fresh air.

"Thanks..." I told nii-san, too embarrassed to look at him.

He did not say anything, just pulled my hand that he was still holding gently. I understood and continued walking.

Moments and we were in our classroom, only Yaoyarouzu and Iida were inside. As usual. They greeted us as we proceeded towards our seats. Shoto was still holding my hand.

"Um... Shoto... I need to sit..." I told him awkwardly.

He glared at me in frustration, and I could feel the pain rise again in my chest. He let go of my hand, but got his message across nonetheless. _I won't let you keep up with that._

I pressed my shoulders closer to my body as I sat myself in my desk. A heavy silence filled the air around us, a silence that almost suffocated me, tortured me.

The same image of that skull-less monster flashed in my eyes. I held my head in pain.

"Todoroki-san... are you alright...?" Yaoyarouzu asked, concern written all over her face.

_'Oh no... was it that clear that I was in pain...'_

"Yeah, do not worry... I am ok!" I reassured her, a mastered fake smile plastered on my face. Not totally swallowing my lie, she nodded and continued reading her book, still stealing glances here and there.

The awkwardness kept thickening and thickening, until suddenly, the door was kicked open.

Guess who.

Bingo! The explosive boy Bakugou.

And like everyday, he threw his stuff on the floor beside his desk. He then turned his head slowly behind and stopped when he faced me. His eyes widened in killer glare, he then turned back to his front at light speed.

_'This does not look good... maybe I should start praying for my soul...'_

Progressively, students filled the class, all complaining about the mess at the gates. It was looking normal, until a strong **_clang! _**voice was heard. In seconds, seventeen out of twenty-one students were glued to the window, all complaining things like: "step beside" or "give me space" or "let me see". They were all making a mess on the window seats, except one. The explodo lord was safe with one magical yell of pure anger. Do like him.

Then, then the door of our class started moving. Knowing who was behind, the students dispersed themselves in their seats in light speed, to avoid provoking the 'scary'Aizawa sensei. He got into class, papers filling his hands, barely visible signs of annoyance showing in his normal well mastered indifferent expression.

"Good morning class." He said nonchalantly.

A chorus of different toned good mornings came from us. He rested the papers on the table and started again: "Hope you have rested from yesterday's battle... as I was saying yesterday, I took the liberty in seeing your marks and evaluations. Since Midoriya is back now, I am going to imply a few notes."

Everyone, laser focused on our teacher, waited attentively for the wisdom.

"Bakugou. Stop acting like a 7 years old. You're wasting your talent." He implied, slightly annoyed. Bakugou tensed and with his angry expression version 1.51, he answered a "I know.". But this time, he said it deeply and thoughtfully despite his rage. Progress, I guess.

"And you." He directed his speech to the green cinnamon roll, who jolted like if he was met with electricity.

_'Not that I blame him... his experience with this homeroom teacher was not exactly fun.'_

He explained him that he should fix the issue of broken body parts soon, because he will be much more flexible.

"I need to see some sweat out of you, Midoriya." He coached him.

"Yes sir!!" Was the confident answer of the boy.

"Now to the homeroom notices..." Some students gulped upon hearing the teacher start again. "I'm sorry to jump you all in this so abruptly..."

_'Is it going to be a soul shattering exercise...? No, he said it too nicely.'_

"We have to choose a class president!" He told us, a shadow cast upon his eyes.

_'He's expecting the mess and chaos the class will dive into since this position means capacity for leadership and will surely give a good boost to our heroic career...'_

"Finally something school like!!!" The excited lot screamed, making it sound like the whole class.

_'ouch... my ears hurt...'_

And I was complaining about that... what came after it was worse. All students shot their hands up screaming different versions of "me" and "pick me". Even nii-san raised his hand.

_'Now this is a real ouch...'_

You must have guessed it, but I did not. I just feel not suited for this, despite that when I was picked as class president back in middle school, everyone including teachers was amazed by my work. It puts a lot of pressure on me, and my democratic way of doing things does not always suit everyone, so... I preferred to do not intervene in that.

_'The perfect candidate for this position is not me... it's Iida-kun. He is the one who should be our president. I just know it deep down.'_

Just as I was thinking of the guy, he emerged with a speech _on the spot_ proposing the idea of democratic voting for the president. Sensei, shoving himself in his puffy sleep bag said he agreed as long as we finish within the deadline.

_'He is seriously going to nap through this...?'_

* * *

Th results were stunning. Midoriya got three votes, Yaoyarouzu got two, and I got two as well.

_'Wait... what? Who...? Why?! It is not nii-san for sure because he knows I hate this. Then...'_

Iida has gotten just one, and nii-san did not get any.

_'So Shoto gave his vote to somebody else, so did Iida since I voted for him and he got only one vote.'_

I prayed that Yaoyarouzu would be chosen over me.

Luckily, sensei asked us to discuss it together. I gave up my position immediately

_'It's not that I do not appreciate my friends' trust, it is just that I do not want to disappoint them.'_

And with that, everything was settled. Midoriya became our president and Yaoyarouzu was his vice.

"You've got to be shitting me! Who the fu* voted for Deku?!!! And that damn Icy-hot has gotten two fu*ing votes!!" Bakugou complained, screaming.

_'Back to normal I see...'_

"Well I guess we know whom you voted for..." The tape like hands guy commented sweatdropping.

Midoriya was so stunned that he couldn't say a coherent sentence, while Yaoyarouzu was a bit disappointed.

Iida was looking around him, probably trying to figure out who gave him the vote, but nonetheless was gloomy.

_'He wanted the role so badly, and was even suitable for it... I really feel sorry for him...'_

* * *

The time flew by and it was time for lunch. Like I did since the beginning of school, I took my already prepared bento box (this time of sushi) and headed sneakily to the roof.

But, this time, I was caught.

"Where are you going?" The cold tone of the question froze me in my place. I knew exactly to whom this voice belonged.

_'Oh no...'_What I feared and avoided with my all, was happening at that moment.

"I am going to have lunch." I answered as bluntly as I could, without turning to face _my twin_.

"You are still trying to escape me, despite what I have told you multiple times." I could hear his faint frustrated sigh, one that he was most definitely trying to mask.

"I am not trying to escape. I am just trying to grow stronger." I answered him, shoving my trembling hand in my pocket.

"Stop lying. I can sense it." He almost spat.

"Listen-" I started but he cut me.

"No you listen. Whatever you want to do, you are not going to succeed _Endeavour_. This is not your job and never will be. And if I have to beat that into you the hard way, I will." He said in a calm but infuriated voice.

_'He... he threatened me... for the first time in our lives, he..._

_No..._

_No this is not true..._

_No, no, no!!!'_

My eyes went wide, and I began shaking uncontrollably.

"**_Fine..._**" I bit, then stormed away, as away as possible, from that damn place, from **_him_**.

* * *

**Oof, that was... not so good.****Well life is not so nice to keep things as they are, every action has a reaction, even if it came out late.**

**Well, to be honest this chapter was scheduled to be out yesterday because it was already done by then, but I had to make a slight delay. Not willingly, but what can we do?**

**Anyways, away from that, can ****you feel the USJ closing by?**

**It is one of my favourite events in the series, and the reason why Aizawa Shota became officially my favourite teacher at U.A, and one of my favourite heroes.**

**There is a special something you will know about Hikoori and Ereaserhead soon, something that I laid a sign or two about before.**

**Of course I am not going to forget to give my special thanks to MihHale and Blackit Tamer for their support for this humble work! I will try my utmost best to meet your expectations, yours too all of my dearest readers! Thanks everyone for your follows and favourites I never expected to get that much attention! **

**Another thing, would you guys prefer that I make each season/arc in a separate volume, so that the story does not get too many chapters or do you want me to keep them together?**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	23. Ch18: The Contdown

"That shitty Icy-hot! Where is she!" I screamed, fuming with rage.

_'She fuc*ing saved my ass, twice too! And yesterday she wanted to shit the childish act out of me!! And now when I want to talk to the bastard to make her understand that I totally can manage without her, she disappears from the whole cafeteria!!!! Fu*!!'_

"Damn iiiiiiit!!!!" I yelled, earning myself freaked out stares.

Like I care.

The moment I walked out of the fuc*ing crowded cafeteria, I met the protective bastard, that damn girl's twin, walking in, wearing his cold mask like always.

"Hey! you! Half and half bastard!" I called him.

He did not even give me a glance, just kept walking like I never existed

_'The fu*!!?'_

"Hey! You! don't ignore me!" I yelled, taking leaping steps to his side, then imprisoning his shoulder with my palm.

He stopped in his tracks, and I could feel the temperature in his right side drop at an increasing speed.

"What." He bit out venomously.

_'Is he looking down on me??!!!'_

"_Listen_, Half and half, first look at my face when I talk to you, second where the fu* is your fu*ing twi-" i growled in his face but he snatched my hand away from him, interrupting me. Not just that, he fu*ing _glared at me_!

"_First_" he spat, "keep your manners when you talk about _my twin_. Second, you have no damn business knowing where _she_ is." He said that and walked away, totally ignoring my yells and explosions.

**"Damn Todorokis!!!!!"**

* * *

After so many empty searches and wrong turns, I stood beside a dark corner cursing angrily.

_'For Fu*'s sake where the hell is she?!!'_

I ruffled my hair in frustration. Suddenly I heard a light, surpressed sob.

_"It's all my fault... I-It's..." _the voice muttered, then was cut off by a series of painfully heart stabbing sobs.

_"I-I am so w-weak..."_ It said again, sadness so deep in it.

_'This voice is so familiar... it sound just like that damn icy-hot Todoroki girl.'_

But why was she crying and saying such bullshit about herself? I listened further.

_"I promised... I promised to protect him... he doesn't understand..." _She said, but interrupted herself with another sob.

_"He doesn't know what the **Endeavour** inside **fathe****r** can do..." _She continued, her crying never stopping.

_"I am the one who knows... I saw it once... I don't want it to happen **again**... I can't tolerate-"_ She was about to say something, but the sound of the disintegration of the so called U.A barrier followed by the swarming reporters, interrupted her.

_'What the fu* just happened?!'_

And I could not miss the form of a very pale individual with white bluish hair dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, dusting himself from the remnants of the gate.

* * *

The sudden noise broke the loneliness I was searching comfort in.

_'This sounded just like... just like something dissolving...'_

Shielding my drained eyes from the eyes of strangers, I took small steps to the light. I was met by a gape mouthed Bakugou.

_'Was he here the whole time..?! No no focus on what's important.'_

The U.A barrier was nothing but ash, and the reporters from earlier this morning were going inside like crazy. The siren alarm sounded at the same time in the school building.

_'How did this...'_

"Bakugou! What on earth happened here?" I asked him almost yelling so that he can hear me across the noise.

He seemed taken aback for a moment then said: "There is a freaking breach! It is some strange guy's quirk that fu*ing disintegrated the gates! I lost sight of him but he must have entered the school!"

I tried to come up with a plan, but nii-san's words spiralled in my head, clouding my thoughts and judgement.

The image of that monster banged the doors of my head, giving me a sudden shock of pain.

_'Clear your mind, Hikoori, think... there might be an attack on the school and you and Bakugou are the only ones that knows about it yet.'_

I inhaled deeply in an attempt to untie the strains on my mind.

"We should attack him before he does!" Bakugou screamed.

_'A bunch of reporters are not exactly threatening soldiers of villainy..._

_What is it then...? A distraction? But fr9m what...?'_

"Bakugou... can you tell where the breacher is now?" I asked quietly.

He deadpanned.

"What?"

"Where is the infiltrator? Do you see him?" I asked again.

"Are you fu*ing kidding me?! We should make the first move!" He yelled frustrated.

"Now is not the time for this shit! Listen, we have to work basing on a logical plan! We cannot rush in and directly engage!"

He growled then admitted:

"He isn't anywhere in sight! But I can get a higher ground with my explosions..." He began but I interrupted him.

"No... it's best if we keep a low profile..."

I coached calmly.

Bakugou growled in anger then complained: "Then what should we do, _genius-san_?!!"

I looked around me for a moment, then grabbed his hand running towards the direction I set in mind.

"If we think about it, the most logical destination would be the information library restricted for teachers and staff members. There, they will find all they need to make an _actual _attack, and not just such a unrecognizable reporters breach." I explained, still dragging explosive head behind.

He snatched his hand away then yelled: "I can walk on my fu*ing own!"

I glared at his direction for a moment, but immediately switched my attention back to the road.

"So by other words, they are targeting something, or..." He stated surprisingly calmly.

"Someone. Exactly. And guess who that might be." I continued, taking an another turn.

**_"All Might..." _**He bit out.

"All Might indeed." I admitted.

I stopped dead in my tracks and raised a hand for Bakugou for him to stop.

There were people talking, but so lowly that I could barely hear them: "Did you... the schedule?" A raspy, twisted voice asked.

"I did. Do not worry... area... secured... all yours." Another one, that I could not really make out answered.

"Good. This... Attack... All Might... end" The raspy voice sing-songed in a deadly playful tone.

My eyes widened, as I looked back at Bakugou. He was in the same state.

_'Attack... All Might... end..._

_Those words, they are nothing but trouble...!_

_Should we attack, or shall we wait until we tell the teachers..?'_

But the explodo king could not wait for my conclusions anymore, he jumped right into action and attacked the blue haired guy, who was now alone.

"Die you fuc*ing villain!" He screamed, taking a leap on him with his right hand.

The guy I with the white blyish hair (that I saw earlier that morning) reached his arm toward his face, and the world went slow motion.

I felt the same burning take over my body, like it did ten years ago. I saw Bakugou becoming dust the moment he was touched by that cursed pale hand. I had to react, and quickly. No time to think of a strategy. Slamming my left foot on the ground, I created instantly an ice barrier that took all the damage instead of Bakugou, whom I carried and ran away at light speed. I looked back and saw the mysterious guy disappearing in a black hole like wrap gate.

**_"Let me go Icy-hot bastard!!" _**He screamed in my ears.

I flinched then came back as much as strong: "If I had let you _go_, you would have become _dust_."

He wanted to protest, but the only thing he did was mutter something angrily under his breath.

The burning kept circulating through my body, despite that it's temperature was getting lower and lower. To make things worse, there was also an increasingly throbbing pain in my head. The adrenaline's effect was fading away, and the emotional abuse was back to the surface. I released Bakugou of my hold then continued running to the classroom.

_' **"Even if I have to beat it in you"**_

_**"Attack... All Might... end."** '_

As all the input spiralled continuously in my brain, and in addition to all the pain and suffering, I could not reach the classroom door before deopping unconscious to the ground.

* * *

**Hiloori Hikoori, you take in so much from this cruel authour.****Well, it has to be done because she cannot develop properly otherwise.**

**_But you know, that_ _slow motion thing happened again... isn't that weird?_**

**Well, I will leave that your analysing abilities!**

**A special thanks -as usual- to the best readers out there: Blackit Tamer-san for their continuous support since the beginning of this fanfic!**

**MihHale for her supportive positive comments and the insert of her thoughts and predictions!**

**Christine** **Ryan for her positive energy and support (I am flattered by her review!)**

**Thank you everyone for reading this work of mine, and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	24. Ch19: Stable Present, Unknown Future

* * *

_I was standing beside what looked like river. Behind me were a terrified Midoriya, Asui and Mineta, standing in the water. The same guy with his white bluish messed up hair was **reaching his hand to disintegrate Asui's ****body**. Midoriya was trying to save her. On the other hand, the deformed bird monster was on my right, and beneath him was... **Aizawa sensei soaked in his own blood.**__I had to choose whom to save. It was either my dear teacher's death or my beloved comrades'.__I held my forehead, panicked, as the dark power inside of me exploded, freezing the whole world around me.__In the end,** I was** **left alone...**_

* * *

"...Can you hear me?" A voice of an old woman addressed me, shaking my upper body gently.

I shot my eyes open, taking the sitting position in a flash. The glaring light in the room was the first thing to greet me.

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing my head in pain.

_'Where...__ am I?'_

The old lady sighed in relief.

"You're awake, that's good." She said, smiling.

_'Recovery Girl...?'_

I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. The hospital like white walls filled my sight. I was in the nurse's office.

_'I do not remember clearly what has exactly happened... I feel like if there is a blackout in my memory...'_

"Why am I here Recovery Girl-sama?" I asked to fill myself with much needed answers.

Recovery girl chuckled then said: "Please, drop the 'sama' and just call me Recovery Girl." She paused for a moment then continued: "you have lost consciousness earlier this morning. Bakugou Katsuki, your classmate, came here running with you in his arms. The poor kid was very worried despite him masking it very well."

_'Bakugou... Bakugou did that...?_ _But why...?'_

The events of the morning suddenly burst through my memory harshly, flashing strong pain in my head.

"Recovery Girl! Can you tell me if he is okay?? Was he harmed by any way???" I asked overwhelmed by concern so suddenly that I took the doctor off-guard.

"He is very alright, do not worry he was not harmed by any way. Did you remember something?" She said nicely.

I nodded. She smiled again, then said: "Thank goodness, you won't need more than a little rest." She paused a little then scolded: "Now, dear, get your rest! You have been put into enough pressure!"

She pushed me back to my back gently. I started protesting with a "but" but was immediately cut off.

"You have put enough stress on yourself! Do you think that fainting like that came out of nowhere?! This is crucial!" She scolded further.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and laid on the bed again like I have been told. The smile came back to her loving face.

_'The look in her eyes... it resembles **her **look..._

_I wish she was still here with us...'_

"Aizawa sensei is going to come here to see you in a few minutes, to ask you a few questions.Try to make the most of your rest, because he does not like to waste time". She explained nicely, interrupting my thoughts from descending rapidly to the rabbit hole. "Would you like some Pez?"

* * *

A knock was heard on the door of the nursery, as promised by my nice doctor. He greeted Recovery Girl then me and took a seat beside my hospital like bed.

"How do you feel now?" He asked with a little gentleness in his tone.

_'Did he just say this with... gentelness? Even if it was slight, it still counts..._

_I knew he is softer than he likes to show.'_

"I feel fine, thank you sensei." I answered him, smiling.

"That's good." He paused, letting out a small sigh, then continued: "I want to ask about what you have seen. Who have the attacker met and what did he want? I already have the his appearance thanks to Bakugou, but I do not know much detail about the other intel."

I opened my mouth to answer, but something interrupted me. A vision of sensei, having his arm twisted to his back, his hand crushed and his face smashed with the ground in the worst way, and by the sane monster that has been following me since the beginning of this day.

I was stunned by the intensity and clarity of it. I could even hear the menacing _'crack__s__'_ and the pained scream of my teacher.

_'What... what was that...?!!_

_It's-it's...'_

"...Todoroki are you hearing me?" Sensei shook me, snapping me away from a dangerous situation. Despite his straight face and tone, his eyes held worry.

_'He probably have called me a few times now... I really hate how I worry everyone around me...'_

"Sorry sensei, I just... spaced out." I mustered the best lie I could.

He frowned slightly then said: "Try to pay more attention, Todoroki. Now tell me what you know."

_'He didn't buy my lie... but he cannot tell what it is and has mpre important matters at hand, so he won't ask further, **for now.**'_

Luckily for him, Recovery Girl was out for a momentat this particular time so he could continue his investigation.

"For the person he met, I could not see him because Bakugou and I were behind a wall. But I could hear a few words from them. They said something about the area bwing secured, a schedule, attack, All Might and end. Those are the words I could hear clearly. The others were muffled and I could not make them out." I explained, squeezing my brains to the extreme to avoid forgetting any detail. The frown on sensei's expression deepened, most probably because he wanted for the situation to be less dire than that.

"They also knew about Bakugou's explosions and my ice..." I trailed off.

Aizawa sensei, wearing back his neutral face, told me he was already filled with that by Bakugou.

"If they attack the school -which is the highest probability- you have two have to be more careful because you are most likely to be taken hostages.

"How did you know the infiltrator was heading to the teacher's library?" He asked with a very well masked suspicion.

But reading people's emotions for me was like reading an open book; I felt his suspicion right away, and he has all the right to think this way.

"When I saw the reporters, I asked myself a question: why would a villain attack a school full of heroes, including All Might, with a bunch of journalists? This is just plainly foolish. So I figured that this was a distraction. I then thought about the _why_ behind such a distraction, and came out with the hypothesis of them wanting to inspect the school. And, since All Might is here, they probably would be searching some intel about him, most likely to know how to beat him; after all he istheir _nightmare_. So, the best area to gather such information was the library of teachers, of course. Assuming by the trouble of waiting for a bunch of reporters to make a huge distractiom, it's safe to say that the infiltrator had time to get knowledgeable about the directions he had to take to find the right place." I explained.

The teacher was surprised by the analysis I gave him.

Back to his normal expression, he thanked me and got out, telling me to get ready for the last session of the day, which was to begin after ten minutes.

* * *

"Here she is! At last!" Mina yelled in to the class the moment my head perked through the door. Everyone's attention became laser focused on me. Then I was banged with multitude of questions, like: "Are you okay?", "what happened?", "Do you feel better now?" and such.

I stood there not realising whom should I answer first.

"Damn it what happened to you lot? You fu*ing strained my ears!!" Bakugou screamed, quieting the sea of questions.

I sent him a thankful look, which he countered with a scowl, a 'tch', and a turn of his head. I smiled then turned to my confused classmates and said: "Do not worry, everyone, I am alright...! I just got a little bit careless about my body lately and had to pay for it..." I glanced at Shoto as I talked. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring aimlessly out of the window, a deep, lingering sadness in guilt in his eyes. No one had noticed, but twins always have extra credits when it comes to each other. After all, I could literally _feel_ his pain.

_'It's better to talk about something else...'_

I looked back at them and exclaimed, changing the subject: "This does not matter now! Fill me in on what happened to you guys during the time I was out!"

"Well-" Uraraka started, but was cut off by Iida and his chopping motion: "Now now! Take your seats the class is about to start!"

I looked questionably at him then at Uraraka, who chuckled at my expression.

"He was nominated the class president by Midoriya!" She said beaming.

My eyes widened, a smile finding it's way to my face: "really?! How come?"

"We will tell you that after class, Todoroki-san. Sorry but the school rules should be respected" He coached, smiling apologetically at the end.

"You're right! I will go back right now." I nodded returning the smile.

I took my seat beside nii-san. He was still avoiding eye contact.

_'I can't leave him hanged like this... it's torturing to see him in this state... he already carries a lot on his shoulders..._

_I just can't sit and watch him like that._

_I can comfort him, but without straying from my goal.'_

I took out my note book, and wrote a phrase on it: "This is not your fault.". I folded it carefully then put it on his desk while he was distracted.

Ectoplasm sensei, our math teacher got into the classroom and started his session.

From the corner of my eye, I saw nii-san's stealthy stares on me.The pain in my heart eased for a fraction.

_'He got the message... at least this eased a little bit of the tension._

_He does not deserve to suffer. No... I **won't** let him suffer._

_He will not face... he will not face Touya onii-san's fate. I will not allow it._

* * *

"She was there, All For One-sama. Hikoori Todoroki stood against Shikaragi." A person whose body was made of purpulish black mist said in his deep voice to screen in the middle of a bar. It was two o'clock in the morning, and no one was awake.

"Ah... how interesting. How is she managing herself, I wonder." The screen, or All For One responded, letting out a menacing chuckle in the end.

"It's closing by... more than I expected."

* * *

**Hello everyone!!**

**This chapter did take some time to write. I did not know how to exactly drive my point through. Actually, you guys got an early access on a very important information. Well it's the infiltration's chapter after all.**

**I sorta wanted to ease the tension between Hikoori and Shoto. They deserve it. Don't worry though, it will eventually get better between them I promise!**

**Thank you everyone for supporting me and my work! I will try my very best to always keep updating!**

**A special thanks to Blackit Tamer-san, MihHale, Crystine Ryan**** and madysin.cordova fro their constant postive reviews and their attention to this story! A shout out to you guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Regards!**

_Author-chan._


	25. ch20: If Mom Was Here

"And that's it for today!" I exclaimed at my students, smiling kindly, as the bell of the last session rang.

"Thanks Todoroki sensei!" They answered, cheering happily at the end of school.

_'Now, have to go back home... yay.'_

I sighed in exasperation, the lingering feeling of longing finding it's way to the surface. Well, being the eldest sister in a house without a mother and caring for siblings facing traumatic issues each in different ways is not exactly fun.

Not that I do not like caring about them, of course. It's just... just that I always wish to have a life a normal family does.

The way things are going are really worrying me, especially with Shoto and Hikoori. They used to be so close, to the point that they were inseparable. No matter how far away you keep them from each other, their relationship remained as stable and clear as the lake in the middle of a mythic forest.

_'But things are changing since a week before U.A...'_ I thought as I got into my car.

It's mostly on Hikoori's side that the ball is dashing into the pitfall. Her anxiety is growing at an increasing speed, and she is distancing herself more and more from everyone. She is having outbursts in her passive quirk, "Dark Blood" as the doctor called it, at night, not to mention the nightmares. I am always watching over her, since she has always been on the more sensitive side.

I was in front of our mansion's door, without even being aware. Sighing again I opened it, letting my worries slide aside for a small amount of time so that I can be the caring mother I have to be.

_'Natsuo is going to be back soon, and after him are Shoto and Hikoori. I should finish the chores._ _And I have to prepare the class work of tomorrow for my students. Then I should prepare the dinner for my siblings, and for me and father each one aside.'_

Yup, there is a lot of work to do.

I took a quick shower, changed into my pyjamas, and started with the chores right away. When I finished, the front door opened.

"I'm home." Natsuou's voice echoed.

I got to the door to greet him as usual: "welcome home! take off your shoes on the door step I just cleaned up the house."

He beamed and said while answering my request: "restless as usual, Fuyumi."

I chuckled giving him a "get in" motion with my hand.

"Come and help me in preparing our dinner after you shower and change!" I said while walking toward the kitchen.

"Oki-doki."

* * *

This time, our lovely youngest siblings got silently into the house. Usually, Shoto would announce their arrival, but he did not this time around. He actually got straight to his room, like Hikoori did in this period of time.

"Shoto? Hikoori?" I called them out, but no one answered.

_'That's not their normal behaviour... what happened to them in school?'_

The concern resurfaced again, even grew. I headed to Shoto's room, to inspect. I knocked twice.

"Shoto...? May I enter?" I asked softly. I heard some shuffling and a faint noise of things being moved, before he answered me with a _slightly _wavering enter. My heart clenched as I moved the doorknob.

He was sitting on his favourite mat beside the window, spacing out.

"Shoto...?" I tried to get his attention, maintaining a small smile.

He turned his head to face me, questioning the goal behind my actions.

I got into the room, and sat beside him. He shifted in his place a little bit.

_'He does that when he fights with Hikoori...'_

"What happened?" I asked gently, still smiling.

He averted his gaze, wearing a neutral mask.

"Nothing important." He said coldly.

_'Yup... they fought.'_

I let out a weak sigh.

_'It must be about father again... can't blame them..._

_they faced his cruelty, which is far harsher than just being ignored like in my and Natsuou's case.'_

"You had an argument with imoto, didn't you?" I asked softly, my voice fading slightly at the end. He tensed in response and did not answer.

"You know... you do not have to take all the burden on yourself, either be it you or Hikoori... maybe you should _share_ the weight. This way you won't feel as pressured." I told him, getting on my feet.

His eyes became glassy with held back tears. He looked through window again, at the far horizon.

I got out and closed the door, giving him a much needed privacy.

* * *

It was seven and half at night. Father just came back from work, his civilian clothes on.

"Welcome back, oto-san." I said silently, my head down. "The dinner is ready...".

He hummed in response, not even bothering to answer.

I was gone to the eating room, waiting for him on the ground level chair.

Ten minutes and he got inside, sitting opposite to me.

"Ittadakimasu." We both said in union, and started eating.

The silence moments stretched and stretched, thickening the air around us. I felt like if I'm going to suffocate.

"So... um... how was your work today...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Good." He answered simply, annoyance clear in his tone. He was clearly bothered by something.

"Where is Hikoori?" He asked frowning.

_'Oh no... I know this look very well.'_He was going to at least give her a lecture, and his lectures are not exactly the _nice _type.

"She... she i-is in her room, as u-usual." I stuttered.

_'I am sorry imoto... but what can I do...?'_

He got up, his plate half empty, and headed to her room.

"Wait...!" I called out to him. He did not even stop to glance at me; just continued his way toward her room.

She ended up being scolded harshly, and for what?

For losing consciousness in school, like if it was her own fault.

Soon after that, a fight broke again, between Shoto, and father.

_'I wish mother was here... she would have known what to do...'_

* * *

**Hello folks!****I did it! I updated the story in two consecutive days! Yay!!**

**Well, a special reader's birthday is today. Say happy birthday to Balckit Tamer-san!!**

**This is a little present for them for turning eighteen; a chapter about Fuyumi!**

**Oh, Fuyumi... she needs more attention. She is one of the strongest characters I came across. She is bearing a big burden, yet she is not wavering. She has a very big dream: having a normal family. I hope it will become true someday!**

**I am sorry if it was confusing, but yes, Hikoori has a kind of future-visions. You will know the whereabouts of this (and other) abilities as the story advances, do not worry!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!****Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	26. Ch21: The storm

"So, you're saying that Iida-kun got nominated class president by Midoriya, because of _that_?" I asked Uraraka, trying my best to snicker under my breath.

She giggled slightly: "Yup! This is what happened!"

_'It's ironic that they chose him after such an event... well at least we have the right person in the right pla-'_"Take your seats and stop the chatter everyone! The class is about to start! And Tokoyami!!! Get off the desk!!!! You are disrespecting it's craftsmen and the previous senpais that used it!!" He coached, making his signature robotic movements with his hands.

_'As I was saying, he is in the right place for his personality.'_I sat in my seat, so did Uraraka, and waited for our sensei to arrive.

I glanced at nii-san for a moment. He was immersed in his thoughts, and was _not _feeling ok. He had to fight father for me again yesterday. I replayed the events of yesterday, probably for the hundredth time, again against my will:

_(__Father burst the door of my room open. His fire was breathing from his moustache and beard violently. I immediately stood in my place, knowing what was coming.__He threw daggers at me, poisoned ones. From the word "useless", to "weak", to "a disgrace"; I wanted the earth to swallow me and never return me again.__I knew that the person in front of me now was **Endeavour**, and not **fathe****r**.__I tried my best to stand firm, to take all of his insults and swallow them. I wanted to survive through his poison without fighting. I could not fight **him** back, because I saw how much of a victim he was to himself._

_No... it was because deep down, I knew I still hold that admiration, despite it all._

_But that did not mean that my emotions were on par with my desires. I was hurt beyond words, I felt sadness, rage and **hatred **as well. Tears were streaming on their own from my eyes, silently._

_This is when my other half, knocked the door open, fuming with rage. This time, his anger was showing on his whole expression, not just his eyes._

_"If you add one more word, just one more word, you will never see the U.A costume in this house ever again!!!" he screamed._

_My eyes widened, and shock froze me in place._

_Endeavour's fire exploded even more, not just from his face but from his right hand as well. My twin's right foot froze slowly, as if the two were preparing for battle._b

_I could not move, or even flinch. My passive quirk was taking over my senses. My whole body burned with pain, and the blood in my vessels condensed. Father noticed that, so did nii-san, so they stopped immediately. Never breaking their glares, father retreated out of the room, while nii-san got closer to me, all afraid and worried._

_And after that, nothing. A blackout...__)_

I felt like if guilt could swallow me whole. I caused nii-san trouble, _again._

The metal door slid open, revealing a tired Aizawa sensei, and interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at my hand watch and it showed 12:50 pm.

_'This is not supposed to be a homeroom class, it's the hero foundation one. So why didn't All Might sensei come...?'_

"For the foundation skills of heroics today we'll study today, it was decided that you'll be supervised by a three man team consisting of All Might, me and somebody else." He announced.

_'It was decided...? So this is a special case. It must be because of the villain infiltration yesterday. But still, this does not explain why All Might sensei did not show up.'_

"Sensei! What will we be doing!?" Sero, the boy with the tape like arms raised his hand so high in the air asking for explanation.

Our teacher took out a card and shoved it in the air just high enough for everyone to see. It contained the word "Rescue" all bold and capitalized.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it be a flood or any other disaster." he started with his deep voice. "It's the trial of rescue!!"

The moment he finished, a small flash of the bird-monster showed and disappeared in a second behind sensei, his hand just above his head.

I flinched, holding my head in pain.

_'This thing has been haunting me for too long... what on earth is it...?'_

"...roki! Todoroki!!" Aizawa sensei called me, probably for the third time.

"O-oh! Yes sensei..." I stuttered.

"Your classmates are already out, what are you waiting for?" He asked strictly.

"Sorry... I just..." I trailed off.

"Get your costume on and go to the outside, we are going to our destination by bus. And do not space out during explanation again." He ordered.

"Hai!" I exclaimed and got my costume bag.

* * *

"In order to get everyone seated smoothly in the bus!! File into two lines according to your numbers!!" Iida coached us, holding a police whistle in his hand.

_'Where did he get that anyways...?'_

Nii-san was standing just behind me. He did not utter a word, but he was clearly relieved to have me sit beside him.

We got into the bus one by one, but it turned out to be a normal transport bus anyways.

Poor Iida got disappointed.

Shoto and I were gone to the seats in the far back of the bus, away from everybody.

We sank comfortably in the seat chairs, letting out a small sigh, at the same time. We both looked at each other in the same moment, and also turned away awkwardly in a same line of reaction. Then, we both chuckled silently.

_'At least we can still enjoy such moments together...'_

"Your quirk resembles All Might's." The frog like girl, Asui, said to Midoriya like if it was nothing.

Her words peeked my attention to the conversation the others in the front were discussing.

The green head literally freaked out, and stuttered out some words that barely made sense. The only understandable ones were "mine is not like", then everything became muffled letters.

_'His quirk resembles All Might... well it does really, the only difference is that he gets injured when he uses it. But his words from the day he fought with Bakugou rang again:_

**_"I got my quirk from somebody else."_**

_Could it be-' _

"If we're talking about the double whammy of flashy and strong, you cannot not mention the Todorokis and Bakugou!" The one bright kid with spiky red hair, Kirishima as I recall, stated enthusiastically, getting the attention of the three of us. I and Shoto only spared a glance, while Bakugou tched. That's when Asui spoke again, flaring the bomb in explosion's head: "Bakugou is always fuming so he won't be very popular.

_'Three, two, on-'_

"You Bit* I will be popular!!!!!" He screamed.

Her reaction to that? Pointing at him quietly, saying "see" to prove her point. Other students followed suite and started accusing him for his attitude, and the vulgarity of speech rose increasingly fast.

"Oww... I am starting to have a headache..." I complained with a voice that was only auditable to me.

"You got a fu*ing problem icy-hot?!!!" Bakugou fired at me.

_'How the hell did he hear that...?"_

Shoto glared at him intensely and rose to his feet. The slightly higher ground gave him a little bit of extra height above Bakugou.

"It would be in your benefit to keep your manners when speaking of _my twin_, Bakugou." He said coldly, nearly spitting his name at the end.

_'Uh-oh...'_

"Say that again, you fu*ing damned shitty half and half-" Bakugou was reciting every curse word he knows on nii-san and of course accompanying each one with an explosion. But he was cut off with the cold scolding of Aizawa sensei and of course his famous erasure stare: "We're almost there so shut your mouth and settle down already."

And like magic, quiet washed over the bus.

_'Thanks Aizawa sensei, you're my saviour.'_

Shoto sat back in his seat sighing heavily. So did Bakugou after making sure to send a death glare to our direction.

* * *

"Wow amazing!!!!! Is this the U.S.J or something??" The energetic people of our class exclaimed all together.

_'Everyone is so loud today...'_

I looked around me, studying my environment. My head was spiralling on something, something dark and painful; but I could not grasp it.

"Flood wrecks, land slides, fires, etc, etc..." A female voice that sounded like if it was heard through a comm started a seemingly small speech. We all turned to it's direction. We saw a short hero in a space suite approaching us, still speaking: "This is a practical training..." She continued, but her voice started to fade from my ears, so did all the other voices too. I was starting to get weird images again. I saw the same hero in the space suite, 13, with a totally ripped back. I saw black mist surrounding us, the bird monster and the same boy who infiltrated U.A.

Shaking my head a few times to regain my sense of reality, I took a deep breath.

My hearing and sight were, thank God, back to me again. I saw Thirteen sensei making a number three symbol with her hands as she said something I could not muster up clearly to Aizawa sensei. He got clearly displeased by what they were discussing, but quickly shifted gear to announce the start of class.

"Before we begin, just one thing..." Thirteen asked for permission. "Or two... or three.. or four..."

_'They just keep increasing...'_

"I'm certain you're already quiet aware... but my quirk is called "Black Hole". No matter what material may get sucked in its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn to dust." Sensei explained.

"Now that's a perfect quirk for removing wreckage and saving injured people from disasters!" Midoriya commented passionately, while Uraraka's head nodded in light speed.

She agreed to him, but also added: "It is also, however, a power that could easily be used to kill people. And in that way, it is not different from the quirks of everyone here."

She then expanded further on how our society regulated and limited quirks usage, and how easily it can kill others accidentally.

"With Aizawa sensei you learned your quirks' true potential, and in All Might's battle trial, I think you became wary of the dangers of using this power on one another." Everyone was listening attentively as she kept on going: "This lesson will serve like a fresh start! Let's get on to studying how to wield our quirks for the sake of humans' lives! Your quirks emphatically does not exist to hurt others!"

_'She's so good in that, and so cool too!'_

"Please emerge from this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to _help_ people!!" She finished, bowing and thank8ng us for listening. Everyone clapped and/or cheered on her.

_'The passion in her words reaches out to all our hearts...'_

Aizawa sensei leaned on the metal bar behind him, as he began: "All right, first things first..."

Then, a weird, unnerving feeling washed over my being, far stronger than any I have had for all this time. I sensed_ grave danger_ being at our doors.

I looked at Aizawa sensei. He had turned to the water fountain at the foot of the stairs, where a small black-purpulish gate spiralled opening, gradually growing. From inside of it, a pale hand emerged, then a face. A face covered with a hand as large as it is; a very scary and creepy face that can never be deleted from my memory. It was the same person who disintegrated the U.A gate yesterday, the same person who almost killed Bakugou. The gate grew and grew, and behind him flooded villains. Villains in a huge amounts.

But that was not what really got me.

It was the form of the same _beast _I have been having visions about for the last few days. The same deformed bird like monster, with it's dagger teeth, skull-less bare brain and it's twisted look; with it's towering navy blue body.

"Huddle together and do not move!!! Those are villains!!!" Aizawa sensei ordered us so loudly that we seized feozen in our place.

The colour drained from my face, and I trembled.

_'It... it was all true..._

_The nightmares are manifesting again..._

_**My curse is being brought to life again**.'_

* * *

**The U.S.J incident has just began. Get ready for the upcoming chapter(s), because I'm planning on heating things up. I won't say more to do not spoil events on you.**

**I hope that my plans are going to run smoothly so that you can enjoy!**

**Thanks everyone for your support! Getting so much attention on my first work... I am flattered!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	27. Ch22: The Best Course Of Action

"Huddle together and don't move!!" Aizawa sensei screamed, the "in action"expression washing over him.

His words came so sudden that the most of us were speechless, just staring at our teacher like if he just made a bad joke.

But what I saw was no joke. What I saw were _villains. _Not just villains, but a monster too. A monster that haunted me for days.

_'This... this can't be true...!'_

"No.13! Protect the students!!" Ereaserhead gave his strict orders to the space hero, who answered immediately.

Kirishima and Midoriya wanted to get a closer look, thinking this trial was like the entrance exam.

"Don't move!!! Those are villains!!!" The erasure hero prevented them from moving one more muscle with these heated words as he put on his goggles.

_'It's-it's happening again...'_

"...Ereaserhead and No.13... according to the teachers' curriculum we procured yesterday, Mr.All Might was supposed to be, yet..." The mist like villain, that his only feature showing was his yellow thunder like eyes, stated calmly, studying us.

I took a few deep breaths to ease the fear railing up inside of me.

_'Quiet down Hikoori... quiet down..._

_Think. We need our brains working to the maximum now..._

_Your matters can wait. Think.'_

I closed my eyes, exhaling. I reopened them, as the fighting senses took over.

I listened intently to each and every word those villains said.

"Where is he? We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along. You can't tell me All Might... The Symbol Of Peace... is not here..." The same person who stole the teachers' curriculum yesterday complained in a childish tone.

_'So they did want intel on All Might... This whole mess is just to get him, but still... those are villains The Symbol Of Peace deals with before breakfast... it can't be just the numbers-'_

"I wonder if he will show up if we kill the kids!!" He mused in a twisted, happy voice.

_'This guy, despite his childish twisted act... is seemingly the leader. The other misty one is his vice. But they can't beat All Might even if they add up to those pesky villains they gathered. Which leads to...'_

I glanced at that monster again. The same vision about Aizawa sensei and my friends being tortured by this messed up creature shot through my head, this time much more intensely.

I hit my head hard to stop the rushing images from shocking further my already messed up mental state.

"Todoroki-san! Are you okay?" Jirou got closer to my side, concerned. Her stare darted back and forth from the burn scar on my right eye.

Sliding my hand from my forehead immediately, I made a small smile and nodded. "Yes, do not worry... I am fine..."

She frowned, but did not comment. She held my pale white hand in hers and dragged me closer to our classmates: "Come on, we have to stay together like Aizawa sensei said." She pressed.

"V-villains!? You have to be kidding!! Who is a dumbskull enough to just waltz into the hero home base??!!" Kirishima questioned, still under the effect of the shock.

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarm sensors?" Yaoyarouzu asked No.13 sensei, trying to piece things together.

"Of course we have them but..." He started but trailed off at the end_._

_'Of course! I did not think about it yet, but the intruder sensors did not work. So, it must be one of those villains' quirk jamming the communication, which means..._

_which means that all kinds of calls or wireless electronics are useless right now...!_

_They are trying to trap us here...!'_

"Is this the only part of the campus that is being infiltrated, or others are being attacked too...? Then that means that they have just one amongst their numbers who can do that. An isolated space away from the schoold building, and when a class is being held... " He paused, taking a brief breath then continued, his eyes focused on the villains under us: "It may seem out of question, but... they must have some solid objective behind it. This is not an ambush without a carefully planned scheme behind it."

_'He is right..._

_First, they took the curriculum to choose the best time and spot to the ambush, noting that it must include All Might._

_Second, they brought a big number of villains with all types of quirks that all most lukely splattered all around the U.S.J, to be compatible against any student/teacher to trap us inside._

_Third, they jammed all communications and wireless connections to prevent any kind of outside help._

_It looks foolish, but it was well planned.'_

"No.13, start the evacuation procedure! And try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! there is a chance that they have a villain with electro-wave quirk that is interfering!" Ereaserhead instructed, activating his ereasure; his hair lifted and his scarf floated during the process.

_'He's... he's planning on fighting all of these villains head on...!_

_But, he is not suited for such kind of battle!'_

"Kaminari! Try contacting the school with your quirk!" He commanded the boy with orange yellowish hair with a black thunder strike on his left bang. Kaminari followed the order nervously.

_'He is just trying to ease our nerves, to make us feel safe._

_He can hold them back if help arrives quickly, but still...'_

I looked at the monster beside the guy with hands all over his body. It was drooling, standing there mindlessly, like if it was a doll waiting for orders.

_'This thing... if it comes to fighting this thing, he may...'_

I did not want to think further about it.

"Sensei! Are you planning on fighting them alone?!" Midoriya questioned loudly, clearly very worried.

Our blunt teacher stayed silent this time.

"Even if you suppress all of their quirks, there is still too many of them!! The battle style of "Ereaserhead" is to capture villains _after _erasing their quirks, which means that this bettle is too dangerous..." He continued, his anxiety rising.

Sensei held his goggles, turning slightly to Midoriya.

"You are not a pro hero if you have just one trick up your sleeves!" He reassured, his tone holding high confidence. "No.13, I'm counting on you! " He added, before leaping from our position, flying over the stairs toward the podium where villains are swarming. The moment he was in their line of sight, their ranged attackers readied for launch. However, sensei was quick to respond and erased their quirks immediately, then bound them with his wrapping scarf and knocked them unconscious by slamming them together.

His hair got down, but immediately lifted up, as he launched a punch in the face of a multi armed mutant-shape, sending him flying, while simultaneously dodging a punch from another villain behind him. He wrapped his scarf around the leg of the flying mutant and in swift motion slammed him on a group of villains standing near him, knocking them down. His hair fell down again as he finished his combo. It lifted up again, and he started another attack.

_'He is incredible...!_

_But still...'_

He had a weakness. His erasure needed continuous staring, and he has dry eye. This inconvenience would shorten his free-attack time.

"Hikoori! Let's go! It's time to evacuate!" Nii-san called me, catching my attention. I turned my back after a last glance, and stepped toward the gate.

_'The best solution is to get out and call for help in this case. If we can get reinforcements faster than them then-'_

"I'm afraid it's not." The mist villain manifested in front of us, blocking our exit.

_'Oh no...!'_

"Greetings. We are the league of villains. I apologize for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves the entry to U.A, the home of heroes, in order to engage with Mr. All Might, the symbol of peace. We were wandering if we were allowed the chance to** _extinguish him, _**you see."

_'I knew it...!__At this point, the best course of action should be...'_

I took a few steps backward, until the roof of the U.S.J was clear above my head. While the wrapping villain was distracted by Bakugou and Kirishima, I took the chance to execute my plans.

_'If we can't get out, then it's best to give a signal'_

"Kurogiri! The girl!!" The leader of the so called league of villains warned someone, probably the wrapping guy.

_'Too late.'_

I launched the tallest ice tower I could muster, a tower that broke the glassy roof above me, and reaching the sky.

* * *

"Mirio! Mirio! There is something soo weird happening right now! It is an icy thing's peak coming from the U.S.J! Could it be that Todoroki girl that we had lunch with that time when Tamaki was too embarressed to eat in the cafeteria?? We did see her class, 1-A get into the bus this morning!" Nejire called, her curiosity boiling as usual.

I looked up at her, as she flew above our heads with her quirk.

_'This **is** weird...the U.S.J is a place for rescue training, not a battle one.'_"Can you go up a little more to see what this icy peak is?" I asked her loudly, to make sure she heard me well.

"Yeah sure sure!!" She exclaimedwithoverflowing excitement and curiosity. A moment later, she added: "It's an ice tower!!"

Tamaki gloomed.

"There is no way a rescue lesson would need an ice tower and this high." He said, thinking deeply.

"Maybe we should go inspect it." I concluded.

* * *

"You... are going to pay for this." Kurogiri, as he was called by his leader.

He condensed home first, and the last thing I saw was my friends engulfed in a dark ball of mist.

"_Imoto!!!!!_" I heard Shoto call for me before I felt myself being sucked into the gate.

One moment, and I was falling right in the direction of the leader and his pet monster.

_'You know what you have to do...'_

I darted my gaze around the podium in light speed until I spotted Aizawa sensei. I focused my attention on him, as I froze the entire ground under those pesky villains, including their leader, until it reached their heads. I also made a slide for myself to do not hit the ground.

I ran to my sensei's size, preparing for round two.

"Todoroki! Stay beside me at all times, and when the situation becomes too dire and I order you to leave, you do that, okay?" He ordered strictly.

Slowly, the ice cracked around the childiah man and cracked, until the it was nothing but dust.

**_"Now you're going to pay!!!"_**

* * *

**Hello everyone, how is it going?**

**I was thinking that maybe changing the update schedule fro everyday or every two days to every three~four days, because that would allow me to write long, better pacing and juicier chapters.**

**Speaking of pacing, I give the most huge thanks to Lightblade23-san for sharing their constructive criticism on this story! I have been dying to know what could be improved and they shined a light on some important points.**

**Also a huge thanks to the dear Blackit Tamer-san, Christine Ryan-san, MihHale-san and all my reviewers! Love you all!!**

**I hope the next chapter will heat things up for you as much as did to me in my head.**

**Wish you enjoyed!**

**Regards.**

A_uthour-chan._


	28. Ch23: The Dark Ice

"Now you're going to pay!!" The villain leader mourned childishly, as he dashed toward us.

Sensei's hair lifted up another time, indicating his quirk's activation, as he made a counter run against our enemy.

"So you're the boss here. Sorry to tell you that but, you won't touch a single hair of my student, let alone make her pay." He said, sending his scarf to the villain's direction.

"23 seconds" The hands-all-over guy started, catching sensei's scraf with ease. "22 seconds, 21 seconds, 20 seconds..."

_'Counting...? But what is he counting time for?'_

I looked at sensei again, waiting for the best opportunity to support his combo. He has lowered his body during his dash, to take the villain "boss" down with a hit with his elbow from beneath him.

"17 seconds..." He muttered as sensei pulled the scarf he was holding with his hand, only to be elbowed right in the gut.

That's when it hit me.

"Sensei get away from him, now!!" I screamed, but it was too late. Aizawa sensei was in his grasp, his hair down and elbow disintegrating slowly.

The skin cracked and fell to the ground like if it was some old dried leaves, exposing the flesh beneath it.

"You keep jumping around so it's hard to tell, but there are moments when your hair falls over your eyes." He mused.

_'Damn it...!'_

I took his distraction as a chance to counter attack. I launched my ice at him to freeze him in his place while his hands were away from his body. I froze him whole avoiding his face, his palms, and of course sensei too.

Ereserhead took this chance to retreat back to my side.

"Good thinking! Now..." He started, however was interrupted by a menacing chuckle.

"You cheaters believe I am the last boss? Think again~" He sing-songed in an annoying childish tone. His eyes curved in an unnerving smile as he mumbled in a commanding tone: "Nomu."

Just as he finished saying this word, the ice on the monster I previously froze cracked once, then twice, then it crashed to the ground, revealing the ugliest deformed face I have seen in my short life until now.

_'Shit, this is bad...!'_

That _thing _freed it's leader. Then, in a split second, became behind us, it's hand hovering over sensei's head dangerously close.

_'He's going to him! He's going to KILL HIM!! No no NO NO NO!!'_

My head spiralled a mile per second. I had to do something, but there was no time to think.

Everything then happened so fast. One moment a huge torturing power burst through my veins, the other that _Nomu's_ head was on the ground, completely severed from it's body, and in it's place was a spear of _blackened __ice _that sprouted from my left hand. It's body collapsed to the ground, it's hands and legs punching and kicking thin air.

"_No!! My lovely Nomu!!!__ You litlle...!"_ The disintegrating villain mourned like a five years old who just had his toy broken.

Sensei looked at me, pure shock written all over his face.

Not that I was not.

Then, then came pain. An unbearable, throbbing pain all over my body. It was like if I was being stabbed by millions of knives from the inside. To top things up, the burning, much more intense than any time I have felt before, exploded all over me.

I knelt on the ground, my eyes widened in suppressed pain, grunts escaping my lips.

"Todoroki!" Sensei screamed, but I only heard muffled words, like if I was diving in water .

_'Pain... everything feels painful...'_

My eyes were twitching on their own from the intensity of it. I almost like they were going to jolt out of their lids. My vision weakened and the only things I could see were blurry images.

_**' "My power... take my power... use it." **'_

But that was the least problem. The Nomu, it was right behind me.

* * *

"Nejire! You're back!" I called out, uneasiness boiling in my gut.

She got down to earth by progressively shutting down her quirk. When she reached the ground, I saw the fear written all over her face.

_'Why is she...'_

"Morio! We should call for help and quick!! They are being attacked! 1-A students are under attack I am sure!!!" She said panting.

_What on earth...?'_

"H-how? The intruder sensors did not work..." Tamaki questioned.

"I am not sure, I only got glimpses of what was happening down there because of the lack range of sight and hearing. But I could tell that there were intruders in the U.S.J...!"

"And the students did not evacuate yet?" I asked impatient.

"Their way is blocked by another villain and No.13 sensei is down!!!" She explained

My eyes widened. Then I frowned.

"Listen, Nejire take Tamaki with you and try to help them evacuate, I will call for help since I have better manoeuvrability." I coached, and they both nodded.

Tamaki got on Nejire's back as she propelled herself up with her quirk, meanwhile I got through the building's walls looking for any teachers, for any _heroes._

* * *

"Todoroki!!" I heard someone calling me, but I was dizzy and could not focus from the pain. My senses were numb.

_'Who's calling me..._ _Owww..._ _Help..._ _Help... me...'_

Suddenly, I felt something tower over me, and a huge hand filled my line of sight.

The next moment, I saw someone shield me with himself; then I heard a snap accompanied by a very pained scream.

The shock and fear cleared my vision for a moment.

I saw Aizawa sensei with a snapped and twisted right arm, the same arm that took the blow aimed at me in the first place.

I felt my stomach drop.

"Ugh...!! T-Todoroki run already!! Go!!" He yelled at me, trying to get me away from danger.

_'No..._

_this..._

_this can't be true..._

_He... he got hurt..._

_He got hurt **because of me...!**_

**_I caused him this...!!_**

**_I am the monster who causes this...!!!_**

_"**Take my power and use it."** '_

I felt numbed as the darkness slowly dissipated through me.

'_No!! No I can't... I won't!'_

I shook my head, trying my best to resist against _that_ demonic voice, to conceal the darkness inside.

"Nomu. Finish him." The villain ordered his monster of a pet.

_' "**Take my power and use it." '**_

_I..._

_I...'_

aI held my head as a powerdul shock of pain bombarded it. Something inside of me violently blew. I felt an overwhelming rage take control of me. As a reaction, I condensed a huge blast of my new acquiered energy at an alarming speed in my left hand, then blew in the form of a blackened icicle pinned with spears all over. I stabbed that icicle inside the Nomu again, again and again, ripping the arm he attacked sensei with before the monster could make any move, all while screaming and yelling at it.

Sensei, with his healthy arm, grabbed my waist and jumped back and away from the villainous pair to give ourselves an opportunity to breath.

"Todoroki get a hold on yourself and act rationally!" He scolded, making a loud scowl as his right hand moved roughly in the momentum of his jump.

I was panting, my head spinning and throbbing. I could not think clearly.

_' "**Take my power and use it."** '_

"Nomu! _Kill_ them!" The villain ordered the regenerated monster to attack us again, who obeyed and rushed in our direction.

"_Stop right there!_" The mist like villain, Kurogiri, said loudly, stopping the Nomu in it's place.

"Why did you do that!! This is my game to play not yours" He yelled like a spoiled child.

"Shikaragi Tomura, this is an important thing belonging to the supreme in here, something that cannot be wasted." He explained.

The so called Shikaragi screamed in frustration.

"Why?! Why did it have to be _my fun_?!" He complained loudly. "Now tell me at least that No.13 is dead."

"I have incapacitated her" I looked sadly surprised at my sensei, who grit his teeth in contained anger. "But I am afraid that some of the students I could not scatter have gotten a little help from the outside and impeded me... and therefore there was one who was able to get out." He explained.

My eyes widened.

_'Someone got the signal, which means... help is soon here...!'_

The only problem now is that we have to survive until it _really_ became here. I got used a little bit to the headache and my senses were clearing; my ability to think was gradually getting back. And I had all the time as that _Shikaragi_ threw a tantrum over the news of his "escape gate".

_'The only way to keep things at bay would be to make sure that the Nomu stays at least incapacitated until other heroes get here._

_The problem here is that if this sorry of a leader here and the misty wraper tags along with their "pet".'_

I eyed Aizawa sensei with worry. He was trying his best to hide his trembling and hitched breath.

_'The pain must be insane on him..._

_but the only way to pull this off is by his help.'_

I retreated closer to his side, as the wrapper or "Black mist" got scolded by Shikaragi or whatever.

"Sensei, can you still move around...?" I asked whispering.

He flinched a bit before whispering back: "yes."

"Can you erase the wrapper's quirk?" I asked him again.

He nodded, having understood what I was planning. He wasn't happy with it, but he knew it was the only way.

His hair lifted up as he stared at Kurogiri with his red eyes.

But something was wrong.

"...We will retreat." Shikaragi ordered.

_'Retreat...?_

_After all of this! They will just retreat?!_

_It doesn't make sense!'_

I shoved more power into my left side to make a string ice attack enough to freeze the three in place, but was interrupted by the man-child: "actually before we do, why do 't we take this chance..." he looked at the river, and in a blink of an eye became in front of it.

"**Why don't we take away the symbol of peace's pride down to the notch!**"

He said, hovering in front of...

_Midoriya, Asui and Mineta._

At the same time, the Nomu was wrapped behind sensei, who was switching his line of sight toward Shikaragi, it's hand just above his head.

Everything went in slow motion. I had to choose, it was either my beloved sensei, or my dear friends.

* * *

"Tch..."

_'These villains are luckily underestimating us. They sent those small pawns to finish us here. They ridiculously couldn't hold themselves together in face of my ice.'_

But that did not matter much, what matters is to search for Hikoori starting with the central plaza, and sooner than later.

I have been feeling repetitive, strong shocks of pain in my heart.

_'Imoto... something is happening to her... I sincerely wish she did not lose control on "dark blood"...'_

This in itself should be an oddity. Ten years ago, when she awakened this... passive quirk, she was given a very spacial psychological treatment to be able to "put it at bay". She never lost control ever since. But ever since we got into U.A, things have become very different.

She was losing control over herself more often, and the nightmares were coming back, more intensely than before.

"What is happening to her...?" I asked myself aloud, as I beat another close to nothing villain out of my way.

Another, much stronger pain stabbed through my heart. I clenched at it's spot, taking a deep breath.

_'I have to find her, and quick.'_

* * *

_'Please..._

_They can't die..._

_I can't..._

_I can't see them die..._

_It's all because of me..._

_I didn't understand the nightmares..._

_It's all because of me..._

_because of me..._

_because of..._

_me...__'_

**_"Take my power... use it..."_**

I became empty. Void filled my soul, and I surrendered myself to the dark voice inside my head, I did not resist anymore.

The surge of power filled my whole body, to the point that I felt my own flesh was going to rip. The temperature of my whole corpus dropped dramatically low, that it started to freeze.

Time was gone back to it's original pace in my eyes.

Losing the ability to suppress myself anymore, black ice burst out of me pinning the Nomu and Shikaragi to the ground.

At that moment, I couldn't feel anything other than the desire to finish them right on the spot. My awareness faded away, and darkness filled the whole place around me.

Then, a sweet familiar lullaby filled my ears.

* * *

With a swing of Hikoori's hand, the ice on the Nomu sharpened and derived itself more and more; woods of connected icicles formed continuously, ripping inside the monster mercilessly. The sounds of snapping and ripping filled the area around us.

The Nomu could not move anymore, not without it chopping itself to small pieces of meat.

Shikaragi, outraged tried to attack her.

She just stood tall with her 176 cm motionless, her left eye grey and right eye blue empty of any sign of life.

Ice swirled around her, making a storm, her neck length split in half red and white hair flew with the momentum it created.

Black ice spears attacked Shikaragi all the meanwhile, aiming to stab him in more spots than one, vital and not, but the black mist contained those and protected the pathetic leader.

_'She's acting totally different..._

_The empathic, sweet child I saw eleven years ago; the warm yet analytical student... is gone..._

_She is losing herself..._

_Damn...'_

She did not react, and tried again more intensely, as the storm grew bigger and stronger each moment, fogging my sight further.

_' Shit... my vision is blocked by the ice, I can't erase her quirk..._

_If this continued any further, she may...'_

I did not want to think about what may happen to my student.

She got closer and closer, each step leaving blackened ice stamp sticking out of the ground.

"Midoriya! Asui! Mineta! Get away from here, now!" I ordered them, anticipating what the outcome may be.

They woke up from their shock, and obeyed immediately. Midoriya stood in his place for a moment, staring at his friend, a mixture of disbelief and worry written all over him.

"I said go!!" I pushed further, to which he nodded and jogged away.

_'Now, I have to find an opening...'_

I thought, but was however thunderstruck by a frightening sight.

_'What the fuck... how...?!'_

* * *

**Hey there all!**

**I know I did tell you I want more time, but I was so excited to write and publish this chapter that I couldn't wait.**

**I don't know if you liked it or not, but I feel like its is not much, you know...?**

**Well, what matters is that you enjoy, and you I hope you did dear readers!****Thanks for everyone's support on this!****If you have any remark or suggestions for improvement please tell me!**

**I should also thank the guest who reviewed and pointed a (awkward) mistake in the first chapter!****Sorry if you did not like Hikoori's personality, dear guest but I am trying my best to make her as much as realistic and acceptable as possible. I will work hard to improve!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	29. Ch24: One Soul, Two Bodies

_It was, indeed, a frightening sight._

The Nomu rose up from the last attack he took, a bitten out waist and incomplete muscle-without-skin body parts.

_'When did it regenerate?!_

_It doesn't matter right now, I have to-'_

Just before I could react, that thing shoved Todoroki's body into the wall facing us.

_'Shit!'_

I wanted to run and check on her, however...

**_She was already on her feet._**

_'How...?! She was just thrown 100 metres away...! And that hit she just received...!'_

She closed her eyes, then slid on her balck ice right toward us.

"Nomu, go, only injury." Shikaragi ordered, nearly spitting the last word.

_'Oh no you don't!'_

I broke into a painful run to the monster, but it was too fast for me to keep up.

_'Damn he's as fast as All Might!_ _'_

Although I knew far too well that I cannot fight. The pain of a snapped and twisted arm is not exactly easy to endure. Not to mention the blood loss.

The monster collided with my student again, but this time she had a large shield of black ice blocking the impact. Then she planted her hands in the monster's chest and started freezing it from the inside.

The storm around her grew bigger and stronger with each passing moment, until it filled the whole central plaza, it's cold penetrated through my skin like needles.

However, something was wrong.

_The Nomu was not the only one freezing._

* * *

_'This ice storm...! Could it be... Imoto?!'_

I activated my ice and broke into an accelerated sliding to reach the storm as fast as I can.

_'The pain I just felt... it was so overwhelming... what on earth has happened to her...'_

I was boiling with worry, the worst possibilities banging the doors of my mind like crazy.

_'She did not... she's not gone... I can still feel her.'_

I incapacitated the few villains that blocked my way, my focus aimed at a one and only goal.

**Reaching my twin.**

"Imoto...!"

* * *

And at last I did reach her. I finally found my other half.

But she was caught up in a literal mess. Ice stalagmites pointed from the ground in different positions, all swirling around a centre, getting bigger and thicker as they approach it.

The centre was an almost frozen _Hikoori _and a _monster_.

I couldn't think... my legs moved on their own.

_'Shit! Imoto... imoto no!_ _**She's going to kill herself!**!'_

* * *

I was floating in nothingness, void completely covering everything. It was cold and empty; it was _dark_ and _lonely_.

My eyes remained close, my senses still and numb. Slowly, I was fading away, giving in to the dark's hold.

_(A/N: I recommend listening to the anime Neverland Ost: Isabella's lullaby. while reading this part.)_

But suddenly, I heard a sweet, sweet lullaby, one that accompanied my early childhood, my _happy _days.

"Oka... san..." I called silently.

Yes, it was in _mother's voice._

However, there was no answer, just the lullaby that kept on chanting.

Then I felt the ground beneath my body that was now in a laying position. A faint light shone in the distance and the lullaby necame higher. This attracted my curiosity.

_'What is this?'_

But my inner voice was one of child's; it was my voice when I was four years old.

I looked at my hands and legs. Yes, I was smaller.

_'__But did I even grow up? Wasn't this my normal age...?'_

I groggingly sat up, shaking my head left and right.

I stared at the light again, studying it. The melody of the lullaby was so welcoming and warm, my mother's voice making it as soft as ever. I slowly walked towards it, a strange longing tingling deep down in my heart.

"Oka-san... I want oka-san." I kept mumbling as I walked faster and faster, the gentle voice attracting me like a siren's song. The more steps I took, the colder it became, the more light headed I felt. I reached my tiny, weak hand to the light, the lullaby becoming so intense. It started to de-materialize, merging with the small dot of light. But I did not care, I just wanted to feel that _warmth _and _love_more. The more of me that I lost, the bluer, colder, darker and stronger that dot grew.

Slowly, I was disappearing.

_"Im...to!"_

I suddenly heard a scream, but it was far away, muffled, weak. However, I kept walking to the direction of _mommy_

_"Imo...! imo..to! Plea.." _I heard the same person call again, this time clearer, the concern rising in it.

_'The voice... it's so... **familiar.**'_

I stood for a moment, listening further.

But the lullaby grew stronger, overcoming that person's calls. Shaking it away, I walked up to the cold spot, as it grew more and more black.

"Oka-san... I miss oka-san..." I repeated, as I reached the now black and icy blue sun-like thing, the source of _mother's lovable humming. _I was almost going to touch it.

_"Hikoori! Don't go!" _The same familiar voice interrupted me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around me and found nothing, not a soul was around.

I reached out to the _gentle_ iced sun again.

_"I am sorry... I am so sorry... please don't go... don't leave me... I love you with all my heart, please... please I beg do not leave..." _Again, this time much softer, much more _desperate, _I was stopped by the very same call.

I stopped again, and listened closely.

_'Who is that...?'_

_"Please... imoto... no, my other half, my other soul... don't die... without you, I can't... I can't live. You are my everything, the reason I can still keep on clinging to this life... please, stay..." _This time, the voice did not scream, nor did it fight, it pleaded, it **_sobbed_**.

The lullaby tried to conquer it with it's bewitching singing, to make me dismiss it again. It was clouding my senses, trying to pull me away from the calling. I was going to give up to it, but..

But then, I felt warmth engulf me. I felt a soft, warm embrace from behind my back. The lullaby intensified, to forcefully trap me, but my senses were cleared, my focus aimed at one thing: _the other half of my soul_.

Tears streamed down my cheeks without me controlling them. Then two words escaped my mouth: _nii-san_.

I felt my eyes twitch and open, even though I have been feeling like they were already opened.

The warm embrace I felt before was still there.

"Nii-san...?" I asked weakly, my vision still blurry and my head unbalanced. He pressed on me further, his warmth increasing. He did not answer, just let out a light sob.

I looked at my front, this time the sight back to it's normal focus. I was stunned. _I was literally pinned to the Nomu, with black ice._

"What on earth...?!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Imoto... you're still here..." Shoto said in a wavering voice.

"Todoroki free yourself now!" I heard Aizawa sensei's distant order.

But before any of us could conduct any kind of action, the Nomu was wrapped from in front of me, breaking the ice connecting reappeared behind _my twin_. It raised it's almost frozen hand, aiming to rip through him.

_'Nii-san..._

_Nii-san!'_

_"Todoroki!" _Sensei screamed.

The adrenaline rocketed in my veins like crazy. Action was the only thing I am proceasing in my brain. One moment and in a swift move, Shoto, my other half, was shoved away, the other Nomu's hand gets through her stomach.

For a single moment, I felt light and unbalanced. Then, an indescribable pain took over all my senses. It was like if I was being squashed and stabbed repetitively and the whole time.

_"Imotoooooo!"_

_"Todorokiiiiiii"_

I felt a menacing iron taste in my mouth. I the felt my abdomen crawl and twist, and I spout out a ton of blood. Unable to stand from the unbearable pain, I collapsed to the ground, feeling so lightheaded. I could not focus anymore, but I still had some fading away input. I felt warmth and shaking.

_'Nii-san...' _I thought, although couldn't call him out. I was too weak to even speak.

But this was not everything.

"_Do not mourn, because unlike her, you're going to die_." A raspy voice mused.

It was Shikaragi, and he was aiming for his life.

I tried to move, to call my twin or to at least attract his attention, but could not. The energy the rampage I made in addition to the injury took was almost all I had.

_'Please... please someone... anyone... save him...'_

**"Le... let go of him!" **I heard a desperate, concerned and courageous cry.

Then, I heard a smash and felt a strong gust of wind hit my face. After that, came a yelp of fear and a hopeless pained call.

But the last thing that reached my ears was, **_this:_**

_"Have no fear, why? Because I am here!"_

I smiled reassuringly as I drifted away in deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Shock took over all my senses.

_'She was here, in my arms a moment ago..._

_Now she is..._

**_She is on the ground swimming in her blood._**_'_

I wanted to scream, to scream so high, but my voice died inside of my throat.

_'She is...'_

I held her drifting to unconsciousness form in my arms carefully, shaking.

I was so consumed in the situation that I did not notice the hand of the villains' leader reaching out to disintegrate me;

"_Do not mourn, because unlike her, you're going to die_." He mused.

But he couldn't do it, because someone stopped him.

**"Le... let go of him!" **I heard a desperate, concerned and courageous cry.

It was Midoriya.

But the villain was unfazed, actually he became annoyed. In a silent, raspy voice he called his pet: "Nomu." In the time of a single eye blink, it was in front of it's leader, taking the boy's full force of his " smash".

"Eh...?" He muttered, and I could see the reason. His punch should have at least broken a bone or two in that Nomu, although it was standing there, motionless as if nothing has happened to him. He did not have as much as a single scratch.

"Damn it, Midoriya!" Ereaserhead screamed in clear worry as he reached out to Midoriya to save him, having an exact idea of what is waiting from him. He threw his scarf to grab him away from the Nomu now grabbing his hand violently. But he was not going to be left on his own accord, since someone else was on his tail. The raspy voiced childish villain was attacking him, his hand bent dangerously closer and closer to his form, aiming to dissolve him into nothing but dust. One of them was going to die.

Rage boiled inside of me, it boiled to the point I felt like I am becoming a volcano. For a split second, that volcano was going to blow up violently... I was going to break my vow, I was going to use my fire on those two monsters to make them unable to move, not until they reach a prison cell that suits them.

However, something stopped me from doing it.

_It was All Might. All Might finally **was**** here**._

"I had a bad feeling in my gut and saw the signal you have sent me with the ice tower, so I cut the principal's long story short and decided to come check on all of you. I happened upon young Iida on my way here... thanks to him I heard of what happened."

_'So it was Iida's doing...'_

I felt my heart leap. My hero, no _our _hero came here to save us.

"It's all right now, because I am here!" He chanted, ripping his tie angrily out of his throat. This time though... **_this time, he was not smiling._**

Everyone, all of us students screamed his name in great relief.

Then, not even in a second, I found myself in his right arm, still holding Hikoori, while Aizawa sensei and Midoriya were on his left one. He descended us to the ground gently.

"I apologize, Aizawa..." He said.

I looked around me, trying to process what just happened. Yes I was on the ground, safe, away a good fifty meters from the villains.

"It not the time for that now." He said strictly, but clearly in pain. "You two, Midoriya and Todoroki, head to Recovery Girl's office quick. The Todoroki twin needs immediate medical attention. Try as much as possible to do not move her to avoid any more blood loss." He ordered us.

I nodded, as I stood on my feet, carefully carrying my soul to safety. However Midoriya did not move, not yet. He looked fearfully at All Might, like if he knew something very dangerous. I dismissed it and walked away ahead of him. But what I heard as I retreated shivered my spine.

_"...Could it be true then...? That you're weakening..." _The villain leader mused threateningly.

* * *

**...**

**The Author is going to run away because she will be hunted now. She will disappear into the night like a shadow, eat only dried out, molded bread for the rest of her life.**

**Author-without chan is out, after thanking Christine Ryan for her awesome review and her daily keep-up.**

**Pfffffft lol :"D**

**But seriously now, I think I over-did it. Like, a lot.**

**Poor Hikoori, she has to handle someone like me.**

**Oh and one more thing; it may seem that Shoto is ooc, but i truly think that having a twin would change a lot of stuff in him, and it was proved by the anime and manga that Shoto does show his emotions if there are close people (to him) involved. **

**Well, I have nothing more to say other than, enjoy...?**

_Author-out law-chan_


	30. Ch25: A Tale Of Fear And Friendship

**_Musutafu district's hospital:_**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Shoto asked the healing hero Recovery Girl, his eyes fixed on his beloved twin on a hospital white bed, soft breaths escaping her mouth every moment.

Recovery Girl sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"It all depends on her strength, and I can bet your sister is very strong." She explained, looking at the concerned teen with deep empathy.

He tightened his grip on his imoto's hand just slightly more. He _knew_ she was strong, but that did not stop him from worrying. She could have died in the U.S.J, right in front of his eyes, _in between his arms_. He could not think of what could have possibly happened to him then.

The day she got transported here, U.A have called their father, _Endeavor_. He kept blaming the U.A staff for their lack of competence, that they could not properly handle the students' protection, even with the so called All Might, as he said then. But he got backfired right away by Aizawa so fast ( Shoto was so glad he did) by being questioned about his twin's mysterious "new" quirk that he did not register in her file. Luckily for his old man, the principal butted in, explaining everything to the underground hero. Not their private life issues, of course; just that Hikoori's quirk was not registered so that she won't be training or using it by any way, to prevent the occurrence of any "accident". That of course had to change since, after the U.S.J incident, her quirk took a new drastic form, proving that the suppressing it was not exactly the best solution, as her doctor suggested in her childhood.

That aside, Shoto decided to stay beside his sister, for the whole day class 1-A students were given as a break to heal from their early traumatic experience - not that it was that much for him, he had to deal with traumas since he was barely able to walk, thank you very much. He stayed his same position, beside his sister's bed sitting on a chair, gazing at her, so he would not miss any twitch or even the slightest movement. He even called the nurses several times, just to make sure that her eye twitch was _really_ not an indication of her waking up. Even Endeavor came checking on her after heading back from his work. Fuyumi checked on her occasionally, sometimes accompanied by Natsuo.

Their classmates did come to visit too, from time to time, especially the ones she had contact with. The girl with earphones in her ears who was probably called Jirou, as he recalled, and Yaoyarouzu, the girl sitting beside him, Bakugou the explosive angry head (whom he found pretty annoying, to be honest, because he kept cursing at his beloved other half), Midoriya and his two friends and the one with pink skin. She even had visitors from third year students, The Big Three, he presumed. They all came in with flowers and gifts in their hands, wishing for her to get better soon. Even All Might and Aizawa (Aizawa being the strager part) came by, too. He had to be honest, he did not expect that many people to come by more than one first time, since his sister was not that much of a social kind of person. However, he knew she had a certain vibe that attracts others to her. It's her kindness and "people reading" aspect she posses.

And despite resuming school, Shoto always spent his afternoons in her room.

But nothing has changed with her, not since a week. Oh, he wanted her to wake up, so badly. To tell her about everything that has happened while she was out, how he saw All Might fight up close, how they defeated the villains and her sacrifice was not in vain. He wanted to tell her what happened after the attack, how others thought so highly of her and appreciated her. He wanted to tell her about the Aizawa sensei's funny comeback to the class right after the day he healed, which was their day off. He wanted to tell her about the sports festival's approaching time, how badly he wanted to be there alongside her, to show Endeavor how strong they are, and _together_.

He sighed heavily, looking up from his homework.

_'What on earth is happening inside of her head' _He wondered.

* * *

I was in a tight (what seemed like) corridor. It was dark, wet and empty. I walked and walked, for what seemed like forever; the corridor never ended, and I never found anything new. In the end I just sat down, not knowing what to do, or how to escape this place.

_'I have to go out, nii-san, my friends, Aizawa sensei and All Might sensei, I have to be there to support them! I can't stay here, while they fight alone! I have the power and I should use it to help!' _I thought, knowing that even All Might will have trouble dealing with that thing called Nomu, especially when paired with a disintegrating and wrapping villains.

But I couldn't do anything. I was trapped inside this loop. I wanted to get out, desperately. But there was something I was missing. I had to do something, although I did not know what exactly.

_'What is this place anyways...?' _I asked myself, inwardly.

This questioned, however, triggered this place somehow. The old, mossy bricks in front of me moved, revealing a door. It was a huge, black metallic door, locked with too many big and thick locks. It was frozen, and covered with blood.

"Help..." I heard a small, faint call from the inside.

The voice was something I felt a deep connection to, but could not put my fingers on it. It was oddly familiar, but also strange at the same time. Without controlling myself, I went and touched the door with my left hand. It froze immediately with my ice, even though I did not actually activate it. Then the locks opened one by one and fell to the ground, and the door opened itself.

What I saw inside shocked me. It was a girl, just two or three years older than me, with tall brown wavy hair that reached her back, it's bangs hiding her lowered face. Her body was so skinny to the point that her bones were showing clearly. Her breathing was hitched, the exhaled huffs she made were visible from the cold of the room. She was miserable, and I felt the deep sadness she was in right away. She was tied up with chains, _black iced_ spiky chains that injured her already too weak body. The injuries were so deep, a quantity of the blood on them already dried out, indicating they were old.

"Help..." She barely breathed out again.

_'I feel... I feel like I know here... But how...?!' _I was stunned of that sight. But there was something more... she was tied up with black ice, something I have used not so long ago. A glaring warning sign, but another full rush of curiosity and questioning at the same time.

_'Why is this here? An where did it come from...?'_

I wanted to take a step closer, but something stopped me dead in my tracks, a feeling actually. I sensed danger, a dark, evil aura that was urging me to get away from this place, sooner than later. I stilled in my place; I felt like I should follow my nudge and get to know the person in front of me, to help her, but at the same time, there was a certain feeling of danger and anxiety upon doing so... like if doing that action will lead to a disaster. I, again, had to choose. It was either helping the damsel in distress and endangering myself, or get away and live forever with a torturing conscience, having known that I left someone in need without reaching out to them. The choice I made was obvious.

_'I will reach out to help... she needs it._

I took one step, then another, then another, until I was in an appropriate range to use my fire.

_'But first... I have to make sure if she conscious or not, and if she can handle the heat-'_

**"Well well well, if it isn't the dear old Hikoori." **A male demonic voice chanted mockingly, and I knew this voice far too well. It haunted me for long enough to crave it into my memory, no matter how much I tried to bury it away. I shivered, freezing right in my place because of the sudden burst of terror that took control of my small heart . It seemed like it had the same effect on the girl in front of, since she trembled as well.

**"****You're cruel, dear Hikoori. You have been ignoring me for too long. Aren't a whole ten years a very long time to spend away from the one who gave you so many gifts?" **The voice mused again.

"What do you want of me?! Why c-can't you leave me alone! I d-do not want your power nor do I-I need it!" I screamed, pathetically stuttering.

The voice chuckled, approaching the brunette in front of me, where there is a certain amount of cold light, barely enough to see. He stood at a distance where I am only able to see the lower part of his chest and what is beneath it, only that. What I witnessed was far from what I expected. What I saw was something _humanitarian_, not _demonic_.

_'But how...?'_ My _mind_ questioned.

**"I told you before, when you were a very young child: I am you, and you are me, but we are still different. You did not expect a literal demon to be just like you, did you?" **The man said sarcastically.

_'If **he **is here, then... this is...'_

**"You have always been sharp, this is why I wanted you. Yes, this is your own mind, your shrine." **He continued instead of me.

I looked back at the girl, questions swirling in mind insanely.

**"You must be wondering what _w__e _are doing here."** He started again, reading my thoughts for yet another time.

**"Sadly, I cannot tell you that. It is not the time yet. You are still weak, unable to control what I gave you. You have to grow stronger, to be able to _finish_ this _girl_, once and for all." **He explained, his voice deep with a touch of a disturbing greed.

"There is no way-" I started protesting, but was cut off by him right away.

**"There is no way you would hurt her, am I correct?" **He completed my words. I looked at him, my eyes urging for answers. He chuckled again, then gestured to the girl in front of me with his hand, shifting the attention to her.

**"You have to know that what you are seeing now, is the result of your actions." **He stated coldly.

Shocked, I looked at her again.

_'No... there is no way... I-I...'_

_"This... not true... run..." _The brunette managed to mutter, her voice stiff and raspy, but nonetheless full of concern.

But before I could make any move or utter any word, the human demon raised his hand, shooting me with the same dark energy I used ten years ago, when my mother scarred me. I felt an overwhelming surge of power that dropped my body's temperature dramatically. However, I still wanted to save the girl, despite everything. I knew I had to, even with what that demonic human said.

_"Run... leave me..." _She muttered again, with an urging tone this time.

But I was stubborn, even with the dramatic drop in my body's temperature, even with the torturing pain that spiked inside of me. I just knew I had to save her, no matter what. I concealed the pain and the power rush and tried my best to suppress it and contain it inside.

**"You cannot do anything.. you have to kill her." **He ordered, patience slightly draining from his voice.

"I... I-I help people... I s-save people... I-I am a h-h-hero..." I did my best in saying that phrase out loud, despite the pain.

The man laughed darkly. Then he imprisoned me with the same dark energy, almost suffocating me, adding up to my cold and pain. He dragged me closer to him, making breathing an even harder process. I was then lifted to face his (probably) face level, the face that remained invisible in the dark.

**"You are mine, and you will always be no matter how much you resist." **He contradicted me, then stabbed me with his blackened bluish spear like energy. This made me freeze slowly, as I felt the life get drained out of me tortuously.

**"Now... wake up"**

* * *

"Haaaaah!" My lungs screamed for air upon opening my eyes, making me feel an intense pain in them in the process. I held my head with my hand, feeling it throbbing in pain. I felt a heavy weight on my heart, but could not remember anything, just scratches of faded away images of a monster and messy light blue hair and dust, in addition to black ice, a brunette and a dark voice.

I looked around and found myself in sitting position, on a bed, in all in white room.

_'The hospital...? Why_ _am I in-'_ I was contemplaining the reason of my existence in such a place, only to be interrupted by a sudden sound of a drop of a plastic bag full of stuff.

"Hikoori...!" Then, nii-san's surprised, relieved and happy whisper.

I looked at the door and saw him, a happy toothy smile I haven't seen in so many years, his heterochromia eyes mirroring with held back happy tears. He ran to my sad and embraced in a warm, much needed hug, one that I have been waiting for in so long. It washed away all the heaviness and tightness in my chest, leaving a feeling of blooming happiness.

"How do you feel? Are you pained in any way?" He asked concerned, parting from the hug.

I shook my head in a negative response.

"Thank goodness..." He said relieved.

Then, I noticed something; a beautiful scent.

"Nii-san... what is this pretty smell? Did you use an aromatic soap or something?" I asked.

He giggled then answered to the oblivious me: "Silly it's the flowers, they are on the right side of your bed."

I looked at the location his finger pointed at, and deadpanned at my lack of details awareness. I then laughed my heart out, making Shoto share the same action too.

"Are you gone crazy, dumbass??!! What are you laugh-" An angry protest sounded from behind the door but instantly died when the eyes of a certain angry head with explosively spiky hair, explosively angular eyes, explosively red irises, and explosive personality all over fell on my form looking neutrally back at him. A flash of red formed on his cheeks and ears.

_'Bakugou-kun...?'_

"How come Bakugou stopped insulting for once, huh Yao-Momo?" Jirou's voice questioned from the hallway.

"I don't know, it really is strange..." Yaoyarouzou answered suspiciously.

_'Yaoyarouzu-san and Jirou-san too!'_

"Shut up you stuck ups and come take a fucking look!"

And that's Bakugou's reaction for you.

He bursted in the hospital room angrily like if he was at home, then he threw a small packaged gift at me, gaining himself cold angry stares from my twin. Yaoyarouzu and Jirou soon entered the room and had their moths agape.

"Hello there everyone...!" I waved at them, smiling sheepishly.

Jirou was the first to react, jumping at me and giving me a surprising hug.

"I'm sooo glaad you have finally awoken!!" She said excitedly.

"Jirou! Careful you might hurt her she is still recovering!" The black haired girl scolded gently, failing to contain her smile. "Happy for you recovery, Todorki-san" She added formally, a kind smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks... all of you, for caring about me like that..." I said affectionately. "Oh, and I think you should call me Hikoori, since it's confusing with nii-san around, ha ha." I said and chuckled rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, this should make things much easier!" exclaimed Jirou.

"You're right, but it will be a little bit difficult on me to get used to..." Yaoyarouzu trailed off, and I did not miss the brief glances she had with Shoto.

"Yeah whatever, I'm leaving now, Icy-hot. This does not change the fact that you should stop saving everyone's asses with your life at sake, shit head." He commented retreating to the outside, his back facing us.

I smiled.

_'Same old huh...'_

"Todoroki-kun, did you tell Recovery Girl about Todoroki-san's awakening?" Yaoyarouzu asked my twin, having the "I hope you did" tone.

A silence filled the room.

"No."

* * *

**The ending though **XD

**I had fun writing this chapter, and I do find the style was a little bit better than the previous ones.**

**Now, I have a question for you guys: What do you think about Hikoori's strange?**

**Also I want to recommend a story that I liked that is called Daughter Of The Forest, a Naruto fanfiction by Lightblade-san. It is an interesting one to read! And note that I only recommend what I find of good quality.**

**Thanks for Christine Ryan for her continuous support. You make someone's day everyday! Thanks!!****Thanks everyone for your support, we have reached more than 100 follows and in a very short period of time because of you awesome readers!****Regards.**

_Authour-chan._


	31. Ch26: Her Of All People

**Shoto and Hikoori's old shared room, 8:00 pm:**

"Really?" I asked Shoto, processing his analysis about Midoriya's case.

"Yes, I have heard that from Uraraka and Iida when I was grabbing lunch the second day after the villains attack. I believe they are more related than we might think..." He trailed off.

Nii-san have had filled me with everything that happened during the time I was out. He told me that help came soon after I got injured because one of the third year students, Mirio senpai, have understood my signal. Shoto had witnessed the fight of All Might with the Nomu personally, after he and Mirio got me transported to the nurse's office; and he saw how Midoriya's power works up close. He had his doubts, like I did before. Claiming that you got your quirk from someone else while the current science totally denies the possibility of such a thing, and having a power too similar to a certain number one hero in addition top being "Favorited" in a way or another by the same hero and teacher, and furthermore being so nervous when this relation is mentioned to him. Yup, you just need to put two and two together to figure it out.

"I think that Midoriya is All Might's love child." My twin added bluntly.

I looked at him, deadpanned.

_'What did he just say?!'_

My thoughts were probably too visible on my expression, because he shifted slightly, readying to explain himself.

"I mean... All Might sensei really acts like if he is his relative, you know... having lunch with him, taking care of him.. and Midoriya returns that act as well at some point; his admiration to the hero is incomparable, and there are too many meetings for them for a normal teacher-student relationship. He even went out to save him from the villains after All Might defeated the Nomu, at the cost of his life, despite All Might's claim to the villains that he is going to crush them if they make any move. It was like if he knew something that we do not. So I figured he is his father."

"Well... I believe that the case is slightly different..." I started, grabbing Shoto's attention. "I think he is his mentor." I said.

Nii-san nodded, accepting this as a more reasonable conclusion.

"So... what are you going to do during the sports festival...?" He asked out of the blue, adjusting the mat he was sitting on.

_'Ah right...'_

Recovery Girl forbid me from participating with everyone in U.A's sport festival, despite my, Shoto's, and father's (underline this one, three times) protests. She scolded me so much that day, saying that I have to go easy on my body and try to understand it's needs a little bit more.

_"You cannot just go out and jump, run, and fight around like if nothing has happened! Your body exhausted a lot of energy to respond to my quirk and heal faster! You have to let it rest properly or else you will suffer drastic consequences!"_ She huffed at me back then.

I shivered as I remembered her expression and tone.

"Why, I will watch you of course. Even if I do not participate with you materially, I will be there with you in your heart." I told him, smiling.

He smiled happily, staring at nowhere in specific.

"Thank you, imoto." He said genuinely.

His smile -suddenly- faded though.

"You know... the day Aizawa sensei introduced us the sports festival, there was a certain student from the general studies class that did more than just 'scooping' competition, unlike all other students that came by to see the class that survived the U.S.J attack." He started, his face turning serious.

_'He's in the action mode...'_

"He came and 'declared war' on us no less, as if it was nothing." He paused deep in thought then continued: "He must have a strong quirk to back him up, one that cannot let him pass the entrance or recommendation exam, but that can get him through in the festival."

I thought about it and it clicked.

"A quirk that only works on humans." I concluded.

"Exactly." He said. "Not juat that, class 1-B, too, have the same feelings towards us, like him."

_'Lots of competition, I see... it's not anything our class can't pull off, but it would be troublesome have enemies right away.__ Not only that...'_

"Let me guess." I initiated, inhaling deeply to prepare for the big sigh. "Bakugou screwed it as usual right?" I asked, still holding the breath slightly, in hopes things are better than my expectations.

"Yes, he did." He answered somewhat disappointed.

"Oh dear..." and the deep sigh was out.

* * *

**U.A, the next day at Lunchtime:**

I was peacefully walking to the cafeteria, to grab some ramen for lunch then go eat it in my usual spot in the forest surrounding U.A.

It has been a week since I last paid class 1-A a small visit along with the other classes.

"The arrogant brats... I will show them" I chuckled mockingly under my breath at the memory of a certain blond head with an annoying attitude popped in my mind.

_'They know nothing, nothing at all... so self centric like the whole world is just about them... how igno-' _And my train of thoughts was cut loose by a sudden bump into my chest and a light thud.

"Ouch..." A soft female voice faintly groaned in pain.

I looked down searching for the source, and the first thing I saw was a lowered head covered of almost split in half hair; the right was red and the left was white. She looked up after rubbing her head slightly, and I was stunned with deep heterochromia eyes that glittered under the light of the sun the window provided, eyes that I have seen before in my early childhood, dreamy and covering a whole load of yet unexplored worlds. I did not miss the scar that covered her right grey eye, probably caused by a very old burn.

"Oh my God I am so sorry...!" She said awkwardly, a deep blush burned on her cheeks.

_'Where have I seen her...' _I tried so hard to remember, but couldn't quiet place it.

"Do not worry, I am fine." I said bluntly. "Are you alright?" Then I asked, a certain tingling inside my heart urging me to help her. I stretched my hand for her to take.

Awkwardly -again-, she took my hand and got to her feet.

"Yeah thank you very much. Sorry again for bumping into you..."She answered me, a warm, gentle smile finding it's way to her small, red-pinkish lips.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." I answered softer than I intended to be.

_'Hitoshi, what is wrong with you...?'_

I wanted to facepalm but I was still in public.

I looked back at the girl in front of me. She seemed overly familiar. I was sure I saw her when I was very young, and that I had a connection to her in a way or another.

"Well... sorry but I have to go, sensei is waiting for me." She said finally, looking at me, straight in the eyes, in a way that said she was having a "déja-vu" as well.

"Goodbye, then." I commented lazily, rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiled again, and I felt a fuzzy feeling in my heart bloom. "goodbye." She told me and hurried away again, most likely to the teachers' room.

_' "Leave him alone! If you don't I will stop you myself!!" ' _I remembered a sentence I heard eleven years ago, and something clicked.

_'It's... it's her!!'_

And that's how I learned that the world, no matter how vast it is, is still so small.

_'Her, of all people...'_

* * *

"Why did you want to see me, sensei?" I asked Aizawa sensei who was sitting in front of me behind his computer. Beside him stood a fairly tall man with black hair and detective like clothes, accompanied by a lady that seemed like a secretary, or something like that. They looked so similar to each other.

_'Are they siblings...?'_

The detective cleared his throat then said gently: "Hello, miss Todoroki. I am detective Tsukauchi. We have brought you here to ask you a few questions, it's a protocol that we have done with your classmates as well. Every information you give us will prove useful."

"My name is Makoto Tsukauchi. I just have to make sure of things here and record all information, nothing more." The lady beside him beamed.

I looked at them sternly. I knew what they wanted to do.

"So by other words... you're trying to interrogate me. Detective Tsukauchi asks, and lady Tsukauchi makes sure I say the truth, either with psychological studying, or (most likely) with her quirk. " I said, entering serious mode.

The two of them shifted a little bit, while Aizawa sensei remained unfazed. He actually was fighting his smirk.

"It's not that we do not trust you, but this is a rotinic act. It's a part of the investigation just to get to the truth." Sensei said, nailing it right away.

My gaze softened a millimetre.

"Okay." I confirmed.

The lady, Makoto sat beside me, touching my hand, and the detective started asking questions: "What did you find out while fighting the Nomu?"

I tried my best to recall the events of the battle.

"I do not remember much, my memory is full of blackouts... But I do remember he was acting just like a doll, responding to the villain with the disintegrating quirk and the one with the wrapping quirk." I said, pressing as hard as I can on my memory. The lady beside me, Makoto, nodded in confirmation. He asked further after writing down everything I said: "What about your ice... How did it become black and why?"

I swallowed as the cruel memories surged to bang the doors of my mind.

"It's... it's because of my passive quirk... it causes me to have... episodes... but this is the first time it affected my main quirk, so i do not know how or why..." I answered, a hint of waver I tried my best mask showed itself in my voice.

Makoto nodded again, giving the green light.

"What about the 'supreme'? Who is it and how is it related to you...?" He pressed.

This question triggered something in my brain. All nightmares and dark visions burst in at once, and I heard that deep dark demonic voice echoing around me with threats.

My eyes widened and I started to tremble.

_"I... I don't know... who-who are you..." _I could not control my tongue, as if somebody else was using it instead of me.

Makoto and Tsukuauchi got concerned with what they saw and heard.

"That's enough. She needs to rest. She is still psychologically scarred by that event and she needs to relieve the pressure." Aizawa said.

"Sorry for bothering you, Todoroki-san..." They both bowed to my now better feeling self.

"It's allright... I-I just need to go..." I said with a trembling voice, unable to feel my head out of the pain.

And like that, I was allowed to leave.

* * *

**The U.A student park, the remaining ten minutes of lunchtime:**"You're not eating. What happened?" Nii-san asked, guessing what has happened to me at our teacher's office.

"Nothing important... just that the investigation took a bad turn on me." I explained, plastering a tired smile on my face.

He sighed, putting a mouthful of zaru soba from his plate in his chopsticks.

"Eat this one, for my sake." He urged, smiling kindly.

I looked at him mocking sadness: "nii-san, I'm not hungry~"

He smiled evilly.

"Then, I will take your soba for a week, since you're sacrificing this one for nothing~"

I puffed my cheeks in a fake annoyance and ate the soba he offered. Then I laughed, and he smiled at me wholeheartedly. Glad we were outside the cafeteria this time around.

"I love you, nii-san." I said affectionately.

"Me too, imoto."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Shinsou is finally introduced, hurray!!!**

**What do you think about this chapter, and how do you believe future events will occure? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I also recommend you to read the story: catalyst: Tsurokosa by Kuroka13-san, it's veryyy amazing check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

_Author-chan._


	32. Author note on the fic-very important

**Hello everyone!**

**I am writing this because I notice someone in the reviews saying that there is a vibe of incest (which I actually did not know what it is in the first place) at the end of the last chapter I wrote.**

**I want to reassure you that I do not write about such topics, because it's against my ideals which are precious to me. I am _not offending _anyone who love this topic, it's their opinion after all and not all people share the same point of view as me.**

**So in summary, the _"love"_ between Shoto and Hikoori is just_ a very normal_ sister-brother relationship, you know every brother loves his sister, let alone twin! Not every love _has_ to be this kind of love where there are physical attractions, which is one of the messages that I wanted to deliver with this story later on.**

**I am sorry again for any misunderstanding or offend!**

_Author-chan_


	33. Ch27: Go Get Them, Nii-San!

**The day of the sport's festival, 7:00 am:**

"Are you ready?" Shoto asked me, as I fixed my hair under the hoodie covering my uniform.

"Yup. Let's go." I answered, turning to face nii-san and smiled warmly.

Since the U.S.J attack, my relationship with Shoto has become closer. We both have decided to stand against Endeavour's ways, together the day I returned home.

.

.

.

**A week ago, in the garden of Todoroki mansion, at night time:**

_"Listen... I have thought about it so long when you were unconscious."_ _nii-san said quietly, his head lowered, a thin shadow cast on his eyes by his red and white bangs. "__I... I cannot stand having you away from me... __I felt so empty when you were not beside me... so, I have decided to accept your will to protect me, as long as you accept mine." He said, his eyes distant but determined._

_I was stunned from his words. Tears built in my eyes involuntarily, all the pressure I had been building up for so long exploding out in form of sobs and hicks and rivers of salty tears that shone under the partially hidden moon._

_I could not speak. No, I did _notknow _what to say. The overwhelming emotions were crushing me from the inside._

_"I... I-I... I..." I stuttered but the words were dying between my burning sobs. I held my head in my hands, breaking down._

_Shoto, worried of my reaction, placed a hand on my left shoulder. The slight affection moved my senses, and I jumped at him, embracing him __in a deep hug. The sakura tree above oir heads, like if it was moved by this scene, danced with the soft night breeze, causing pink flower petals to descend at us gently._

_Shoto returned the hug, his body trembling slightly._

_"But... but _Endeavour _threatened you... if we become close, he-he will resort to..." I could not continue the sentence, it's harsh words stabbing through my heart._

_He parted from the hug, looking puzzled at me._

_"What do you mean...?" He questioned._

_I pressed on my teeth and swallowed hard._

_"I heard him speaking to you, before we started U.A..." I trailed off, the memory shivering through my body._

_His eyes widened in realization. His hands clutched in a white ball from the pressure, he told me this: "The bastard... always causing pain to you carelessly... damn..." He spat angrily. "Do not worry, he won't do anything to me. Actually, he can't; he wants me to succeed him so badly that he cannot bear the risks." He explained, trying to reassure me._

_"But...!" I tried to protest but he silenced me._

_"Don't worry, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise tp you before?" He said, looking at me straight in the eye._

_I shook my head no._

_He was hiding something, I was sure, but I accepted his will nonetheless. Inside of me, my intuition trusted that this way was the best, for Shoto's words._

_"Fine..." I said, sniffing and wiping away my tears. "But if anything happens, I will jump in." I implied firmly, despite the waver in my voice. He looked down, hiding his face from my observant eyes. He then raised his head to my level again and nodded._

_"Deal."_

.

.

.

"...Imoto?" Shoto's voice woke me up from my memory. I looked around and found myself standing beside nii-san in front of the train entrance doors.

_'Eh...? We are here already...?'_

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." I said apologetically.

"Come on before the train leaves." He urged me, dragging my hand gently.

* * *

"Come on! Line up in orderly fashion! We have to get to the stadium on time to get ready!" Iida's ordering sounded in the front of the class.

They all stood in a neat line depending on their numbers. I wanted to stand with them to accompany them until the time they need to leave to the stadium plaza.

"Todoroki, you will come with me." Said Aizawa sensei.

Dumbfounded, I looked at my other half one last time.

"Good luck, nii-san. Win this for me...!" I whispered.

"I will."

He smiled before following the other students.

"Now, Todoroki, I will lead you to the students seats in the stadium. Be thankful because the principal gave you the permission to go there, even though you're not participating." He explained bluntly while walking us out of the classroom. I nodded without adding so much as a word.

I did not get the time before because of the lessons and all the studying that was late on my schedule, but now that I am alone with sensei, I had the chance to apologize.

"Sensei... I... I-I am sorry..." I said with a small voice.

He looked at me, eyes questioning my sudden words.

"What are you apologizing for, Todoroki?" He asked for an explanation.

I avoided all eye contact, my stare moving on and away from his broken right arm repetitively. I felt guilt eating me from the inside from the moment he was injured, and because of _me_. I could not keep carrying this burden anymore, it was torturing.

He seemed to understand what my words' goal was now, because he stopped in his place.

"Listen. This injury is not your doing-it's not your fault. These things happen a lot during hero work, no matter how much we are trained or good; everyone gets injured at some point." He said, looking at me seriously, straight in the eyes.

I pursed my lips until they formed a thin line. I still felt the pain lingering deep down in my heart.

"Do not blame yourself, it won't do anything other than destroying you, slowly but surely." He added, this time, much more deep and genuine.

I nodded again, my eyes staring at the ground.

He sighed then told me to follow him before it's too late.

"I would like to be there before Hizashi, to prepare my eardrums for the next few more hours." He pushed out a tired sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**At the sports festival stadium:**_'Whoa... this place is huge!!_

_And too crowded for my own liking. Glad I got the students _(now empty-precious alone time if you know what I mean) _seats.'_

I looked around the place with my eyes. Heroes and different people from all around Japan were gathering at this small spot of the map. Quiet amazing, and unnerving as well.

As I studied the place, my eyes fell on a certain hero that despite my irrational wish for him to be absent, was there. _**Endeavo****ur**_.

_'He won't refrain from accusing nii-san, I am sure...!! I have to keep an eye on him...'_

The hero looked up at my direction, and his gaze met mine. Frowning in response of lingering feeling of admonition, I turned away my attention from him, the _Endeavour _that swallowed away our father _Enji _with his prideful and over ambitious fire, and focused on my classmates emerging with the loud commenting of Present Mic sensei's voice.

_'I now understand why Aizawa sensei wanted to be alone for a while before this...'_

And after a few introductions of classes (that our class ruled the most of it's light thanks to the villains) and Midnight sensei, it was time for Bakugou to say the vow, since I was absent for "special" circumstances.

_'Uh-oh... this won't be good...' _

He got slowly on stage, and the whole stadium fell silent, probably waiting for words of wisdom and/or passion. Bold of them to assume that he would do such a thing.

"I vow... to win the first place." He said, quietly.

_'Quietly...? No cursing or shouting...? So he's taking this more seriously than I thought... he is growing to accept that there other strong people in this world. Good progress.'_

All the other students booed him, calling our class as self centric freaks, and calling Bakugou as an over confident brat.

_'Ah... the drawbacks... they are going for our throats now. Not that we can't pull it off. We are strong, all of us. We can work pur way through this I am certain.'_

Am9ng the students, I spotted the same purple haired boy I saw the last week. He was looking around him for something, or _someone_.

_'I wonder what kind of person he is... he seems so strong in the inside of his heart, like if he had survived through a painful set of life. But about his skills on the outside, are they as strong...?' _

I switched my gaze to somebody else, my twin.He was standing confidently,

his shoulder and back straight in cold determinition. He was looking up at the seats of the heroes, and I could imagine the cold glare he had on his face while he was staring at his nemesis, Endeavour.

**"...And the first round of destiny is... this!!!" **yelled Midnight, while pointing to the screen showing the words: **obstacle race.**

_'Here we go... good luck... **my other half.**'_

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**The beginning of the sports festival, the Shoto arc! Kinda exciting!!**

**Thanks everyone for your support, especially Christine Ryan!**

**Please if you have any complaints or worries, tell me in the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	34. Ch28: The Explosive Obstacle Race!

Students from all classes gathered in front of a very tight entrance, the first obstacle of the obstacles race. All kinds of faces were made, determined, nervous, neutral... everyone was dealing with the situation inside of their minds differently. Our class, though, was a different case.

_'After the hardships we have faced in the U.S.J, those obstacles are nothing for us. We have already had a head-start with that real life experience.'_

The red lights on the entranced started to change from red to green announcing the nearness of the beginning of the race.

Three, two, one...

"STAAAART!" Present Mic sensei yelled, pumping the adrenaline inside the veins of all students making them all rush to snatch the first place; but the narrow entrance made the scene awkward, as they pushed and pulled on each-other like barbarians, by other words, _the first obstacle_.

_'If you think about the obvious anticipation of a winner, man would say Iida, but the case here is different... this is not a normal straight road race, it's an obstacle race, which means...'_

The moment I thought about it, Shoto froze the entire road everyone is using, sliding on ice and sticking some ignorant students in the ice.

_'The key is how accurately and wittily a competitor uses his quirk. And this was a nice warm up, nii-san. This should slow many of them down.'_

"Yo hey, broadcasting live here! Are you ready to commentate, mummy armed man!?" Yamada sensei commented from the broadcasting room on Aizawa sensei.

_"Sure, since you dragged me here by **force.**" _Aizawa sensei answered, triggered.

_'This is why he wanted us to go early... poor sensei..._

_Anyways, while the ice might work on most students, I don't think it will...'_

"You'll have to try harder than that Todoroki!" Came Yaoyarouzu's claim from behind him, as she propelled herself from the ground with a metal fence she created with her left hand.

"We won't you get away that easy, Half and Half!" Aaand then was Bakugou's angry yell accompanied by a series of explosions that gave him a high air jump above the ice. Other members of our class made out too, Tokoyami getting a higher ground with his dark shadow, Mina sliding on ice and melting it with her acid, Ojiro jumped above it with his tail learning from his battle with my twin, Midoriya, Mineta and Uraraka just barely jumping above it out of expectation. But someone caught my eyes, someone with a unique dodging way. It was the boy I bumped into a week ago; he was... riding on students shoulders?!

_'I mean... how did he do this? I do not think they are his fans, he does not seem like someone who likes constant spotlight. The only way someone would make people do this to him is by controlling __them.'_

I thought about it and came up with two conclusions: it was either a physical kind of control, like a remote, or a mind control.

_'But judging by his "puppets" expressions, it is most likely a mind control.'_

So in result, there were more people than expected to escape Shoto's ice. Not like this was much, he still has so much under his sleeves.

However, small robots-like the one and two pointers from the entrance exams, attacked the students as soon as they exited the tight entrance. And just a few meters away, stood a crowd of Gimmicks, the giant zero pointers.

_'The second obstacle huh... this is ridiculous.'_

In a swift move, Shoto launched a huge ice attack the froze the Gimmick blocking his path.

But still...

_'The look he had in his eyes... this was the first message to our dear old father... I can feel the pain inside my heart, his presence is boiling his nerves. Just look how unstable that frozen robot is, he did this on_ purpose!'

"1-A's Todoroki has forged ahead and blocked others in one fell swoop! That kid is harsh!" Present Mic yelled through the microphone.

_'No he's not! He's doing this because of **him**!'_

"Incredible! He's removed himself from the rest of the competition! It kinda feels unfair, actually!" Present Mic continued his comment.

_'What really is unfair is putting all classes together in one event against each other, hmph!'_ I huffed internally.

What? I just do not like it when people misunderstand him... he's a very cute little cinnamon roll in the inside, they just do not know!

* * *

So yeah, um... I have quieted down. Ehm.

Our classmates and few other students fought their way out of nii-san's _not so nice _move (I have to admit, he did go a little bit overboard... I mean someone could have died...). And Bakugou became on nii-san's tail as he got through the ropes above the hill obstacle. Other students caught my attention, too. One of the support class girls had items all over her, and used one of them to jump an the other side in Batman style. What was fishy about this thing is that she called her invention her "super cue baby".

_'Okay... this was awkward, but never mind.'_

Iida's way of crossing was the funniest, though. He slid so fast on the metallic rope with his engine, claiming he does not want to let his brother see him being lame.

Heroes all around us started commenting on Shoto's superior physical and mental abilities, complementing them.

_'You have no idea how these skills were honed...'_

"He's actually the son of the flame hero Endeavor." And finally came this comment. They started associating nii-san's talent to our father's blood now, like if it was sacred and gives some kind of holy power.

_'You all know nothing..._

**_Nothing at all.._**_**.**'_

.

.

.

_"Get up on your feet Shoto! How are you going to become the number one hero if you're falling to your knees like this from a single kick!!"_

.

.

.

_"Stop acting like a weakling Shoto!! On your feet!!"_

.

.

.

_'They do not know... how much suffering this blood has caused for him...'_

"...In any case, the explosion can knock out a stool or three!!"Present Mic screamed pulling me out of my head.

_'wait... what?'_

I looked at the field again and saw that Shoto reached the last obstacle. It was a big plain soiled ground.

_'Explosions, and a soiled plain...? Is it a minefield?'_

Nii-san kept advancing to the front without using his eyes to prevent others from benefiting from it. On his tail was an angry as hell fire Bakugou, using his explosions to manoeuvre in the air.

"Hahahaha!!! This is nothing for me!!!!" He screamed proudly, causing nii-san to look at him (his expression was a rare mix of stun and determination).

"You declared war on the wrong person, half and half bastard! You should have done this to **_me_**!" He screamed again, "blowing" his way to the first place. I felt myself get on the edge of my seat.

_'Come in nii-san...!'_

They punch and claw at one another, as the rest of competitors got closer and closer to them.

_'This is obviously to make the first place holder at a disadvantage, __so that other competitors get a chance, too. And of course for entertainment purposes.'_

I inspected the field to take a look on those who got closer to nii-san. Yaoyarouzu, Iida, Jirou were closer than others.

_'Where is Midoriya though...?'_

Just when I finished that line in my head, a huge explosion from the very back of the field bombarded. And guess what.

"Midoriya?!!" I said stunned. Yup, the was riding the explosion on a robot debris. Quiet creative, if you ask me.

"Wow..." I exclaimed quietly. I knew Midoriya was a strategist, but this is amazing. He flew through the field like a bird just whom just learned to soar his wings, and got so close to the shocked nii-san and explosion boy.

My other half, recovering fast (as expected of him), concluded that refraining from helping those behind him was not a priority anymore, so he froze a road for himself to slide on and get enough momentum to decrease the distance Midoriya gained from his shock-waved jump. Bakugou, reacting fast to the competition facing him, bombarded strong explosions to get closer to the two.

_'That feeling... Shoto's... Shoto's triggered?'_

I was surprised. He does not get triggered easily, not by classmates rivalry; he had so many in the past, but he never paid them any mind, he always remained ice cold no matter what. But, on U.A, things are... changing. I do not know if it is because of father's (unnerving) watching eyes or not... but there was something else blossoming inside of his heart. I felt, for the first time, something that is not cold. I could not quiet place it then, but it was there. This feeling was triggered by one of them, Bakugou or Midoriya... maybe both.

Bakugou acted just like himself, angry as hell and ready to tear the field (And Midoriya -and nii-san, too- with his bare teeth.

"Don't you dare get ahead of me, Deku!!!"

On the other hand, in Midoriya's case, things were going a bit south. He was falling, the aftermath of the first explosion. If he does not land right, his flashy move would end up being a waste.

_'His only chance would be to gain another boost, but would he be able to do it...?'_

**_Boom!!_**

_'Yes, he is able to...'_

Midoriya propelled himself another time, gaining an increased acceleration and speed that got him to his goal, the shockwaves wavering the balance of the two previous combatants on the first place.

"In no time at all Midoriya has blew dust in their eyes!! And now, he's cleared the minefield entirely!!! Damn Ereaserhead your class is insane!! What are you teaching them?!!" Present Mic screamed, the shockwaves of Midoriya's plans blowing excitement in his brain more than usual.

_'He threatened us with expulsion in the first day, what did you expect us to become Yamada sensei?'_

"I have done nothing. This is the result of the fire they have lit in each other." Aizawa sensei corrected aloofly.

_'Well, he's got a point...'_

But well... Ereaserhead sensei was...

"Woah! Who could have predicted this outcome when the trial began?-" .

"Are you ignoring me?"

"The man who has returned to the stadium in triumph is none other than..."

Our homeroom teacher was being ignored by our English one. Typical.

"Midoriya Izuku!! His will be a name to be known!" Mic sensei commented triumphantly.

A strong flash of Midoriya moving as fast as the blink of the eye, surrounded by bluish-greenish light, flashed through my brain and quickly faded away. No pain came with it nor torture this time, just a foggy little image, one that felt warm and powerful.

_'He will become a great hero someday; a symbol...'_

When Shoto exited through the gates just after Midoriya, a slightly (visible) annoyed look plastered on his face.

_'It's okay nii-san... you can make it next time.'_

After them both, came an over-raged, cursing Bakugou.

_'Must be so annoyed by the third_ _place.'_

I shofted my gaze to the heroes stand out of instinct. I saw Endeavour fuming his fire frustratingly, his temper edged by Shoto's refusal of using his left side.

_'You won't see him use his fire, not when you see it as a part of your own ambitions, not when you favour it above all else.' _Those thoughts pierced through my heart like a spear. But, there was something else, too.

**_I wanted to be there with him, to support him._**

* * *

_'I am sure, as her homeroom teacher, that Hikoori would have shined bright through this, even if she ended up sacrificing her place to support her brother, of course between the lines and not explicitly.__But this cannot be risked, not yet.'_

* * *

**In this chapter, I tried to make Hikoori describe how Shoto felt here and there, just to show how deeply they can be connected.**

**What do you guys think about this? And what do you think is the real reason behind the refusal of Hikoori's participation?**

**Tell me in the reviews!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Regards**.

_Author-chan._


	35. Ch27: Cavalry Battle, One Step To Fire

**U.A high school, the principal's office, a day after Hikoori's recovery:**

_"So you're saying that she should be put under continuous supervision?" I asked the principal, raising an eyebrow._

_The mouse like principal nodded then said: "You see, with the information you provided us with, it is clear that she has a relation to the league of villains. They might try to meet her or interact with her, so we should be careful."_

_I felt a little frustrated at his explanation. I knew my students, furthermore, she was not like the others. I saw her before, how she acted when someone was in danger. I saw her in her childhood, how she saved a kid from being bullied on. Damn, she risked her life to save me!! She was not the kind of person who would help evil or give up to it easily_, _I just knew it._

_"Don't you trust her? Detective Tsukauchi and his sister (with a quirk that can detect lies) have already interrogated Todoroki. She was proved innocent that day." I defended her._

_Nezu, the principal, smiled. "It's not that we do not trust her, it's just that we have to protect her. She is still endangered by her quirk, and the league of villains might try to kidnap her, and then do God knows what with her. They wanted her alive for something or someone; the supreme, which is probably the planner guiding Shigaraki; since he is too childish to make such complex moves. We have to be careful." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes, seriously. Can you do this, Ereaserhead?" The principal asked me, probably making sure I was up to the task._

_I nodded, accepting the mission._

_"Remember though, she is not allowed to participate in the Sports festival, to ensure that her quirk won't go wild and endanger students and people. But I won't ban her the chance to watch and cheer on her classmates, especially her twin." The principal implied._

_"Sure thing." I said._

_He then got closer to me and gave me a small device and a pill._

_"What are those?" I asked._

_"The pill contains a micro quirk measuring device, and the screen device over here shows you the data. When you have to be away from our dear student Todoroki for any reason, this device will warn you if her quirk acted abnormally. This will ensure that you can protect her at all times." Nezu said._

_"Thank you."_

_._

_._

**The sports festival, after the end of the obstacle race:**

I looked at the device another time, still sitting beside the loud Hizashi, commenting on the sports festival. The cavalry battle was about to begin, and all students were forming their teams. Seemingly, the p[passive quirk of Todoroki, after the U.S.J did not act in a an out of the ordinary way. I sighed through the strain of moving my arm, and looked back at the students under us. My students' performance in the obstacle race was better than expected, even that all of them passed that round.

_'Now let's see how they pull themselves through this one.'_

* * *

I looked at my friends from above, sitting on the edge of my seat. Bakugou had a sudden burst of popularity, even though (and I can bet my life on that) he did not know the quirk of any of those asking him to join his team. Typical, if you ask me.

The poor Midoriya was getting out of options, everyone was refusing to join his team.

_'It's reasonable though... ten million points will make you the target of all other competing teams, and having a swarm of enemies ids not exactly a great plan. But he's not hopeless yet.'_

Soon, Midoriya's team was formed; Uraraka, the support class girl and Tokoyami. But what really surprised me was that Iida did not join his friend's team, Midoriya, and instead chose to fight along my beloved twin, Shoto.

_'Is it a friendly rivalry blossoming here?'_

Most probably it was.

Now, back to Shoto's team, he had a very strong one. Iida in the front-great manoeuvarability and physical defence, Yaoyarouzu on the right to provide defence and attack against other teams in addition to manoeuvariblity with her creation quirk and wits, and Kaminari on the left to provide the attack power and prevent other teams from getting close to them. Finally, Shoto nii-san sat as a rider, with the abilty to block any attack with ice.

_'Surely enough... by the slight feeling of pain I felt moments ago and the way nii-san looked at the heroes seats-particularly Endeavor- I could tell his teammates were being told about his decision of never using his fire.'_

I touched my heart gently, as if my easing would reach him. Endeavor's presence, it's getting our nerves on edge... not the we are to be blamed for that.

And 3, 2, 1... the cavalry war started!

Most teams launched at Midoriya's aiming for the ten million, but his team was strong; they evaded all the attacks with their teamwork.

Shoto, though, went to collect other points first though, so that he can get his place secured. Bakugou aimed for Midoriya too (obviously) and tried to steal his headband detaching from the horse formation, but was cut off by Tokoyami's dark shadow. So, before he could meet the ground and lose Not only them, most of our classmates were fighting their way to get the ten million, even Hagakure and Mineta! But they all failed despite that.

However, this was not the real surprise. The real one was how the all mighty_ Bakugou_ had lost his headband to boy in class B that I could feel his negative vibe from here.

_'Whoah... this is something...!'_

But Bakugou was not goung to let that slide, if the deadly darkness he was emitting from himself was any indication.

_'That class B kid... he's already dead._

_Wait... seriously now?!' _

It was the indigo hair coloured boy. He was making other competitors give him their headbands.

_'Wow... amazing way to get through this, and not risqué!!!'_

I had to admit, that boy was making me more and more interested to him.

On the other hand, my twin, was in blocking the way of the green valley boy (it's his name's meaning.) Midoriya. Less than six minutes remained before time's up. Shoto's team charged at them to take their jackpot, while simultaneously, he was being attacked from multiple teams.

_'__This won't need much work.' _

Kaminari electrocuted them with his discharge, and nii-san froze them to the ground with the help of Yaoyarouzu's metal stick. The other teams got paralyzed. He took advantage of this and snatched their headbands.

Tokoyami attacked nii-san's team to take his headband, but Yaoyarouzu caught him beforehand.

_'Nice reflexes!'_

The next five minutes were spent between a hit and run on both sides, until they both were surrounded by a thick circle of ice.

_'Midoriya knew how to play it right... staying on the left side of nii-san, so that his ice would endanger Iida. He probably fohured nii-san won't use his fire. He is pushing him to the corner.'_

"You can do it, nii-san!!!" I cheered him on screaming, the burst of all those mixed feelings of ours letting me ignore the crowd around me.

Nii-san tensed up. He nodded and everything suddenly changed. It all happened in moments; a burst of blue light from Iida's engine, then the ten million points became in nii-san's hands.

Fast recovering from the shock, Midoriya's team shifted their gear to attack. And I felt it again, a strange longing inside of me, as Midoriya activated his power. The intensity of it, his fast approach to nii-san's left side, it was all like a moment rush.

I sensed a huge wave of adrenaline wash over my body and heart; it was the mixture of us twins feelings together.

Time had stopped for a moment, Midoriya getting too close to shoto, and the latter activating for a moment his fire. O felt an electrocution throughout my body, as I watched the small flicks of flames form on the left arm of my other half.

_'Is he... is he going to...!'_

And as fast as it came, it was gone, and Midoriya got himself a band.

"I got it! I got...!!" He screamed a hint of relief in his tone, but his words died.

Not that I paid much attention to that. My mind was focused on the _fire._

_The fire..._

_The forbidden fire._

_'No way...! I can't believe it...__ he has sworn not to use it...!'_

My breathing hitched and condensed, as confusion grew inside of me. I did not know what I was feeling at that moment, a weird swirl of positive and negative emotions that mixed leaving me neutral emptiness.

The burning in my body intensified, and my blood condensed, and pain stabbed me all over-

"Todoroki." A familiar neutral voice suddenly came from behind of me, and simultaneously the burning and pain were gone, only confusion remaining. I looked back at the direction of the voice, and the expression I was making probably took Aizawa sensei off guard. His hair was lifted and eyes red, indicating he just erased my quirk.

"Sensei..." I trailed off, looking at the floor, not sure what to feel.

_'This was not self acceptance, this was the blurt of the moment reaction... this will not be good... he-he will end up...'_

I felt a squeezing hand on my shoulder.

"Do not pressure yourself. Everything will eventually get solved, just give it some time, whatever it is." Aizawa sensei said.

_'Is it really **that simple**...?'_

"In first place is **_Todoroki!!!_** "

* * *

**Ahhh, Aizawa being Dadzawa, I love it **XD

**I tried my best not to over do it since he still hadn't bonded with his class that much, after all the teaching time he had with his stidens is still a bit short. It's just so that he dies not sound so OOC you know... I'm trying my best!!**

**Thanks again for you folks'support, especially Christine Ryan for her nice reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	36. Ch30: Why?

So why? Why things are how they are?  
Nobody knows other than the cause of all of this, the hand in shadows manipulating everything.  
But what about a small reveal? A small story, of the fire stored in the Frost-Flare quirk manipulator, our Hikoori.  
Know that the only way to understand what lies deep inside of her soul, you have to see beyond the black and white of life.

Why does Hikoori use her fire, while Shoto does not?  
It all began in a moonless night that has passed on her five years old self, just a few days after her getting burned by the being she have always considered the shell that protects her of the harshness of her small world.  
_'It's all because of my fire' _She thought continuously, nonstop. She blamed her fire, Endeavor's blood that's pumping in her veins.  
_'If I did not have him inside of me, if I did not have Endeavor inside of me, mom would have still been here...' _Those phrases span and span in her small mind, torturing it beyond it's years.

Not that she hated her father, no. She hated Endeavor. For her, Endeavor was the symbol of the symbol of false ambitions and empty harshness. Oh, she hate Endeavor so much. After what happened to he mother, she refused to use what he have granted her, the power of darkness that could not prove it's ability to build. She thought of it as her curse.

But life cannot be simple, can it? It has to pierce through people's souls and suck away their remaining will to hang on.  
That night, she could not sleep, like in the previous ones. Instead, she spent all that time crying silently. She was loosing more and more hope everyday, but she did not show it. There was a big hole in her heart, a hole eating her away more and more every day.  
She was sitting in the mansion's garden, under the sakura tree and mourning silently like she did every night. Just as she was there, she heard a lullaby; a lullaby she knows very well.  
"Oka-san...?!" She jolted her head immediately the moment the sweet humming entered her ears. She looked around her and saw nothing.  
"Oka-san...where...?"She asked loud enough for her only to hear.  
The humming kept going on, but was gone a little bit farther into the house. She followed it, hopeful for once. Through the rooms, the humming kept moving and moving, and Hikoori followed it tirelessly, like if she was following a mirage of water in the desert. After a turn beside her siblings rooms, her father's room, her twin's room, it stopped moving in front of a certain wooden shoji door, decorated with multitude of traditional Japanese flower patterns. Hikoori knew this shoji door very well. She froze in her place and could not open it nor move it any way.  
She gulped, reaching her small fragile right hand to the window. But, it hanged mid air. She could not find the guts inside of her to open up, to see the place where... where there was no coming back. The screams she heard two years ago from this particular room, they have never died from her ears. She could still hear them, as if they were shouting out yesterday. She trembled and backed one step away. The lullaby, though, the lullaby was growing stronger and stronger, urging her to get inside. She had to choose between her mother or herself.  
She, at the end, chose her mother.  
She slid open the door. The first thing that met her sight was large, black shelf. It was decorated by Japanese trims all over. The shelf was opened, it's doors in the form of Japanese like windows. Inside laid a vase of white flowers, a mirror and two Japanese candle handlers. She approached the shelf warily, as the lullaby was the strongest at it's side. She sat in front of it, her head down in despair. She could not lift her head and look at the picture laid in front of the mirror, the picture of her brother _Touya_. Yes, this was the altar of her brother.  
She sat there, staring at the floor, not daring to make any move. She could not feel the presence of her mother, yet she still heard the lullaby.

Suddenly though, the lullaby stopped. Strange dots of light surrounded her and floated around her in circles. The light was blue, but it was warm and loving, just like her lost brother's. She clutched her heart, feeling it was going to explode from the pain.  
"Touya onii-san..." She muttered under her breath.  
The dots formed a tall figure, his features not clear because of the blinding blue light. The figure reached a hand to her and patted her head. She felt a strange feeling of warmth and painful happiness wash over her.  
The light knelt in front of her, his hand still on her head. She felt the aura of a loving smile, even though she could not see it.  
_"Do not hide it..." _The light said. She blinked twice, waiting for further explanation.  
_"To save... help me... no-t hide... flame." _The figure said again, his voice wavering and glitching.  
She tensed. She wanted to protest, but the light placed a finger on her lips.  
_"No... time... love.. you" _He said and disappeared in blue flames.  
Then she opened her eyes, and found herself on her bed, in her room. Her body was warm, like if she was close to a gentle fire. In her hand, she found her lucky charm necklace she broke during her training with Endeavor two days before.  
It was her father, he carried her from under the Sakura tree to her bed. She held the necklace closer to her heart, feeling that her father's love, that she was sure it was there, was stored in this necklace.  
"Touya onii-san... did not leave... save onii-san... use flames..." She sleepily hummed to herself, and for once, after five days, she slept on her own will, the warmth finally engulfing the cold of distance and loneliness.


	37. Ch31: Trust Him

I looked down at the plaza, nii-san was standing alone, hand clutched and trembling, despaired anger taking over his expression.

_'My heart is going to burst out of my chest from the pressure of pain...'_ I held my heart and squeezed it's spot so hard.

_'It's him... it's because of him... the Hell Flame he has...'_

"Todoroki...?" Aizawa sensei called me again, softly, affected by the dark atmosphere of the situation.

_'I... I have to...'_

"I'm very alright now, all thanks to you sensei. I just have to see Shoto and congratulate him." I said faking a bright beam to suppress the scream that fought to get out of my vocal box.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Fine, but I have to go with you to make sure you are under control." He commanded.

I bit my lips, as I saw nii-san go to a different direction from our friends, accompanied by Midoriya, of all people.

All of a sudden a vision of raging red flames blossoming for the first time colliding with a great power and exploding rushed through my head. Despite the sudden pain, I held myself from wincing , so that I would be allowed to go see Shoto.

"Okay." I answered, then rushed through the door, feeling a strong urge to go see nii-san right at that moment.

"Todoroki!" Aizawa sensei called me, his steps rushing behind me as fast. But I did not stop, I kept running and running.

_'I have to see him...'_

"Todoroki!" Sensei screamed another time, this time binding me with his scarf and stopping my movements.

I felt anger take over me. I had a strange feeling, a strong one that if I do not go now and see my other half, he will become worse. I tried to fight the scarf, but it tightened on me even more.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" Sensei snapped.

The pressure that was piled up got to my eyes, threatening to get out as tears.

"Sensei... please I have to go there fast... nii-san... nii-san is not okay, I can feel this in my heart, he is in pain and I have to go!" I yelled, droplets of salty water escaping my eyelids against my will.

Sensei's expression softened, but he did not unbind me just yet.

"Don't you think he will feel worse if he saw you like this?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-well..." I tried to compose an excuse, but he cut me off.

"Trust your sister a little bit more, she is strong and can handle herself, this is what I told Todoroki when you were unconscious. You two seem to have a knack on solving each other's problems like if they were your own. You two should give each other time to deal with things on your own." He explained, loosening the scarf as I calmed down.

_'Trust him...? But I do trust him... don't I?'_

I was stunned by his words, so stunned that I stopped resisting his force on me.

_'Doesn't this mean I am giving him up...?'_

"You will come with me to the control room, before Hizashi comes down back here and drag me by force." He said in a dismissie tone, waving me to walk beside him.

_'To let him deal with his problems on his own...'_

* * *

"Oh! Hey there Todoroki!" Exclaimed Yamada sensei, bot so surprised of seeing me come to the control rrom of all places. "Are you ready for the commentary in five minutes?" He asked me all pumped up as usual.

I made a small smile and nodded silently, dragging myself slowly to sit beside Aizawa sensei. Yamada sensei looked a litlle bit concerned, but smiled brightly like he does always and said excitedly: "It's okay, you will get the chance to paricipate next time! Now look around you, enjoy the great events and cheer on your friends! Now say heeey!"

I looked at him again, this time my smile a little bit more honest than fake, and nodded thanking him.

"Try to be a little bit quieter this time since we have a visitor that is not used to your 24/7 yelling." Aizawa sensei said bluntly.

"Hey now! How can a commentary on a battle be fun without the adrenaline and excited tones now huh?" He exclaimed with his sharp voice like if Ereaserhead sensei just broke one of his personal ideals (which in a sense did happen).

"It can be fun with normal comments, you don't have to be super loud." He backfired.

"Shota you're always like that... damn." Yamada sensei said dumbfounded for a bit. He then seemed to remember something and grinned mock maliciously.

"Hey Todoroki, what's your favorite animal?" He asked, the same smile plastered on his face.

_'Why this question, now of all time? And what's with that smile...?'_"Um... cats...? Why are you asking sensei?" I answered, and asked a question myself too. Present Mic's smile grew even more, if that was possible.

Aizawa sensei looked at me and back at Yamada sensei, an expression of surprise and "no you don't" written all over his face. Fore once, his expression was so simple to read.

"Oh well you see, Shot-" Yamada sensei started but was instantly interrupted by a slightly blushing Aizawa sensei.

_'No way...!'_

"The commentary should start now, come on Hizashi." He ordered him, rushing.

"Fine, fine~, but Todoroki is going to know about your secret-" He accused even further.

"Just start already!" He was interrupted again by a frustrated Aizawa sensei.

"Okay okay I was just joking!" Present Mic sensei said in a defeated done, raising his hands defensively.

I chuckled lightly at their interaction; they seemed like high school best friends, chatting lightly and comfortably together, even if it was teasing in a sense or another.

Yamada sensei sat on his chair, so did Aizawa sensei and I. Present Mic got closer to the microphone and started:

"Before we begin, there are some good news to those who lost in the preliminaries. In the end, this is still a sports festival, so to give everyone the chance to participate, we made those recreational events! Just look how pumped up those cheerleaders we called from America are..." And he stopped his speech, looking through the window, very surprised.

"Huh, what's this...?" He wondered.

"What are they even..." muttered Aizawa sensei, stunned.

I got closer to the window. I looked through the window. I saw what was in the plaza. I wished I did not know. My female classmates were wearing cheer leaders clothes; the too revealing, totally unnecessary cheer leaders clothes.

_'What the hell...?! Seriously now! Let me guess... it's Mineta's thing huh... that grape head...'_

"All right, compete your heart out in these recreation..." Present Mic continued, but Aizawa sensei spoke me before I would hear what he needed to say.

"Do you want to participate?" He asked softly.

My eyes lit up; I felt the happiness bloom inside of my heart.

"Can I really?" I asked him brightly, like a child who just got candy. "But Recovery Girl... she said that I can't..." I paused, then lowered my head. "And what if I..." I trailed off, thinking about the possibility of losing control over myself.

_'I got careless when I saw and felt that nii-san is sad and hurt... I was making rushed decisions without thinking them over... I may hurt people, and sensei saw through that so he stopped me...'_

"I will accompany you, to make sure things stay alright, do not worry." He reassured.

I looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes and voiced a bright "thank you!".

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for your support for this fanfic!**

**Just a small note, I want to ask you to please do _not_ take anything I write in this story on a face value; even the simplest things has a goal and meaning behind them, especially dreams/nightmares and visions-these are crowded with symbols.** **That being said, I hope you enjoy what I write, and sorry if anyone is annoyed by my style!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	38. Ch32: Within The Deepest Corner, lays

"Sensei can I stay here for a while longer?" The girl I bumped into way before the sports festival, asked a sloppy looking person with laid back black hair and unshaven messy moustache and beard, probably her teacher, innocently.

_'It's her again... man she shines too bright for me to handle... I can't look at her directly...' _I thought, gazing at her, probably too much intensely. I slapped my cheek to wake myself up.

_'Hitoshi what is that you are thinking about?! It's no good to think like this. You are here to accomplish your goal, to get into the hero course and become the best hero of all... time...'_ I trailed off in my mind again, that girl stealing away my attention magically.

_'Damn it Hitoshi get a hold on yourself!'_

I do not exactly remember her name, but I do remember what she did to me, when we were mere children. That day, when she protected me.

.

.

.

**Naruhata district, an abandoned old park:**

_"You will become a villain with this quirk! Brainwashing is no quirk for a hero!!" The third year male leader gang spat in my face mockingly._

_'That look in his eyes... like if I was some kind of a plague... a disease... tch... they talk like if they know...'_

_"You should not have existed!" One of his gang members yelled, fuelling the leader's ego._

_'They know nothing...'_

_"He is like moss, lesser than the less, beat him up!!" The other said._

_'I hate this quirk too'_

_I got used to this beating, everyday, like if it was an order from the heavens to those boys to beat the hell out of me. I used my quirk three times before on them (yes they were dumb enough to fall for it three times), but now it just does not work; and if I resist I will end up in a worse situation, so I gave up._

_"Leave him be!!" A small girly (but strong, determined) voice, yelled at the older kids._

_I turned my face to see who that was. She was a girl my age, her hair split in half, the right side elegant red, the left side pure white. Her grey and blue eyes (respectively) were fuming with rage, despite her cold demeanour._

_"Ha! Look at that! A chick came to challenge us!!" The leader said sarcastically, looking down on the girl. She was unfazed, and actually repeated her command, this time her tone threatening: "I said let him go. I do not wish to fight you, because this will not end well. Please, put him back before it's too late."_

_'How can she be so confident... they are older than her, more powerful than her. Is she mad?!'_

_"Hah! You want to protect this scumbag! He has a villainous quirk: Brainwashing. He has no place among us with heroic quirks!!" He pointed his thumb at himself pridefully._

_I turned my face away from her, head low._

_'She will leave now... she will not hesitate to abandon me after-'_

_"You are the scumbag." She answered him in a dark tone. I jolted, my head returning to face her another time, shock written all over me. The aura around her changed dramatically, she became like another person. She was sending intimidating vibes of power, that even the older students gulped at._

_'Why...'_

_"I have warned you, but you did not listen." She said to them, steam exiting from her left hand._

_'Why is she...'_

_"Now you have to bear the consequences." She finished. In an instant, ice burst out of her hand, freezing the three boys in their place, without them having a chance to react, nonetheless totally avoiding my body._

_'...Helping me...?'_

_"Ow ow ow ow!!" They complained in pain._

_"This is what happens when you project your stuck up judgement on others because of who they are." She told the menaced three, not bothered by their insults. It was like if she was used to hearing them so much that they have no effect at all._

_"I will melt your ice, but you have to free him first, and never approach him." She commanded._

_The boy holding me tched in pain, calling her an egotistical stuck up, then his grip on my shirt loosened, and I fell to the ground._

_"Are you okay!" She asked me, rushing to my position, worried._

_'Why is she... reaching out to a nobody like me...'_

_She sat beside me, and the light of the day shone on her face under the tree of the long abandoned park. She looked so kind that my heart skipped a beat._

_"You have a small scratch on your knee..." She inspected the now bleeding knee of mine. Luckily I was wearing shorts and I would not stain my clothes with blood._

_'She is... so bright... like...'_

_"I will freeze it slightly for you, so that the blood would stop and it won't hurt__ much." She explained._

_I nodded hesitantly. She smiled and made a thin layer of ice on my knee._

_'...Like an angel...'_

_"As for you..." She turned to the older ones, who had scowled looks on their faces. She got up, and put her right hand on the ice she created. Inhaling slowly, she started to melt it. The steam rose from the frozen thing, turning it to cold liquid. Soon, the three third years had their butts on the ground. She turned her back to them, and looked at me smiling kindly._

_'Why...'_

_"You... you will pay...!" The leader of them muttered under his breath, crawling closer to her, aiming to punch her back with his jewel strengthened fist-his quirk that I heartedly know. She did not turn yet._

_"What is your name!" I screamed with what came in my mind, activating my quirk simultaneously. She opened her mouth and barely said the letter "H", only to fall onto my control. I ordered her to dodge, and she did so, swiftly. Then, just when I wanted to order her to attack the older kids, I felt darkness engulf me. I saw a large metallic door locked with too many overly large locks, but just as it came, it was gone, and the park came back into my sight._

_"Now go, you three!" I heard a yell, seeing a faint trace of a black suit and a scarf flowing, before I lost consciousness._

_._

_._

_._

Come to think of it, the man standing beside her, who sighed and scratched the back of his neck at her question, had that same suit and scarf.

_'__Could it be it was him...'_

"Fine, you can, but when the matches starts, we are going back to the control room." He answered her.

_'Why isn't she participating anyways...?'_

I thought, studying her nice smile.

* * *

Todoroki-san was allowed to stay with us, as they drew the lots with the names of the participants.

I did not know how to feel about her, especially her scar, after what I heard from Todoroki-kun, her twin, about it; about everything...

_'They had it so hard... they suffered far too much... and by what Todoroki-kun said, she had to face even more harshness because of the kindness she possesses...'_

I looked at the hero stand, and saw Endeavour, staring darkly at her.

I crawled my hand in a fist, as I watched his cold stares, looking down on her.

_'He is disregarding her because she could not participate in the sports festival...' _This is what got to my mind from my analysis.

_'I have to... I have to save them both from their past... to free Todoroki-kun form the grip of his father, and Todoroki-san from her lack of self regard and self esteem..._

_After all, I have gotten One For All to save people._

_In addition, Todoroki-san have saved me back in the first day, from the loophole of cynic I was surrounding myself with...'_

Yes... I had to save them. This was my duty, as the next All Might.

This is why, I should win my first match against Shinsou Hitoshi; to get to Todoroki, to fulfil my goal.

* * *

"How do you feel about it, nii-san? Getting to face Midoriya so early?" I asked my twin, studying his staring in the space expression.

My question woke him up from his thoughts.

"Imoto...? You're here...!" He said, his tone brightening slightly.

"Yeah, I let her stay for the games. I will be with her so do no worry." Aizawa sensei reassured him.

He thanked the teacher, then looked at me.

"How do you know he is going to win his first match?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I laid a hand on my cheek.

_'Well I do not know how myself... I just, know.'_

"It's a hunch." I answered simply. He nodded in understanding.

I suddenly felt a strange urge to hug him. I do not know, it was maybe the vibes of sadness and pain he was emitting, despite him masking them so desperately, or maybe it was the pain _I _was feeling under the pressure of Endeavour's glare.

But I did not. I do not make such actions in public, I just feel it is... awkward.

"Are you going to go out...?" I asked him, his expression answering everything.

"Yeah... any place away from here is good." He grunted, glaring at Endeavour's position.

"I...!"

_'I don't want you to fall in his hellish flames!'_

I wanted to protest, but I remembered Aizawa sensei's words: _"Trust him."_

He looked at me questionably. I swallowed everything inside of my heart and smiled brightly.

"I just wanted to say, good luck...! And... and that I trust you...!!" I said instead.

His eyes widened, and a small glint replaced the cold emptiness they were in. He nodded determined as a response, then left the stadium to clear his mind.

Aizawa sensei patted my shoulder, as sign of pride of me, sort of.

"You won't regret your choice." He said, watching nii-san's retreating back.

I nodded, plunging in my thoughts, as the pain inside my chest eased a little bit.

_'I hope so...'_

* * *

After playing some games with Jirou, Yaoyorouzu and Uraraka, having a heated moment with Bakugou where he mocked me for my inability to participate (without any malicious intent, that is), a small chat with Shoji and Mina, I had to go back to the controlling room.

The strange thing is, that the same boy with indigo hair, kept popping my sight wherever I was gone to. I still could not pin point where I saw him, and every time I tried to remember, my dark quirk was blocking the way with a large metallic locked door I felt like I saw before; so I stopped trying.

_'Why is this happening...?'_

I could not find any answer for this question. Then only thing that was lingering inside, was a feeling of strange longing and an unexplainable comfort.

_'What is this...?'_

* * *

"Now... let's start the battle!!" Yamada sensei yelled through the mic, announcing the start of the first battle. It was between Midoriya, the green boy of our class, and Hitoshi Shinsou, who turned out to be the same indigo haired guy from before.

"Readyyyyyy!!!!" Present Mic screamed, meanwhile Shinsou said something (I obviously did not hear) to Midoriya that made him lose his cool.

"Staaaaaart!!!" And sensei announced the battle.

Midoriya rushed at Shinsou, yelling angrily at him: "What did you say!!!"

At the same moment, Midoriya came to a full stop. He looked so lifeless like a doll.

_'What did just happen...?'_

I felt strange; there were strange vibes coming from Shinsou, the moment Midoriya stopped.

**_"And so, I win." _**He claimed confidently.

"What happened? The moment the match started, Midoriya came to a full stop?!!" Present Mic commented loudly.

"It is his quirk, isn't it sensei?" I asked Aizawa sensei, who was searching between the students files. He looked up at me, questioning in his eyes.

"You mean you do not remember?" He asked.

I looked at him, puzzled.

_'I do not... remember...?'_

"What do you mean... sensei...?" I asked him, requesting more information.

_The locks on the metallic door started moving._

He stared at me for a minute.

"You met him when you were four years old. You actually have saved him from bullies, and you were scolded by me for using your quirk without having a licence, back when you were in Naruhata's kindergarden."

_A purple haired boy looked at me, emptiness and despair in his eyes._

I held my head in pain.

_The locks moved again, more violently._

Everything finally fell in place.

"Shinsou... Hitoshi-kun...!" I exclaimed under my breath.

"He failed the practical Heroics exam because the nature of his quirk, despite the fact that it is a force to be reckoned with." Aizawa sensei explained.

_'How... how did I forget this...!!'_

I looked through the window, and watched as Midoriya walked slowly to the bounds of the field.

Suddenly though, I felt a strong feeling of dispatch from my body. I saw eight pair of yellow eyes, staring at me. The one farthest away reached out his hand to me. My heart bumped violently, and darkness, very similar to the one I wielded ten years ago in our mansion's kitchen surrounded me. Breathing became harder and harder to the point I felt myself choking.

**_"Take a deep breath... he... c-n't... control... y-o..." _**The owner of the farthest eyes said softly, though his voice was so far away.

And as fast as it came, everything was gone, and replaced by sickly worried red glowing eyes and floating black hair and scarf.

"Are you alright?" Aizawa sensei asked.

**_"The darkness..." _**I mumbled silently.

Then I felt like if a bubble popped in my brain, and full consciousness was back.

"Huh... what happened...?!" I looked around, my senses of existing cleared up by now.

"Todoroki. What happened?" Sensei asked, dead serious.

"A vision..." I answered simply.

He exhaled and looked at his device that was beeping normally. He sighed then looked back through the window, his nerves staying on edge.

"Midoriya! He came to halt!!" Yamada sensei described what was happening to my green headed classmates, immediately getting my attention.

I got closer to the window and observed; Midoriya was glaring at Shinsou, covering his mouth, and the latter was desperately trying to get him to talk.

"There is no gateway for success for me with this quirk, not that a person like you would ever understand." He started, pain and jealousy turning to frustration. Midoriya was still silent, rushing to him.

"You have been blessed by a perfect quirk! Someone like you would **_never _**understand!!" He screamed again, angrily.

_'But shinsou...'_

He and Midoriya fought hand briefly, a small fight that ended with Midoriya getting a bleeding nose in addition to two broken fingers, and Shinsou out of bounds.

_'...You are blessed too.'_

* * *

**This chapter was kinda crazy and tons of fun to write. I really enjoyed writing multiple perspectives, especially the Shinsou flashback part! Hope you guys enjoyed it too!!**

**Also one thing, I want to thank Christine Ryan because she _reviews_ her opinion about the chapters of this story. Please everyone, your opinion matters to me a lot, more than you can imagine, it's the key for my improvement after all!! So please review, for this poor little writer here!****Thanks and enjoy!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	39. Ch33: Some Win, Other Lose

**After the match of Shinsou Hitoshi with Midoriya Izuku, in the restrooms:**_'_

_I lost the match in the end, huh...__What a joke...__Not that I did not expect that...'_

I sighed as I washed my face with cold water, hoping that the frustration and anger I am feeling will wash away too.

_'I was foolish to think I could be on par with the hero course students at this early stage... '_

But winning was not exactly necessary, and I knew it very well.

_'If I attracted the eyes of at least one teacher, this could spare me a chance to have place among hero classes.'_

I sighed again, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Something was still bugging me.

During my match, I felt something weird at the back of my heart; something long forgotten sprouting, and I was sure as hell I heard a soft female voice calling me.

_'It was maybe a hallucination under pressure...' _Or so I tried to convince myself, since, after all, this was the only logical explanation for such an occurrence.

I got out of the restroom, guiding myself to the General students course seats, to continue watching the sports festival.

Well, let's just say that my intuition told me it's good to take notes on the abilities of possible future opponents, and of course was not a masked wish to see a certain someone for another time. Absolutely not.

_'I think it is that Todoroki's turn to battle now, that girl's brother-given the obvious similarities.It's kinda ironic though that I cannot remember her name...'_

* * *

**The control room, just before Shoto Todoroki and Sero Hanta's match: **

I shifted in my seat another time, the cold pain in the back of my heart growing increasingly at an alerting speed.

_'It must be him... Endeavour is playing with the strings another time, probably past the hundred thousandth.__Shoto nii-san... I'm sorry... I am such a weakling that I cannot do anyth-' _

A small bump on my shoulder snapped me from my head

"Todoroki, you have been asked a question, focus." Aizawa sensei scolded, out of the blue, in my perspective at least.

"Eh..." I looked at him, puzzled. However, the awkward smile Yamada sensei had explained it all.

_'Oh no... idiot!!' _

"I-I am sorry Yamada sensei...! I just got lost into my head and..." I trailed off, the pain increasing in my chest.

"Nah, it's okay. Just do not worry too much, your brother has this match in the palm of his hand!" He exclaimed encouragingly.

_'It's not this what I am worried about...'_

"Yeah... of course he will win...!" I tried to answer as cheerfully as possible.

Aizawa sensei sighed, shifting his gaze to the window.

"Remember, you have to trust him." He said, as The competitors got to the ring.

I pursed my lips to form a thin line, as I saw the dark, very dark expression on my twin's face. Not that the frustration I was feeling was far any less intense, both on his and my side.

_'Sero is...'_

Just after the start sign, Sero shot tape out of his elbows to try and get nii-san out of the ring by swinging him outside.

"**_I'm_** **_sorry_**." Shoto's mutter sounded so clearly in my ears, just like if I was right on his side. The pain in the core of my heart became so unbearable, to the point that the tears got out of my eye sickets on their own.

_'...defeated.'_

In a moment, a huge, really huge iceberg was covering the tape tamer's side of the field. It was so huge that it stood above the stadium proudly, nearly freezing our classmates in the process. Nii-san broke free from our classmate's tape, shattering it to frozen shards, an icy breath escaping his mouth.

Present Mic and Ereaserhead were surprised beyond words; even that Yamada sensei was glued to the glass, his glasses almost falling off his face.

_'He lost control on his nerves... this is how much pressure he had on himself...__Nii-san... forgive me... I am not sure anymore... I am torn between entrusting things to you and showering you with endless care and love so I can take away all your negative emotions...'_

"No... I can't move..." Sero said weakly through his frozen body.

_'But no one can be sure... this twisted world has it's invisible fingers around each and everyone's neck in different ways...'_

"Shoto Todoroki is the winner!!!!" Announced Midnight sensei.

_'Some with lack of ability...'_

The crowd cheered a quiet "It's okay, don't mind" to cheer up Sero's spirit. 'Some with dark, draining sad past ...'

Nii-san ate the distance between him and his plain classmate with slow, deep in thought steps.

_'Others with responsibility beyond their age...'_

My twin place his left hand on the iceberg he himself created, to melt it away.

_'And sometimes, they just have to deal with so much that their heart can't keep count of the weight you're carrying... that the only thing they strive to is to get this weight off their chest and soar their wings freely...'_

"I'm sorry, I was just pissed. "

_'What am I going to do with this weight, huh nii-san?__Should I let you handle it on your own this time, or should I carry it for you...?'_

I touched my heart, closing my eyes.

_'I know you can feel me, nii-san..._

_Please know that no matter_ _what happens... I will be there for you...'_

* * *

**The waiting room 1, after the match with Sero: **

"Damn it..." I cursed under my breath, shoving my head in my hands.

_'How could she... how could she do this...' _

I kept thinking about my darn old man's words, nonstop.

_"Your behaviour has been nothing but disgraceful, Shoto."_

_"Your act is childish and tiresome, so stop fucking around."_

_"Fulfil your duty of surpassing All Might!"_

_"You are far more superior than your pathetic soft hearted twin, you are my masterpiece!"_

_"Your twin has already passed the point of rebellion long ago and started to train her fire, it's just a matter of time for you to realise that ice alone won't take you anywhere.'_

The anger inside of me reached the breaking point. He was bragging about this like if the world is all about him and the goals he have set for us.

Not just that.

She did not tell me about her fire. I know that the promise I made to myself to never use the fire was something I have done on my own, but... but I have always thought that _she _was doing the same. For her actions to be used against me... I felt so betrayed, stabbed in the back, drained.

"Damn it!!!" I cursed, slamming the blank white wall with my involuntarily frozen fist. The sound of ice rubbing against itself and shredding slowly was filling the room.

I wanted to scream to the top of my lungs so badly; I wanted to unload this shit piling up in my heart. But I didn't. Because screaming will do nothing. It's something I have abandoned when mother left- it's a sign of weakness that I threw away.

_'Why... why would imoto use **his **flames?! __Have she forgotten what that bastard did to mother?! Why was she making his wish become true despite him leaving her efforts unacknowledged?!_

_Why?!!__'_

I just could not find the answer to it. It was so twisted that it made no sense at all.

All I could do was to wear my blank cold mask as I always do, an expression of power I try to execute, to hide the storm inside of me.

_'Focus on what's important- studying Bakugou's match._

_Study him enough to be able to defeat him with just the help of your morher. So that you can sit on top, everyone beneath the feet of your success.'_

But how can someone just ignore chaos burning inside of him?

_'__when would this hell stop burning...'_

* * *

**The control room, moments before the Bakugou match:**

_'__What on earth is happening to him...?'_

I asked myself, as I paced back and forth in the control room. Yamada and Aizawa sensei gave me weirded out stares, their eyes following my form that was switching from front to back and back to front on a continuous basis.

_'The feeling is different... so different and much more melancholic..._

_What did Endeavour tell him to make him so on edge like that...?!'_

I placed my hand on my heart, and closed my eyes-it's something mother had teached me when I was just a little kid; whenever I missed nii-san or felt the need to talk to him, and he was beyond my reach, I would place my hand on my heart and send him a message with my feelings, something he would most certainly sense.

_'I am here for you when you need me... nothing will stop me from __reaching out to you...'_

"...It's Iida Tenya from class 1-A of the heroic department against Hatsume Mei of the support department!!"

_'It's Iida's turn now?'_

I got closer to Aizawa sensei and took a seat beside him.

"This one is interesting... I saw that girl with so many support items she can be a troublesome match to Iida-kun...

Wha...?" I stopped mid sentence as I saw a weird device attached to rectangular glasses boy.

_' Where did Iida get these from? Did the girl give him that...?! But she does bot look the generous type, and that smile..._

_Oh no...'_

"Sensei... is that even allowed?" I asked professor Aizawa.

He nodded then answered all tired: "As long as they are both agreeing to that, then it is."

I looked back at my classmate. He was being used, I became sure of it when I heard her making ads for her products on the mic, stealing Present Mic's role of commenting.

_'Poor Iida...'_

After too much toying with him, Hatsume Mei got out of bounds willingly, saying she has fulfilled her role and has no regrets about it.

_'This was harsh...'_

Poor Iida got so frustrated that I thought that his glasses would shatter to pieces under the pressure.

Next up came other small, short matches between our classmates and other students, one between Mina and Aoyama that ended in pinkie's victory, another between Yaoyarouzu and Tokoyami, which had favoured Tokoyami's fast actions over Yaoyarouzu's careful planning that needs much more time. The girl ended up thinking lowly of herself because of that. Then was the game between Kirishima and Tesutetsu that ended in an expected tie.

After that, came Bakugou against _Uraraka_ (out of everyone in the festival).

_'Not that I doubt Uraraka but... her match against Bakugou is already decided-__her hard work__ can't break through all the walls of Bakugou's natural talent, not unless...'_

Bakugou, this time though, was not _looking_ _down _on his opponent; he was preparing for the match against the brunette. For once he was doing something other than bragging and being self centric.

_'There might be a way for Uraraka to win, but she has to be more flexible than Bakugou or at least faster..._

_This will prove hard for her.'_

"Staaaaart!!!!" Present Mic sensei yelled, announcing the beginning of the fight.

Uraraka bent down and rushed straight to Bakugou, who of course blew her up.

_'That posture...'_

She did it again, again and again.

Then it clicked.

_'It is not clear through the smoky screen but, she is floating the debris created by Bakugou himself. Clever._

_But still...' _

He has extreme natural talent, which can basically destroy through her window.

_'Careful, Uraraka... try to move faster...'_

The crowd booed on explosive boy, but he did not care.

_'He is not holding back because she hangs around Midoriya so much; must be aware she has a counter-strategy that may work on him.'_

Aizawa sensei took the mic and directed it at himself: "do you consider yourself a hero? If you do then you are wrong, and you should retire for your short-sight. He is taking his opponent seriously, that's why he is not screwing around with lousy moves."

Just when sensei finished his remarks, a meteor shower fell upon the head of explosive boy.

However, and because of having superior belessings, Bakugou blasted the shower of meteors with one hit.

In the end, Uraraka lost consciousness, and by that lost the match. Bakugou turned his back, frowning and displeased.

"You are not my real match. She is." He said quietly (unnaturally), looking straight up at me. Then he walked away without uttering even one additional word.


	40. Ch34: The blossoming Amaryllis

**Nine years ago, the Todoroki mansion:**

_"Damn it stand on your fucking legs, Hikoori!" Endeavour yelled in my face a menacing annoyed look in his eyes. I stood up groggily, wavering from the intensity of training I am going through._

_'I have to do this... I have to train fire instead of nii-san... he promised he won't use it...'_

_"Do it again! You have to melt this sword!!" He coached another time to the exhausted five years old me._

_'I have to use my fire to save that person from my vision...'_

_Endeavour gave another swinng of the old (_**_almost_**_ harmless) sword; in response, I blasted the strongest fore attack I could muster at it._

_'I have to be strong... to save everyone...'_

_I launched the flames at full power, and they were powerful enough to melt the half of the sword aimed at me, but those flames were going to touch father too. Flinching instantly, I weakened my fire attack. I barely blackened the sword, taking the full blow and falling to the hard floor as a result._

_'Do not hurt father... I love father so much... I won't hurt him... he is like that because of Endeavour...'_

_"You little...!!"_

_Endeavour raged and grabbed me harshly from the ground, putting me on my legs forcefully another time to continue training._

_'Endeavour is the greedy, but father loves us deep inside... I know that...'_

_"Again!"_

_._

_._

_._

I looked through the window from my seat beside my teachers, and my eyes fell on Endeavour another time. For some reason, my unconcious decided to keep an eye on him. He had an annoying scowl on his expression, and it was too prideful and self absorbed that it made me sick. He was waiting for the next match, too, the one of nii-san vs Midoriya. It was the best testing ground for nii-san's fire since Midoriya has the most comparable quirk to All Might, that is, of course if nii-san actually _used_ his left side.

_'On a surface level thinking, it would seem that nii-san won't use his fire side because of what he sees in it, which is pretty much what mother saw when she tried to burn him...'_

I thought, unconsciously touching my scar.

_'But his opponent is Midoriya, and as far as I know from what I saw back in the sludge villain incident and what I heard from nii-san about the U.S.J attack, he is the kind of guy that would rush to save anyone in need. Which means...'_

If what I had anticipated was true, and that the pain I felt in my chest when Midoriya and my twin left alone, I could tell that the green head knows about our family situation. In this case, he won't hesitate to save my brother from the shadow of Endeavour restraining him.

The clock kept ticking and ticking, then finally, it was time.

The two competitor stood face to face, the torches of heated rivalry blazing.

My heart beat faster and louder, and my focus sharpened on the match, erasing everything away in an instant.

_'Nii-san...'_

"Staaaaaaart!!!!"

And the baton was tossed. Shoto blasted his ice toward Midoriya immediately, to which he responded to with a finger version of "smash". The wind gust produced by the impact dispersed through the whole stadium, and I bet that it was cold as hell.

_'...Midoriya!_

_He was ready to injure himself to block nii-san's ice attack...! __Is he that desperate...?'_

My twin did not give his opponent a chance to recover and went to attack another time. Midoriya smashed his way through the ice again, breaking another finger in the process.

Things kept going on like this, nii-san launching an ice attack that gets blocked by Midoriya's smashes, until his whole right hand was out of fingers in one piece.

_'His pain tolerance is incredible..._

_But he still has a limit. Nii-san has only to force him to use all his_ _fingers and he's busted.'_

And that's what happened. Nii-san, using the momentum of Midoriya's smash to get the upper hand and close the range. In a split second, he fired his ice in Midoriya's direction. It kept growing and growing until it covered his leg. The latter, overwhelmed by the speed of my twin's attack, used his whole left hand in a much stronger smash. The wind vibrated the even the control room, frost forming on the edges of it's window.

_'It's much stronger this time... I see... the bigger the surface he uses in the attack, the stronger it is._

_Now... he is out of chances to attack, unless he wants to use his legs and lose mobility, which labels him lost automatically either ways.'_

Moments and the dust cleared, revealing my other half, all sound. However...

_'Nii-san is getting a frost bite. He is not using his left side even to regulate his body temperature..._

_It's not like him to this far and endanger his victory, even for the sake of his rebellion...__'_

"Just like I thought..." Shoto started, his tone as neutral as ever. "Those pros out there can now see that I'm more than just the son of the "no.2" hero."

He paused, exhaling an icy breath.

_'He is sad and pained, but nothing is visible to everyone's eyes..._

_Everyone except...'_

"Sorry about all that, and thank you, Midoriya. Thanks to you..." He said coldly, lifting his eyes to the position of Endeavour. "**_That guy's _**face says he got knocked by a leg or two." He finished bluntly, then looked at my direction briefly. He huffed then turned to Midoriya again.

_'He never accepted his left side... but this time, he is taking it too far... He is hurting himself._

_That glare too... what does he mean by it...? Why did he look here, of all places...?_

_Does he know... about me...'_

"You clearly cannot fight with your hands like this, so let's end this _now._" He stated the facts, and attacked again, aiming to deal the finishing blow.

I glanced at Midoriya, but I did not see a defeated face. What I saw was pure determination.

_'What is he aiming to do...?_

_What **can **he do?'_

**"Where are you looking?!**" Midoriya screamed, blowing another smash through Shoto's iced defence, _with his broken finger._

"No way!" I exclaimed, getting on my feet.

_'What the hell?! With his broken finger?!!!'_

"Why are you going this far?!" Nii-san asked him, as shocked as everyone else is.

_'What is driving him like that.._._'_

"_You are shivering, Todoroki._" He answered simply.

_'He noticed his weakened state, but this is no excuse to-'_

"Quirks are just another aspect of our physical abilities, so there's a limit to how much cold you can generate, isn't there? But you can solve this problem easily by regulating your body's temperature with the heat from your left side, am I wrong?" He paused, barely clutching his fist in passion, the continued, his voice echoing with so many emotions: "Everyone is... they're giving everything they've got so they can get closer to victory! They're doing it so they can become someday number one!!" He lifted his head, looking determinedly straight in my twin's eyes and continued further, his passion growing with each word: "_You_ claim you can _win _with **_half your strength_**, but you havn't laid a _single scratch on **m**_**e_!!" _**

He then clutched his fist and screamed: **_"So come at me with all your power!!!" _**

I felt a surge of so many emotions boil inside of my heart intensely.I glued to the window, then walked away, then glued to it again, then stood in my place, stomping my right foot ferociously.

_'Modoriya... he is... he's trying to accomplosh what I couldn't do for as long as I have lived..._

_He's trying to save my brother..._

_He's trying to make him accept himself!!'_

My head was buzzing way too much. From one side, I'm feeling my mess, from the other, I'm feeling nii-san's-all his melancholic, pained, shocked mess. The stress was too much to bare; but I had to nonetheless.

"What do you think you're doing!" My twin answered Midoriya angrily. "Did my shitty old man pay you off or something?!" He questioned, venomous rage spilling from his mouth. "Now you're pissing me off!!" He finished, running at slower, sloppier rate compared to the beginning of the match.

"There is someone who you promised to cherish and protect!" Midoriya said again, his voice condensed with feelings. "You said you wanted to be always there for her! How are you going to do that-" He screamed, giving my brother a punch in the gut the moment my twin jumped to announce his attack. I squeezed my left eye in pain, feeling the impact of the hit in my heart.

"-If you're going to be using half your strength!!!" He finished, holding his now frozen _and _broken left hand.

The crowd wowed at the switch in roles of offense and defence, despite Midoriya's pathetic state.

Nii-san, with his swirling mind clouded with too strong emotions launched his ice again. However, it was weaker, and his opponent noticed that.

"Your ice has gone weaker, Todoroki!!" He yelled, stating the obvious.

_'Nii-san... grab it...'_

Shoto planted his foot in the ground and burst ice out of it.

_'Nii-san you can be...'_

I couldn't handle it anymore. I burst out of the control room right to the stands.

"What the hell...! Todoroki!!!!!" Aizawa sensei screamed, but I paid no mind. I kept running, the conversation of the two competitors still echoing in my ears.

Another smash came out, shaking the podium slightly.

"I want to live up to everyone's expectations...!! I want to be able to save people, with a smile...! I want to be..."

_'Nii-san you can be...'_ I reached the light, and got out of to the stands.

**_"A cool hero!!!" _**Both Midoriya and I screamed our heart out.

My twin, from the impact of the shock, stood in his place. He looked at me, an unexplainable expression drawn on his face. He then seemed to remember something and frowned so hard, looking at the ground.

"This is why, everyone is giving their all!!!" Midoriya continued his speech passionately.

"I can't begin to understand your and your twin's circumstances, or your resolution... but even so...!!!" He paused, taking a deel breath, then continued as strong. "Now that I think about the idea of you becoming number one with half your strength, and that you're doing this _just to disavow someone..._ it's just a _fucking joke!!" _He finished, screaming angrily.

Shoto stood in his place, head bent down, body tensed in frustration, and the ice stamps on it grew even more. The pain in the back of my heart grew rapidly, and I felt like falling to the ground.

**_"Shut up!!!!" _**He screamed.

Nonetheless, Midoriya remained unfazed, and aimed another punch at him.

"That's why, I'm going to win!!! I'm going to surpass you!!!" The boy with the broken body yelled, sending my brother flying.

Then, my heart stilled for a moment. Sadness, pain and anger were playing in the background of it.

_'It's not that simple... despite everything, it's not easy to abandon the past like if did not happen... mom, Touya, our siblings, us... we all suffered..._

_Yet...'_

"My father-..." Shoto wanted to say, but was cut off instantly by Midoriya's desperate scream: **_"It's yours!!!! It's your power not his!!!!"_**

The wind played through my hair, and I felt my heart drop at that moment.

.

.

.

_"You are not enslaved by your lineage."_

_._

_._

_._

Yes... I remember clearly...

.

.

.

_"You can become whatever you want to be."_

_._

_._

_._

She said...

.

.

.

_"You can be a hero."_

_._

_._

_._

Then, then the red and white Amaryllis blossomed for the first time after so long.

* * *

**Hey there~~**

**First, I have to get this off my chest...**

**_Sorry I did not thank you the last chapter for your support, Christine-san and all of you readers!!_**

**I was writing through a strong headache so I totally missed it. Sorry.**

**And I have to thank Killer-san because I seem to learn new words of him every time they comment **XD

**That aside, wow, that was intense. I actually felt all the characters' feelings while writing. Whew.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as I did!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	41. Ch35: Flames Of False Ambition

**A/N: when there is a vertical _(_**...**) followed by a paragraph/sentence that is **_italic _**that means that that paragraph (in italic) is a flashback.**

* * *

_"I want to be a hero mommy! I want to save people just like All Might!" Shoto jumped on his feet on the sofa, excitement railing up inside of his tiny five years old heart._

_._

_._

_._

**_"I... I want to be a hero too!"_** Shoto said through his flames, a smile of a newfound heart quirked on his lips.

I felt weak in the legs and sat on the ground, tears of joy

put app name or anything you wantfalling on my cheeks.

"Todoroki...!" Aizawa sensei called me, huffing and holding his broken right hand.

_'I totally forgot the fact that I should stay around him...'_

"Don't you run randomly like that again, at least give me a warning beforehand." He scolded, but it came out light considering the situation.

I bit my lip holding back as much wavering as possible.

_"Sorry... s-sensei..." _I answered, of course failing miserably.

"Shotoooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Suddenly, Endeavour's scream echoed across the stadium, turning everyone's attention to him. The bad news, he was _behind me._

I felt my body jolt and tense at the pleasure in his tone.

_'He...'_

"So you have finally accepted yourself!! That's it! Good!! It all starts from here to you! With _my blood _you will _surpass me__!! **You will fulfill my desire!!" **_He screamed, now standing right beside me.

_._

_._

_._

_"Stand up!!! You two were created to defeat All Might! You are the masterpieces I had always waited for, the candidates that will fulfill my ambition!!"_

_._

_._

_._

Endeavour stood, bending himself from the fence to get a closer look at Shoto, like if he was waiting for an excited "sir yes sir" or something.

_._

_._

_._

_"__Nii-san has a cool dream!"_ _my five years old self cheered._

_'Me too... I want to be like him... I want to save people too!'_

_._

_._

_._

I clutched my fist in frustration, remembering all this fire manipulator's bad deeds, all the pain and oppression and suffering he made us go through.

_._

_._

_._

_'I__f I become a hero, I can save all people, and I can save nii-san and mommy and daddy from Endeavour...'_

_._

_._

_._

_'__He just doesn't get it__... the dream we want to reach is...'_ I thought, trembling in fury.

_._

_._

_._

_"Imoto, do you want to be a hero too?" He asked me, eyes wide._

_I stared at him, thinking for a moment._

_._

_._

_._

My blood boiled, to the point I couldn't handle it anymore. I stood up, tears in my wide in anger eyes, teeth gritted in pent up rage for too long years.

_._

_._

_._

_"I want to be a hero that helps nii-san save the world!" I said, smiling brightly._

_._

_._

_._

All loaded up frustrations got out on Endeavour in one sentence:

**_"Oh no he won't!!!"_**

_._

_._

_._

_Shoto made a closed eye smile and exclaimed: "We can become a hero team!!!"_

_My eyes gleamed and I jumped happily: "Yeah this way we can save everyone who needs help in no time!!_ _You will be like All Might defeating all villains and saving people with a smile, and I will be like Sir Nighteye, helping you from the shadows!!"_

_._

_._

_._

Endeavour turned his head slowly, looking at me in disgrace. Shoto, however, was shocked and speechless, his eyes wide and fixed on me.

It was the automatic reaction since this was the first time I stood up to Endeavour so straightforwardly like that.

"What did you say...?" Endeavour said, his voice showing how pissed off (and surprised) he was at that moment.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, frowning so hard that I felt my forehead's muscles dispatching.

_"I said, he won't fulfill **your** desire." _I pressed, my fist becoming white from the pressure.

"And what do you think-" He started, barely turning to face me, but I interrupted him immediately: "This _fire_ you are seeing is not _yours!!_ it's not _your tool_ nor the result of _anything_ you have done! It's _Shoto's_ own quirk, his own power with his own blood pumping in it and strengthening it! It's Shoto's own choice to use it and he did, accepting _his own self!! __You_ have _nothing_ to do with that!!!" I screamed, getting dangerously close, the temperature on my left side dropping to the freezing point at an alarming speed.

The fire on the number two hero's body and face burst, indicating his anger rising.

"What the hell do you think you are trying to get at!" He bit out venomously.

_'He doesn't get it...'_

I could feel my consciousness blurring and gradually falling into the dark side, as my emotions were taking the best of me.

"Todoroki, this is enough. It's already a scene, so hold your horses." Sensei held my shoulder and pressed it hard, making sure to use his erasure.

I stilled for a moment realising how much I lost control over myself, remembering that _public_ is where I am making this fuss. I felt so embarrassed, but still hadn't accepted this situation.

Endeavour huffed, making sure to give me his hardest glare, before turning his attention to a speechless, _teary _Shoto. Nonetheless, I knew that these tears were mixed ones of relief and pain, they were bittersweet ones.

Nii-san then came back to his senses and wiped off his barely visible tears, focusing his attention on Midoriya, who was as shocked as all of us were.

However, he was _smiling_.

_'So he was aiming to save him after all... Midoriya...'_

"What are you smiling about?" Nii-san asked him, his attention peaked at the match again.

Midoriya flinched, refocusing at the task at hand as well.

"With those injuries, and in a situation like this... you're absolutely crazy. Do not blame me for what happens next." He said to a now realising heroically driven passionate.

_'The lift I feel... this feeling of excitement and fulfillement... nii-san, you are..._

_happy...!'_

What happened next, was scarily fascinating.

My other half activated his ice and fire at their maximum output simultaneously, while Midoriya proprlled himself towards nii-san with his power.

_"C ...ome... to... me... ba...ck... ar..ms" _I heard a strange, distant call. The voice was the same one I heard back at the quirks test we had in the first day in U.A.

It lasted just for a moment, then was gone, melting with the explosion created by collision of nii-san's ice, fire and Midoriya's wind pressure changing smash. The wind swirled so fiercely that it made people almost fly from their seats. I froze myself and sensei to the ground, while Endeavour held the fence. I couldn't see his face, but I could bet my life that he was hellishly pleased with the way things turned out. A minute and the wind stilled, giving the stormy dust a chance to clarify the field.

_'Nii-san have won, since I haven't felt any pain..._

_All this is... it's...'_

Soon, the foot of Midoriya showed from behind the smoke; although he was unconscious, beaten to the wall _and out of bounds. _Meanwhile my other half stood his ground,

half of his gym shirt burnt exposing his muscled body. He was so shocked and out of breath, just staring at Midoriya, slowly falling to the ground.

"Midoriya is out of bounds! Todoroki wins!!" Announced Midnight.

The crowd was conflicted. Some cheered, other contemplated the green head's actions; why did he push nii-san to use his fire? Was he planning on winning or losing?

But I understood what all these actions were meant for.

_'It's all thanks to... Midoriya...'_

"Todoroki, a little help here please." Sensei got my attention by poking my shoulder.

I looked at him questionably, but did not need a lot of thinking to find out the reason of his sudden request. I had frozen half of his body in the whim of the scene I had witnessed. I had even lost the feeling of ice on my own body.

I reached out my right hand to melt the ice, but was surprised by a large muscly one doing it instantly instead of me. I looked up and found Endeavour glaring at me intensely.

"Getting overwhelmed again, aren't we?" He commented with a sense of superiority in his tone.

I did not answer, just turned my face away from him, frowning. I did not miss the fact that gossiping about our argument between the crowd from civilians to heroes was arousing. I didn't want this mess to grow even more, so I kept my words in my throat.

"Without your daughter, _Mr.Endeavour_, I wouldn't have been still attached to the ground." Aizawa sensei defended. Endeavour's fire grew a degree stronger, pointing to the fact that his temper arose. He tched as he finished his job then went inside the building; and I knew exactly whom he went to.

I turned on my legs fast and gave myself a push to get a dash into the corridor leading to the students.

_'I won't let him do anything more to my twin. He won't get what he desires, not like this...'_

But I was caught in Aizawa sensei's scarf, prevented from moving any further.

"Not this time you won't." He ordered bluntly.

I grit my teeth, looking at the ground beneath me.

_'But I can't just-'_

"I am aware of your concers, but they are illogical. Your twin has do decide for himself; to go along with his father or not must be something he finds the answer to, on his own." He explained, already understanding the situation, and seeing right through me.

"The same goes for you." He added, loosening his scarf and letting me go. "Of course this does not mean that you are not allowed to see your brother."

The grip I had on myself loosened as well, giving me the freedom to look up again.

"What do you mean, sensei?" I asked, becoming slightly hopeful.

He scratched the back of his neck and said sighing: "While Cementoss fixes the ring, you can go talk to your brother since his match is after some time."

My eyes gleamed and a smile found it's way to my face.

"Thank you sensei!!" I exclaimed.

_'But there is still one more thing...'_

"Can I check on Midoriya too...?" I asked him, hoping he would let me do it.

He nodded expectantly and answered: "Yes, we can go now."

I nodded gladly.

_'At least I can thank him for what he did...'_

* * *

**On the way to the Recovery Girl's temporary office:**

"Todoroki-san? And Aizawa sensei too?" Iida asked, looking at me with curious eyes. He (along with Uraraka, Asui and Mineta) seemingly were just out of Recovery Girl's office.

"Iida-kun! Did you see Midoriya??" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we were there, he is..." Uraraka started but got interrupted by Mineta: "He is going to have a surgery because your twin totally busted him." Asui slapped him with her tongue in response.

_'A surgery...?'_

"Is it that bad..." I trailed off, feeling guilty on behalf of nii-san.

"No no he is going to get fixed fast, Recovery Girl got him so do not worry!" Exclaimed Uraraka and Iida at the same time.

"You know, you acted weird when you started to scream on- Oww that hurts!" Mineta started again, only to get slapped by Asui's tongue again, this time much harder.

I looked down awkwardly.

"Hurry up, we have to go there before time is up." Aizawa sensei said, pushing me lightly, not missing a beat into glaring at Mineta. I walked along, feeling troubled.

A few steps and we got to our destination. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but heard something from the inside that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"If I... had kept my mouth shut... but I had to tell Todoroki all that... and... I..." It was Midoriya's wavery, trembling voice.

My hand hanged in the air, in between me and the door. Aizawa sensei said nothing.

"...I saw that Todoroki was so sad... I thought that I should help him, and butted my nose in. I felt happy because I helped him but... more than that... at that time... I felt... **_regret._**"

I bit down my lips, sadness building up again.

_'Of course he would feel regret... of course he would feel hurt.. he lost his chance... because of us...'_

"I lost myself and forgot about our promise... please forgive me..." He continued, clearly in the verge of tears.

My hand fell to my side.

"It's certainly an unfortunate outcome, but it's one that couldn't't be helped." Another voice, older and deeper and somewhat familiar told Midoriya.

"Even so... "butting your nose in" is in the core essence of being a hero." It finished.

Aizawa sensei placed his hand on my shoulder, and knocked for me. We heard a surprised shriek and a "you may enter".

"Now, open the door, and accomplish what you came here for." Sensei said, a hint of encouragement hidden between the lines.

_'Thank you, sensei...'_

I move the handle and entered the office. Recovery Girl stood beside the door, while an all skin and bones man with black sclera and shining blue irises, messy blond hair with two large bangs falling over the sides of his nearly invisible face, wearing an over sized formal suit sitting beside Midoriya nervously waved at us. Midoriya was laying on the bed, his right hand covered in bandages and attached to his neck, and his leg was held straight by a hard piece of plastic attached to it. His hair was hiding his eyes perfectly.

"Hello... sorry for bothering you... I just came to check on Midoriya-kun..." I said with a small, shy voice, head bent down.

"Ah! I-it's not a problem! Nice of you to come by!" The man exclaimed nervously, then caughed twice and nudged Midoriya. He shot up instantly and was clearly as nervous.

"Thanks you sir..." I said, smiling slightly, then turned to Midoriya. "I won't bother you much, Midoriya-kun... I just wanted to tell you..." I started, then bowed so much that I formed a 90 degree angle with my legs. I could tell everyone was surprised from my action by their gasps. They were surprised that Endeavour's daughter, the all known number two hero, and the ancestor of the famous high class Todoroki family, was taking such action.

"I just want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving my brother, even when it meant sacrificing your chance. You did something so great, even though it wasn't your responsibility, and lost a valuable chance to get yourself under the wing of a high ranked hero and having an amazing history for the future of your career as a hero. I thank you so so much that I..." I paused, my eyes burning as the tears fell down of them, "I can't even begin to describe it."

"Please, Todoroki-san, stand straight!" Midoriya exclaimed, catching me off guard. I straightened my body and saw him trying to stand up, however he got scolded by Recovery Girl, so he sat straight, his eyes shining and said: "I can't lie and say I am not regretting anything... but! I am very glad that I had helped your brother!! When he talked to me... a-about your situation, I just couldn't stop thinking about how hard you guys are having it..." He paused, clenching his left fist: "That's why, if I had left you as you were, and did not try to do anything, I would have regretted that even more!!" He said, no sign of doubt in his tone.

I was so touched by his speech. My lips started quivering, so I lowered my head to hide them. My hair fell on my face, casting a shadow on it.

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun... I own you a lot... more than you ever might imagine..." I said, my tone slightly wavering.

"Now I get it." The skinny man said making a closed eye warm smile.

_'Huh...?_

_What is it so suddenly?_

_Come to think of it... this man just rings some bells.. I can't quiet place it but I am sure I saw him watching specifically Midoriya from the control room..._

_His hair bangs, his eyes, the black sclera and blue irises..._

_Oh!...'_

"What did you get, All-I mean, uh... Yagi-san?" Midoriya asked confusingly.

"You two..." He paused and pointed at the two of us. "Like each other." He finished, smiling.

**_"What?!" _**Both of Midoriya and me exclaimed stunned. Even Aizawa sensei twitched.

Midoriya have had become the reddest tomato ever, while I bashfully hid my face with my hands.

"Well you two were acting so cutely right now that this conclusion cane to my mind." Mr.Yagi explained the issue like if it was something so normal.

Sensei twitched again and explained coldly: "just because they had a genuine conversation does not automatically mean they like each other. It's an irrational conclusion."

_'__Thank you very much!'_

Everyone went silent for a minute. Then Midoriya laughed, making us all laugh as well (except Aizawa sensei who nonetheless couldn't resist smiling).

_'Thank you, everyone...'_

"Now Todoroki, we have to go." Aizawa sensei told me.

My eyes lit in realization.

_'It's finally time to meet nii-san..._

_Oh and before I forget...!_

_It's just a hunch but...'_

"Goodbye Recovery girl, Midoriya-kun and _All Might sensei!" _I waved at everyone. Midoriya jolted nervously, Mr.Yagi spout out blood and Recovery Girl chuckled silently.

"N-n-no i-it's n-not like t-that...!" Midoriya stuttered nervously.

_'Yup, definitely All Might.' _

* * *

**Waiting room 1, after the talk with Endeavour:**_'_

_All this that happened... Endeavour's provocations, imoto's patience and waiting for me to reflect alone, then Midoriya's honest genuine words, they all led up to me using my fire._

_I still do not know how to feel about this..._

_Mom... I'm sorry... I-I just...__I...-'_

**_knock knock_**_'_

_Huh...?_

_knocking? I mean who could be doing that now...?'_

"It's me, Hikoori." The peson behind the door said.

_'Imoto...!'_

I got immediately up to open the door for her, but stopped in my tracks as she talked again, with a sad tone: "You do not have to open the door for me... I know that there is something that you have inside your heart against me, I have felt it... the coldness in your heart...

I just came here to say that, not matter how things turn out to be, whatever your choice is, I will support you to the end, because I trust your judgement." Imoto said in a straight tone, but I could feel how pained she were, how sad she was feeling.

_'Her words... they are honest... she is trying to reach out to me...'_

I got to the door, and opened it for her.

"If you have something to say, you have to say it in my face, not behind a door." I told her a hint of coldness in my tone.

_'__I still hadn't gotten over her issue; I have to understand the reason behind it, did she think mother's powers were weak as Endeavour said or was she aiming for something else?'_

Her eyes widened in surprise, but upon hearing my voice, she lowered her head, looking at the floor and twiddled with her fingers, the same thing she did when she was pressured as a child. She was standing alone, despite that Aizawa sensei was following her everywhere; must have given her some privacy to talk comfortably with me.

"I... I saw what happened, all of it and... to see you use you fire, as your own power, not something related to _him..._ I wanted to tell you that I am happy... happy to see you accepting yourself..." She said, still looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" I asked her, urging for the answer, not giving away any reaction to what she just said yet, despite the lingering pain vibes I was getting from her.

She lifted her head slowly, confusion filling her eyes.

I grit my teeth, causing her confusion to grow into fear.

"Nii-san wha-" She started but I interrupted her with my own question: _"Why didn't you tell me you were training your fire?!"_

Her eyes widened at my question, and she became pale. My heart began aching like hell; it was her again. A shadow cast upon her face, and she asked me her tone blunt: "How did you know?" I clenched my fist.

_'So she's not denying it...'_

"Answer me first." I ordered her coldly.

She inhaled, then started quietly: "It was a decision I took in order to be able to protect. I knew if I had to protect you, and everyone in need, I had to learn how to use my fire efficiently. Our ice is strong, just like our mother, but it is just not enough-"

**_"How do you know that!?" _**I yelled at her, frustrated from her answer.

She bit her lip so hard then removed the bangs from her eyes, and they were mirroring with tears.

"Because I had to find out the hard way, Shoto. I had to witness the most cruel thing that happened in our mansion in order to understand that ice alone was not enough." She answered, her voice coming out as whisper.

_'Does she mean when he... left...'_

"Then I had to get this scar to know that fire on it's own is as much as cursed." She added. "In order to protect you or anyone, in order to save anyone in need, I can't rely on ice alone nor fire alone... I understood, when I was young that heat alone will burn away lives like Endeavour, while ice alone would destroy them slowly with cold like mother." She explained.

"I-I am sorry... I-I had to tell you before... I just did not have the courage to do so..." She apologized, small tear droplets falling on her slightly pink cheeks.

_'She was bearing that cross, all along, and I did not even notice... how selfish I was to think...'_

"You don't have to forgive me, but please-" She started again, her voice dying slowly in her throat as the pain in our hearts rose and rose up.

_'I won't make the same mistake as before...'_

I interrupted her by taking her into my embrace.

"No... do not apologize." I told her.

_'You have had enough...'_

"But-" She tried to protest, but I pressed on her shoulders a little bit more.

"You have been carrying too much since our childhood, and I was too blind to know... I always felt your pain, but didn't do anything about it and focused on our old man instead, while I should have been helping you like you always did to me."

_'So please...'_

"Let me handle your pain with you, too." I finished.

_The pain in my heart was then gone, and replace by a long lost relief._

* * *

**The case: flames of false ambition-part1 closed!**

**Lol **XD

**This chapter and the one before got Hikoori the first step on the trail of character development. I am doing my best to make her better and better. I hope that you guys grow to like her and get to experience and feel all what she is going through; I mean how can a story be successful if that did not happen?**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for your support for this story and notes on it!****Hope you enjoyed!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan_


	42. Ch36: Disturbing Vision

"You ready to go back to the control room?" Aizawa sensei asked me after finishing the conversation with my twin, not commenting on the relieved smile I have on my face.

"Yeah..." I answered, feeling a strange, unfamiliar sense of relief I haven't experienced in so many years.

"Let's go, then." He said, starting to walk.

I knew that this issue is not yet over, Endeavour's thirsty ambitions are still there, and our whole family is endangered by them, and especially father himself. He will reach a point where he finds himself with mountains of guilt and a haunting past that I hope with all my heart won't have a drastic outcome.

_'I do not hate father... I just... don't know what to feel about him yet... I will never accept the way he does things, it's all wrong... being the number two hero Endeavour has taken over all his being, resulting in him dodging his responsibilities as a father.__ But still, he has something in the core of his heart, something that I know exists; it just needs to be triggered.'_

I wanted to get him to realize what his actions did to us; to force him to turn his eyes towards us and see what he has done.

_'He knows his weaknesses, that's why he stopped working on surpassing All Might by himself, and directed it towards his children. He is a self reflective person, without that trait he would have never acknowledged __that. However, his focus was not in his family, that's why it ended up... like this...'_

Nonetheless, I still felt bad of what I did during my twin's match, of what I _could have _done if not stopped in the right moment by my teacher.

_'I have endangered everyone... I could have hurt father and others, or God knows if I would have done something even worse..._

_I got careless and wasn't thinking straight...'_

I felt ashamed of myself, I do not usually commit such mistakes.

_'He was right, after all... I got overwhelmed again...'_

Suddenly, I felt an immense pain in my head.

"Ah...!!" I cried out, holding it in both my palms. I barely heard sensei's muffled call, as my vision blurred more and more. I gradually lost feeling in my body parts, causing me to fall on my knees. My eyes felt heavy, and the world grew dark.

**_"...Justice..."_**

I heard a distant, raspy voice call from afar.

**_"not one of you... a hero... " _**It continued. Blood seeped out of the floor slowly at thr beginning, but it's pace quickened and quickened dangerously.

**_"All Might... the only one...!!!" _**the voice grew louder and the blood covered half of my body.

**_"All Might is the only hero!!" _**It finished, and I heard it's scream in my ears, as the blood drowned me. In the inside, black ice froze the blood, and little by little, it closed to me, to the point it reached my body. I was breathing yet suffocating, as I watched in terror the ice tear my own flesh and penetrate my body, freezing it from the inside.

Then I heard a female soft, surrendering voice muttering a low **_yes_**. The moment it did, a large hand held me in it's palm, covering me from head to toe. The hand produced hundreds and hundreds of Nomus that scratched, teared, peeled and tortured me in a an indescribable way. I tried to scream but I had no voice.

**_"You are mine now." _**The demon from my nightmares said in his deep, frightening tone.

"Nooooo!!!" I finally let out a bloodied scream, releasing all the pressure inside my chest in one call. Aizawa sensei who was beside me had just activated his erasure. The next moment, I vomited on the floor out of nausea, pain and fear.

"What the fuck happened to you Todoroki?!!!" Sensei exclaimed worriedly.

_'This... it's a vision... but... this time... it was so much more intense, it felt far more real__ than any of those that I had before...'_

I coughed, struggling to find my voice again. In the end, I could only get out one word: "vision."

* * *

**At the stadium, the hero seats:**

I watched in disinterest the boy wielding explosions (I can roughly remember his name) sending them left and right on the other hardening one.

I rolled my eyes, tapping my fingers in a wait without patience for my masterpiece's match. I wanted to see Shoto wielding his flames to victory another time. It pleased me beyond words to see him using his fire; it's a symbol of majesty and power, two important things in a hero on the path of surpassing All Might.

_"There is no way I will let go of my rebellion." Shoto said irritated._

_I withdrew my hand, surprised._

_'He used hid flames, then why...'_

_"There is no way things could flip arounad so easily." He continued, raising his left hand to his face's level, observing deeply._

_I looked at the masterpiece I created, confused and surprised._

_'I don't understand...'_

_"It's just that, in that moment, when I used my fire..."_

_He started, his hand clenching to a loose fist, "**I forgot you. **Wether that was bad or good, I have yet to decide." He finished bluntly, giving me his back to and walking away._

.

.

.

_'__This is ridiculous...!' _

I huffed frustrated as the match I half-heartedly watched ended.

.

.

.

_"I said, he won't fulfill **your** desire!" _

.

.

.

_'Tch... falling a pray to her heart again... this is why she is not yet my successor._

_I got what I wanted, Shoto used his fire and now he is ready. What is left is him being convinced of interning in my agency._

_Then, everything will be perfect.'_

I looked at the field again, as Shoto entered the ring simultaneously with the kid with the engine quirk.

Yes, Shoto has victory in his pocket.

* * *

**The control room, during the match of Todoroki Shoto and Iida Tenya:**I glanced at Hikoori one more time. Her face was still pale and she looked a little bit sick.

_'What on earth is this passive quirk anyways?'_I thought impatiently.

She did tell me about what it did always did: giving her visions, and giving her access to strange dark energy. But she herself does jot know why it reinforces her main quirks, or why it abuses her to the point her body becomes fragile. It just did not make sense for her to possess such a quirk, her father's quirk, Endeavour is well known: it's Hell Flame. Her mother's, as far as everyone knows is ice. There are no signs for psychic or quirk boosting abilities. It could be a mutation, if only she was missing one of her parent's quirks.

"Sensei..." The girl called me weakly, and I barely heard her through Hizashi's constant yelling commentary.

I fully turned my face to face her. She was sinking in her seat, a dark expression of anxiety drawn on her face. This made me alarmed, despite that the device measuring her quirk was beeping normally.

"I saw blood, baths of it that I sank in..." She started, but seemed like if she did not want to continue her sentence. She swallowedl dryly then moved on: "...Does that mean that someone is going to die... because of me...?" She finished.

I froze upon her words.

.

.

.

_"He died during the mission." _

.

.

.

I shook my head at the disturbing memory.

"Do not overthink yourself into such depressing conclusions." I told my student, causing Hizashi to glance at us from the corner of his eyes.

"But, if someone did, wouldn't it be because of my vision...?"

.

.

.

_"You just psych yourself that you can't!"_.

.

.

.

"You just psych yourself into thinking you're the cause of bad events. A vision is just a peek onto the possible future, it's not a destiny that cannot be escaped." I explained comforting.

Hizashi smiled as he kept on commenting on the match: "Iida is unable to move! And without even using his flames, Todoroki advances to the final round!!"

The Todoroki twin's expression softened, returning to it's natural soft features, and she nodded. She was still a little bit anxious despite what I told her, but it was better than before.

"Man, Iida-kun sure kicks hard." Todoroki said from beside me, her hand caressing her heart spot. I felt relieved to see her in a better state.

.

.

.

_"You should be a school teacher!"_.

.

.

.

_'It was not a simple walk in the garden as you said, you know...'_

* * *

**Waiting room, before the match of Tokoyami and Bakugou:**

"Dammit I hate this!!" I screamed, ruffling my hair violently.

I wanted just one, simple thing. nothing more. I wanted to get a rematch with that damn Icy-hot to get to beat her like she beat me in the entrance exams, is that too much to ask for?!

But no! She had to get injured in the U.S fuc*ing J and steal away what I was desperately waiting for!

_'These punies are just my stepping stones. My main goal is to crush that damn girl!!'_

I stopped for a moment. remembering the match of the first round.

_'Even if they can give you a run for your money like that Uraraka.'_

"And without even using his flames, Todoroki passes to the final round!!" Present Mic yelled through his microphone.

_'So that half and half bastard passed. Heh, great, at least I can get back at him and prove myself as number one. Then, I will get at his twin later._

_Now, it's my turn.'_

"Let's blow everything up!!"

I marched out of the waiting room, with leaping proud steps. Soon I was met with the blazing torches of the sports festival ring. In front of me stood Tokoyami Fumikage (not that I remember his name, but Present Mic just said it).

"Staaaart!!!"

I dashed towards my opponent, and blasted him with my mighty explosions.

_'Just watch me smash through the ranks, Icy-Hot!!'_

* * *

**Hello everyone!!**

**I reaaaaaally apologize for the long wait and short chapter, I am terribly sorry!! I got really busy with many things and to top it up I faced an annoying writer's block :(**

**But do not worry I won't stop writing this story! I will keep updating as usual and I will work hard so that this time the chapter will come up following schedule (and longer). Please, accept my apologies!**

**Hope you enjoyed this humble chapter!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	43. Chapter Thirty-seven

**Darkness Lurking Behind A New Shining Beginning**

**The league of villains lair, 2 hours past midnight time:**

"Shikaragi was still insisting on bringing Stain the hero killer here, I had to contact him myself in the end." Said Kurogiri, the wrapping villain of the U.S.J incident, to a screen hanged on the wall.

The voice behind it gave a deep chuckle then said in a tone of notoriousness: "Oh that's alright. The mistakes will make him grow and learn, and this is exactly what he needs now." It paused for a moment, then said, it's tone changing dramatically to amusement: "You have another mission now, Kurogiti. You have to watch her, Hikoori Todoroki. The quirk I gave her, Dark Blood, is now blossoming greatly, the second phase of growth is almost done. It has already merged with her ice, and soon it will merge with fire as well. She has access to the "vision" quirk I inserted in it, whuch is also doing it's work perfectly. Soon, the second phase will end and Dark Blood will flourish greatly. You have to watch over her again and tell me about what you find out."

Kurogiri's head moved slightly, although the mist made it diddicult to find out if it was an actual nod or just a wave in his dusty particles. He has been given this mission a few times during that girl's life, but the last month he has been visiting her much more regularly. Thanks to his "Sensei's" gift, he can go anywhere near her unnoticed, and slip away perfectly with it.

"As you wish, sensei." Kurogori accepted the orders wholeheartedly. He wrapped himself out of the lair, to a far away mansion, where a certain teenage girl was sleeping uncomfortably in her bed, moving from side to side and saying: "Stain... Kamino... Nomu..."

The wrapping villain pitied her state. She was suffering a lot because of the changes she is going through. Yes he was a villain but he had a heart, and for some reason cared about children, and cats too. He wondered why his master wanted to make her, of all people, the shell of Dark Blood. She is strong, sure, but she is soft as well. He knew that from supervising her for a long, long time.

He wondered if she was haunted by specific dreams like he did. While it was more common in his teenage years, he still has dreams of an abandoned cat, goggles, and falling rocks. He also sees a blurry figure with short lazy black hair and pale skin.

He shook the thought away, searching carefully for any signs of the quirk going crazy.

_'The __heroes are clever; they did not let her participate in the sports festival to keep her away from our eyes, faking it as a "health condition" to protect her from us. It did work to some extent, since Shikaragi's eyes are now fixated on some other candidate for himself, Bakugou, the owner of first place and the defeater of her twin to be specific. He thinks that he is like us, that society "dismisses" his wishes. However, even with Shikaragi distracted, their action is still useless. She belongs to us, and everything will go back to it's owner in the end.' _The villain thought to himself, the wind swaying his dusty like particles with it's movements.

He did this so many times in the past. He was even more able to watch her grow than the resident of this mansion themselves. A part of him has grown attached to her, he feels kind of like her guardian now. One could say he smiled as he watched her still at her twin's comforting caress on her forehead, although nobody could tell since the only visible thing was his slightly softened yellow thunder like eyes. The wrapper kind of admired their close relationship, even if he denied it so many times. He knew that the hardest part about taking Hikoori to them is to separate her from her twin.

_'Nonetheless, sensei said he has a plan prepared for that long ago. I wonder how is he going to break this firm lifeline binding them together?' _He asked himself, his mind trailing off to the future.

_'Let's leave that for it's time..._

_Now, everything is going as expected. I have to report back.'_ Kurogiri thought, wrapping himself back again.

* * *

**Somewhere else** **in Japan:**

"Doctor Ujiko, I want ypu to pay your little patient a _visit._" The sensei ordered the old and bald childhood doctor of Hikoori. His eyes twisted in a nasty smile under the green glass of his gear like goggles.

"Of course, master." He said, placing a syringe with the young Todoroki girl folder.

It was time for the second one, after ten years of slow growth.

* * *

**Todoroki mansion, the next day:**

"Are you ready imoto?" nii-san asked me, as he entered through my opened door. He had already worn his casual white T-shirt and simple long sleeved black jacket over it, paired with black cotton pants fixed on his waist with a belt. On his back laid a one shoulder bag resting over his right shoulder.

I fixed my knee long black long sleeved dress, making sure my pearl shaped necklace was right in place. I stared abscentmindedly in the mirror for a long moment before saying a lost: "yeah..."

Nii-san inhaled, leading the way to the entrance door. I followed his suite, taking slow steps not so far behind. My mind was foggy, as I remembered the conversation we had yesterday:

_"Midoriya have triggered my confusion on our fight... I do not know what I should do, with my left side that is..." nii-san said, his eyes glittering in emotions that were hidden for a very long time. I focused my gaze at him to urge him to continue._

_"I... I thought that I can find the answer alone, that I can take things head on without any help, but..." he inhaled and closed his eyes, then freed his breath in a sigh and reopened them saying: "I found out I can't. I know it's the same thing with you. We have to get ln terms with our pastand mother to get to an actual result."_

_I looked down, knowing what he was getting at._

_"We have to go, Hikoori. __We have to visit mother."_

_I bit my lips, not looking at my brother yet._

_._

_._

_._

_"Shoto's left and Hikoori's right look hideous to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_Mother's words rang in my ears like if I just heard them, again._

_"I don't know... I just..." I stuttered, touching my burn scar with my left hand. I was scared. Scared that those old wounds are too deep to heal. That mother is still afraid of us. That she now **hates** us. That she hates me because I am why she is here, because I am the monster who caused pain for her and nii-san.That if we go, __I will go on a rampage again and hurt her, and so many people too._

_"I am scared too." Shoto told me, making me lift my gaze to meet his_. _He sat closer to me and took my left hand in his right. "I'm scared of what she may think of us, visiting her after all of this time... afraid that she will never forgive us... terrified that she may hurt you again... Petrified of the idea of her hating us..." he explained, his hand literally trembling at the racing thoughts. "But, my will to fix all of this mess, to make things better is stronger than my fear. This is why I am going to meet her. However I need you to be by side; without you, I cannot accomplish anything. because..."_

_._

_._

_._

_'We are one.' _I finished the memory in my inner thoughts.

_'But it is not just that... I am the reason why she is here... so what if I cause her even more__...'_

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

_'Seriously?! I really should pay more attention while I am walking...'_

Luckily it was just my twin, who did not comment on the situation.

"We are here." He said, inhaling. He held my hand comfortingly in his, and we both walked silently to the hospital.

**_Badum_**

**_Badum_**

**_Badum_**

I could hear my own beating heart clearly in my ears. It was banging at my mind just like my nervousness. My dark quirk, responding to that, started to stir up and perturbate.

_'No... no please... not here... do not act up here... this is a hospital... a lot of people are here... what am I going to do if I harm them by any way?! Mother... what if I hurt her again... what if I end up making her and nii-san suffer even more?!__'_

The closer we got to mother's room, the more nervous and scared I grew. My self control was slowly decaying.

.

.

.

_I let out a demonic scream, as energy blasted from my body and destroyed everything in it's way._

.

.

.

I shook the memory as I felt a sudden squeeze on my hand and a stop.

**_We were there._**

We arrived in front of mother's room, in face of a plain white door. The kanji words: Todoroki Rei that stood right at the right of the door felt much more unnerving than ever before in my whole life.

I stood there holding hands with my half. The wrapping gate of time was right in front of us; we had to confront the darkness of our past to get our bright future. A simple equation, yet it's easier said than done.

We were so nervous. Shoto's hand clutching and declutching repeatedly, the nervousness sweat on his forehead, his distant sad eyes; everything screamed 'now or never'.

But for me, it was a whole different story. Barely having the idea of seeing mom just seconds away crossing my mind makes me go crazy in the inside. I was trembling and shaking violently, as the past haunted the small child still residing in my blacked soul. Subconsciously, I touched my burn scar with my left hand. Nii-san twitched. I let go quickly to make the situation as fluent as possible.

_'I have to calm myself down'_

I took a few deep breaths. But the pressure, this big amount built up for ten years, I couldn't handle it, not just yet.

"I'm sorry nii san... I-I am going to w-wait here for a w-while..." the words stuttered out of my mouth, miraculously forming a coherent sentence.

"I understand..." He answered, squeezing my right hand gently and giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

I nodded in gratitude. He smiled wobboy, then let go my hand. At that moment, I felt all the safety that was left in the world begone; like if I sank in a disgusting swamp of fear, and the firm tree that I was holding onto swam to the shore. It was horrible.

Nii-san opened the door leading to his new life, letting the warm sun enlighten his path, and shower him in love and affection.

However, I stood on the wall beside that door, afraid of an unknown future, avoiding the light in fear of burning by it's intensity. Even if I looked fine in most people's eyes, in the inside, my soul was still lost in the darkness.

"Mom..." I heard Shoto's silent call from the step of the new beginning's door. Then I heard a gasp. It was mother.

"Sh-...Shoto...?!" Her voice was trembling obviously with shock and barely held back tears. It was as soft as I remembered from my childhood.

"Mother I-" Shoto started, but he was interrupted by a knocked out chair and a spring. Then, endless crying started. Whimpers and gasps of so long time apart escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." she repeated again and again, without giving Shoto any chance to say anything.

_'She's... apologizing...?'_

"I'm so sorry I hurt you... I'm so sorry I hurt Hikoori... I love you two so much... I-I miss you... with all my heart... I wanted so badly to see you again... to apologize of the terrible things that I did." She told him, her crying intensifying even more.

Tears fell from eyes, and I slowly descended to the floor.

_'She... she misses us..._

_but_ _she thinks it's her fault...!'_

"You've become a full fledged man...! I am sure Hikoori is a beautiful lady now, too!!" She exclaimed between her sobs, but then her tone have gotten sad again: "I... it's my fault that she is like that... that she had gotten hurt... she must be still angry with me..." The last sharp gasp she let out stabbed me through the heart.

_'No... no that's not true... I...!'_

"Mother... Hikoori is..." Shoto started but I jumped through the door, hugging them both in my arms.

"I love you oka-san!! I'm not angry!! I do not hate you!! I love you with all my heart!!! I love you so much!! I missed you, and allofthattimeIwishedyouwerewithus!!" My words accelerated and accelerated, getting mixed together at the end like my feelings. "I was so afraid you grew to hate us, or that you did not want to see us... to see **_me... it was all my fault, not yours! I am the reason why you are here! Please do not apologize...!"_**

Nii-san twitched, knowing what I was getting at.

"Please oka-san...! To repent for what we have done! We came here to..." I started, Shoto following suite: **_"To save you!!"_**

The cold blue light, shocked, smiled brightly, closing her eyes. She engulfed us in her arms, shielding us from all danger like she did when we were mere babies. She wiped our flooding tears and said: "And that's what I want, my dears. I want you two to be happy. I want you to save people, just like you two chose when you were kids."

.

.

.

_Mother chuckled, as she watched us both jump in excitement._

_"A hero team! That's cool!" She said, beaming with kindness._

_Both of us sparkled with joy when we saw approval in her eyes._

_"I want you two to be happy. If saving people makes you happy, then I want you two to save people." She said kindly, her voice smiling like her lips, as she flicked our small noses teasingly._

_._

_._

_. _

I felt the warmth engulf my heart, forcing the dark quirk yo retreat to the darkest corner in my mind again. Thiz freed me from it's poisoning grasp for a small amount of time, to enjoy it on behalf of lost ten years.

Both nii-san and I sat beside mother, as she talked to us about everything. We also told her about what we had gotten through, throughout the long past time.

She always twitched when anything about my passive quirk was mentioned. She was so0 worried, and I reassured her everyone that things were allright. She always gave me a loving smile, as we moved on to the next topic. Everything was perfect, but how long would that last?

* * *

**Heyy!!**

**I bet you all were expecting the Bakugou vs Todoroki weren't you?!! But I figured I should do some unexpected things and move on to more important stuff, which is the long awaited origin of Dark Blood. Sure many of you expected that it was All For One's doing.**

**I loved the part where the Todoroki twins met with their mother! I actually wondered how to convey everything, and came up with this at the end! Hole you paid attention to small details, as it may give you clues ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Finally** **I want to say thank you all for the support and so many reads!**!

**Regards.**

_Author-chan _


	44. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Suspicion, worry and confusion**

Dr.Ujiko, or as he is publicly known: Dr.Shiga Maruta, had a simple task, yet a very important one. He was the one responsible of the growth of Dark Blood. This particular quirk was so intriguing for him that he couldn't resist accepting, even if he had to be the personal doctor of another "nasty" child.

People thought he loved children, but he simply saw them as tools, shells for their own quirks. He acts like he cares about the children, but in fact, what he _really _cares about are the quirks.

This is why, he chose to be Todoroki Hikoori's physician, to take care of her _quirk_; something so magical and intriguing. He was obsessed with it, Dark Blood I mean, that he waited for every visit he had to make to her "mansion", just to study it even more. And his favourite visits are the ones aimed for the growth stations of Dark Blood. These are fascinating. He gets to see how it develops into something stronger and much more beautiful that if he did not have control over himself, he would literally drool.

_'This will ensure getting me fired.' _He thought, knocking on the number two's hero door. He knew very well how bad this "hero's" temper is, so he always made perfectly well rounded actions, to ensure he stays in his spot as their personal doctor, or whatever.

"You're finally here." Endeavour told him dryly, having opened the door. The doctor plastered a fake smile on his face and said: "Mr.Endeavour! Happy to see you after all of this time! How much time has it been, a year or so?"

Endeavour huffed at his tone, as of sensing his faking façade right away. The hero was frustrated; his daughter's quirk was acting up so much lately, and that darn doctor had told him that she is going to be fine and that her quirk will stay fu*king stable.

"Spare the chit-chat." He bit out with barely contained anger, then continued frustration clear in h8s voice: "Hikoori's passive quirk has not been stable lately. You said that she won't have issues with her quirk with the quirk stabilizer you gave her in her childhood, so what happened now?!"

The doctor rolled his eyes at the back of Endeavour. He _did _explain that she will need another syringe in her teenage years back when she was five years old; wasn't he listening at all?! Of course though, he would never state his mind so openly.

"Ah well, you see, the quirk develops drastically at this age. It's like young age for humans- it's the era of their growth and empowering. Hkwever, since she has poor control over her quirk, she needs another quirk stabilizer dose at this phase, to ensure that she won't have issues or lose control." He explained, his voice faking care.

_'As if this will change anything. Hehe... in the end, she is our project, our tool.__'_

Endeavour tched, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"You better end this for good, _doctor._" He ordered.

"Hehehe. Of course, Mr.Endeavour." The doctor answered, a hidden glow of malice deep in his eyes.

* * *

"And- done." I sighed in relief, as I put the letter I wrote for mom in it's envelope carefully.

I looked at it, a mixture of sadness and longing erupting in my small heart. My doctor-Dr.Shiga's little "visit" that he paid for me prevented me from visiting my mother with Shoto.

I never liked this doctor. He always made repelling vibes that gave me chills. I felt a certain deep negative feeling towards him that I couldn't exactly place or define. Yet it was still there. And today, him stealing away the only one available time for visiting oka-san did not exactly clear things up.

_'He had a creepier expression than usual... even my passive quirk perturbed at his presence.'_

I always wondered what he was hiding under that "nice doctor façade" of his.

I remember I voiced my long held within worries once to Fuyumi, when I was younger- around ten years old. I told her that the doctor was a hypocrite, a fake.

.

.

.

_"But how are you so sure he is? I mean, he looks nice to me. He even brought you this strawberry lollipop as a gift too." She told me, her tone slightly wary._

_I shifted under the pressure of her question. The thing is, I do not know **how** I am so sure, I just know I am. I saw some red flags and felt alarmed too many times to count around him, but I never knew why._

_"That's what my intuition told me..." I answered her awkwardly, looking at the ground._

_"So you want to change your doctor based on a hunch? Hikoori, you know father would never do that, not that it is good anyways. You cannot judge people based on your intuition. You can't just magically 'know them' without even having at least a decent conversation with them." She explained scolding me lightly._

_I lowered my head even more in guilt._ _However, this did not change my mind. I was sure something was off with him, and me not being able yo explain it does not change anything. I only felt guilty because I spoke up my mind. I never expressed myself except to nii-san and oka-san, but I do not know why I did this time._ One th8ng I was sure as hell though; _I won't share my hunches with someone other than nii-san again._

.

.

.

I shook my head trying to keep away the negative thoughts and memories.

The doctor's face, when I was five years old, was so scary and creepy. Today was not so different, just that I got older and had better control on myself so that I could keep my straight face as it is.

_'I wonder what could this feeling possibly mean...?'_

"I'm home." I heard nii-san's voice through the hall. He just came back from mom's clinic.

I fely a surge of positivity seep through my mood, and I immediately got out of my room.

"Nii-san you better tell me all that happened."

* * *

**The same day, three o'clock:**

**_Ding!_**

**_Ding!_**

"Huh? What's with my phone now?" I asked myself aloud.

_'Many text messages...'_

I lifted it to my stomach's level, checking who the messenger might be.

_Midoriya Izuku: Hello there!_

_How are you?_

_'Midoriya-kun...?'_

I typed back my answers:

_me: Hi Midoriya-kun. I'm fine how about you?_The word "typing" showed up immediately, and in a few seconds his answer popped up:

_Midoriya Izuku: Oh I'm fine, thanks!_Another moment and then:

_Midoriya Izuku: Are you busy?_I raised a brow as I read his last message.

_'What's with this question...?'_

**_Ding!_**

I looked at the screen again and read on:

_Midoriya Izuku: I have to see you... there is something important I want to discuss with you._I stared at the screen for a while, thinking deeply.

_'What is this matter that cannot wait until tomorrow in school?'_

_me: Can't we discuss it over the phone or tomorrow in school? I mean you're injured, it can be difficult for you..._

I paused for a moment, taking a breath.

_'This concern would mask my suspicion a little bit._

_I wonder... why would he want to see me, **me** of all people...'_

A moment of silence.

_Midoriya Izuku: A-ah don't worry about me!! I had a healing session with Recovery Girl, so it's okay!_

_It's just... it's very important. The phone can't do, and waiting until tomorrow wouldn't be good either._"

What kind of topic could be that important...?" I asked myself, voicing my thoughts.

Well I guess I have to go meet him to find out.

_me: I'm not busy. I can meet you. Do you have a specific place in mind?_

_Midoriya Izuku: I was thinking __about a place close for both of our locations. Speaking of which, where do you live Todoroki-san?_

I chuckled at his question. It's ironic because we do go to the same train station stop-the Musutafu one I mean.

_me: I live in the far parts of Musutafu, the same city you live in._

Another moment of silence.

_Midoriya Izuku: Reaaaally??_

"Haha... I think I will change his name now, with this reaction."

_me: Yeah._

_Surprised broccoli: I did not notice that :O_

I laughed at the result I came up with. It just seemed so funny to be texted by a broccoli that I could not resist. I mean, come on he's all green isn't he?!

But conscience did not let me keep it, because if I do I will be hunted by ut for the rest of my life.

_me: It's okay, it happens. Anyways, did you think of a place?_

_Midoriya Izuku: Hmmm... what about The Sakuras Of Peace park? Its both close to your and my location._

Oh, that's pretty close. Great.

_me: It's perfect. Bye then, see you there._

_Midoriya Izuku: So you can come over now?_

I looked a bit surprised at the screen.

_me: Isn't this what you wanted?_

_Midoriya Izuku: Y-yeah right...! see ya then!_

_me: See ya._

"Fuyumi onee-san, I'm going out!"

**_After _****_7 minutes walking:_**

The scenery of dancing sakura flowers met my gaze. The big statue of All Might at the entrance of the Park stood proudly pointing at the sky, a big happy grin plastered on his bold face.

The sakura leaves descended slowly with the smallest gust of winds, making the statue look even more majestic and warm-an odd but still true combination.

_'I wonder if he wants to ask me about that day...'_

I took a few steps forward, delving deeper into the park, looking for a sign of Midoriya.

And speaking of him, I had just spotted him standing beside a very large cherry blossom tree. The expression he had on his face was so tense and nervous, that I felt my heart clench. He was discussing something with a stick like looking man with blond messy hair that hid most of his almost invisible face. The man immediately rang bells in my mind.

_'So he **does** want to ask about it... the day I implied the true identity of All Might.'_

I acted like if I saw nothing, and walked closer to their position. A few moments and the surprised broccoli sprinted to my position.

"H-hello there T-Todoroki-san!" He waved, smiling nervously, his face already bright red despite the distance.

"Hello Midoriya-kun." I answered simply, a small smile on my face.

He gulped and scratched the back of his neck. I took this as a sign to take the initiative and start the conversation myself.

"So... what is it, Midoriya-kun? Why did you want to see me?" I asked him, my tone trying to keep my tone as smooth as possible.

"Well that was so straightforward of you, ha-ha..." He chuckled awkwardly. Then, his expression turned serious, and the overall aura around him changed. Deep inside his eyes I saw the strength and bravery of a thousand men. "What do you know about All Might?" He asked, his eyes full wariness despite their soft manner.

I smiled, which made Midoriya a little bit more nervous.

"So it _was **this **_topic you wanted to discuss." I started, glancing at the hidden form of All Mighg with the corner of my eye.

Midoriya nodded then said: "How... how did you know... about... All Might..."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_'He will think I am ridiculous with th3 answer I am going to give him... but it is the honest truth, so... it's up to him to believe it or not.'_

"This may sound crazy to you, but..." I started, taking a deep breath, then continued on: "It was a hunch."

Midoriya stared at me for a moment, speechless.

"Just a... hunch...?" He asked, looking slightly suspicious.

_'Of course he would be...'_

"Yes. It all started the day we first met, in this town, during the sludge villain incident." I began explaining.

Midoriya's eyes flipped towards interest slightly.

_'Great, I got his attention.'_

"And how was that?" He asked still on his guard.

"It was with the way he addressed you back then. He seemed to know you. He said that he "chewed you out on something he did not into practice himself", remember?" I explained, and Midoriya nodded, signalling me to go on.

"Then, in U.A, while in the battle training, he did not stop your and Bakugou's match, despite it being so dangerous because of the explosive head going on rampage. Knowing that you and Bakugou are not exactly fund of eachother, I assumed it was an old grudge which All Might seemed to acknowledge. Not just that, he had his eyes on you 90% of the time. It was obvious he was doing it for you." I paused, taking a breath, taking in the stunned face of the green head.

"In the U.S.J, according to nii-san, after All Might ordered you, him, Kirishima and Bakugou to leave things to him, you were the only one to reach out for him when he got attacked by villains. In addition to that, you had occasional meetings with All Might, which is something I was filled in from my twin. All of this indicated you had some kind of relation to All Might." I explained further, surprising Midoriya even more.

"Then, in the sports festival, I had the chance to watch everything from the control room. From there, I saw someone in the teacher's seat, sitting alone, watching over someone with glued eyes. He was so skinny, pale, fragile with blonde messy hair that his most of his face's. The very same person was sitting beside you while recovering, too. His hair, his black sclera and shining blue eyes, his interest and deep care for you and tge fact that he was sitting on the teacher's seats all tied together in my mind somehow, and I figured that that person, Mr.Yagi is actually All Might." I explained, looking him straight in the eyes. "I know it does jot make sense, and that these things may seem so disconnected from eachother, but... everything pieced out in my mind this way. Recovery Girl's, All Might's and your reaction lead me to be even more sure this is the truth. Even now, this meeting of ours is another confirmation." I finished.

Modoriya was amazed.

"A-all of this was a hunch...?" He asked, eyes wide.

I felt myself grow awkward with each passing moment.

"I know it's hard to believe but..." I started but was interrupted by the green head: "No no!! I-it's amazing actually!"

My cheeks heated up at his compliment.

_'He is the third person to appreciate my intuition, beside Shoto and... Touya..._

_However! There is still something else I need to tell him..._

_not just him, and All Might too..._

_Should I tell them, or...'_

I made up my mind. It will be less suspicious to tell them now than later, about my conclusion concerning Midoriya's quirk.

"There is another thing... but tell All Might to come out of his hiding spot behind that tree first. He should be here to hear it out." I said, regaining my composure.

Midoriya became nervous again.

"What is it, Todoroki-san...? Y-you can tell me..." He said, but I cut him out mid-sentence firmly:

"No. He has to hear it too."

His lips pursed forming a thin line. Soon, All Might was behind him and nudged him softly. Midoriya was startled a bit but eased when he saw his beloved teacher.

"It's okay, Midoriya shonen. I am sure Todoroki shonen has a very important thing to say to ask for this." He said to him, smiling warmly. Midoriya nodded then looked at me, waiting for my words.

"It's about Midoriya's quirk..." I started, earning shook, wide eyed looks from the duo.

"I have to apologize, Midoriya, but I overheard what you said to Bakugou... that you inherited your quirk from someone else... but I swear I did not tell anyone, not even nii-san!" I said, making Midoriya shift awkwardly and uncomfortably in his position. All Might frowned slightly, his stare focusing even more on me.

"That day... I realised why All Might sensei was so interested in you, why he was always around you like that..." I inhaled and exhaled, then continued: "You got your quirk from All Might, didn't you...?"

The expression on Midoriya's face was so mixed up; shock, guilt and fear, while All Might's was more of suspicion and distrust beside the "surprised" one.

I felt myself get more and more uncomfortable. I grew even more nervous than I already was, the pressure of what they are th8nkingbof me right at that moment almost tearing my sanity up.

"I see... I understand if you distrust me but-" I started but got interrupted by All Might transforming into his muscly form.

"It's quiet the opposite! The fact that these informations are circulating the news and social media, and that no villain have not yet tried to steal that power from Midoriya proves that you did not tell anyone about it!" He said brightly, his signature smile shining on his face. "Besides, I will never doubt one of my students, especially one who is aspiring to be a hero." He added, pulling a thumbs up.

_'So he believes me...'_

I felt so relieved at that thought.

_'But there is still one thing...'_

"Is it possible to steal Midoriya's quirk, sensei...?" I asked, clearly concerned.

Midoriya's widened and he exclaimed frightened: "W-w-wait is it possible?!!

But that means that all kinds of villains are going to get wild and too many attacks are going to be aimed at U.A which will endanger all it's students, this will make me leave U.A and get on training along buuut that won't be so efficient..." And he kept muttering on and on that the words formed actual dark clouds around him.

_'Wow... this is... too much...'_

All Might laughed loudly at his reaction, causing Modoriya to get quiet and listen.

"Nonsense!!" He yelled, raising his arms above his face. "Midoriya shonen! Didn't you listten when I explained about One For All to you?!" He continued pointing at him dramatically.

_'One For All...'_

The name of Midoriya's quirk resonated with me strangely, making me feel warm and comfortable.

Midoriya, on the other hand, got awkwardly nervous and lost his ability to talk, and instead made incoherent voices.

"I told you, it cannot be transported, unless you wanted that yourself!" He said enthusiastically.

The green head was relieved knowing that information.

"That's... very convenient...!" He said, a wavery smile plastered on his face.

_'Should I tell them... about what I saw, in Midoriya...?'_

I thought, watching the two talk happily, as All Might turned back to his skinny form comically spouting blood.

_'Maybe that can wait for later...'_

I told myself, saying goodbye to the two. They thanked me for coming by, and were happy to have more meetings in the future.

**_Although, I wish I did tell them about my visions sooner than later._**

* * *

**Next day,** **U.A high:**

"If one more person tries to stop me to talk about the festival, I am going to freeze them." nii-san complained, as we both became face to face with the huge U.A gates.

I chuckled awkwardly, remembering the at least one thousand people that Shoto and I overheard discussing about him, that is if they did not actually approach my twin and talk to him about the sports festival.

"Well you're famous now that you placed second in the festival. This is good for your future image, thinking on the bright side!" I beamed, causing nii-san to smile through his anger.

"Yeah.. but this attention is still annoying at some point... people can get desperate..." He said, his mind most likely trailing off to the group of fangirls that swarmed around him like crazy.

_'He's right about that...'_

The dark cloudy sky roared above our heads, indicating the close up of a storm. We hurried our steps as much as possible to avoid being stained by rain from top to toe. We soon reached our destination. However, this time it was empty; there was no sign of Iida, which is unlike him.

_'This is weird... he is usually the first one here, or at least just after Yaoyaruzu...'_

Thinking back about the reports we had watched yesterday, we assumed it was something related to his brother, Ingenium or Iida Tensei, and how the "Hero Killer" have now... prevented him from using his quirk ever again...

**_Prevented him from being a hero ever again._**

"It's not fair." I said, clutching my fists.

Nii-san nodded in acknowledgment and said distantly: "I heard about his ideology, that he wants to cleanse the society from "fake heroes"."

I pressed even harder on my fists in frustration.

"And he's the one who decides if they are fake or not. Heh, just like using a biased referee for a match." I commented sarcastically.

"You're right... but despite that, you still believe that he is partially right in what he is doing, am I not right?" my twin commented.

_'He is right..._

_I do believe that his point of view is righteous, but still...'_

"Even if his ideals were right at some point, the way he does things is definitely wrong. Fake should be purified, not killed or prevented from their rights." I explained, anger seeping from my mouth like leaks of venom.

Shoto did not add a word as he took his seat, to which I did the same.

Just as we sat, Yaoyarouzu entered the class. She greeted us with a sweet good morning as she classily walked up to her seat beside nii-san. She searched her bag for a moment, and then took out a cute pink box wrapped with beautiful elegant black present wrappings. She walked to my desk and presented it to me, smiling kindly to me. Then she said: "Congratulations on your recovery, Todoroki-san."

I blushed, stretching my hand to grab her cute present.

"Thank you Yaoyarouzu san." I told her.

"You're welcome! I love to see my friend recover and thought it was a happy and appropriate moment to celebrate." She explained, still smiling. And I did not miss the occasional glances at Shoto now and then.

I chuckled lightly as she got back to her seat.

Soon after that, the class started to fill with students, and there was still no sign of Iida.

_'This is becoming worrisome...''_

All of our classmates were talking about their new, weird experience of mini fame and attention, without paying much mind to the fact that our super serious class president was late to his usual schedule.

_'Are they blind or something...?'_

It went on like that; even that Jirou gave me her present too, saying it is a special thing from a very interesting place meant just for me.

_' Wow...'_

And just five minutes before the bell rang-

"EVERYONE! IN YOUR SEATS!! THE CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!" Iida yelled the exact moment he entered the classroom, startling everyone.

"The hell is wrong with you four eyes?! We are all in our seats! Just kove your lazy ass to sit in your desk and wait for our teacher dammit!! Screaming in the damn morning like that..." Bakugou complained way too loudly, as usual expressing his explosive attitude.

Iida moved reluctantly to his desk, followed by Midoriya. He was observing (at a first glance) perfectly fine Iida.

_'But he's not fine... it's clear deep in his eyes...'_

But I wasn't planning on approaching him, _yet._

Soon the bell rang, and the moment it did, Aizawa sensei was at our classroom's door for homeroom session.

"Good morning class." He greeted us, lightly scratching his arm.

"Good to see your bandages off, sensei. Kiro." Commented Asui.

"Recovery Girl went overboard with her healing this time around..." He said, his mind probably wondering off to the tough time he had healing at the hands of U.A's infamous doctor.

_'I can imagine how hard that was...'_

"Anyways, to the important matters now. We have a special Hero Informatics class today." Sensei continued, takin an excitement boiling pause. Every student in class had their gazes zeroed at him, waiting for the word to come out from his mouth to bless or curse us. "You are going to chose your hero names." He announced.

I tensed up at his statement.

_'Our hero names...!' _

And this is also how the whole class went on a rampage.

Sensei's eyes turned red and his scarf floated around his neck as he ordered us to quiet down.

"There is still an important thing to do before that so _listen_." He scolded coldly.

He then explained about our hero agency picking drafts, and how important they are. This took me back to what he told me after the sports festival.

_._

_._

_._

_"You will most likely get some offers to join other heroes agencies because of your name, but these won't be of top ranked heroes; of course counting out your father." Sensei explained, looking at me seriously._

_"But I still can't control my passive quirk properly... it's dangerous for me to intern with another hero- you won't be around to stop me sensei and-" I started to complain, but then it clicked._

_"The principle and I have already discussed this with your father; you will intern with me, even if he is so against the idea." He said voicing my conclusion._

_I nodded in understanding, however kept thinking about what oto-san might do to get what he wants._

_"The only thing he can do is to persuade you to join his agency by sending you an offer; this is how much heroes are allowed to do to students anyways according to the policy of our school. After all, it has to be your choice, the result of your own planning, and not anyone else's." He told me, voicing my thoughts._

_I sighed in relief._

_'At least he won't argue much when I go back home...'_

_"But there is still one more thing." Sensei got my attention again._

_"You won't be the only one." He said in a finality tone._

_._

_._

_._

"What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever close to creating your image, because names are capable of reflecting one's true character." Sensei gave a speech, looking at each and everyone of us. "Like All Might." He finished, landing his gaze on me.

_'To reflect one's character..._

_But am I even ready to do this...?_

_to chose something that reflects me...? **Even though I am still not sure who I really am...?**'_

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Gotta be sorry for the late update, despite me saying that I will try to make it on schedule...**

**But life is mean, huh...**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Honestly it took a tad of work from me because I had to reflect on so many things, to know how to exactly lead Hikoori and her relationships towards their perfect development.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed!****Please tell me about your opinion-what do you think of the fanfic- in the review section!****Two questions until next time: What do you think Hikoori's hero name?****And who is going to intern with her?****Thanks for reading!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	45. Chapter Thirty Nine

**The Ice And Fire Dance**

**_The same day, after school:_**

I shifted my weight to my left side, as I read my mom's letter on my shiki futon. She was well and glad that I sent her. She told me about her days in the hospital; how boring and monotone they are, and how my letter added colors to the white and black long, long passing seconds of time.

But three entences, at the end of the letter, stirred my mood:

_"I know that after the sports festival, you have to intern in a hero's agency, right? And in that case, you have to come up with a hero name! What hero name did you choose?__"_

I did not. I didn't choose one.

It's not that I don't know what I want it to be, not at all... it's just...

.

.

.

_"You are going to be number one!" He yelled in my face, hot flames burning out of his body._

.

.

.

it's just that I am...

.

.

.

_"You can become whatever you want to be." She said gently, but deep inside, there was a freezing cold pain locked up._

_._

_._

_._

Sensei said that our names should reflect who we are; they should tell others about us... they should let others understand us...

_'But how can you let others understand something you don't?_

_How can you reflect upon something you hadn't found yet...?'_

_._

_._

_._

_"I have to leave, imoto." my eldest brother whispered lowly in my ear, avoiding the hearing range of our father_ _working_ _in the his office._

_"What?! No! Why?" I asked him, desperately searching for answers._

_"Oto-san... he said I should train to be a great hero."_

.

.

.

I yelped, startled by the now slightly burnt letter in my hand. The name of my mother had almost cremated, as did her last words "I give all the love in the world for you."

"Oh no!!! I can't believe I did this!!" I groaned in exasperation.

_'He told me this before... oto-san told me that of I don't control my fire, it will take over...'_

I stood up, placing mom's letter in the special box I made it just for them. It was a pink heart shaped one decorated with light and dark blue snowflakes shaped papers. The letter was the first one to ever get placed in this box. I sighed disappointed.

_'Great start...'_

I tched, opening my closet roughly. I picked up a black, light long sleeved hoodie and black, "Missguided petite plain" styled trousers to wear.

_(A/N: I actually searched the net for the pants XD)_

I walked to the entrance door frustrated, inwardly cursing my bad luck. I worn my light walking shoes, and opened the door in silence to sneak out unnoticed.

"You failed. I knew you were going out." A monotone voice said from behind my back.

_'But of course... I can't hide anything from him..._

_Nonetheless, I still want to...'_

I only hummed in response. Nii-san sighed then continued: "I understand. Take a breath of fresh air on your own. I'm sure your frustration will ease after this. Just don't be late..."

I made a small smile and said quietly: "Thank you... nii-san..."

Then I said goodbye, opened the sliding door and headed out.

The first thing that met me was the fresh afternoon breeze that tingled my face and toyed with my hair. I inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly, taking in the small sensation of freedom. I took small, periodic steps towards no particular direction, like an adventurer who's quest is just roaming around the city.

This was the trick to force my brain into escaping (temporarily) the anxiety prison.

_'If I focus on what is happening right now, this way my brain would ease it's swirling for a while...'_

Easier said than done. I mean, come on how can you stop a mind that works 24/7 nonstop like a web searcher that has 17 tabs opened, 9 out of them not responding, thousands of pop-ups and a music that keeps playing in the background. Yeah, typical for relaxation, if you ask me.

_'And this damn headache is getting on my nerves way too much. It's annoying the hell out of me! It hadn't stopped since that doctor gave me his quirk suppressing syringe...'_

"I think I should go grab an ibuprofen medicine."

I walked straight to the market. The glassy display cabinets filled with all kinds of merchandise reflected the gentle light of the afternoon sun. The market was full of people, some scurrying from shop to shop, others holding their children's hands happily or walking in couples, surrounded by a lovely romantic air.

However, I was not here for the crowd, nor the lights, and not even the merchandise. I wanted to be alone, in a nice dark place, filled with fresh air and surrounded by trees and nature. The sole reason I came here is to get the tool to gain the ultimate solitude. So, I hurried my pace through all the shops straight to the pharmacy, to get my hands on the small pill of relief.

I got through the door. I took the box. I waited whole five minutes until I got to the cashier.

It was finally my turn to pay. The cashier searched for any signs of a price ticket. Howevee, and so suddenly, my stomach growled loudly.

**_Groooooooowl~~~~_**

Then, everything went silent. The pharmacist stared at me for full thirty seconds. Meanwhile, my face burned red like the setting sun, and I prayed for the floor to swallow me up so I can disappear. And of course still dealing with the damn headache. Luckily the pharmacist finally asked for his two thousands yen, which I gladly gave to him and quickly made my tactical pull back out of the pharmacy.

_'I knew something like that would happen. I knew it. Life just loves to throw such stuff at m, every.single.time._

_Well I guess it was a good reminder not to get the pills with an empty stomach, so that i wouldn't het a stomach ache instead of the head one._

_Now to get to a restaurant.'_

You may think I went to fast food restaurant where I can get a burger or something. But no, I didn't. I was gone to a Japanese ramen restaurant, and of course bought some ramen for myself, in a special package efficiently made to allow people to eat outside the restaurant. Somewhere off, by yourself, with the sweet alone time.

I zoomed straight to the park, sat in the farthest deepest quietest spot and took out my ramen and chopsticks.

I sank comfortably on the grass, under the shadow of the cheery blossom. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, taking in the great feeling of relaxation. I broke my chopsticks apart, and opened the ramen box. The amazing aroma of the ramen filled my nostrils. My stomach growled again, urging me to eat.

"Ittadakimassu." I said, almost drooling over the food.

I filled the chopsticks with the first mouthful of the cooked noodles; closed it to my opened mouth; almost took the first bite.

Everything was nice and lovely, wasn't it?

That could have been _perfect _actually, if not for a yank on my hoodie and a yell in my ear: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DAMN ICY-HOT!!!!"

The ramen spilled on the ground, and on my clothes.

_'What.The.Fu*k!!'_

I could feel a dark aura of rage surround me. It's the bad, very bad consequence of interrupting me during my relaxation time, especially when I get stuck in the fangs of the bad mood.

I subconsciously grabbed the yeller's hand and flipped him over me and onto the ground.

"THE FU*K ICY-HOT!!"

_'Wait...'_

"Bakugou-kun?" I more of asked myself than I actually asked him.

"YEAH DUMBASS WHO ELSE COULD IT BE!!?" He screamed, clearly fired up with rage.

_'Oh no... what have I done...'_

I attacked a friend of mine. How disgraceful.

_'How could I...'_

I looked at my hands, then scratched the back of my neck, obviously nervous.

"I am sorry, Bakugou-kun..." I apologized quietly. The heat in my cheeks burning so hot that I could hardly differentiate it from my fire's temperature.

_'Well when I think about it **he** startled me in the first place...'_

I looked at the spot where I was originally sitting, and I did not like what I saw. Ramen. Spilled ramen everywhere. On the grass, the flowers, the tree; everything was stained by the slightly greasy liquid of the very essence of the ramen, and the noodles rested in peace on the green grass mat, as they left to the afterlife and heavens.

_'Great...'_

"I didn't come here to hear your apology or whatsoev-" He started angrily, but a loud growl from my stomach came again and interrupted him. He eyed me up and down, giving the vibe of disbelief.

"The heck is wrong with your-" He wanted to growl but I saved myself from it by changing the subject to the original goal of Bakugou.

"Cut the crap and tell why in you killed my eardrums in the first place." I asked, my voice calm but carrying finality between it's words.

_'I think I should have been nicer...'_

He looked surprised a bit (most likely by the way I broke it to him), but said nonetheless: "Whatever, Icy-Hot. I just wanted to have a damn rematch."

_'A... rematch?'_

My face must have looked too clueless, because Bakugou's expression was too triggered.

"Damn why are you pushing me to say it!!" He yelled, frustratingly ruffling his hair. He then said, his eyes reflecting emotions in a way I never saw before coming from him: "You have had the upper hand on me for an enough amount of time! I have waited until you recover whatever but NOW I _**won't waste this chance!!**"_

I kept staring at him in complete silence.

_'What the hell?!'_

His rage bombed out at my reaction; he grabbed me by my hoodie out of the park, babbling nonsense loudly as small explosions escaped his free hand.

"You damn idiot I want to fight you!! Quit staring at me like that and get ready already!!" He screamed, throwing me to the ground. I met earth with my face, which sent waves of pain throughout my head and to my body. A small drop of blood dripped from a minuscule bruise on my cheek. I got up in a sitting position, angdily confused.

"What the hell is-" I started to protest but he cut me off, yelling:

"I don't care... I do not care if you have family situations! If you're not ready or if you're feeling whatever!! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU, _**HERE AND NOW!!!**"_

I stayed in my position for a moment, as I took in his insanely explosive, unnatural way of expressing sincere feelings.

'What the hell Bakugou... is this how you tell people you care...'

I smirked, wiping the bruise on my cheek.

"So you want fire..." I said in a low, surprisingly intimidating tone.

Explosion boy's lips curved up maniacally, showing his crazily pointy teeth.

"Hell yeah." He answered, pleasure taking over his voice.

"Then... no." Bakugou turned comically a frozen white frame and broke to pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAAAAAT!!!" He screamed, his explosions racing his voice.

I punched him on the shoulder then said monotonely: "I meant we should go to some dojo to fight, not that I won't do it at all, baka."

With these words, his temper went on overdrive, and he lost the ability to speak properly.

* * *

_**At the dojo:** _

"Do not worry about any restrictions. This place is made to contain flashy and aggressive quirks so it's perfectly fine to fight all out." The owner of the dojo said, smiling.

He was an old man, like a really old man: bald, wrinkles digging holes all over his face, eyelids falling on his eyes, pale skin and so forth.

But, at the same time, he was a martial arts master and a dangerous person to mess around with; that is according to Bakugou.

_'Yup. Definitely dangerous.'_

"Thanks for the space old man, I really appreciate it." Explosion boy thanked the old man **_not explosively. _**Yeah, he actually said that **_politely._**

_'Wow is that magic I saw right now-'_

"What are you waiting for Icy-Hot mover your ass to the ring!!" He scream-ordered, his eyes totally white and Venom style.

_'If that was magic, it sure wore off quickly.'_

I faced Bakugou, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, in an attempt to calm my nerves, and call upon my senses' focus. All my world around me went into silence, there was not a single voice.

_'Just do not go overboard and things will be perfectly fine.'_

The owner of the dojo counted for us to three.

I exhaled, releasing that previously held breath, and all the sounds came back into my ears, sharper and wider ranged and more focused.

Bakugou jumped at me with his explosions the moment the old man said three. For me, everything seemed to go in slow motion, as I saw clearly what is and what should be.

_'I know exactly how his quirk works. After serving him for so long during the sports festival, and analysing his costume, I figured...'_

"Now die Todoroki!!!" He screamed launching a right hand big explosion hit.

I grabbed his arm, freezing it simultaneously.

_'Sweat. It's the sweat. That's his trigger.'_

I attempted to flip him to the floor, but he aimed another explosion at my gut. I made a frozen wall just in case and protected myself from the hit.

flying above me with another explosion, he bombed another to shoot himself at my body to knock me to the ground.

I smiled.

"Is being hit so funny Half and half?!!" He yelled angrily.

I did not answer him; at least not with words anyways. Instead, I released a very big wave of microscopic ice shards that served just like a cold storm. The whole room froze cold like of it was a winter day outside, and Bakugou got pushed away by the pressure of the wind and fell to the ground.

His face told stories of it's own.

"So you want to chill things, huh?" He said quietly, much to my surprise. He then smirked evilly and said: "You won't get that chance, _Half and half."_

He dashed my direction using his roaring explosions again. But this time, they were _weaker_.

_'The key to defeat him is to make the environment as cold as possible. This is why...'_

I expelled another wave of ice shards, this time much, much stronger, to the point that the ice became 15 cm thick. Bakugou's explosions died on his hands, as he stumbled and fell flat on his face., his body almost cracking from the cold.

I exhaled a cold steamy breath, looking down on him. He was hitting the floor with his fist frustrated.

"Damn it... damn it... I... **_won't lose!!!" _**He screamed, flipping and shoving an explosion in my face. Too late to actually dodge it, I made a thin ice shield that shattered easily under it's force. Bakugou reappeared under the broken pieces of my ice, smirking proudly. He then punched me right in the face sending me to the floor a few meters away.

I grumped, wiping my bleeding nose.

_"You... you are just your fu*king twin... you hide behind that wall of ice thinking you can escape, **but you can't.**" _He muttered loud enough for me to hear.

I froze in my place, looking stunned at him.

_'I... hide...?'_

_"You think you can defeat me by using this pathetic ice alone? You think you can defeat me while ignoring your fire?!! **Don't make me laugh!!**" _He screamed, _passionately._

I frowned, a strange feeling twisting in my heart.

_'But I... I am not...'_

"Listen. I am not trying to hide from or ignore anything. I am just-" I started bluntly, but got interrupted by a hovering above my head yelling Bakugou: _"You think you are not, but you're just like your damn protective bastard!! **Patheti**__c!!!!"_

He then grabbed by my hair and threw me across the room.

**_"Don't just stand there damn it!!!" _**

I remembered what he told Shoto back in the sports festival. He made the same move, and said the same words.

I stood on my legs, feeling a mix of confusing, swirling emotions.

_'Was I really just hiding... all that time...? Was I just... acting...?'_

He came at me again, attacking me in different spots with explosive punches, that ended with one right in my gut. That last one winded me, making me vulnerable for a kick that blew my body to the floor; he pinned me to it by stepping on my stomach.

_"You are not even worthy of my Howtizer impact." _He said, bending down close to my face, coldly looking into my eyes.

_"You say you want save whoever in need, but you can't even save yourself."_

While I usually would be hurt by criticism, the one he gave me sparked a flare inside of me instead.

_._

_._

_._

_"I want to save everyone!"_

_._

_._

_._

I saw it, in the apple of his eyes, deep inside... a passion that is beyond words. He was trying to help me by awakening my buried fears. By forcing me to face them.

_"I want to save everyone..." _I muttered, my eyes shadowed by my bangs.

Bakugou's eyes flicked for a second, as I held his leg with my right arm.

_"And nothing os going to stop me. **Not even me!!" **_I yelled, bursting the flames out of the palm of my right hand. Bakugou immediately backed off, cursing at his burnt leg. I propelled myself up by concetratinc fire power to my back, then jumped right on Bakugou, punching him with a frozen fist in his face, making him fall on his back. I the pinned him with my left foot.

I smirked, looking straight through his eyes: "Now this will be my payback."

I pinned him to the floor by freezing his body with multiple, thick layers of ice.

**_"Now taste my fire." _**I said with a low, deep voice. Then, a burst of flames danced out my right side like crazy. The sudden reheat of the cold atmosphere of the ice made an explosive contact with Bakugou's hands.

"Arghhh!!!!" He groaned loudly in immense pain.

His pained voice snapped me of the clouded state of mind, and concern washed over me.

"Oh no!! Bakugou!!"

* * *

_'Ouch... that last attack damn hurt me...'_

I looked at my hands and they were in a pathetic state. Shades of red, blue and black spots were all over, smoke emerging from them. The smell of freshly burnt meat filled my nostrils.

I looked back at Hikoori. She was so worried... no too worried for her own good. Unshed tears mirrored in her eyes, nervousity and concern squeezed out of every word she said.

And she... looked kind of cute, being all worried about me...

"Please! Bring a healer!!" She called out for the owner of the dojo, who was kind of stunned of the state the room was in.

Something was off though...

She kept repeating these words, over and over again:

_"I'm sorry... I'm the momster who did it... I'm sorry..."_

Why did she think she was a monster? No fu*king idea. I mean, she only injured my hands, she did not kill me or fatally wound me.

"Shut the fu*k up I'm fu*king ok!! Stop mourning over me dammit I did not die!!!" I screamed at her, and it came out harsher than I intended. But that it's work and she stopped beating herself verbally up.

The healer soon arrived, and braced me with his help.

Finally relieved, Hikoori helped me stand up.

"Thank you... Icy-Hot..." I muttered, my voice barely heard.

She smiled warmly, making my heart skip a beat, then answered me kindly: "No Bakugou-kun... thank you..."

She was so bright that I could not look directly at her. So I turned my face, feeling a small portion of heat rise up and tickle my cheeks. Her gaze became even more focused on me, her eyes were studying me, looking through me, through my soul that I could not take the intensity any more.

"WHAT ARE YOU THANKING ME FOR BEATING YOUR ASS?! DON'T BECOME CRAZY!!" I yelled at her in an attempt to make her shift away her attention.

_'That was harsher than I intended it to be...Fu*k.'_

She smiled, closing her eyes sweetly, them said: "yeah... maybe I am crazy."

My heart, now beating at a speed of hundred miles per hour blew up because I could not handle her loveliness anymore. I stomped my way back home and away from her, yelling frustratingly: "WHATEVER! I AM GOING!!"

_'You damn Todoroki why do you have to be so cute...'_

* * *

**_The next day, at U.A_****_, a few minutes after school day end:_**

Today I walked to the train station alone, leaving my imoto back at school with Aizawa sensei. He asked her to stay there so that he would explain to her about their internship plan, and how her training is supposed to be.

She was so excited, despite her calm demeanour. I could tell, because her I felt in the back of my heart some small sparkles of joy when sensei told her about their meeting after school.

I took more steps towards the station, thinking about how things turned out with us both.

.

.

.

_"You will be like All Might and save everyone while I will be like Sir Nighteye and support you from the shadows!!" Four yearsold Hikoori said all pumped up._

_._

_._

_._

I could not help myself but smile. She was marching towards _her_ dream, at last. Even if it was a simple internship choice, it meant a big deal. She had chosen something because _she_ saw it was right. I was overjoyed by that, more than a bee in a field of flowers.

_'What she said to father yesterday, it was the first step towards releasing the strains over her dreams...'_

_._

_._

_._

_"What?! You're noting in my agency?!!" Father's yell echoed throughout the mansion._

_My poor self hiding behind the wall had to deal with a new found headache now. I peeked again from behind the concrete, an saw imoto tense up, looking down at the floor not daring to face him._

_"You have Shoto... I can't be an overweight on you... both... especially that I can't control my passive quirk properly yet. It's the most rational decision; Aizawa sensei is the only one capable of stopping me..." She answered, the weight of her words getting heavier and heavier on my heart._

_"This is not an excuse to-" Endeavour started again._

_She felt pain and agony at that moment, but it was not only that._

_There was determenition and **stubbornness **behind them, too, and they were more intense than usual._

_Her feelings were running so deep that she could not contain back any of them, not anymore._

_"I just do not want to hurt Shoto, nor **you**!!! Why don't you understand!?" She screamed, not even looking at his face. She was still nervous._

_I looked back at the number two hero, and was stunned. She actually got him off-guard this time._

_'Imoto must have played some stronger strings this time around...'_

_She does always get him off-guard; but for it to be clearly visible-that's big._

_Father tched, giving her his back and walking away._

_"Whatever. You better improve or else you will face the consequences." He said monotounly._

_And with that, his retreating steps disappeared through the rooms of the mansion, leaving us both with agape mouths._

_'She actually did this...!'_

_._

_._

_._

Yes... this internship is going to be something, for both of us.

**_At the forest surrounding U.A:_**

"So you chose to go along with me through the internship, huh?" Aizawa sensei told me, blunt as ever.

"Yeah... I know it's the best choice." I said confidently.

Sensei smiled (or smirked, it's hard to tell because of how creepy his smile is...) then said: "That was indeed the most rational choice given your situation." He paused for a moment, taking out his phone and typing something- probably texting someone. Then he nodded in acknowledgement and said: "Well, your partner have finished his prolonged math class. When he shows us his face, I am going to break down everything for you both."

The moment he finished, a monotone voice that made my heart skip a beat said: "I think you can start now, sensei. I have arrived."

His indigo puffy hair swayed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck. He switched his gaze at me, but when we made eye contact, he looked away directly.

_'My stare mist be creeping him out... it always does that to people.'_

"Now the two of you are going to train together most of the time, because both of you need to practice combating more. While Todoroki has a little bit of advantage here, she still at the basics level, you, Shinsou need a lot more than that."

_'I was never the body engaging type anyway; it necessites much of sensory stimulation, and I hate that. The only reason I actually have done any combat training was because of father's program.'_

And I kinda felt glad that I wasn't the only "aspiring to be a hero" student who felt that way. Shinsou, on the other hand looked kinda surprised of sensei's claim.

_'__I mean I would be surprised if I was him; the daughter of the number two hero with just "basic" combat training? Seriously?'_

"Both of you are strong mentally, so we do not need much practice on that, just a few challenges here and there if we could get some "free time"."

_'He is a smart person, I do remember that from our childhood meeting. He tricked me to say my name to use me as a counter attack to save both of us. This is a pretty smart thing to do when you are just four years old._

_I wonder if he remembers that day too...'_

"Now, to the important stuff." Sensei snapped me out of my thoughts.

Shinsou and I stared intently at Aizawa Sensei, waiting for what he has to offer us.

_'I just wish it is not something hellish...'_

"...We are going to Hosu."

* * *

**Konnitchiwa everyone!**

**Another chapter finally done. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The questions of this chapter: Why you think Aizawa sensei's wants to go to Hosu? What kind of training would Shinsou and Hikoori go through!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of your opinion it makes my day!**

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	46. Chapter Fourty

**Darkness Dancing Under A Blue Light **

**_First day of internship, U.A forest:_**

_"What kind of heroes do you two want to be?" Aizawa sensei asked, looking at his two interns straight in the eyes._

_Shinsou answered immediately, so confidently and without hesitating for a single moment: "I want to be the best hero, but I do not care about appearances. All I care about is the efficiency of my work. I want to be an underground hero."_

_Hikoori, on the other hand, gazed at both her palms. The look in her eyes was distant, so far away..._

_"I have always ... thought about it..." She said, trailing off for a bit._

_'I always wanted to support my twin from the shadows...'_

_"But I just..." she trailed off, her thought process absorbing her more than anything else._

_'I never wanted to be famous like my father, I actually hate it when all attention is focused on me..._

_On the other hand, I want to be able to save everyone...'_

_"I..." she looked nervously at her sweaty hands, the pressure of the weight of her choice taking over her, slowly._

_'All I want is for my hand to reach all those in need for someone to pick them up... But...'_

_"...Don't know yet..." She said, __her tone doubtful, yet carrying strength underneath the surface._

_"Fine, then..."_

**_Second day of the internship, _****_7:00 am, Hosu district, somewhere in the underground:_**

Ereaserhead, Shinsou Hitoshi and Todoroki Hikoori stood inside a large, large room, packed with multitude of heroes. They did not look flashy or eye-catching; actually most of them could easily be mistaken for normal, plain people without their costumes.

_'__When Sensei said we were going to train in Hosu... I definitely did not expect this...'_ Hikoori thought.

Shinsou looked wide eyed at all the heroes around him. Hikoori chuckled silently under her breath.

_'He must be thinking: all of them have normal, non-flashy quirks like I do... and they all became heroes!' _Her mind spoke to her internally. She was amused by the feelings he was exposing unintentionally. Usually, Shinsou would be neutral, and show no exact emotions, so much like her brother before opening up.

"Sensei... what is this place?" Hikoori asked her teacher, master Aizawa.

Aizawa scoffed, then turned to face her and her training partner.

"This here, is the society of the underground. All underground heroes gather here- they plan, discuss, form alliances and teams, or just relax." He explained abcentmindedly, as if he was implying something very obvious.

The two looked at him, then around them with hidden sparkles in their eyes. The teacher hid his smirk perfectly well, as he watched them both in amusement.

"Yo, Ereaserhead! Looking great as usual!" A female hero in her early thirties greeted the gloomy man in black.

She was fairly tall, her body well toned, the hard training leaving its mark on her athletic figure. She wore a full body gray suite strengthened with black shoulder, arm and chest guard. Her tall crimson hair flowed elegantly around as she moved toward the trio.

Aizawa sensei, as opposite to the lady, did not seem that pleased to see her.

"Paralyze." He simply said her hero name, as he watched her approaching form unpleasantly.

"Come on now don't be so mean to me! I was your twin from class B back in the U.A days! So why the long face!" She said mocking hurt.

The expression of the teacher grew gloomier and turned its focus on his students. The two kids stared questionably at their interaction, trying to figure out what this scene meant.

* * *

"Get away from me, Paralyze, I do not need a needle in back. I am busy." Sensei brushed away the woman hero, "Paralyze", bluntly, his expression screaming "Please leave me alone".

_'From this slight interaction, I can tell they have polar opposite personalities. For her to say she is sensei's twin is an over-rating._

_However, given her hero name, and considering what she said, I can tell she has a very similar quirk to erasure. Something that would probably neutralize movement...'_

"Hey hey now, you sure have a head in the clouds, young lady." Paralyze said.

_'Wait what...?'_

I could see Shinsou struggling to hide the chuckle with his hands in the corner of my eye.

_'I wonder what I have missed...'_

Paralyze sighed, then poked my forehead teasingly: "What is your name, kid?" She asked, a paradoxical mix of serious and playful look in her eyes.

_'Did she just poke me?_

_We only have just met and she is violating my personal space!' _

I deadpanned in my head, meanwhile forcing a kind smile on my face, to avoid any slight chance of unwanted conflict.

"My name is Todoroki Hikoo-" I started but she cut me off loudly: "Ehh I asked for your name, dumb. What is _your _name." She pressed again, her eyes shining dangerously.

I bit my lip at the word dumb, but never erased my smile. She was insulting me, in front of everyone, not bothering to consider how I feel, and claiming the right to know my name or whatsoever.

_'So she means my hero name, huh..._

_Like hell I would tell her. I did not even tell it to my **nice** and **kind** friends, hell not even **nii-san** knows what it is yet, and she is expecting me to just tell her, while being **mean** too?!'_

"Well I have not decided yet..." I started, but she blew an even stronger sigh, now opening her arms in a hopeless motion.

"Mah, this kid you brought here is hopeless. She needs a loooot of work." She said, looking at a gloomier Aizawa. "Especially her forced smile." She commented, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. She then continued casually, not bothering to assess my reaction, and said: "And the other one... he is too stiff. Actually, he is like a younger, helpless version of you Ereaserhead." She said with a sarcastic tone, shaking her head. "At least choose wisely your first interns." She commented lastly.

_'Wow... this is too much..._

_Hurting my feelings is something, but hurting my friend's is a while other story!'_

I looked at Shinsou, and he looked hellishly ticked. She was pushing the right buttons that is for sure.

_'But what is she aiming for...? Why would she bother pissing us anyways...??'_

"Just get to the point already and be done with it. I have a lot of work to do and you are a distraction." Sensei grunted.

The silly look came back to her face. She nudged his shoulder playfully then said with fake innocence: "I want to make a small test, that is all. It has been a long time since I had a chance to spar with someone other than villains, and these two can play as an average warm-up."

_'I will shove these words in your mouth, just you wait...!'_

Aizawa sensei shrugged, then pierced her with a cold glare and said: "Then give it a shot and be done with it."

The lady smiled widely in artificial enthusiasm then lashed out a squealing "thank you". After that, she turned to face me and Shinsou. Her expression changed 180 degrees. A cold, almost evil smile splattered on her face, as she instructed us to follow her to her private training room.

"Hey, Shinsou-kun..." I whispered to the boy next to me, getting his attention, as walked behind the two faced hero.

He turned to look at me. His expression was still sore but he was not at his limit yet.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Come closer a little bit." I said. He raised a brow but came close nonetheless.

"This hero feustrates me, and I am sure she does the same to you too. What do you think about composing a plan to defeat her?" I asked as lowly as I can. Shinsou's eyes shined in response, and blinked as a yes. I smiled at the approval and went on: "Her quirk... it must be something that stops movements, thought process or quirk, considering her hero name and what she said."

Shinsou nodded and answered whispering: "Yes and the last two possibilities are much more troublesome than the first one."

"That's true." I replied, thinking deeply. Then an Aha-moment sparked in my mind: " Her request for testing us so suddenly, her "history" with sensei, her continuous attempts of pissing off the both of us; it is all connected together like a puzzle. She wants to convey something to us..."

He scratched his chin thinking deeply then whispered: "More precisely she wants to..." He paused, then both of our heads faced each other at the conclusion and we said in union keeping our voices at their lowest: "Test our abilities as heroes!"

After that; the ideas flooded by on their own:

"Since she knows sensei, it is safe to say she knows about our quirks." Shinsou said.

I nodded and continued on the same wave lenght: " In this case, she will logically aim for you first. Your quirk is troublesome for her."

"Then you will be there to stop it, because it is too dangerous to fight a one on one fight against her. How are you aiming to do that?" He asked analytically.

I smiled in awe at Shinsou. I was amazed by his thought process, as well as surprised that he could keep up with my racing ideas. It is extremely rare to find someone who actually gets what I say.

"So?" Shinsou asked again, waking me up from my daydream.

"Oh! Uh-s-sorry. Um, what I will do is that I will freeze the field in a maze like way that will separate her from us. We will have a hidden higher spot to survey the field from so that she does not get to us." I explained, cheeks burning in heat. Shinsou did not pay this much mind (or did not notice at all, it was hard to tell), and continued on:

"How complicated this maze can be?"

"Not so much... I still can't shape my ice into too detailed forms... but it will be enough to make her lose her way." I said, and he nodded in response.

"We're here, so you can stop strategizing." Paralyze said dismissively, causing both of us to look at each other nervously.

_'Glad that she was not facing us, because that would have been even more embarrassing...'_

We all entered through a large, metallic door that led into a giant room full of equipment. The room had mirrors instead of traditional concrete walls. The floor was pure white. Everything was neat and clean, almost too much.

"Now, The training is simple. You have to restrain me, or escape this place." The female hero explained sternly. Then, her expression turned to a sickly fake smile, and added: "Piece of cake, right?"

I clutched my fist, and turned to see Shinsou. He was bearing holes in Paralyze with his eyes. He confidently nodded, and took a ready stance. I closed my eyes and inhaled, and did the same.

_'Focus, Hikoori. Try your best to make it right. No mistakes.'_

"Now." Paralyze changed her tone to serious again. "Begin." She announced.

My nerves got triggered, making me shoot my eyes open. I lifted my left hand to use my ice and create the maze.

However...

My hand did not obey.

It stilled, and fell lifelessly to my side.

_'__What on earth...?!'_

Then, my legs gave in under my weight and slipped to the ground, causing my face to have a painful reunion with it.

_'What the he'll just happened?!!'_

"Tsk tsk tsk. What a shame." Paralyze said, nothing showing through her eyes. Speaking of which, their color... had changed... they were deep onyx black that, despite her being sarcastic and somewhat fake, carried a true and authentic shining of emotions. Although, when her quirk activated... their dolor changed to crimson red, and... all feelings wiped away from it.

"For Endeavour's daughter to fall in my grasp so easily... You certainly are weaker than I have expected. You thought I'd aim for him, your partner, not you, huh? Even though you know you are the key attack power you still believed that-..."

Suddenly, I felt myself become numb, as pain built up in my helpless, laying on the tummy body I had. The world around me became colder than ever, the floor under me hard, wet and... lonely.

I raised my eyes, tired. I could not see well; the world turned night dark all of a sudden.

_'Where... where am I...? I was in the training room, and suddenly, I...'_

"You're weak. Another weak, fake hero." I heard the voice from my last vision again.

The tension in the environment grew even more. My body became heavier, and it was progressively getting harder and harder to breathe.

"He gave me a dream!!!" Another voice echoed throughout the ally.

_'This voice... it's... it's Iida's...!!'_

I looked up a little bit, and saw a very slim figure showered in weapons. Its face was residing inside a bloody red scarf; only the eyes were visible- eyes shining in a crimson light that pierced through my soul, forcing me to look away. The aura around this mysterious man was almost as intense as the "man with demonic voice" in my visions. I could not help but feel a drop in my stomach. My head sent violent waves of pain, just as footsteps got away from me. The pressuring presence lifted off some of its weight off my chest, but at a price. When opened my eyes, I saw Iida on the ground. Specifically, he was chained to it with pitch black, glitching hands. He screamed and begged for help, as the figure hovered above his head, laughing maliciously. Midoriya became suddenly visible on his right, however in a miserable state. Broken upper and lower extremities, swimming in his blood, cuts and heavy bruises all a over, and eyes lifelessly closed. I felt like puking, but couldn't due to the paralysis I was put under. My "Dark Blood" quirk raged silently inside of me, condescing and banging onto my control relentlessly to break free and get to him.

The man lifted his katana in the air, readying to kill. A second body showed up. My breathing stopped, and time slowed down. The katana descended to a fearful Iida, while I was staring at a forest of blades and bruises, mouth agape, mind un-functioning.

_It was Shoto, and he was dead._

Time remained slow, as I peered hopelessly at my twin's soul shell, hands bended aggressively to his back, head forcibly snapped in a twisted position to keep him looking at the sky, not to mention the many knives and swords planted into his flesh... it was a horrible sight, one that will never be erased from my memory, ever.

**_"You..."_** I venomously called, causing the figure to stop, and the time to flow back to its original pace. **_"How dare you..." _**I continued on, rage building up even more. I fought my refusing-to- move body in hope of moving. I could hear my frozen muscles almost tear under the pressure I was forcing into it. In the end, I could clutch my hand, and my mind went to "fight mode"; I became a puppet to my emotions, and lost control over myself. My mind was blurring more and more each second, as I somehow could force myself to stand.

**_"How dare do the people I cherish!" _**I murmured angrily under my breath, eyes wide open in rage, as energy crystallized in my right hand. The figure stayed still, staring at me in confusion and fear, but I did not pay that much mind. Instead, I released the energy from my hand. The result was an icy black hand, half of it in skeleton form, the other half covered in flesh of black ice. The hand grabbed the figure by the waist, and progressively applied pressure.

**_"You are not allowed..." _**I mumbled, slowly giving in myself to the feeling of overempowerment. **_"To touch a single hair of any of them. Do you understand...?" _**I continued, augmenting the pressure. The figure yelped in pain, helplessly hitting the strengthened hand.

"-odoroki..! Todo-ki st-p!" I heard some distant calls. The calls were so far away, so familiar, and felt so fuzzy. I knew they were scared, confused and worried, but that did not make them any less warm. I turned my face around looking for the source, but I did not find anyone.

"Tod-oki!! Please!!!" The same (person?) called out again, desperately this time. The intensity of feelings they carried was so strange... like if it was a magnet that pulled my heart out of my chest, and right toward it.

However, that was not all...

Something else inside has awakened, something that has been dormant for long... it was another male voice; soft and full of kindness, but nonetheless strong and determined.

_"Wake up.__" _It said. _"__You can do it. You are strong." _

The voice was so loving and caring, that I could not bring myself to resist. Nevertheless, I felt scared. I felt trapped, legs chained to the ground. The grip Dark Blood had on me was strong... too strong for me to maintain... I felt imprisoned and controlled, to the point that I thought there was no way out.

_"Do not let **him** control you." _The voice said again, the same one from the day of quirks' tests, with the same warmth and affection._"Give me your hand." _It said, a shadowy white figure showed up, eyes glowing with a flowing blue light, a barely visible smokey hand stretching toward me. I lifted my normal looking hand, reaching out for him. Simultaneously, the criminal figure I was holding moments ago, dropped slowly from my other morphed hand.

And suddenly, everything was sucked away; the training room was back, Shinsou was right beside me, Aizawa sensei was at the door right in my line of sight, and...

_'Wait...'_

Shinsou's face... it was pale in nervosity. His eyes kept switching between my face, my left hand and the floor, conflicted between denial and surprise.

_'Why is he...'_

I turned around to look.

"...What on earth!!!" I gasped in surprise and horror.

Paralyze, the female pro hero, Aizawa sensei's old classmate, _our trainer_, was on the ground, gasping for breath, with _a bloodied _shoulder.

But this was not the main issue. A freaked out sensei, confused Shinsou, and foggy memory of mine, could only mean one thing: my passive quirk, Dark Blood, had done it again.

_'I lost control again...!' _I thought in horror.

My breaths shortened, and my heart rate quickened. All I wanted was to run away where no one can see me.

"I-I-!" I stuttered, trying to channel out my apologetic feelings into words, but failing under the pressure of fear and guilt. I swallowed my tears, then tried again, this time with an even softer, weaker voice: "I-I-I am... s-sorry...!!! I-I did n-not mean to!! I swear I-"

_'Who are you kidding! You are a monster! Your pathetic control over yourself caused another person to get hurt!_

_Pathetic!_

_Pathetic!!_

_PATHETIC!!!'_

"-am sorry..." I finished in a drained whisper , then ran away...

"Todoroki! hold it don't go!!" Aizawa sensei screamed but I was already gone past him.

_'I told you so many times... I told you you have to conceal it! You are not allowed to feel this overempowerment! If you lose control, everyone is in danger!!_

_What if you did worse? What if you wonded her even more badly than you already did?_

_What if you caused her to go to the hospital and never come back like you did to your mom?_

_What if you **killed **her?_

_No... what if **you killed everyone...?**_

_You know you are a monster, yet you-'_

And the next thing I know, I was on the ground, with a strained ankle. I groaned in pain, as I held hard onto it.

_'So life won't stop throwing things my way, huh..._

_I hate this...'_

"You need a hand?" A deep, calm voice asked me interrupting my train of thought. A strange sense of warmth was radiating from him, urging me to know to it belonged to. I looked up, and was met with a lazily bent hand over my head. However it was not a normal looking hand: the skin from the wrist and to who knows where was putple, gnarled and wrinkled, like if it was severely burnt. I looked above it and saw heavy lidded, lazy turquoise eyes gazing into mine. They were shining with so many undescribable emotions. The moment our eyes met, I felt myself weightless for a second, my breathing stopped as time did, and I saw rushing images of blue flames eating up everything in its way, a black hole and a cold hand, warm hug, tears and scrrams, burnt wings and a blurry image of red headed child suffering hellishly. The second ended, and blue eyes came back into display, accompanied by a confused memory and a headache.

_'What... happened...? My head feels like a mess...'_

The man was still staring into my eyes, his thoughts only known by God Himself.

_'I__ feel like... like if he's staring into my soul... if this keeps going on further, I think I will make an awkward reaction...'_

I coughed, looking away and taking his hand.

"Thanks..." I said so softly that I thought that the man did not hear me.

"You welcome." He responded nonetheless.

_'Who is this person...?'_

I lifted my head again, to inspect the figure in front of me a little bit more. However, I did not like what I saw; it _hurt_ my heart, actually.

His face... it was burnt, just like his hand: all his jawline, connecting up to his earlobes and down to his neck and collarbone, eating a remarkable amount of his cheeks, in addition to under his eyes.

_'These burns... they seem self inflicted..._

_Or not...? It's really hard to tell...'_

To insure that this skin does not "fall apart" off the healthy one, it was stitched to it with silver, metallic staples. I could feel the pain he had to go through when he had to put such things on himself in my spine, and I think it showed on my face.

_'Wait... how do I know he applied them to himself...?'_

"The staples, right?" He asked, still showing no emotion at all. His tone was cold, but warm at the same time. It was so strange and unexplainable.

_'Oh no I must have striked him the wrong way...'_

"N-no! I just-" I tried to explain myself, but he... smiled?

"No, no need to explain yourself. I am used to either scared or sympathizing looks, maybe sometimes both." He said, scratching his neck.

He was so pale, even paler than I was, and I have always been picked on for that when I was a child! He was also thin, wearing ragged sleeved and collared jacket over a simple white T-shirt.

_'He must be poor, too..._

_And I was complaining moments ago about hating life-'_

"I don't think we're that different though, am I right?" He said, the smile turning into a smirk.

_'In the core of his eyes... I can see it... an endless pit of anger and hatred, toward someone faraway... it's directed at a terrible person... I can feel the aura...'_

"And what makes you think that?" I asked, playing dumb.

He chuckled lightly, then pointed at my left eye, the same eye that I try day in and day out to hide.

"This. This is the proof of your suffering, as these..." He pointed at his himself then continued: "Are proof of mine."

I frowned, hiding my scar with my left hand.

_'Nope. You're not digging under my skin.'_

"I am pretty sure our stories are very different, mister...?" I said, feeling lost when I tried to call him by his name.

_'Dummy you do not know his name!'_

This time, the man laughed lightly at my words. I felt offended, as if he was mocking the things I had to go through. Even if his life was harder than mine in a way or another, this does not give him the right to ridicule mine. In a moment, he stopped laughing, and his eyes stared distantly at nowhere in particular.

_'__This look... I know it..._

_The look of a bleeding heart, a broken soul, of long pent up rage and hatred...'_

My heart ached for him, felt his sadness and pain all at once. I drank in all waves of emotions he sent like a sponge.

His eyes suddenly widened and shifted his gaze to me in lightning speed. He then seemed to fight the urge to smile that he covered his mouth.

_'Doesn't he know I am noticing all of this...?'_

"You really are unique aren't you, _future hero_." He said, his aloof mask back again, his hand now back down where it was.

The way he said this made my heart warm. My emotions remembered, better than my mind, someone long lost... someone that I only want to glance at even for just a moment again, for at least one last time...

"You did ask for my name indirectly. However, I don't think my name is important... just consider me a person trying to fulfil a promise." He said in a dismissive tone, stirring the mood into another direction.

_'I feel a strange urge to know more and more about this guy, despite the disturbing messages I got... It's like an un-resistable force pulling me in...!'_

"Todoroki! I finally found you!" I could hear Shinsou from a distance behind me. I looked behind me and saw the purple haired teenager running to my position, and he was... worried?

_'That's not like his usual manner; his emotions are written all over his face.'_

I waved at him reassuringly, then turned to the man, only to find him already going away.

_'Oh... he's going..._

_But why do I feel like... I want him to... **stay...**'_

"I hope you fulfil your promise!" I called subconsciously, then regretted it afterwards.

_'Embarrassing... did I have to scream like that in public...'_

But the results made me so happy. The man stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and waved, the remnants of shock still on his expression, traces of suppressed longing still between the pages of his closed book. Then, he was gone away, farther and farther away...

_'But why am I sad...?'_

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Yeah I did not die yet, just the college drowning me in so many assignments, online classes and exams. Had a very full time recently.**

**This chapter here, it is the result of every small amount of free time I had. I know it's not much, but please accept it from this poor Author-chan.**

**The meeting with Dabi though, kinda played with my emotions while writing :'(**

**How about you guys?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**!

**Regards.**

_Author-chan._


	47. Chapter Fourth One

**The evaluation, the surprise, and the... obvious?**

"Todoroki!" Shinsou called out, kinda winded. Moments and he was standing beside me, inhaling and exhaling fast. On the other side, the man with burnt face was already gone out of sight.

Shinsou frowned, looking at me strangely. I felt weird, and my heart beat faster.

_' Why... why is he looking at me like this..._

_Right! Paralyze!_

_What happened to her?!! I should ask him right now-!_

_But... his expression... it's... it's so unnerving..._

_What should I say...? What is the right question...?'_

"U-um... Shinsou-kun... I just wanted to ask you... how is... how is Paralyze doing now..." I asked softly.

Shinsou's frown deepened, but he quickly regained his stoic manner. He looked strictly into my eyes then answered coldly: "She's fine. She has a strained upper body and a slightly injured shoulder. She will be fine, Nothing serious."

_'Thank God...'_

But his tone, it made me feel uneasy... the way he was looking at me... it was pushing my anxiety into the edge. He was angry, annoyed and somewhat sad. The vibes I was drinking in from his aura were not nice, not in the slightest.

"...I'm glad to hear that..." I said, swallowing to ease the dryness in my throat, nervously looking away. Nevertheless, he was not fazed. He put his hand on the back of his neck, then said: "Come on. Sensei is still looking for you."

I lowered my head, feeling guilty.

"...y-yeah... I am coming..."I said lowly.

I felt his stare focused on me for a moment. Then, he set off back to the underground heroes' base, and I followed closely behind him.

We kept walking in silence. Well, the mood was not exactly so comfortable to start a conversation.

_'He must be thinking I am a monster now..._

_Not that he's wrong..._

_This power I hold inside me... It's too powerful for me to wield.'_

"Todoroki."

_'__No matter how much I fight against it, it always comes back stronger.'_

"Todoroki.."

_'__The more time passes, the more I am drowning in its darkness..._

_And in the end..._

_What will happen in the end...?_

_What am I going to become...?'_

"Hey, Todoroki." Shinsou called stoically, shaking my shoulder lightly.

I looked at him fast, giving him a questioning look.

"You really should work on your tangible focus. I have called you three times." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry... I spaced out." I apologised awkwardly.

He did not comment on this, and asked instead: "Who was that man... the one that was standing in front of you?"

_'That burnt man...? Yeah, I think It's him.' _

"I don't know. He just passed by me, and helped me stand, that is all." I answered.

_'Nonetheless, he seemed very familiar...'_

Shinsou's eyes fixed on the road in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking deeply about something, something bothering him.

"Did he do or say anything strange?" He asked, still trying his best to hide his worry.

_'He's concerned about it... But, why...?'_

"He did talk about slightly personal stuff... But this is not unusual, not with me. People are often comfortable about sharing their information with me. For some reason, they trust me with these things." I explained, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He did not respond to that, only nodded acknowledgingly and kept moving forward.

_'There's something behind these bushes, I have to figure it out.'_

* * *

Soon, we arrived to Ereaserhead's (according to Shinsou) room's door. Shinsou knocked quietly, and immediately got answered with an anxious "get in" from sensei. He opened the door for us, letting us both walk inside. His eyes were twitching, as he glared at me intensely.

_'Oh boy...'_

He was so angry, and he is right. I ran away, even though my quirk was unstable; even though I could have hurt someone. I lowered my head, acknowledging my mistake.

"Sit here." Sensei said only these two words, strictly.

I did as I was told, and sat. Shinsou sat right beside me, and moments later, sensei was on the chair facing me.

_'Guess I should ready myself for a lecture...'_

He sighed, then asked sternly: " Why did you run?"

_'I ran because I was afraid...'_

"I..." I wanted to say the words in my mind, but I held back.

_'I can't be a burden on others... I shouldn't bother people with my own problems..._

_But how can I avoid this question...?'_

"Todoroki." Sensei asked again.

_'I should distract him...'_

"Well, I was just dizzy and-" I started, but then sensei interrupted me with a higher voice: "don't beat around the bush! Why did you run?" He asked again.

I twitched, still staring at the floor.

"I..."

_'I did not want to hurt her...'_

"I just...-"

_'I just wanted to save you all, from myself...'_

"I was..."

_'I was afraid...'_

Sensei closed his eyes and sighed. Then he reopened them, his expression surprisingly calming down. His stare became distant as he spoke: "You were scared, weren't you? Scared that you would end up doing something awful."

His words shocked me._ He knew_. He knew, even though I did not tell him. He _understood_. Somebody _finally_ understood.

"You know", he started, staring right into my eyes. "You should trust your teachers more." He continued, his tone softening. "We are heroes, too. And we will be there to save you. Get it, kid." He finished with a small smile.

Then, so suddenly, the door burst open.

"No drama in this building, you U.A trio!!!!" A female voice yelled, making us three flinch.

_'Paralyze!'_

"Shouldn't you be resting in your room as the doctor told you?" sensei complained as the kind, small smile he had instantly faded into his "mischievous 1-A style" scary glare.

"You know I can't stay in that bed for long! I am born to work!" She said a weird smile on her face, her eyes wide open much like Aizawa sensei when he told us about his "logical ruse". He rolled his eyes at her, but she paid him no mind; instead, she shifted her attention to us students, trapping us in her intense stare.

_'__I have to apologize, I have to tell her that-!'_

I shifted in my seat nervously and opened my mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off: "First, do not burst unnecessary words that won't make any kind of change." She banged her words in my face. She sighed, then shifted her gaze to Shinsou.

"As for you the test..." she started, her intimidation growing our anxiety even more than before.

"You passed it." She suddenly changed dramatically, drawing comical reversed U smiling eyes and an acknowledging smile on her face.

_'Wait a second-!'_

"Passed...?!" Shinsou exclaimed suddenly.

The heroine scoffed then pounded his head with Iida chopping style hand. She continued casually: "Yes, smartie, you passed, the two of you." Her tone then grew slightly softer, as she sat down beside Aizawa sensei.

"Your teamwork was something. Heroes these days are always competing, only caring about themselves and their image. You two showed a mutual understanding and a united mind view, despite the flaw that you had in your plan. You did not try to overcome one another or take advantage of tge situation over the other. You also have a decent control over your anger, since you did not give in immediately to my provocations." She explained in a serious, nonetheless uncharacteristically kind tone. She then turned her focus to Shinsou and said: "Shinsou. Your mind is flexible, but your body can't keep up with it. You need to train more, and gain more speed and better reflexes. Try to depend less on your quirk, because when people know about it, you will be at a disadvantage. "

Shinsou nodded, drinking in every letter she said.

"Todoroki." I jolted upon hearing my name coming out from her lips. She did not care and continued: "While you have better battle awareness and much more trained body and reflexes, your head is still in the clouds. Your self confidence is too low, too, and this can be fatal in a mission. You have to be confident to be able to save lives." She explained in a serious manner.

I was embarrassed . She was treating me like this, despite the fact that I hurt her; she trusted me, even though I could burst at any moment.

_'How can she believe in me like this...?'_

"I have a question." Shinsou suddenly spoke. Paralyze turned to him, waiting for his words.

"How did Todoroki-san break free from your quirk?" He asked, confusion seeping out slightly to his expression.

Paralyze shifted, then answered, looking him straight in the eyes: "Simply put, it was her will." She paused, her stare switching between us for a little while, then continued: "My quirk does not paralyze your physical or mental abilities. What it really does that it manipulates your will. In other words, it makes you believe you were paralysed." She explained.

I drank in every detail she said to write down later in my notebook.

_'He quirk is unique and intriguing... I have to write down her explanation, for better strategies later.'_

"So, in other words, the only combatant against your quirk is someone's strength of will. Without it, a person you are fighting becomes a conscious corpse." Shinsou added.

"Exactly. And this what happened with your half and half friend here. Her will to protect you was strong; so strong that all my insults and rude words did nothing to her. It was like if she entered a "zone mode"- nothing around her is visible or audible to her anymore." She expanded further.

_'This is not true... it was my dark quirk that made this... it made me see, hear and feel illusions.'_

"But, Paralyze san-" I wanted to tell her the truth- that I am not special, that it was not me.

"I know what you want to say. I know your type well; they just keep doubting themselves. _It_ _was you_. I already said that the only way to break free of me is your will, and that's it. There is no other way. Countless people tried to counter it with different other ways, but they couldn't. It's the only way." She interrupted, her tone carrying anger, and a little bit of... regret...? Then she seemed to remember something, and rubbed the back of her neck saying: "Except for our guy Ereaserhead over here. He was pretty annoying, to be honest." She said sticking her tongue out at our sensei, hiding her negative emotions perfectly well.

_'__Why though...?_

_Why does she feel regret...?' _

"Right back at you" Sensei grunted.

"Anyways. Your time with me is up. You have to come back tomorrow for your next lesson. Now shoo shoo! I need to keep this body well trained and in shape! Go!!" She yelled teasingly, shoving the three of us away. Sensei, who was quiet up until now, was triggered by her action. He glared at her with his erasure, making her "sheesh" away from him, waving fast and slamming the door when we got out.

"She sure is nice." Shinsou commented sarcastically, his sleep deprived, tired expression annoyed.

"Exactly. " Sensei added, wearing the same face.

I snickered silently at the resemblance. It was too clear to ignore.

"I can still hear you, you know!" The female hero yelled from her room.

Sensei ignored her, giving us a sign with his hand to follow him. We did as we were told on the melody of the mad yells of Paralayze.

"Come on, I will take you somewhere special." He said as he took the lead.

Shinsou and I locked confused gazes briefly, then followed nonetheless.

_'I wonder what kind of place is special for sensei...?'_

* * *

"A cat cafe?" Shinsou asked out loI'd while suppressing his puzzled look as much as he could.

"Yeah. Why so confused?" Sensei answered bluntly, then asked even more bluntly.

"Well... You don't look like a pet person." Shinsou answered simply.

"Well you were wrong, then." Sensei commented nonchalantly, as he opened the door to the cafe. The tiny store doorbell rang as the big, glassy entrance window swang open. We trailed him right away.

The calm, fluffy atmosphere of the shop hit us three right away, sucking all the insecurities or worries we had away, even for just for a while.

_'It is so quiet and cozy in here... the cats are friendly __too...'_

I looked at my right, and saw Shinsou silently admiring the whole place. His cheeks were slightly red in a faint blush, and his eyes shined in awe and joy.

"Welcome! Oh- hi Ereaserhead! Long time no see!" One of the male waiters exclaimed.

"Yo Haruto." Sensei responded simply, raising his palm in a lazy greeting.

The man looked at us and smiled: "Oh you brough people with you! There is a first time for everything ha-ha!"

_'Despite his outgoing manner, he has a soft, soothing voice.'_

"They are my students. Todoroki. Shinsou." Sensei presented us, pointing at each of us.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you! You can call me Haruto. It's a pleasure to have you here! Please have a seat!" Haruto said giving us a closed eyes smile.

_'The amount of niceness... so adorable...'_

Haruto lead us to a faraway seat at the end of the store, near the glassy windows. A tri-clored, a grey and a black cat were playing together silently.

_'Oh my God I can't resist...!'_

I immediately sat and petted the three of them.

"Hey, Leave room for us too." Sensei protested, his irises forming dots and his moth in a thin line.

I chuckled nervously, feeling heat rush to my cheeks upon hearing his words. I apologised and gave the two the freedom to have some time with cute kitties. However, the two sat beside the cats, watching them with stolen glances, and petting them when no one was watching.

"So, the usual, Ereaser?" Haruto asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He answered.

"What about you two?" The waiter asked us nicely.

_'Hmmm... What should I choose?'_

"I want a black coffee." Shinsou said directly.

_'Should I choose a Mocha or a Macchiatto?'_

"Oh two black coffee lovers! You sure know who to choose Ereaser haha!"

_'I don't want whipped cream, but I love hot chocolate too...'_

"And you young lady?"

_'I think I'll go with...'_

"A Mocha, but without whipped cream, please." I ordered my coffee politely.

"Interesting choice! Usually people choose regular coffee, but you broke the norm! Do you know much about it?" He exclaimed excitedly.

_'Is it really that big of a deal...?!'_

"Well... I read about it before-coffee I mean... and I got interested in the variety of types and choices, but I never tried them..." I explained with a small voice.

"I see!~ Okay then two black coffee and a Mocha coming right away!" He beamed, going to the coffee bar quickly.

_'And now...'_

When Haruto left, I could focus more on the cats. I looked around and saw that the black cat took a liking on me, and curled on my lap. I giggled softly, caressing its furr behind its ears. The cat purred happily.

"You sure know your way with cats, Todoroki-san." Shinsou commented softly.

I felt slight heat warm my cheeks.

_'Really...? What's happening with my fire quirk? Is is working on its own?'_

I activated my ice quirk only enough to give a faint chill. It was enough to ease the rising temperatures in my face.

Then, I looked up at Shinsou. There were four cats surrounding him: one on his head, two on his lap and one between his feet.

I chuckled, watching him take care of each of them with remarkable gentleness. It was the first time I saw this soft side of him.

_'He's so cute when surrounded by cats... it's like he is a different person...'_

The heat in my cheeks rose up again.

_'Seriously...!?_

_Well, I think I should cool myself again...'_

I studied Shinsou's every movement; the way he caresses the cats' furr, the way he spoke to them so gently, the way he played with them. He did everything in a "stolen moment" kind of manner- silently and quickly, without letting anyone notice.

_'__Well_, _almost anyone...'_

"T-Todoroki, are you okay?" Shinsou asked me, stuttering for the first time since we met.

_'Huh.. this is weird. He's usually so stoic..._

_Why is he stuttering now...?'_

I looked at him, then at sensei. Sensei had a certain smile that I could not understand. Sly smile maybe...? And Shinsou was nervously looking away from my eyes.

_'Oh no... was my stare so intense..._

_Dammit Hikoori! How many times did I tell myself to not do that in public! It scares people's guts!'_

I looked away in light speed, trying my best to get caught up with my cat.

_'He must be thinking you're weird now...'_

Sensei coughed, peaking our attention towards him.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a field experience in addition to our daily training in the morning. We're going to Hosu. And as you know, as underground heroes, we do oir work at night. We meet at 6:30 am in front of U.A." He explained sternly, petting two cat at the same time.

_'The image looks so weird haha. It's like a "stern softie". So much like sensei.'_

"Yes sir." We both answered quietly, careful not to scare the cats away. Sensei nodded in acknowledgement as a response.

Soon, the coffee was delivered. Haruto was quick on his feet, holding a food tray with three cups of coffee on top.

He placed each order in front of its respective costumer with a huge smile. When sensei wanted to pay, Haruto exclaimed: "No! It's on the house Aizawa! On the honour of your students' first time in our shop!" Then he directed his attention to us two: "I hope the two lovely birds here enjoy it!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

_'Lovely..._

_Birds...?_

_Does he mean like love birds...?_

_But why?_

_And why do I feel nervous...?'_

I looked at my purples haired friend, and he was desperately hiding his blush, angrily staring at Haruto's retreating back.

_'Can someone tell me what's happening here...?'_

* * *

Aww she was so oblivious _

Um so... I know what you want to say...

Slow updates slow updates...

But I swear I was not wasting time! I have lots of stuff to take care of, and I'm trying my best to write when I can.

The biggest, most huge thanks for all the supporters who did not give up on this story because of this too-late-for-work author-chan! You guys are amazing! Virtual hugs for all ya' all!

Oh, and for those who always bite with no advice, I won't answer you, the story will do that for me. Your early judgement only feeds my creativity, so thank you!

So what are your expectations for the next chapter? Please tell me in the reviews!

_Author-chan. _


	48. Chapter Fourty Two

**The Rebirth Of A Buried Hero**

"Has no one ever told you?" The hero killer said with his deeply idealistic, murderous voice, as he positioned his katana.

Hikoori got hit by The Hero Killer and shed blood until she became unconscious.

Midoriya was screaming at the villain to stop, paralyzed on the ground.

Iida was staring horrified at the hero killer, desperately trying to move to save his friend. He also was paralyzed, so much like the pro hero Native who watched with eyes wide in horror and denial.

The Hero Killer, taking a low dive, swang his blade at Todoroki's left arm to cut it.

The time all around the unconscious girl was slowly losing its speed.

_This is when something_ _cold_ _and black passed beside us all and onto The Hero Killer._

**_How did it escalate to this though, I wonder..._**

* * *

**_Third day of internship, on the train to Hosu, night t_****_ime:_**

I looked outside the train window, thinking back about what happened this morning.

Sensei have told Shinsou and me that he won't be able to take us to Hosu today because he has a very important secret mission, one he cannot refuse.

_'The look on his face and his body language all pointed to The League Of Villains.'_

I sighed, looking at my smartphone for the third time during this trip. Jirou and Momo were chatting and checking on each other, Mina have sent me a few teasing messages about Bakugou and his gift, while Iida...

_'He hasn't answered me yet...'_

I sighed again, wondering if answering my father's request of joining him during his mission today was really a good idea...

_'I am not on very good terms with him lately... I'm afraid of making things even worse...'_

Why did he want me to join nii-san anyways? I mean, I am just a spare in his eyes, why would he care to train me?!

I just could not find a clear answer for this question.

Suddenly, my heart started beating loudly and fast and my head ached. Rushing pictures of the train exploding, someone wrapped in green aura, blue haired boy, fire, a face covered in bandages, a katana, and too much blood.

And as suddenly as it came, it was gone immediately, making me regain my steady breath again.

_'Not again... this vision keeps popping up ..._

_I know it's a warning about Iida getting involved with The Hero Killer, but no matter how much I try to reach out to him he shuts me out..._

_The good thing is that I am in Hosu, which makes finding him easier especially that father is already working on The Hero Killer case himself..._

_Nonetheless, I wish with all my heart that at least this one time, my vision's prediction would be wrong...'_

I looked outside the window again, drifting away and delving into my mind, and before I knew it, the many lit buildings of the now appearing Hosu rushed on it, resurfacing my nervousness again.

"five minutes and we reach our stop in Hosu." The driver of the train informed us through his radio.

_'Great, we're almost there. One of father's sidekicks,_ _Kido-san, is going to pick me up from the station, since father is so busy solving the case of The Hero Killer...'_

I sighed as I watched the city approaching little by little...

_'Wait a second... what is this...?!_

_There's s__moke in-!_

_Oh no Iida!!'_

And suddenly, I hit my head face first on the seat in front of me.

"Please hold onto your seats passengers, we are undergoing an emergency stop..." We were told by the driver.

And then even more suddenly, someone burst inside the train through one of its walls, breaking it in the process. People screamed, then yelled "it's a hero" in shock as they recognised the crashing person as a hero. The man was pretty beaten up, and looked grudgingly at something coming through the open spot that his crash created in the trour train. Whwn the "villain" in question stepped into the light, I felt like if my heart stopped for a moment.

_'Oh no... why...?!_

_Why here of all places?!'_

It was one of them... those brain exposed monstrous creatures called "Nomu".

I wanted to react, but the shock slowed me down, and another hero got the monster out of the train in one move. He was small and so fast- jumping all around like a bouncing ball. Good for me that he got that thing first, since me being license-less and doing hero work is a big nah-ah.

Then, a moment later, I saw a very familiar figure filled from top to toe (except from shoes) in green run to the entrance of the new "train cave". He called out: "Gran Torino!!" so worriedely to the man that just bounced out of the train to God knows where.

_'This is... Midoriya-kun...!__'_

His expression was sick worried, and it got even worse when he noticed the smoke.

_'It seems that that man was his internship teacher since he called him out when he got out of the train._

_That monster... that monster that entered the train was too similar to the nomu to for my liking. The wierd deformed look and the exposed brain... I wonder why their colours are different though..._

_Why...'_

I marched to Midoriya' s side, making him jump.

"T-T-Todoroki-san!! Why are you here?! And why isn't sensei with you?" He asked surprised.

"Father told me to come over since Sensei had a mission. How about you?" I asked, my senses still alarmed to detect any kind of upcoming attacks.

"I was heading to Shibuya with Gran Torino but... he's gone fighting that _thing _that looks almost identical to Nomu..." He explained.

_'I see, so he was just passing Hosu...'_

The police officer that was on the train rushed to the hero behind us to take care of him, while ordering everyone to sit still, stay calm and wait for the heroes.

_' What if Gran Torino was not on the train? What would have happened to the passengers?! Would waiting for the heroes be wise then...?'_

"Well, I have to go after him now. If this is a Nomu we're talking about, it's not going to be ok..." Midoriya said wide eyed in worry.

"I understand. Go after Gran Torino and send me your location when you arrive right away. I will meet up with Kido-san, my father's sidekick, and bring you support as fast as possible." I explained calmly.

Midoriya nodded in acknowledgement and said with a small, nervous smile: "Understood. Thank you... please be careful."

I smiled back, jumping out of the train: "Your welcome; you too."

The police officer yelled at us to come back, but both of us apologized while running in the direction we chose.

Soon I met up with a clearly worried and concerned Kido that was running to my direction.

"Kido-san!!" I called out.

Kido-san, slightly relieved, stopped in front of me, panting slightly: "What happened?! Smoke suddenly came from your direction so I figured something was up!" He said.

"It was a monster; I am not totally sure... but it looks too similar to a very dangerous monster with super strength and multiple quirks... nonetheless the train is safe for the time being, no more monsters detected, and the officer has already called for heroes. There was a hero called Gran Torino that could take it away from the train for a safer fight, and he was followed by his intern. They headed in that direction; however I was afraid they won't be enough, so I asked the intern who is my classmate to send their location so we can track them and help them out." I explained the situation, concerned.

"I see... well let's inform Endeavour first, so we can synchronise our work together. He will surely grant the needed support." Kido said, activating the comms in his left ear.

"Boss I got Todoroki-san and she is safe. However she filled me with information about a dangerous monster roaming nearby-

oh I see. Roger that." And that was it. He closed the comms.

"Follow me Todoroki-san we are heading to the smoky site. Endeavour already took care of that monster you mentioned and helped the hero fighting it." He explained.

I nodded running beside him.

_'We would get there faster with ice though...'_

"Kido-san can I make an ice shortcut for us? We will get faster to the scene this way." I suggested.

Kido agreed, giving me the green light. I created a road of ice cutting through the many meters that separated us from our mission; and as we were running (Kido was struggling but I got his back), I melted with the warmth of my right side the parts of the passage that we already passed.

"As expected of Endeavour's daughter, you have a great control over your unique quirk!" He exclaimed as we closed on to our destination.

_'It's nothing really, just an icy road... not anything special or flashy...'_

"Thanks." I responded gratefully.

_'We got close to the location'_

I descended the bridge until it touched the ground. We got down and I evaporated it.

"The meeting site is just behind this building, follow me." Kido said waving his hand toward himself as he ran. I followed close behind him. Soon we were met with a crowd running crazily away of the scene, and after that, what appeared in front of us was...

**_Two other Nomus that were attacking everything in sight._**

_'Oh no... the big one... it's... It's just like...'_

It was like the U.S.J Nomu. Too much like it actually.

Suddenly, I saw Midoriya, sneaking away from the crowd of heroes quietly.

That's when my head spinned and throbbing like hell. Random voices echoed from all directions:

_"Hero Killer!!"_

_"Ingenium! ...Brother!"_

_"I will Save you!"_

_"I will protect you two"_

Then the same images of a dead Iida, Midoriya and **_nii-san_** flashed in a torturing repetitive cycle.

And as fast it came, it was gone, leaving me in cold sweat. No one notice since everyone was so caught up in their fight against the Nomus.

_'Hosu... Tensei... Tenya... Hero Killer..._

_And Nomu..._

_Oh no..._

_Midoriya...!_

_Follow Midoriya now...!'_

I ran. I ran as fast as I can.

_'They will die..._

_The Hero Killer will get them...!_

_Faster! Faster Hikoori!!'_

I ran between every alleyway that was close to Normal Hero agency, the place of Iida's internship.

_'Where are they... fu* are they!!! If they fight The Hero Killer alone...!! No! Focus on searching now!!!'_

The image of my friends dead was glued into my mind so hard that I could not shake it off even for a moment. I knew that if I do not arrive on the right time... they won't be there anymore...

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

_'Enter the physical state, unite with your senses; enter the state your father trained you to attain...! Close your mimd or else you will fall prey to these visions...!'_

Suddenly, my mind quieted down, and my body's noises stopped ringing in my ears. I exhaled the breath slowly, reopening my eyes.

Everything became clearer: the shadows and lights, the noises and silence... it was all in my senses' range now. My mind focused and one goal: finding Midoriya.

And luckily my phone finally dinged showing a text message from Midoriya: his location.

I swooped from corner to corner, sliding on ice as fast as I could, until I saw...

_A bloodied Iida laying on the ground, and not so far was another hero**, **Midoriya and... **The Hero Killer, with a blade pointed at Midoriya face.**_

"You deserve to stay. As for these two... not so much..." He said, directing the katana's sharp tip toward Iida and another pro hero in native American suit, murderous intent leaking through his mouth like rivers. He then turned away from Midoriya, walking to Iida.

_'Oh no you won't!'_

My body, moving before I had time to think, launched ice from my left side to the direction of The Hero Killer. The latter dodged on time, leaving Iida and the pro hero for the time being. I stopped the ice to avoid hitting My blue haired friend.

"Kids keel popping up today." He complained rolling his eyes then said : "Well then."

He then charged at me, throwing two knives.

"Todoroki-san do not let him touch your blood or you won't be able to move!!" Midoriya screamed, as I froze my arm to avoid being hit.

"Understood." I said indifferent, launching fire from my right side in an attempt to widen my range with the " man full of blades's " moves. Nonetheless, he kept closing up to me in swift moves on a continuous basis, and I was not able to hold him far off myself.

_'He's very fast, I can barely keep up my attacks with him...!!_

_Soon, I will get hit too, and God knows what will happeb if he paralyzes me...!' _I thought as I attempted to corner him in a closed ice area.

_'If I can imprison him, we can have sometime to call someone for help..._

_Man I had to tell Kido instead of acting solo on my intuition.' _

But I couldn't. My attempt was torn to shreds with Stain's fast chopping movements. The villain charged at me, throwing four knives, approaching me in an unmatched speed. I created a shield of ice on my arms that I used to protect my rib from the katana's wrath; however...

_'There was another sword in his hand...! Where is it?!'_

I looked at my side and saw the sharp tool redirecting its course after hitting a metallic bar.

_'Shit I won't be able to avoid it!!'_

I shielded myself with my arms, creating a thin layer of ice.

_'I don't have time to strengthen the armour or parry the attack!! And hiding my range of sight with an ice wall is even more dangerous!'_

I got ready for the hit, and waited, and waited, and waited...

But the hit never came, but instead a mixture of fire and ice that flew past me and onto my attacker that avoided them with ease.

_'Nii-san...!' _

"You touch my imoto and I will break your neck." nii-san threatened The Hero Killer darkly, then addressed Midoriya saying: "Midoriya, text me more details for things like these. Now I'm late."

_'Oh no... the parts of my vision... they are all connecting together...!_

_This is not good...!'_

"Nii-san why are you here?!" I asked, worry converting into a lashing reaction; Midoriya asked the same question at the same time too.

" "Why?" That's my line." He commented bluntly, his eyes fixated on his opponent to watch any sudden moves, flames still emerging from his left side.

"Todoroki! That's... that's your left side!!" Midoriya kinda yelled from his "laying on earth" position, still paralysed.

_'He's using his fire...!_

_So he finally decided...'_

"It took me a few seconds to understand what your message meant since all you did was send your location pin to all your contacts." He explained, bending his body forward and tending his right arm and foot to launch ice.

_'I see..._

_Then...'_

I prepared my right hand to launch fire, backing up nii-san while he uses his ice to capture back Midoriya and the other pro hero.

"You're not the kind of person to something like that without a reason, so I figured..." He started, letting ice slip from his right foot forming a slippery icy road.

That was my sign to launch my fire at The Hero Killer who charged at nii-san in an attempt to neutralize his move.

_'Like I would let you!'_

In seconds, the icy road ascended into a mini ice berg, sliding Midoriya and the pro hero to nii-san's side, while I took my position in opposition to my twin, facing the serial killer that had his attention on me now that I distracted him with my flames.

"You meant: "I need backup, I am in a pinch!". Don't worry, in a minute or two even the pros will be on the scene." He reassured us, now launching his own fire on The Hero Killer, making him jump in the air avoiding his hit. I created a small ice tower that got me to his level, then fired my flames on him. In a fast move, he flipped his body while in mid-air to become horizontal, avoiding my fire by a millimetre.

"He fits the description all right." Shoto commented slightly sarcastically, when Midoriya and "Native" hit the ground with a soft thud, holding his flames in his left palm in a ready position.

I melted the ice tower now reaching the ground, as the villain we're facing now swiftly used his blade to adjust his position; meanwhile Midoriya explained his quirk'z work to nii-san.

_"Don't give them time to recover! Speed is the key to capture a villain!!"_

I remembered Aizawa sensei's advice, firing an ice attack with my left foot in order to pin the murderer to the ground. The latter was fast to jump though, escaping my frozen water's grasp. He then used it as booster to launch himself at my twin, all the while throwing a knife that grazed his left cheek, really close to his turquoise eye.

"Nii-san!!" I screamed while creating an ice wall separating Shoto from the killer. The guy quickly chopped the ice, held nii-san by the collar of his costume and yanking him closer, his tongue stretched to the outside in an attempt to lick his blood. Quick to react, nii-san called out his fire from his whole left side, forcing the guy to retreat.

"Shit, that was close." Nii-san cursed.

_'His movements are too fast! He can keep up with our synchronised attacks well...!_

_What to do Hikoori! What to do...!'_

Shoto tried to catch the villain with his own ice, but he jumped away fast, then chopped his ice.

"Why..." Iida said, frustrated and weak, as I too formed an ice attack to try and hold the villain back, with no use.

"Why... why you guys... please... stop..." He complained, his voice rising progressively, then he yelled: " **_I inherited my brother's name! I'm the one who has to do it!! I'm the one who..._**"

_'Iida what are you talking about?! This is not you! You're being blinded by hatred! You're... You're acting like...'_

But brother interrupted him saying "Inherited it? That's funny..."

He then created a giant wall of ice, and I created a great flame and aimed it right at The Hero Killer.

"The Ingenium I know never made a face like that. I know there may be all sorts of things going behind the scenes in your family life..."

However, instead of continuing his attack against nii-san, he avoided my fire and ran to my side. The ice now blocking nii-san's vision prevented him from seeing his enemy now shifting his focus, an insane smile plastered on his face, running towards me.

_'It was a bait!' _

"Nii-san careful he's- **_Argh!!_** " I wanted to tell him to melt his ice wall, warning him of the danger of blocking his own vision, but I got hit with knives on both legs, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Imoto!!" Shoto screamed, melting his own ice as fast as he can, but it's thickness was making the process slower.

Now, The Hero Killer was right beside me, ready to lick my blood. I tried to shoot some flames but he surprised me with another hit with his katana in my right arm, making my flames die as I groaned loudly from the pain.

"Imoto!!! Leave her you bastard!!!" Shoto yelled angrily, pain apparent in his voice.

The Hero Killer took out his blade, smirking slyly in victory and licked the blood off it, paralyzing my body.

_"You too are fine..." _The attacker muttered lowly.

"Todoroki!!!" I could hear Midoriya's helpless call from behind my brother, blocking the rest of "the man in crimson scarf's" speech.

"To block your vision from an enemy who's after than you is a grave mistake." He said, now using the ice debris to jump in the air fast in the direction of a now fuming with rage Shoto.

"Careful- **_ugh-_** he's above!!!" I screamed in pain, warning my friends and sibling.

_'Wait... where is Midoriya?! Wasn't he paralysed too?!'_

I thought to myself, as the villain descended to Native, the pro, to kill him. But I got quickly answered by his form enveloped in green thunder like energy jumping around like Bakugou. The sight of this send chills down my spine, and an unclear vision of him screaming with rage, enveloped in the same energy, covered in blood, passed through my eyes. Then as suddenly as this came, it disappeared, now replaced by him getting smacked on the back by the killer, and falling to the ground. The apartment beside us had markings of someone being dragged on it with great force.

_'Was that... Midoriya's doing...?! And he did not break his arm!!_

_Wait how can he even move?!_

_Is it that The Hero Killer's quirk wore down on him?_

_But why was he first? It seemed like he was just paralysed when I arrived, which means he was the last one affected by it._

_So... is it the quantity of blood? Or the type...?' _

"Fall back Midoriya!!" Nii-san ordered the green head and directly launched an ice attack at The Hero Killer.

I felt sudden pain in my heart, and it was not mine.

_'So nii-san got hit..._

_The only left solution is to drag things until the pros arrive...'_

The more time passed, the more I lost blood. Soon, everything started blurring and fading away, until I barely recognised nii-san's and Midoriya's forms fighting The Hero Killer.

The world was becoming colder, and slowly I lost feeling in my body parts. **_Then, darkness swallowed all._**

* * *

_Todoroki's P.O.V:_

_'Shit! Imoyo lost consciousness!_

_Fu*! She has lost too much blood!! Of she stays like that for too long, then..._

_No! She won't!! She can never...!!_

**_She cannot in all means due before saving our mother as we promised_**_!!'_

I glanced at Iida, while firing flames again. His face was drowning in denial. He was so absorbed by the idea of revenge, so consumed by hatred that he could not see anything.

_'Since the day his big brother retired due to his injuries, I grew concerned for Iida..._

_I know very well how someone looks like when hatred is their fuel. And I understood that people with these faces have narrow visions...'_

I strengthened my flames, my gaze meeting imoto's unconscious body. I grit my teeth, as the thoughts continued to roll in my mind.

_'Mom apologised, tears in her eyes... she smiled so easily, and forgave us twins so fast..._

_She said she'd be saved if we followed the path we chose without anything holding us back... and we promised each other we would..._

_If I was now still like I was before, I would have never even considered choosing to intern in father's agency. Not that I have forgiven him for what he did to Hikoori, mother and everyone. I'm not even planning to...'_

I made an ice attack to prevent The Killer from hitting Midoriya.

_'He's undeniably scum, but he's still the number two hero. I can't help but acknowledge his strength and insight as the number two hero._

_It was that simple, and for all these years, imoyo was trying to convey that to me; but I failed to see it. I had blocked my very being from accepting the truth...'_

I thought as I freed the flames from my left side with their heat again at the villain.

_' It was all so simple, and ywt I was blind to it!!_

**_"It's your power!"_**

_That one sentence changed everything... it was all it took!!!'_

"Please... stop... I... I won't..." Iida pleaded helplessly, his body heavy, tears in his eyes.

Rage engulfed me.

Everything hit me at once. My past: my twin's burn scar, the intense training, confusion, loneliness, hatred...

An my present: worry, fear of loss, anger, will to fight, saving, unconscious into, injured Midoriya, helpless Iida...

The Hero Killer hovered above me and Iida, and he was totally consumed by his goal. He was blind, and could only see Iida dead.

He slashed my arm in lightning speed, and got me paralysed. Now Iida was left alone with the maniac.

I screamed at my friend. I screamed as high as I could, with all the inner power I had: **"If you want us to stop _then stand up!! _****Set your eyes on the man _you _want to be!!!"**

The man descended onto the ground, his blade pointed at us...

_Hikoori P.O.V:_

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a familiar void.

I was floating around in nothingness, not feeling anything with my five senses.

_'This place... I feel like I have been here before...'_

I tried to activate the fire to inspect the place, but the moment I did, gravity came back and I fell to the ground on my back.

Groaning in pain and annoy, I got up on my feet. I looked around, and what I saw made me freeze.

**_It was the same brunette, weak girl I saw before, held in black icy chains._**

"You... L...eave... bef...ore... **_he_** fin...ds... ou...t" She said weakly, trembling like a dead leave bein played with by the autumn wind.

I knew who she meant. It was _the demon..._

"I want to save you! Please let me!!" I said lowly, nevertheless passionately.

"You... for...got... hel...p... frien...d..." She said, her eyes shining in a faint yellow light.

Suddenly, I saw myself in her place, yet my body was in front of me. My supposing-ly heterochromia eyes were shining in the same yellow light I saw in the brunette's eyes.

"**_He's_** not here yet. I will take control to save you, or else you will die. You stay here." The brunette explained to me through myself, while I was watching through her. I wanted to ask, but I was not able to use my throat.

"No time for questions. Now sleep." She said, and my vision blackened. I could see anything, nor could I call her back or ask for any explanation.

_'What on earth is going on?!'_

* * *

_3rd P.O.V:_

The Hero Killer was an inch away from cutting away Todoroki's arm. Iida has finally awakened to a truth he has forgotten for quiet some time, but he was still paralysed. Everyone was unable to move.

"You focus too much on your quirk, your behavior becomes crude." Everything they did so far, all their efforts to survive, we going to be wasted.

Not until, suddenly, and at the last moment, The Killer was stopped by something cold and black that covered almost all his body except the head. Todoroki jumped back directly. Everyone, shocked, looked at the source.

"Hikoori!!!" Her friends yelled, relieved, while Todoroki held his pained heart in worry.

"Oh thank God!!" Midoriya cried relieved.

However, Todoroki knew his sister was not okay... he knew she was in danger, especially with that black ice.

But the layer she created was too thin, as if she was just getting first used to her ice. The Hero Killer broke the cold thing with ease, then attacked again. No one but Iida noticed his murderous intent embodied in his large katana that was directed at his female friend.

He got up, turned on his engines on full speed, ran up to the criminal, kicked his blade and broke it.

"Iida!!!" Midoriya called out happily.

"So this bastard's quirk turned out to not being that big of a deal after all." Todoroki Shoto said with a relieved, grateful smile. "Thanks Iida."

"Midoriya, Todoroki-san, Todoroki-kun... I am sorry for wrapping you in something you have nothing to do with..." Iida said, his head down in guilt, eyes mirroring with tears. "That's why I won't you let spill any more blood." He lifted his Head, drowning at The Hero Killer through his tears.

The idealistic murderer bragged about the inability of a sudden change of the hearts of men, to which Iida agreed.

Nonetheless, he decided to keep on fighting, to let Ingenium stay alive.

The mood of the villain changed, his eyes now infuriated with pure will to kill. An insane lust of blood took over him. Hikoori, sensing the danger, attacked again, so did her twin. However, the "Hero Purifier" as he likes to see himself, was still faster. The girl grit her teeth, pressing more onto the weak body she's controlling, her eyes glimmering in a weird unusual light. She pressed on fighting, as did her twin and her friend with his ability to move, and to see the truth, back to him, while the green head remained in his paralysed state.

The pro hero urged the Todoroki's and Midoriya to leave, to which they refused obviously. A heart of a hero never leaves those in need, no matter the struggle, and they know this. They feel it in every fiver of their being.

Then, Iida asked his friend Todoroki to cool his engines so he may use his special move: "Recipro Burst" again, much to villains dislike. He tried to shoot Todoroki a knife to stop him, which enraged his twin. She fired a strong wave of black ice stalactites attacks that continuously hit their target, again and again, injuring him continuously. She kept cutting and bruising him, until he felt the need to escape to keep his feet life, before he would die under the intensity of her rage.

This gave time for her two friends, Midoriya and Iida, to use their special moves, and knock out The Hero Killer for good.

And at last, the killer in crimson scarf, fell to the ground, unconscious.

That's when Hikoori lost her power up, and her legs gave up on her, making her meet the coldness of the hidden alleyway of Hosu, and blackout.

* * *

**Author-chan won't say anything. The mic is yours, dear readers.**

**Thank you, all of you, for your support!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Author-chan_


	49. Chapter Fourty Three

**The White Heather**

_Shoto Todoroki P.O.V:_

The moment Midoriya and Iida hit The Hero Killer, I shot a moderate flame attack to make sure he got knocked out. After that, I created a short ice wall that caught his descending body and a frozen slide to catch both Midoriya and Iida.

"Quickly stand up! The bastard might still be-"

_'Oh__... seems like he's unconscious at last..._?'

Yes indeed, he was unconscious, however, Hikoori fell to the ground unconscious at the same time.

"Hikoori!" I ran to her side worriedly as fast as I could, despite the pain killing my arm.

_'Don't lose focus! The Hero Killer might still be conscious!'_

I amplified my attention on The Hero Killer who was laying on ice. His eyes were emptily white, as if he wasn't there.

"So with that he must knocked out for good... I guess...?" said a breathless Midoriya.

_'Seems like it's over for now...'_

"Let's restrain him and hand him over. Is there anything to bind him with?" I asked slightly relieved, then explained: "If I freeze his ankles his muscles might crack..."

"Ah I see... okay then, but let us remove his weapons just in case!" Suggested Midoriya.

_'Midoriya's right..._

_H_e _showed us multiple times that he is able to rise again despite the odds, so we should be careful with him!'_

"Get away... don't... kill..." Imoto muttered under her breath, frowning and struggling on the ground, as if to stand up again. I felt a shock of pain in my chest, that continued to throb without fading away.

_'__What...?!_

_Isn't she... unconscious...?'_

Concerned, I held her hand.

_'she's freezing!'_

I activated my fire to warm her up.

_'The last time she was like this, she ended up in a really bad situation. This cold is never good news...'_

"Iida! Midoriya! can you still move properly?" I asked my friends.

"I can. My arms are hurt but my legs are ok." Explained Iida.

"My left leg is hurt, and it's hard to walk..." said Midoriya trailing away, then added simultaneously with Iida, both of them puzzled: "That aside, why did you activate your fire...?"

They turned their heads, noticing Hikoori then.

Midoriya stood up so fast that he winced audibly in pain.

"_Oww... _is Hikoori okay?!" He asked loudly, worry so clear in his voice.

While Iida ran to my side, worry and guilt washing over him.

"I will carry you, Midoriya-kun!" Said Native. He carried my friend on his back, and concerned himself, approached us to check on my other half, Hikoori.

"She's shivering...?!" Midoriya made a note of that the moment he saw her.

When Midoriya got closer, his power activated.

"What...?!" His eyes widened in surprise.

_'Huh...?_

_Did it activate on its own...?'_

"What's happening Midoriya-kun?" asked Iida, puzzled of what he just saw.

"I don't know... my quirk activated on its own..." He said puzzled himself.

I looked back on imoto. She was frowning, black ice stamps forming on her body in various places.

_"Protect... them... protect **him**... don't...!" _She muttered again, frustrated this time.

_'What on earth is happening?!'_

* * *

_Inside Hikoori:_

_'It's so cold... my body is slowly freezing...' _I thought, my hands wrapped in firm blackened ice chains, shaking.

I was hearing muffled voices of people, but it wasn't clear who they were.

_'Where am I... how did I come here...'_

I looked around for the millionth time, and all I saw was a dull, frozen walls that were so small that you could feel it suffocating you out of air..

I was feeling pain in my heart for some reason. I knew it was important, I just could not recall properly. Slowly, my memory was getting foggy.

_'I was doing something important... what was I doing...?'_

_"Set your eyes on the man you want to be!" _A familiar voice yelled.

My whole body shivered and my heart bumped faster. The voice created a feeling of warmth inside my very soul.

"Nii-san..." I said subconsciously.

_'Wait... nii-san...?_

_what...?'_

Then, in a moment, everything hit me at once.

_'Nii-san! Nii-san Shoto is fighting The Hero Killer! And... and Midoriya too! They were saving Iida...!_

_And I was there, and then...'_

And then I entered this place.

_'__The female that was held in these chains exchanged places with me somehow...'_

But then I remembered seeing and hearing her talking through my own body.

_'Or consciousness, to be specific..._

_Who is she anyways? And what is this place?_

_It's the same place where I saw **that demon **the last time..._

_When I lost control over my quirk..._

_And my ice became black..._

_...!'_

Suddenly, everything made sense, all of the ambiguous events I went through do far, became crystal clear.

When I felt that I lost control over my quirk, and something else took over...

It is literally what was happening.

_'__Someone else was driving me, every time I desperatley wanted to save someone...'_

But, this time, something is different.

_'That demon... he's not here...'_

"I did not expect you to miss me."

_'Speak of the devil...'_

"What should I say. I am impressed. That girl managed to block me somehow. It took me quiet some effort to come back here, you know, to ensure you have company. I know you get lonenly here." The demon said, chuckling sarcastically.

_'That girl...?'_

The demon got closer to me. His aura was so intimidating that I began shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on. We have been here for _a looong time_. You should have gotten used to me." The demon talked so calmly, even kindly on the surface. Nonetheless, the venom his tone and his words was not completely concealed, I could feel it in my _bones_. He did not mean anything kind. He was just _acting_ that he is.

Suddenly, he chuckled, then clapped.

"Well well well, I am very impressed. _Very impressed_ indeed." He chanted with fake amusement, anger lingering in his words like a dragon in his nest of hold. The moment he stopped talking, his presence faded from behind me. Before I could look around for him, he was right in front of my face, his empty face too close. He held me roughly by the chin, to the point that his nails almost dug in my skin.

"How long did she think she can trick me, eh, Hikoori?" He said, his menacing eyeless and noseless figure smirking maliciously.

"Switching her consciousness with you! How brilliant of her!!" He said, letting go of my chin violently, then opening his arms widely, to show how impressed he is. He then turned to me as if he could actually see me, his smirk fading away, and crossed his arms. He said: "You don't know anything about this power, don't you? You don't know how to use it, that's why she took over you. You are weak, just like that successor of One For All."He sighed dramatically.

When he finished his dramatic speech, the memories flowed into my mind.

_' This power...?_

_One For All..._

_Successor?_

_What is he talking about...?__' _

"Why not give you a beautiful littld show?" The demon boasted calmly as his fingers transformed into black and red electronic tentacles. Suddenly, these grew in length and harshly pierced my shoulder.

Progressively, a throbbing pain like thousands of needls being pierced continuously in and out of my skin, stretched all over my body, unbearably increasing each second.

"Now, _free the power hidden inside her._" He sing songed excitedly.

Dark energy, similar to the one I released ten years ago, when I had gotten the burn scar, seeped out of the lady's skin.

_'No please no!!!_

_I don't want to hurt them!!!'_

I tried to fight against it, to stop it... but the more I resisted, the more pain I felt...

I desperately wanted to bite and claw myself, to pressure myself into enduring the hellish pain, however the tightening chains imprisoned my arms from doing any move. My eyes widened, but my voice was dead... I piled all my suffering inside me, hoping for it to be buried.

_But how can you escape what is inside you?_

Suddenly, through foggy vision, I saw the lady with brown hair appearing out of nowhere, still in my body. Then, as suddenly as she appeared, I found myself inside my own self, and she was back to her own: inside the body filled with the dark energy. _Inside that pile of pain._

_'What did just happen?!!'_

However there was no time to think about whatever made us switch consciousness once again. She returned to her chains now, and that **_monster_** is torturing her.

_'Did he cause me pain to call upon her...?'_

I got closer to her and tried to activate my fire side to free her, but it did not work...

_'What the...?!!!'_

"Your fire does not work here." He said, swiping me away like if I was nothing.

He then leered venomously and said: "Why not have some fun, nah Hikoori!" Instantly after spitting his words, he stabbed the brunette head further. She groaned in pain, her eyes wide in terror.

I could not stand it, and without thinking, rushed to her.

"Oh no no no, you are only allowed to watch." The demon said in a fake parental tone. The moment he did so, I felt like the life in my legs was sucked away.

"Now, enjoy." He said, a huge evil smile plastered over his non-existent face.

The brunette lady's painful groans grew into screams. She was fighting so hard, to the point that her eyes became blank - a sign of losing consciousness.

_'No..._

_Please no..._

_They will be hurt...'_

"Now watch how useful this power is to you, Hikoori! Look how much strength it grants you!!" The demon's voice almost danced as he talked, full of pride.

Meanwhile, The dark energy of "Dark Blood", my passive quirk, exploded out of the brunette lady and flew in my direction in an unmatched speed. It swirled around me randomly, blocking any movement I might think of making.

_'I don't want to..._

_I don't want to turn into that monster again!!'_

The energy penetrated my skin, painfully slowly. Every micro amount of it was as painful as millions of blades cutting the same spot of flesh.

_'I won't... I won't let it take over...!!'_

I kept fighting it, no matter how much pain it caused me. I kept fighting the darkness, despite the suffering I got in return.

_'I can't cause anyone any peril, no matter who they may be...'_

The demon, frustrated, stabbed the lady deeper with his tentacles, his actions makinb the dark energy produced by her intensify immensely.

"I... am s-sorry..." She barely muttered in her unconscious state, despair clear in her voice.

I reached out my hand to her, trying to help her in any way, to save her, ignoring my pain... but how can I do that, if I too need to be saved...?

"You think you can resist me? This lady here, who is hundreds of times stronger than you, gave in to my power. You, who can barely stand abuse, how can you fight me? A cry baby, sensitive, good for nothing girl that happened to have a powerful quirk. You are nothing but a thorn in the eye. Just disappear"

_'I know..._

_I know I am weak... I know I am full of flaws..._

_I know I am not of use... a mere replacement, a plan B..._

_But!!_

_I want to be of use! I want to save people! All people! To help them, guide them..._

_I want to save those who are close to my heart! To save Shoto!_

_To save Fuyumi and Natauou!_

_To save oka-san!_

_And... to save oto-san..._

_I want to be the lotus of enlightenment that will guide all lost souls to safety!_

_I can't die here... not with the world in need of fixing..._

_Not with all of these people in need of a helping hand!_

_Not with father still consumed in his pride..._

_Not with our family still shattered...'_

The demon lost his last line of patience. He got outraged of the resistance he was facing, so he screamed at me, venom dripping from each word he said:

"You're useless, just an obstacle in front of me. Fade away so I can take over!!"

_'I can't..._

_If I do..._

_God knows what this monster will do..._

_I can't lose!_

_I can't l-lose!_

_I can'...'_

Who am I kidding. Despite all of this resistance, I can't fight this over powered force for too long...

My strength was fading away, along with my body.

_'Huh...'_

My hands and legs were slowly disintegrating into black dust. I was disappearing.

_'What's happening to me?!'_

"Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! Finally I will take control!" The demon boasted in excitement.

_'No! I can't disappear, not yet! I have to... I have to save them...! Those people who are living in despair and pain... those who are suffering every single day in the shadows...!_

_I have to save Shoto, mother, and my siblings...!'_

I struggled against the immense power of the dark energy.

_'I have to... save father too... save him from his own arrogance...'_

I barely got my hand up through the pain and launched a weak ice attack. The ice barely reached the demon, who swatted it away like a fly, shattering it to small crystals.

"Come on, just submit to me. You can't do it. You can't do anything." He stated coldly, as if the things he said were facts. He attempted to lengthen his tentacles even more, however...

All so suddenly, a purple light appeared in between us, taking the shape of a young child.

"You again!!! Get out of here, now!!" He yelled at the small form and attacked it with the tentacles of his other hand.

The child did not care, but turned to me. He said gently, with an overly familiar voice: "Do you trust me?"

In an instant reaction, my mouth moved and spoke out "yes".

_'How...?'_

Instantly, I felt numb. I couldn't move, not even an inch.

"Now, wake up. They need you." The young boy said.

The next moment, I felt pulled out, then opened my eyes.

_'What happened...'_

My body was shivering from the cold, but there was something warm under me. It was breathing, but nervously.

_'Nii-san...?'_

I looked up and saw _The Hero Killer_, on his feet, attempting to attack us. His eyes were full of dedication and blood lust that I have never seen before in my whole life.

**_"The fake must be rectified... Someone must stain himself in his blood...! The word "Hero" must be restored!!" _**He was yelling, despite his sorry state, a small knife in his hand. He took a step toward us. I could feel how afraid everyone was.

_'His dedication... it's scary..._

Nevertheless..._!!'_

**_"Come!! Just try it you pretenders!!!!" _**

* * *

_Enji Todoroki P.O.V:_

I have just arrived to the address Shoto had told me. Shoto (who was carrying someone on his back) and some heroes I sent here were frozen in place, not moving at all.

_'What are they doing, staring like that?!! The villain should have headed that way!'_

"Why are you all standing around?! The villain must have fled over there by now!!" I yelled at them.

_'What is catching their attention lik-_

_Is that?'_

The Hero Killer.

_'Two birds hit with one stone!'_

I smirked while taking my battle stance and bursting fire out of my hand.

Suddenly however, the same old hero I met before in the city, interrupted me.

"Stop Todoroki!!" He yelled urgently, as my flames grew in heat and range. I noticed the hostage, so I neutralized the attack right away.

This is when The Hero Killer turned to my direction.

_'What the hell...?!'_

His face was overflowing with idealistic bloodlust. In a raspy voice, he gave his speech: **_"Another Phony..._** **_the fake must be rectified..."_**

His darkly passionate words electrocuted everyone, including myself.

**_"Someone has to stain himself in his blood!"_**

The intensity he was vibrating paralyzed us all in place.

**_"The word hero must be restored!!" _**The Killer took a step closer to us, meanwhile, my feet stopped in their spot; no, they froze.

_'What's happening to me...?! Why do I feel unable to move...?'_

Suddenly, however, I saw a move on Shoto's shoulders.

_'Is this... Hikokri?'_

**_"Come! Just try it you pretenders!!" _**The Killer screamed, panting, short breathed and at his limit. Everyone's will, including myself, was taken away by his words.

**_Everyone, except one single person._**

In a flash, the person on Shoto's back jumped off and went straight to The Hero Killer on an icy road.

**_It was indeed Hikoori._ **

_'What is she doing?! This is dangerous!'_

A simultaneous mixture of screams of "Hikoori" and "Todoroki-san" blew. Then Shoto tried to go after her. However I held him back, imprisoning him in my grip.

"You're not going _anywhere_. Your sister has already made a mistake, I cannot afford letting you take this risk." I ordered him authoritatively.

He fought against the cage of my strength.

"Can't you see she is using black ice?! It's Dark Blood!" He yelled at me.

**"You are not allowed to hurt anyone here. I am a hero, and I will protect them all, even if you will destroy me!"**

She said in an inhuman tone, full of icy, buried anger. I felt myself freeze again, so did everyone.

_'This tone... it's...'_

I have never heard her use it before, **_ever._**

The air became chilly at an alarming speed- to the point that ice stamps formed on the cheeks of the heroes and the kids. She was progressively freezing The Hero Killer, immobolizing him.

"Stop! ugh- you won't! **The only one allowed to kill me is _All Might!_ You-**" The Hero Killer tried to fight her, but could not keep up in his state and lost consciousness.

However...

_'He had already lost consciousness yet she is still attacking him...'_

Soon, she had turned him in a prisoner of an icicle.

However, he was not the only one getting frozen.

"AAAAAAAGH!!!" Hikoori screamed inhumanely, her head arched to the back, her eyes glowing in a dangerous yellow light. She continued freezing him, adding more and more black ice, while groaning loudly in pain.

_'Is she... crying?'_

Tears streamed out of her glowing eyes indeed- eyes that were looking at me, calling out: _please, help me, I can't stop._

All of a sudden, I remembered...

_'**He** was stuck in a fireproof room of 2000 degrees. **He** kept burning and burning... what was left of him was-'_

At this moment, my body moved on its own, just to **_save_** **_her_**_._

_It was the first time in my life that I ever saved someone, purely out of the intent of **saving**._

I condensed the flames in my feet, giving myself a boost. The moment I reached her side, she turned her face to me. She was frightened, in pain, confused; upon seeing me however, a glint of reassurance shined in the apple of her eyes.

I knocked her out unconscious. The ice stopped producing, and her body stilled.

_She was alright, she did not face **his **fate._

* * *

_Shinso P.O.V:_

I was supporting my head on the wall, eyes closed, listening to Aizawa sensei's pacing steps back and forth in Hosu's hospital hall.

"When she wakes up, she will have a good damn punishment." He grunted probably for the 20th time. His eyes were heavily lidded today- a sign of a sleepless night.

_'I wonder why she is hospitalised...'_

No one was telling me anything, nonetheless, sensei was madly angry about all this matter.

What could she have possibly done? I mean she is not the kind of girl to cause troubles...

I looked at the small bouquet of white heathers and pink tulips that I brought with me.

_'I hope she wakes up soon...'_

Why I like her existence around me so much is still a mystery for me. Usually I would prefer to be alone with a cat or a book, but not a person. I was not aiming nor willing to make friends (not that I am now), but she still managed to break through that wall of mine somehow.

Was it because of her niceness when we were kids? Or because of her warm heart, smart mind and lovable presence now that she has grown up, and I have gotten the chance to know her more?

I was not sure.

_'It must be lack of sleep. It finally hit my brains, and now I am unable to think straight. Must have had black coffee this morning instead of that stupid Latte._ _Its sweet taste is still lingering in my mouth.'_

Or maybe it was because of last night. I could not sleep at all because of the nightmares; not that I do not have them frequently, but they were different this time. Painful, too. I do not remember much, but there were a faceless man, screams of pain and chains- frozen chains. I had a similar one when I was a kid, the day I had met Hikoori. Funny coincidence, if it was at all.

I would have liked to believe it was as sim0le as that, but my gut was telling me otherwise.

I closed my eyes again, heaviness of tiredness getting the best of me. Sensei's anxious steps were still banging my ears, from left to right, then from right to left. Again and again and again, until the old doctor from U.A showed up, sighing heavily.

"She's alright, Aizawa-san. This healing session made a much greater progress than the one yesterday. She is stable now, however, she hadn't woken up yet. She will get better soon. The other three are more than alright. You can see them now if you want to." She explained exerting the typical kind nurse attitude.

Sensei nodded quietly, then thanked her.

_'But... I really wanted to..._

_There is no benefit of whining, just ask her.'_

"Can I go in and just place these in her room?" I asked her, trying to act as stoic as I can.

She smiled so gently, then nodded saying: "Of course, dear! Do not stay in there for long though."

I bowed my head in a thanks gesture.

"Don't be late. I will meet you outside in half an hour." Sensei said neutrally, his eyes casting a shadow of suspicion.

"Understood." I answered simply, ignoring it. No need to expose my feelings too openly.

I got inside while sensei left to finish his business.

I opened the door quietly, as if she might wake up by its noise. In small steps, I approached her unconscious form, laying on the blindingly white bed, in the lifelessly white room. I gently placed the bouquet on the small table beside her. It gave a nice silhouette to the place, and the beautiful smell filled the room too, which was another positive. Afterwards, I sat on the round, backless chair on her right side, resting my weight almost comfortably.

I stared at her face, particularly at her burn scar. It was reddish-brownish, going from the right of her forehead, down to the same level of half of her nose, un-periodically waving at the end, the same side of her jeweled turquoise eye that is now closed, and her beautiful red hair like the dawn light.

_'I wonder what kind of incident caused this scar...'_

The day I first met her, when we were kids, she still hadn't gotten it. The first time I met her at U.A, after so many years, it caught my eye right away. My heart ached for her, I mean, it must have hurt her so much, both physically and emotionally. But I never showed it.

_'Bullies are everywhere, and they hate seeing different people going on with their lives __normally; they must have paid her a good amount of harsh words, since hitting her is out of question. She's Endeavour's daughter after all.'_

Well, to be honest, it does not look bad... it makes her actually look kind of... cool...

_'I wonder what makes me let my guard down around her like that...?_

_What makes her so special...?' _

I never got why she makes me feel warm in the bottom of my heart, talk, and even smile. I even experienced my heart racing, too. It was very weird.

I glanced at her hand laying lazily on the sheets. Its shaped screamed: "artist"-she had the hands of an artist. A feeling inside my heart was trying to push me to hold her hand, but I resisted.

_'No Hitoshi. You are here to become a hero. There is no time to waste on such nonsense. Never lose sight of your goal, and never stray away from your path.'_

I stood up and walked away from her bed. I stopped at the doorstep, and took a last glance at her. She was frowning and muttering something under her breath.

_'Is she dreaming...?'_

Whatever she is dreaming of, it must be very annoying.

_'Maybe painful too...'_

My heart squeezed.

_'Oh no...'_

I knew that if I did not try to solve this issue, my dumb emotions will keep banging me. I reluctantly walked to her again and sat beside her on the chair. My face was turned away from her to avoid her entering my line of sight.

_'I wish I can just mute my heart. It is an obstacle in my way- it makes me waste my time like this.'_

But I wanted it. I wanted my heart, my emotions. I knew it deep down. I was just denying the truth. I held her hand in mine. Suddenly, a flashing image of a chained metallic door, then a lady with brown hair in frozen chains, and Hikoori screaming played in my mind like a fast forwarded movie, accompanied by a strong headache.

_'What the_ _hell...?!__ This seemed too similar to... to my nightmares..._

_This cannot be a coincidence, not anymore. There is something behind this__..._

_The same black ice I saw in my nightmares was used by Todoroki when she broke-down during Paralyze's test._

_It must be tied to this vision I saw now too._

_But what is behind all this...'_

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, revealing a very muscular man with a blue suit, lined with flame orange mixed with yellow colours on the chest area. I let go of Todoroki's hand immediately.

_'Endeavour.'_

I stood up, signalling my desire to leave. Endeavour eyed me up and down, looking at me with stone hard gazes. I felt the tension get to my throat, drying it out, forcing me to swallow. The man took a few steps closer to his daughter.

_'It's public knowledge that Todoroki and her twin brother are not in good terms with their father..._

_So what is** he** doing here?_

_There is no meaning for him to show off because whatever happened to her, her twin and friends is kept under the covers.'_

"I hope she gets better soon." I said simply, then walked my way to the door.

"Just get out of here." He answered rudely, eying me with cold stares, sittinh beside Todoroki on the chair afterwards.

_'__I can see now why most people hate this hero. His aura is overly intimading..._ _and his manners __suck.'_

* * *

_Hikoori P.O.V:_

**_"Another phony..!!_ ****_The fake must be rectified... Someone must stain himself in his blood...! The word "Hero" must be restored!!" _**

"No!!!!" I yelled, sitting abruptly. Then something blinding burned my eyes forcing me to flinch and close them directly.

_'light...?__'_

"Nii-san! Nii-san Shoto where are you?!!!" I yelled again, concern eating me up like fire eats dried grass.

'_I was in the street with The Hero Killer at night_ _and he__ was screaming and_ _tried to kill oto-san and everyone_-'

"He's okay, he's here in the hospital." A deep voice said calmly.

_'Oto-san...?'_

I reopened my eyes slowly, taking small portions of light at a time. A nice flowery smell filled my nose, as I saw myself inside a small, white room.

_'_Back to the hospital, huh...'

I lowered my head, feeling my heart become heavier and heavier with guilt.

"Look up. Do not lower your head." A deep voice said again, calmly. I looked at its source and saw that it was indeed oto-san sitting there, legs crossed and eyes closed.

'Was he sitting with me for a long time...? What about his hero work...?'

It reminded of that day... after I got burned. He was sitting like this, waiting for me to wake up.

I felt guilt bubble up in my chest. I got hospitalized again, was unable to save others from being hurt, and on top of that I needed to be saved again. I felt pathetic.

'Oto-san will be disappointed of me again... I should have been able to save everyone, but instead I needed to be saved...

I know his ways are wrong, and I know he treats us badly... but he wants us to be great heroes nonetheless. I want to show him I can be a great hero, but in my own way...'

Oto-san suddenly got up on his feet and to the door, opening it. Before going out, he stopped, his back still facing me, fire breathing lively again in his costume, and said: "When you heal, we are going to work on your blue flames move again. Then I will teach you something important."

And after that he got out, leaving me with a surprised face and starry eyes.

* * *

**AH FINALLY!!!**

**Finally I had enough alone time to finish this chapter of the story!** **(yes my schedule was and still am very stressed ).**

**#So what do you think about:**

**-The Hero Killer and **Hikoori

**\- _The Demon?_**

**\- Shinsou and Hikoori?**

**\- Endeavour and Hikoori?**

**#Who is the person that was in a fireproof room?**

**#How do you imagine Hikoori's growth as a person?**

**Write in the reviews please! I read every single one and feel so happy you can share your thoughts with me!**

**Oh and here's a hint: search flowers meanings. These can give you information ;)**

**Please enjoy, since more is coming on the way! Expect third season arcs are going to be thrilling ****!**

**Bye for now**.

_Author-chan._


End file.
